Quiero regresar
by Yunuen-paisbrada
Summary: El nono Vongola se encontró un diario escondido en su mansión... dentro de este diario cuenta como vivió el decimo Vongola... pero cuenta como vivió no en esta época, sino, en la época de primo Vongola... que hacia ahí? que cuenta ese diario?... bueno, solo con decir que nada agradable seria cierto... pero la verdad es que lo único que quiere Tsuna, es regresar.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Tengo que admitir que nunca pensé en escribir un diario… pero creo que no existe un mejor momento para hacer esto.

Estoy seguro que si en algún momento esto lo llegaran a leer mis guardianes o Reborn, terminarían literalmente extrañados… incluso puede que lleguen a sentirse mal.

… me gustaría decir que nadie tiene la culpa de esto y que fue un accidente… pero sé que no me creerían aunque se los dijera.

"El presente es modificable, el futuro variable, pero el pasado… el pasado es imborrable"… esa frase la aprendí viviendo todo esto… el pasado ya estaba escrito… fue mi futuro el que se me fue negado.

Todavía desconozco el porqué de los sucesos, pero regresare un momento al principio.

La razón por la que escribo este diario, es por dos razones.

Una… no quiero olvidar como fue que todo esto empezó y dos… quiero probar si mi futuro puede cambiar… al menos la de mí otro yo.

… otra cosa que tengo muy presente ahora… es que realmente odio los problemas de espacio temporal… solo provocan un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

…bueno, tal vez debería empezar por el principio.

Mi nombre es Yoru… o así es como me llaman en este lugar.

Mi verdadero nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi… el Decimo Vongola.

Antes vivía en Japón junto con todos mis guardianes… después del incidente, vivo en Italia, escondiendo mi existencia y… bueno, la otra parte… sigo teniendo esperanzas aun.

… empezaré por decir, "los extraño demasiado mis queridos amigos"… pero seamos sinceros, no creo que sea el momento para eso.

Si este diario ha logrado llegar hasta el Nono Vongola y después a Reborn… estaría realmente feliz por ello.

Porque después de todo… este diario aunque tiene el símbolo Vongola, solo yo, el Decimo con el anillo Vongola versión X puede abrirlo.

Si yo, mi pasado Dame-Tsuna está leyendo esto… hazte un favor y dáselo a Reborn.

Porque estoy a punto de contar en estas páginas de papel la forma en la que desaparecerás de tu tiempo.


	2. mmm esto es malo

Después del terremoto que sufrió el mundo luego de que todos los de la decima generación regresara del futuro, no solo los anillos Simon fueron descubiertos. En la base de los Vongola se abrió una pequeña grieta en el piso junto al patio que frecuentaba el Nono Vongola, cuando el jefe Vongola paso a dar su paseo por ese lugar, descubriendo dicha grieta y al ver en su interior, encontró una caja con el símbolo de su familia… pero esta tenia la X del decimo Vongola en ella.

Cuando logro sacar la caja de la grieta y pudo abrirla, descubrió que solo se encontraba un grueso libro con el símbolo Vongola en su portada, pero cuando intento abrirlo, noto que le era imposible porque estaba sellada con el fuego de última voluntad… pero extrañamente, aun cuando el intento abrirlo con su llama, le fue imposible nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión aparecieron palabras en la contraportada del libro.

-"solo el Decimo Vongola que logre derrotar a su pasado y que supere a los mejores para ser considerado el mejor, tendrá el poder para abrir este libro… una vez abierto con la ayuda de su compañero del futuro, su tutor y sus guardianes, deberán cambiar su futuro para que él… no desaparezca de este mundo" – decir que el Capo Vongola se quedo shockeado por minutos, seria mentir, puesto que lo primero que hiso después de leer esas palabras fue que corrió a la base y busco a sus guardianes y decidió que cuando fueran a Japón (que sería en unas horas) le aria entrega del libro a Reborn para que se lo mostrara a Tsuna, después de todo, él iría a Japón para celebrar la sucesión del nuevo jefe…

… pero quien imaginaba que la celebración para la sucesión para el nuevo jefe, terminaría de una forma completamente diferente… una declaración de guerra de una familia que pensaban desaparecida o amiga, después una batalla con uno de los guardianes de la primera generación que en realidad nadie esperaba y después, la llamada a todos los arcobalenos para supuestamente ser liberados de su maldición.

… al final, el noveno Vongola solo pudo hacer entrega de dicho libro, una vez que todas las batallas se terminaron y la maldición había sido levantada, es más, el jefe le entrego el libro a Tsuna en presencia de todos sus guardianes y de Reborn cuando se encontraron para la boda de Coronero y Lal Milchi.

Hoy después de la boda de los arcobalenos, Tsuna y los otros se encontraban reunidos en la azotea de la escuela y miraban inquisitivamente al libro que sostenía el bebe… puesto que hace pocos segundos con la ayuda de Natsu pudieron abrir el libro, pero por lo que habían podido leer en su contraportada del libro… decir que todos estaban nerviosos, sería poco.

-bueno… veamos que dice esto – dijo Tsuna con verdadero nerviosismo y temblando completamente.

… solo falto leer la primera página, para que Tsuna decidiera darle el libro a Reborn, porque sintió que sería lo más sensato.

Reborn no tardo en leer la primera hoja del libro al ver la cara pálida de su estudiante, pero al terminar de leerla, se sintió extrañamente alegre… lo cual, era aterrador.

Pero rápidamente volvió a tomar su actitud tranquila y leyó en voz alta la primera página, en cuanto pudieron callar a Gokudera, el arcobaleno continuo la lectura.

 **Lo que cuenta el diario.**

Tengo que admitir, que en todo este tiempo que llevo de vida, nunca me había sorprendido tanto, ni siquiera cuando supe que sería el siguiente jefe Vongola, porque bueno, a mis 18 años, jamás esperaría despertar en la calle de una ciudad desconocida en la mitad de la noche.

Porque así fue como desperté en este lugar, me encontraba tirado en el piso de un callejón de Sicilia, Italia en la mitad de la noche.

Extrañamente frente a mí se encontraba una mochila… o debería llamarle un saco? Bueno, en todo caso, era una mochila que parecía un saco de papas… en esta se encontraba un cambio de ropa (que consistía en tanto ropa interior, como calcetines, zapatos, pantalones, una camisa, una bufanda, una boina y un par de guantes que podían cubrirme los anillos), un anillo y una carta.

La carta tenía dos hojas, una donde me especificaba que el anillo (que describiéndolo sería que tenía una piedra trasparente en el medio, pero esa piedra parecía estar encadenada, es mas el anillo en si parecían más cadenas que anillo) tenía que usarlo en el dedo corazón de mi mano izquierda y que me mantendría oculto (cosa que me confundió y me intrigo); también me pedía que me cambiara de ropa y que de favor, quemara la carta en cuanto terminara de leerla.

La segunda hoja era una serie de nombre en la que solo las tres primeras fueron las únicas que pude reconocer.

Familia Vongola

Familia Simon

Familia Cabalone

… francamente era para preocuparme si esas tres familias estaban escritas en un solo papel, luego de que memorice los nombres me dedique a quemar la hoja con la flama del cielo… grave error.

En cuanto la llama salió de mi cuerpo, pude sentir como cierta parte de esta era drenada, me espanto tanto que perdí la concentración y aunque había quemado las hojas, no había podido dejar de temblar, era como si una parte de mi fuera drenada… poco tiempo después me di cuenta que el anillo que venía de la bolsa y que antes era trasparente, ahora su piedra era anaranjada… tuve en ese momento un muy mal presentimiento.

Para mi desgracia, mi intuición nunca me fallaba, aunque trate de quitarme el anillo de mi mano, me fue imposible… era como si se hubiera adherido a mi mano y cuando intente también quitarme mi anillo Vongola, descubrí que estaba igualmente que el otro, imposible de sacar.

Solté un suspiro y me tire al piso… otra vez.

¿Qué hacer?

Estaba en un lugar desconocido, con instrucciones a medias, con ropa y un anillo extraños… con una sensación de que me quitaban la energía a cada segundo y me molestaba el hecho de que sentía que fuera culpa de anillo ese, lo que me hacía pensar eso era que sentía como la energía se acumulaba en mi mano izquierda y desaparecía en cuanto tocaba el anillo… era excesivamente cansado.

Y sin darme cuenta, me había quedado dormido, mientras abrazaba la mochila.

…

Los rayos del sol me despertaron, diciéndome que no había soñado nada la noche o madrugada anterior… si estaba en un lugar desconocido.

Salí del callejón en donde estaba y poniéndome la boina de tal forma que me cubriera casi todo mi cabello y la bufanda me tapara todo menos mis ojos, de esa forma al menos aunque pareciera raro, no me importaría puesto que era una forma de camuflaje de Reborn nivel principiante.

Para mi suerte, hacia frio en las calles y nadie parecía extrañarse por mi vestimenta, dándome oportunidad de caminar y mirar a las personas… tengo que admitir que en lo que más me trataba de concentrar era en el idioma… para mi sorpresa, era italiano… dándome a entender que no estaba en Japon, sino en Italia.

Frustrado y con hambre me dedique a buscar algo que comer, pronto encontré algo parecido a una cafetería, dándome oportunidad de desayunar algo, aunque tengo que admitir que cuando me hablaron en italiano, me tarde unos minutos en contestarles en el mismo idioma, mi cabeza aun no estaba acostumbrada a otro idioma.

Mientras desayunaba agradecía mentalmente a las tortuosas clases de idiomas que me dieron tanto Reborn como Gokudera hace un año, porque sin ellas, en este momento estaría en un verdadero problema.

Al terminar de desayunar me decidí a caminar para conocer el lugar, pero más me tarde en darle la vuelta a la calle más próxima, en que un estallido que término derrumbando la casa a unos pasos de mi, término cambiando mi primer plan del día.

Justo frente a mi estaba Alaude arrestando y peleando con un gran número de personas… lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue.

-QUE ESTAN HACIENDO DESTRULLENDO LA CIUDAD?! ALAUDE! – grave error, termine en segundos tirado en el piso desmayado solo recordando unas pocas palabras.

-cállate herbívoro – esa era la voz de Alaude y deduciendo la expresión de su cara, puedo decir que estaba realmente molesto, seguro y no le gusto que le llamara la atención… mmm me pregunto si me morderá hasta matarme?

* * *

 **Hola :3**

 **feliz año 2016 y disfruten los que les queda de vacaciones y festejos :3**


	3. Esto es una celda?

Tenía frio, fue lo primero que mi cerebro proceso, lo segundo que proceso, fue que me dolía el cuerpo entero, estaba durmiendo en una pésima posición o el lugar en donde estaba no era nada cómodo.

Para mi sorpresa al abrir los ojos, fue que estaba en una cama nada cómoda y en un lugar oscuro y húmedo, explicándome porque tenía frio.

-… ¿Dónde es esto? – me pregunte en voz alta, recibiendo ahora un eco de mi voz, dándome a entender que estaba en un lugar horrible.

Me fue imposible no imaginarme lo peor en cuanto divise los barrotes de lo que era mi celda.

Pero mi mente se distrajo en cuanto mi estomago rugió… que hora seria?

Espera, comida… mi mochila… y mi mochila?!

Busque por todos lados, pero no la encontré… sea quien sea que me tuviera encerrado me la habían quitado… lo cual en realidad era un asco, porque tenía el dinero y mi ropa.

… pensando en eso me puse a buscar las píldoras de última voluntad… tampoco estaban aquí, solté un suspiro dándome por vencido, esto era pésimo.

Sabía que aunque casi ya no necesitaba dichas píldoras, para mi significaban mucho, puesto me hacían sentir un poco más limitado y no como la persona que podía entrar en híper ultima voluntad cuando sus emociones lo sobrepasaran.

Pero ahora… lo primordial era en comer algo.

Aunque también note que aun traía la boina y la bufanda encimas, no aliviaba mi hambre y preocupación.

Para mi buena o mala suerte, escuche los pasos de alguien a lo lejos.

La oscuridad me impedía ver su cara, pero si podía saber quién era en cuanto hablo.

-vine en cuanto me dijeron que Alaude te había traído, pero estas despierto AL EXTREMO! – grito Knuckles.

Tuve que taparme los oídos por el estruendoso grito que soltó… y luego lo sin poder saber si me podía ver o no, negué con la cabeza después de reconocer que era el guardián del sol… sería imposible tratar de razonar con una persona extrema, menos cuando uno se encontraba en una celda.

-veo que estas bien, puedes levantarte? – me pregunto en italiano… al final, no estaba soñando, sigo en Italia.

Me levante de donde estaba y di unos cuantos pasos, solo pude notar que asentía con la cabeza.

-me sorprende que estés bien – su voz sonaba levemente sorprendida.

-he recibido peores palizas – le conteste sin proponérmelo, para mi suerte fue en italiano.

-herbívoro, el jefe te está hablando y tú… también bienes – ese, era Alaude… de donde había salido? Ni siquiera había escuchado sus pasos, ¿Cuándo llego?

… espera, acaba de decir que el jefe también me quiere ver?... eso es malo, muy malo, no puedo encontrarme con Primo!

-prefiero quedarme aquí – dije con sinceridad, pero a juzgar por el aire frio y tenso que sentí, esa no era una opción para mí.

Para mi sorpresa, Alaude entro a la celda y tomándome de la bufanda y casi ahogándome me saco a rastras del lugar, sin importarle los escalones que subieron y hubiera tratado de recordar por donde me habían sacado si no es que mi completa atención estaba en no morir ahogado.

Antes de que me diera cuenta de en donde estaba, Alaude me había aventado adentro de un cuarto lleno de gente.

Cuando pude componer mi respiración y mire a mí alrededor, tengo que admitir que del susto e impresión, retrocedí hasta chocar contra la pared más cercana… estaba en la sala de reuniones de los Vongola, con todos los guardianes y su jefe en el lugar… en pocas palabras, problemas para mí.

-deberías tener más cuidado Alaude-san – dijo Asari con preocupación… aunque Alaude solo lo ignoro.

-nufufu – rio Daemon… era escalofriante tenerlo nuevamente frente a mí.

-yare, yare, yo solo quiero que esto termine rápido para poder irme a dormir –dijo Lampo para después bostezar.

-porque no se callan, para poder empezar? – dijo con sensatez, pero su voz demostraba claramente que estaba arto de sus actitudes… ese, ese era G.

… estaba que quería morirme… pero en cuanto vi que en la mesa en la que todos estaban reunidos estaba la mochila que antes tenía, me levante de un salto del piso.

Y mi intención era ir por mis cosas, pero en cuanto me acerque a la mesa, las armas de todos me apuntaron, incluyendo las esposas de Alaude.

Me detuve en seco y aunque mi cara se puso pálida, di gracias a que estaba tapada o terminaría mal.

-no te muevas, tenemos unas preguntas para ti y por tu seguridad, te recomiendo que cooperes – era terrorífico ver al guardián de la tormenta actuar tranquilo… era perturbador.

-siéntate por favor – dijo primo… pero más por sorpresa y auto supervivencia si lo quieren llamar de esa forma, me quede parado.

Después de unos minutos que me costaron para reaccionar, gire mi cabeza en diferentes direcciones para encontrar donde sentarme, pero… la única silla disponible era justo enfrente de todos ellos… mejor muerto.

-gracias, pero no gracias, me quedo parado – les conteste mientras metía las manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

-no fue una pregunta bastado – esta actitud está más acorde a él… jajajaja, se parece demasiado a Gokudera.

Gracias a su parecido logre relajarme.

-como quieras, pero tendrás que responder a nuestras preguntas herbívoro – la voz fría de Alaude me regreso al momento actual y volví a tensarme… después de todo eran la primera generación.

-quien eres? – fue la pregunta de Knuckle… parecía otra persona cuando estaba calmado… idéntico a Ryuoje.

-me llamo Tsuna, Tsunayoshi – les dije con tranquilidad… mi nombre no era la gran cosa.

-porque estabas con Alaude? – me pregunto G con curiosidad.

-mmm en realidad lo encontré por accidente, la explosión estaba cercas de mi – era la verdad… aunque a medias puesto que pensándolo bien, jamás debí haberle gritado.

-que estas ocultando? – una voz seria y fuerte corto el ambiente tenso que por accidente había creado… la híper intuición nunca falla… ahora entiendo porque el noveno me compara a él.

-jajaja… no sabría decirles, siguiente pregunta por favor – dije algo nervioso… aunque la verdad es que ni siquiera yo le veía ni pies ni cabeza a lo que me había traído aquí.

Tampoco es como si quisiera ocultarlo.

-como sabes mi nombre? – ese había sido un verdadero error… mi error Alaude.

-alguien me conto de ti – la verdad… pero otra vez a medias.

-no es del todo cierto – guau… si la híper intuición lograba ver eso, ya es algo increíble… aunque es extraño que te apliquen lo mismo que tu sueles hacer.

-nufufufu es un riesgo para la familia, matémoslo – Daemon se levanto de su asiento, haciendo aparecer su guadaña… eso era malo, retrocedí un poco.

-por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el cabeza de melón – Alaude saco sus esposas… dios mío… eso era muy malo.

-alto alto, por favor… no haré nada, no haré nada, no me maten – entre en modo "dame-Tsuna" tanto que coloque mis manos frente a mi cara para pedir que pararan y mientras retrocedía caí al piso dándome de lleno con la pared que estaba más cerca de lo que pensé… solté un chillido de dolor.

Debí haberlos desconcertado porque todos parecían asombrados, incluso Alaude y Daemon se sentaron desilusionados a mí parecer.

No sabía si reír o llorar, así que solo decidí sobarme el golpe de la cabeza… me había dado más duro de lo que pensaba… pero sabía que esto no terminaría rápido para mi mala suerte.


	4. Quiero desaparecer

Situación… problemática, la razón… extraña… y porque? Bueno, todo se debe a un viaje que nadie pidió y para terminar, una reunión que ni quería o pensaba tener.

Porque cuando rayos yo pensaría en tener una reunión en donde literalmente seria yo el centro de atención (no en el buen sentido) junto con todos los guardianes y jefe de los Vongola de la primera generación… en realidad, es un poco insólito.

-… esto… puedo irme ya? – les pregunte con verdadero anhelo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-no - … lo sabía.

-mmmm llevo preguntándome esto desde hace rato, pero porque aun ocultas tu cara? - … esa era una muy buena observación Lampo.

-... mmmm… - no tuve respuesta, simplemente no supe que decir.

-cierto, Alaude, porque sigue así? – le pregunto G.

Alaude por su parte simplemente eludió la mirada… que rayos significaba eso?!

-estabas tan molesto de que te gritara que simplemente lo trajiste y lo dejaste tirado en la celda aun inconsciente… verdad? – quería reírme, Asari lo dijo con una sonrisa compasiva en la cara, pero puedo asegurar que estaba riéndose por dentro de la actitud de Alaude.

-en todo caso, quítate esas cosas de tu cara – dijo Alaude con molestia…. Yo solo… me quede parado como una vil estatua.

Todos me miraron con irritación después de que no me moví durante un rato, me imagino que termino desesperándose, G se paró de su lugar y de forma rápida llego a donde estaba y me arrebato literalmente la bufanda y boina.

… no tuve tiempo ni de reaccionar, solo podía prepararme a que ellos me vieran sin mis cosas.

-… iguales… son… iguales – dios mío, sus caras estaban mas pálidas de lo que había imaginado que estarían.

Los guardianes, los seis hacían una secuencia de mirarme a mí y a primo consecutivamente… era realmente incomodo… que hacer, que hacer ahora?

-… eso era el secreto que escondías? – me pregunto primo en el momento en que el también pudo salir de la sorpresa.

-… digamos que si y lo otro… incluso yo no sabría como decirlo – dije mientras lo miraba nervioso e incomodo.

-inténtalo – fue su respuesta… no sabía si reír o llorar, como explicar algo que ni yo entendía?

-paso – le conteste con diversión, puesto que en realidad la situación era un poco absurda.

La expresión de todos era realmente divertida, si no fuera porque sabía quiénes eran y de lo que eran capases, hace ya un buen rato que me estaría riendo.

-esa no fue una petición, fue una orden, así que contesta – dijo G más que enojado.

-… ya, pero como contesto algo que ni yo sé? Vamos G se coherente – estaba divirtiéndome, eran demasiado divertido ver a los guardianes con sus caras de sorpresa y que actuaran de la misma forma que la mía, resultaba bastante sencillo manipularlos.

-como sabes mi nombre? – dijo G con chispas saliendo de sus ojos… merecía la pena hacerlo enojar un poco más o debería simplemente evadir la pregunta?... sonreí para mis adentros, escogería lo más divertido.

-como dije, alguien me hablo de ti o debería decir de todos? – dije con diversión en la voz, realmente esto resulta muy divertido.

-quien te hablo de nosotros? – esta vez fue Deamon… interesante, no vendría a mi diciendo que quiere matarme?

-… la verdad seria que fue un bebe, pero eso no me lo creerían, así que solo diré que me lo dijo alguien – involuntariamente sonreí ante el recuerdo de mi sádico y nada cruel (nótese el sarcasmo) tutor asesino.

La cara de todos era de un tono como rojizo y a eso lo atribuía por el enojo que sentían, estaba casi seguro de que de un momento a otro se pararían y yo tendría que esquivar golpes o armas para salvar mi vida… escaparía si podía mientras la pelea se formaba.

-… cómo es posible que no estés mintiendo? – esa era una pregunta más bien retorica y que primo inconscientemente dijo en voz alta.

-"no está mintiendo?" – la pregunta sin formular de todos los guardianes que voltearon a ver a primo con verdadera sorpresa.

-eres algún familiar mío? – la pregunta me desconcertó tanto que no pensé por unos segundos… primo me está preguntando, que?

-… si… bueno, un familiar lejano si lo quieres ver de esa forma – le conteste… no era mentira, era un tátara-tátara y quien sabe cuántos tátaras les tenía que agregar a la palabra abuelo.

-ok, no es mentira, pero alguien de tu familia te conto sobre nosotros? – esa era la pregunta que me dio Knuckle… era extraño que estuviera serio, al parecer el es un poco mas diferente de oni-san de lo que había pensado.

-que mi madre sepa de ustedes, primero muerto – mi voz debió de sonar demasiado seria, porque los vi, nuevamente sorprendidos – y digamos que mi padre es parte de ustedes, pero con él no me llevo demasiado bien, en realidad prefiero no estar ni cercas de él-

-conocemos a tu padre? – esto me lo pregunto para mi gran sorpresa un increíblemente tranquilo y nada aburrido Lampo.

-lo dudo mucho – respuesta inmediata.

-bueno… por ahora digamos que te creemos y nos conoces y solo porque el jefe lo dice, eres de confianza, pero ni creas que yo creo en ti – dijo irritado G… sí, eso era factible.

-ok… solo una cosa… puedo irme? – real, realmente quería irme de aquí, era demasiado peligroso para mi estar con ellos.

-no, al ser familiar mío puedes quedarte… aunque en realidad tengo demasiadas cosas que tengo que hablar contigo a solas – dios mío, mátenme, tener una conversación a solas con el Vongola primo Giotto, tenía que ser una broma! Solo déjeme desaparecer – bien, te quedaras en uno de los cuartos de visitas y no podrás salir de la mansión, eso incluye patios internos, tampoco puedes entrar en los cuartos de los guardianes, entendido? -… solo mantenme.

-… si – no tenía sentido negarme, pero – entonces pueden regresarme mis cosas?

-no – me contesto G… rayos, al parecer hacerlo enojar me salió un poquito bien… y ahora no querrá darme mis cosas, vaya suerte.

-bien, ahora, puedes retirarte, una de las sirvientas de llamara cuando sea la hora de cenar – dijo primo y de esa forma solo me di la vuelta y pude salir de ahí.

Bien, bien… que hacer, salir no era una opción, bien se que si llego a poner un pie fuera todos lo sabrían y no tenía ganas de volver a tener un interrogatorio tan rápido… bueno, busquemos un salón vacio y veamos si puedo llamar a Natsu para jugar y perder un rato el tiempo.

Y de esa forma salí a perderme en la mansión de los Vongola… mansión que aunque conocía en mi época, esta era demasiado diferente e irreconocible, termine perdiéndome después de caminar unos 10 minutos… al final solo decidí entrar en el primer cuarto que encontrara y suerte la mía, era un cuarto parecido a la de reuniones de mi época.

Me senté en el piso y llame a Natsu… jamás debí hacerlo.


	5. Efectos del anillo desconocido

Natsu apareció junto a mí y al parecer él representaba mi completo terror al estar en este lugar… dios, Natsu temblaba y se encogía lo mas que podía su pequeño cuerpo… realmente estaba asustado y mucho.

Lo acaricie de su cabeza a su lomo y después lo habrase… yo también quería temblar, llorar y encogerme lo mas que pudiera para solo suplicar que lo que estaba pasando fuera solo un mal sueño… pero sabía que esto no lo era, para mi mala suerte.

Decidí hacer una bola de fuego y jugar con Natsu, el resultado, fue que nos relajamos enormemente, para mi suerte y alivio, Reborn me había enseñado a sentir presencias, aunque estas no fueran amenazantes, así que pude esconder a Natsu antes de que me llamaran a comer.

Para mi sorpresa fue un Asari el que me llamo para cenar… su mirada era un poco fría, pero seguía mostrando su sonrisa… era un poco divertido que dudaran de mi, siendo que ellos ya nos habían dado su aprobación.

-la cena ya esta Tsunayoshi-kun – dijo Asari con voz amable… sip, era divertido que dudaran de mi, pero que mandaran al guardián de la lluvia a interrogarme era algo realmente extraño.

-gracias Asari-san – le conteste en japonés, tomándolo desprevenido.

-sabes japonés? – fue su primera pregunta después de salir del asombro… parecía realmente feliz.

-naci en Japón… en realidad, lo último que recuerdo es estar con mis amigos mientras comíamos junto a los sakuras… después desperté en un callejón aquí en Italia – le conteste con la verdad, aunque en parte ese recuerdo solo fuera de la mitad del día, aun no podía poner en orden los hechos que habían pasado después de esa comida.

Parece que sorprendí un poco al tranquilo guardián de la lluvia con mis palabras, pero luego sonrió con verdadera felicidad.

-Japón he… es agradable volver a hablar japonés – dijo con un ligero tono cantor… es difícil no olvidar que el antes se dedicaba a la música.

Cuando entramos al comedor pude notar que no estaban tanto el guardián de la nube y la niebla… así que en ese aspecto también se le parecen a mis guardianes.

Me senté unos asientos alejado de los demás, puesto que no soportaba sus miradas inquisitivas… dios, esto era demasiado incomodo… justo cuando estaban llegando los platos de comida, mi mano izquierda empezó a dolerme o más específicamente, el lugar en donde se encontraba el anillo "cadena" (como lo llame)… y ahora mi intuición me decía "sal de ahí!" y como buen descendiente de Vongola, le trate de hacer caso… lástima que los demás no me dejaran.

-suéltame, tengo que irme! – le grite con pánico al guardián del sol.

-no – demonios, porque ahora tenía que actuar más serio y no como un boxeador extremo?!

-suéltame, por favor, necesito salir de aquí! – le grite, me quedaba sin tiempo, mi intuición me lo decía, tenía que irme ahora o ahora.

Sin darme cuenta no solo el guardián del sol me impidió mi retirada, ahora Asari estaba enfrente de mí a Lampo a mi derecha mirándome fijamente y ahora G junto a Knuckle me agarraban fuertemente de las muñecas impidiéndome el movimiento… Giotto solo me miraba más serio que Lampo desde su silla en la mesa.

-maldición, SUÉLTENME! – les grite sin pensar en japonés.

Al segundo siguiente sentí como si me hubieran golpeado fuertemente el estomago y me dejaran sin aire, me incline y sin previo aviso, sentí como si mi alma misma fuera drenada.

Caí al suelo sin fuerza, mientras los demás guardianes me soltaban y ahora me rodeaban.

Me lleve mis manos al pecho, dolía, el dolor era lo único que podía procesar, sentía como no solo mi alma, fuerza y energía se iban de mi lado… sentía como si algo mas importante se me estuviera arrebatando, sin poderlo evitar, un grito de dolor salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta… poco a poco sin disminuir la cantidad de dolor, mi visión se empezó a nublar, pronto me desmallaría, lo último que vi, fueron unos ojos naranja viéndome con preocupación.

 **POV Giotto (esto no está dentro del diario, pero me pareció divertido ponerlo :3 así que regresemos unas cuantas horas antes)**

Decir que estaba sorprendido seria poco, el chico aunque tenía un gran, corrección, un increíble parecido a mí, me parece ilógico que no sepa nada de él… después de todo un familiar que se me parezca de esa forma, es imposible que no sepa nada de él.

Después de decirle que se podía ir, me fue inevitable ser sometido a un interrogatorio por parte de mis amigos/guardianes.

-Giotto, tiene que ser algún primo o algo para que sea tan parecido a ti – dijo Lampo mientras se recostaba en la mesa.

-imposible – fue lo primero que conteste, al final, aunque no tenia verdadera comunicación con mi familia (porque no la conocía) tengo que admitir que nunca pensé en tenerla, a fin de cuentas, yo era de la calle igual que G.

-podemos confiar en él? – me pregunto G.

-sí, ese chico parece ser alguien importante o al menos eso me dice mi intuición – le conteste y todos estuvieron de acuerdo – Deamon, encontraste algo en el chico?

-… imposible, tengo que admitir que me sorprende que no pueda ni siquiera ver sus pensamientos presentes – dijo con molestia… para que él hable seriamente significa que está realmente impresionado.

-explícate melón – dijo Alaude mientras miraba con irritación a Deamon.

-tiene barreras mentales… unas muy fuertes, me hace pensar que fue entrenado para que aun en tortura no revelara nada… es realmente molesto – dijo Deamon, aunque el hecho de que dijera eso, nos puso en alerta a todos.

-estás diciendo que es un espía? – dijo Asari con preocupación.

-no, ningún espía actuaria de esa forma después de vernos a todos reunidos ni tampoco al ver a estos dos con intenciones de matarlo – dijo G para sorpresa de todos, pero nadie se lo negó… ningún espía seria tan torpe y miedoso.

-si, en todo caso, Alaude, busca información de él cualquier cosa, Deamon intenta todo lo que puedas para sacar cualquier cosa, Asari intenta que hable, cualquier información nos sirve, G, Lampo y Knuckle ustedes se ocuparan de vigilarlo, busquen información con sus movimientos, si ven algo sospechoso deténganlo en el momento – dije con seriedad, todos me miraron y asintieron, después de eso empezamos a discutir con respecto a la famiglia.

Cuando termino yo me puse a revisar documentos… odio la tarea del papeleo, para mi suerte pronto me llego el sirviente con anuncio de que ya podía ir a cenar.

-"grazie, meno male" – pensé para mi gran alivio.

Decir que estaba sorprendido de escuchar a Asari hablar japonés mientras entraba al comedor seria poco, porque también me sorprendió que el chico Tsuna le estuviera hablando en el mismo idioma.

Pronto todos estuvimos sentados y aunque Tsuna se sentara un poco lejos, no me moleste en pedirle que no lo hiciera, no después de ver la cara de mis guardianes… no podían ser un poco más discretos?

Pero cuando el chico se levanto de improviso, justo cuando llegaba la comida, él al pararse lo primero que hiso fue literalmente correr a la puerta más cercana que tenia, pero mis guardianes actuaron más rápido y lo detuvieron.

Estaba verdaderamente intrigado por su fuerte intención de irse, pero en el momento en que grito en japonés, verdaderamente me asuste y su grito de dolor me alerto de gran manera.

* * *

 **HOLA!**

 **Soy Yunuen y les quiero decir, gracias por leer esta historia y quiero pedirles su ayuda, el día 20 del mes de enero mí papá cumplió años.**

 **Me ayudarían a felicitarlo con un comentario?**

 **Gracias y disfruten de los demás regalos que hice para las personas que cumplen este mes :3**


	6. Dolor

**POV Tsuna (regresando al diario)**

-"ruidosos" – fue lo primero que pensé en cuanto desperté… donde estaba?... lo pensaría mejor si se callaran… es que no pueden callarse?!

Sueño… había tenido un sueño, era importante lo sé, pero no lograba recordar y es que el ruido era ensordecedor, Mokuro y Hibari estaban peleando, podía escuchar sus golpes claramente, Yamamoto intentaba lo mejor que podía el calmarlos, Gokudera estaba peleando con Lambo adulto que estoy seguro que en algún momento debió de haber llegado y Onni-san estaba gritando mientras discutía también con Gokudera… con eso nadie podría recordar nada… o pensar siquiera de forma coherente.

Me levante lentamente de donde estaba y voz seria y realmente molesta hable.

-cállense – les dije sin siquiera abrir mis ojos… hasta que me di cuenta del olor a medicina en el aire… que hacía en la enfermería?

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y solo dios sabe que expresión tendría en ese momento cuando vi a todos los guardianes de la primera generación frente a mi igual o quizá más sorprendidos que yo… creo que hable de mas.

-… jajajajajaja – la risa me hiso voltear la cabeza y ver que a mi lado se encontraba un Giotto completamente divertido.

Al menos su risa pudo disipar ese ambiente tenso que sin proponérmelo había echo.

-les han regañado – dijo Giotto aun cuando trataba no volver a reír.

La cara que hicieron todos menos los guardianes de la lluvia y del sol, tengo que admitir que me aterrorizaban y si estas matasen, ya estaría veinte metros bajo tierra en este momento.

-lo siento – dije en un susurro y antes de que me diera cuenta yo ya estaba contra la pared mientras mentalmente suplicaba que no me mataran.

Pero jamás espere que todos se pusieran a reír al segundo siguiente… inconscientemente debí haber puesto una cara chistosa… o al menos eso creo.

-me perdí de algo? – le pregunte en un susurro a Giotto que parecía haber superado su ataque de risa y ahora veía a sus guardianes morirse de risa ahora.

-bueno, jamás pensé que alguien aparte de mi pudiera callarlos y a juzgar por la cara que estas poniendo, estoy seguro que no sabes que tanto tu como yo si nos enojamos damos mucho miedo – dijo divertido… así que en esa parte también nos parecemos – en realidad, todos estamos aliviados de que estés bien.

-… he?... me paso algo? – pregunte mientras palpaba mi propio cuerpo para sentir algún dolor o venda o algo… pero no sentía nada, en cambio Giotto me miro como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-no lo recuerdas? - … que era lo último que recordaba?... a si, a mi intuición gritándome que me fuera y mi intento fallido al tratarlo de hacer.

-… pero no recuerdo otra cosa despues de caer al piso – le conteste con la verdad, no recodaba nada despues de eso.

-mmm Knuckle puedes revisarlo? – dijo Giotto, pero en realidad no quería que me revisaran o sabrían de mi llama del cielo.

-preferiría que no lo hiciera – dije mientras veía a primo, pero me ignoro olímpicamente.

Se tardo al menos unos diez minutos más en que el guardián del sol pudiera revisarme, pues a todos los guardianes les termino costando el poder recuperar su aire después de tanta risa.

En el momento en el que el guardián se me acerco sentí literalmente pánico y aunque en lo más profundo trate de ocultar mi llama, extrañamente no la sentí… que rayos era no eso de no sentir mi llama?

-como lo pensamos Giotto, no está – dijo Knuckle… que exactamente no está?

-cómo es posible, lo vimos, esa era… mmm Tsuna… que sabes de las llamas de última voluntad? – en definitiva jamás pensé esa pregunta.

-he?

Sin darme cuenta había retrocedido y al final, la cama se había terminado, caí de bruces al suelo y cuando intente levantarme me di cuenta de a qué se refería conque no estaba… mi llama del cielo no estaba, la muestra de mi voluntad no estaba… que rayos era esto, con toda la fuerza de mis músculos logre ponerme de pie, aun cuando al estarlo me tambaleara un poco, pronto pude recuperar el equilibrio y extrañamente cuando lo recupere volví a sentir la llama en mi interior.

Fruncí el ceño ante mi propio desconcierto… que rayos significa esto?

-Tsuna – me hablo Giotto, logrando que saliera de mis pensamientos y viera ahora a todos los guardianes.

-que sabes de la llama de última voluntad Tsunayoshi-kun – dijo ahora Asari… bueno, esa era una pregunta interesante.

-… no sabría contestarles porque en realidad no sé nada de ella – les conteste, entre verdad y mentira, puesto que lo único que realmente sabia era como usarla, no que era.

-pero as escuchado de ella ¿verdad? – me pregunto ahora G… es imaginación mía o está preocupado?

-sí, lo único que sé es que son siete en total, la del cielo, la tormenta, la lluvia, el sol, el rayo, la nube y la neblina – verdad, pero no toda al menos.

La mirada de todos era de verdadera sorpresa… acaso era más información de la que esperaban?... ok, no tengo ni idea.

-Tsuna, sabes que sin esa llama no se puede vivir? – dijo Knuckle con preocupación.

-espera, espera… hace poco dijiste que no estaba… como es que estoy vivo entonces?... no, mas importante, como la perdí? – demonios, mi cabeza me estaba dando vueltas.

-no lo sabemos – dijo Asari, pero eso era mentira… mi intuición me lo decía… porque me mentía?

-maldición… como lo arreglo – me hice el desentendido y fingí no ver su mentira y en cambio encare a Knuckle.

-tendrás que entrenar para recuperar tu llama, eso o tres días de reposo – dijo con seriedad… al menos eso era verdad.

-algo me dice que esta no será la última vez que me pase, así que entrenar para recuperarla más rápido será lo mejor – le conteste y para mi sorpresa ninguno pareció impresionarse con mis palabras.

-yo siento lo mismo, así que por esa razón te pondrás a entrenar de manera intensiva con Alaude – dijo Giotto mientras veía a su guardián de la nube… para mi completa incredulidad este asintió en aceptación.

-va a matarme – dije al aire y mire con verdadera tristeza a mi futuro próximo… malditos, fue lo que pensé en cuanto escuche la risa de todos los guardianes y el capo al escuchar mi comentario.

-sígueme herbívoro - … joder, esto va a doler.

Y de esa forma seguí a mi siguiente maestro… lamentaría pronto esa decisión.

 **POV Tsuna (en el presente)**

En cuanto la palabra "entrenar con el guardián de la nube" se escucho, sentí como mi cuerpo se me tensaba, el entrenamiento que había tenido con Hibari en el futuro fue el infierno, pero ahora con Alaude… sip, seguro moriría.

Y si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en dejar de temblar, hubiera notado la sonrisa más perversa que pudiera llegar a verle a mi tutor… para mi suerte, no la vi.

* * *

 **Este capítulo es un regalo para una persona que me gusta llamar Chibi-Tsuna.**

 **Si quieren agrácesele a alguien por este capítulo, que sea a ella :3 cumple años el día 24 de Enero :D**

 **Y "Grapecandy" dile que le mando felicitaciones a tu papá :3**

* * *

… **por otro lado… una pequeña explicación, los capítulos son de tres páginas en Word y con la escuela y el trabajo solo doy para escribir un capítulo de las dos historias que escribo, no sean crueles, ya sé que son cortos, pero los subo todas las semanas T-T**

* * *

 **Ahora sí, gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos en el regalo explosivo ;3… este fin de semana será al estilo Vongola!**


	7. Capitulo extra

**En pocas palabras, _un_ **_**especial**_ **por el cumpleaños de alguien o debería decir algunos?**

 **Chibi-Tsuna**

 **Y mi papá**

 **Denle sus felicitaciones y agradecimientos (aplausos a los festejados :D).**

* * *

 **Empecemos:**

 _ **Capitulo extra… un sueño? O lo que paso?**_

* * *

Estaba dormido en mi cómoda cama hasta que un fuerte dolor literalmente me saca de mi tranquilo sueño.

-Reborn! No tenias que usar un desfibrilador para despertarme! – le grite mientras me paraba para vestirme e ir a la escuela… luego me preocuparía por mi cabello quemado.

Salí corriendo como de costumbre a la escuela, no dejaba la escuela aun fuera en contra de Reborn… después de todo, yo ya era el jefe de los Vongola y por tanto, los peligros me asechaban.

Pero igual iba a la escuela y ahora llegaba tarde.

Para mi completa sorpresa y estupidez, había olvidado que hoy no teníamos escuela… era el primer día de vacaciones.

-Juudaime! – el grito a mi espalda me hizo voltear y sonreírle a quien me llamaba.

-Gokudera-kun – dije contento, junto a el venia Yamamoto y los hermanos Sasagawa – buenos días a todos.

Despues de los respectivos saludos de todos, entramos a la escuela, pero la pelea que se llevo frente a nuestros ojos nos detuvo.

Eran Hibari y Mokuro que estaban luchando a muerte y una tranquila Chrome a lo lejos los observaba… decidí ir a hablar primero con Chrome para saber que había pasado.

… en resumen… una verdadera tontería.

-Yamamoto, esa caja que traes que tiene? – le pregunte con interés.

-sushi – dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora… ok esto puede funcionar.

Después de explicarles a todos el plan y que estuvieran desacuerdo nos separamos… ahora yo tenía que detener a ese par o terminarían destruyendo la escuela!

-bien, alto – dije en modo jefe, ambos solo me miraron por un segundo y siguieron peleando… ok, ellos querían que me metiera en su pelea y eso era una muerte casi segura – si no se detienen no les diré donde estan sus protegidos – dije como quien no quiere la cosa y ahora si me prestaron atención.

-habla – dijo Hibari con cierta o mejor dicho con su instinto asesino al máximo.

-kufufufu el pequeño Tsunayoshi-kun intenta amenazarnos? – era intimidante verlo sonreír de esa forma.

-yo no diría amenaza Mokuro-san… yo lo llamaría intercambio interesante – les dije mientras estaba en modo jefe.

Los dos a continuación me miraron como si dijeran "a que llamas interesante?" internamente me estremecí.

-Hibari-san, que te parece una pelea con Dino-san? El también vendrá a la comida… y Mokuro-san, escuche por ahí que estaría cierto grupo al cual te gustaría molestar – esto lo dije como si fuera la persona más inocente del mundo y no como un jefe de la mafia calculador.

Sus sonrisas o medias sonrisas eran verdaderamente preocupantes… como pude terminar entendiendo y controlando a este tipo de personas?... ya recuerdo… termine así, porque los considero mis amigos.

-bien, todos no encontraremos en los sakuras atrás de la escuela justo a las tres… tomen el lugar que quieran – les dije para luego ver como se iban cada quien por su parte.

Después de eso, estuve casi seguro de que los vería en los sakura… casi seguro.

Salí caminando de la escuela y después de contarle a mi mamá, hermanos de la idea, salimos a preparar todo… seria una comida divertida.

Casi rayando con las tres salimos todos de la casa y nos despedimos de nuestra madre y nos fuimos a los sakuras.

Cuando llegamos Yamamoto estaba riendo, Gokudera estaba discutiendo con Ryohei a gritos, Hibari estaba arriba de uno de los árboles y todo el grupo de Mokuro y Chrome estaban jugando (a mi parecer así era) en un rincón.

… en cuanto nos vieron todos, los saludos y la las bromas por parte de Lambo e I-pin empezaron, para mi sorpresa también llegaron Haru y Kyoko con mas comida.

Pronto todos estábamos reunidos en un solo mantel hablando y gritando mientras comíamos… a Hibari le dejamos un ventó completo a un lado del árbol en donde estaba… para mi alivio tomo el alimento sin decir nada, pero si mi vista no me mentía al igual que mi intuición, él también se estaba divirtiendo, aunque pronto llegaría Dino-san y empezaría una dura batalla.

La tarde paso volando, la suave brisa, los fuertes rayos del sol, las nubes viajaban tranquilas… mire al cielo y despues mire a mis guardianes, todos diferentes y únicos, pero igualmente daría mi vida por ellos, por mi familia, por mis amigos y compañeros.

Pero una fuerte explocion atrás de donde estábamos me desnivelo, todos nos pusimos en posición de ataque y miramos de donde probenia la explocion.

Tratando de levantarse justo donde terminaba lo que parecía ser un cráter creado por la explocion, se encontraban la familia Simon y parte de la familia Cavallone… todos miramos en dirección a donde se encontraba el enemigo… pero jamás pensé ni en mis pensamientos mas locos ver lo que la nube de humo me mostro una vez se disipo…

Eso era… ellos era…

…

Porque escucho a mis compañeros discutir, a otros pelear y a algunos riéndose?... volteo a verlos y ellos están igual o más sorprendidos que yo ante lo que vemos, así que… porque escucho voces?

Pierdo la visión, intento enfocar, pero es como si me fuera a desmayar… alto, tengo que detenerlo… esas personas están atacando… tengo que detenerlos o muchas personas saldrán lastimadas… alto, aun no quiero despertar… despertar?... no, esto no es un sueño, mi intuición me lo dice, así que no, aun tengo cosas que hacer!

Pero el ruido me llevo a la realidad… y lo primero que pude pensar en cuanto pude registrar que estaba pasando, fue "ruidosos".


	8. Entrenamiento

Decir "auch" no sería valido ahora.

Estaba literalmente enterrado en una de las paredes del castillo, si se preguntan "porque", bueno, la respuesta es simple… Alaude y su entrenamiento.

Estoy casi seguro de que tengo más de una costilla rota… me gustaría decir que quiero descansar, pero en cuanto Alaude me de alcance, perderé completamente cualquier sentimiento de descansar y será sustituido por uno de sobrevivir.

Alaude solo entrena… se le puede llamar a esto entrenar? No es más conocido como intento de asesinato?... bueno, su entrenamiento solo me sirve para evitar que me maten a golpes.

-ahí estas – demonios!

 **POV Giotto**

Sentía lastima por el chico, al cual ahora sabíamos que era japonés y que por razones que desconocía había despertado en una de las calles de Italia, pero no sentía lastima exactamente por eso, no, sentía lastima por ser la pobre alma que tenía que entrenar con Alaude… pobre chico.

-Giotto – la voz de G me regreso al presente y volvi a centrarme ante la nueva información.

-entonces tiene entrenamiento en combate… no me gusta esa idea – y era verdad, ese chico todavía era demasiado joven, aun cuando tuviera la misma edad que cuando yo creara a los Vongola.

-sí, pero no tiene instinto asesino… o al menos no lo detecto – dijo Alaude ligeramente molesto.

Tsuna… él chico en si era un misterio, ni su nombre ni su historia existía en el mundo y para terminar el chico estaba entrenado física y mentalmente para estar en el bajo mundo… quien rayos era este chico?

-no miente – dijo Asari con una sonrisa triste.

-a que te refieres? – le pregunto Deamon.

-pude sentir su tristeza y desconcierto cuando hablaba de como había llegado aquí – dijo con una ligera sonrisa, al parecer en eso no mentía.

-también pude ver que se esfuerza mucho por mantenerse tranquilo… diría que su personalidad es más torpe de lo que aparenta ser – dijo Lampo, al parecer el chico había actuado de lo más tonto en su presencia sin darse cuenta.

-otra cosa que no me deja tranquilo, es su salud… nadie debería perder su llama, algo lo mantiene vivo y luchado para vivir – dijo Knuckle en su faceta de medico… aunque concordaba con él, que mantenía al chico vivo?

-bien, creo que es hora de que sea yo quien lo interrogue – dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento… si no enfrentaba esto de frente, jamás me quitaría la sensación de que él chico representaba algo importante, quería saber si era algo bueno o malo.

 **POV Tsuna**

Estaba en lo que era mi cuarto vendándome unos moretones y cortadas leves, puesto que lo más grave ya lo había curado Knuckle después de terminar el entrenamiento.

Me dispuse a suspirar una vez terminada la labor… estaba seriamente irritado, como podía contrarrestar dicho efecto que tenía el aniño cada noche?

Porque desde la comida en la que me desmaye ya habían pasado tres días y cada noche pasaba lo mismo… la razón, la verdad, no tenía ni idea.

Solo había logrado descubrir que lo causaba el aniño, pero como resolverlo… era algo que no sabía y tampoco podía pedirle ayuda al anciano de los anillos puesto que no sé donde esta o como luce.

Mirando con molestia mi mano izquierda me encontré suspirando con frustración, ni siquiera podía llamar a Natsu para que me hiciera compañía, porque el simple hecho de que lo llamara, al final me causaba mas dolor… lo único que podía hacer era entrenar y aguantar la agonizante sensación de pérdida cuando se llevaban mi llama.

Cuando estaba a punto de ponerme a hacer lagartijas tocaron a la puerta de mi cuarto.

Con cierto deje de molestia abrí la puerta… pero ho sorpresa, Primo estaba detrás de esta.

-puedo pasar? – como estaba tan sorprendido no pude decir nada, así que me moví de la puerta dándole acceso al lugar… en realidad ahora daba gracias al entrenamiento que había tenido con Reborn que hacía que en vez de poner cara de sorpresa y me quedara con la boca abierta, ahora tenía la tendencia a mantener mi cara seria e inmutable… de alguna forma desarrolle esa habilidad.

-necesito hablar contigo seriamente – su voz denotaba autoridad y si de verdad no estuviera acostumbrado por Reborn, su autoridad y cierto aire de jefe que se filtraba en su voz, ahora estaría chillando que le diría todo con tal de que no me hiciera daño… nuevamente, gracias sádico tutor mío.

-fuiste entrenado por alguien? – no sé que esperaba, pero esa pregunta en definitiva no.

-… sí, tengo un Tutor en casa… que pensándolo bien, ahora estará con ánimos de matarme – dije mientras me recorría un escalofrió por la espalda, de solo pensar en la increíble cantidad de papeleo que había dejado cuando huí de la mansión Vongola para ir a comer con mis amigos.

-no me refería a eso, eres algún asesino o espía? – al parecer él estaba más sorprendido que yo al decir de forma tan directa sus pensamientos… tome un respiro y respondí con seriedad.

-nunca he matado a nadie en esta vida – y era cierto, odio las peleas y las muertes.

-entonces que haces aquí… en la mafia? – su voz bajo varios grados de nivel y ahora parecía la de un padre molesto.

-como dije, no tengo ni idea de cómo llegue aquí y si te refieres a porque estoy unido a la mafia, puedo decirte que no tenía ni idea de tu existencia hasta que tuve los 15 años – y que un bebe apareciera en mi casa diciendo que era el próximo jefe de Vongola.

-no me refería a ninguna de esas razones… quien eres Tsunayoshi – parecía ligeramente triste? O eso era decepción?

-… si te lo dijera, dudo mucho que me creyeras, además de que no me gusta ser espiado – dije cuando sentí la presencia de los guardianes en diferentes direcciones del cuarto y a la llama de la niebla rodarme – se que están aquí… no pensé que ayudarías para esto Deamon.

La sorpresa se reflejo completamente en el rostro de Giotto y pronto la ilusión desapareció, mostrándome que estaba en lo cierto, todos los guardianes estaban en el cuarto y aunque me gustaría decir que me pareció divertida ver sus caras sorprendidas, la verdad era que estaba bastante molesto.

-que intentas con esto? – le pregunte directamente a Giotto y si no estuviera tan molesto hubiera prestado más atención a los ligeros temblores de los guardianes.

-que quieres decir Tsuna? – su intento inútil de huida solo logro enfadarme más.

-si querías saber algo de mí, no me importaba contestarte, soy malo mintiendo, pero odio que me mientan a mi… ahora, contéstame esto Primo Di Vongola que rayos intentas? – estaba perdiéndome en mi enojo y si no me controlaba pronto, terminaría entrando en modo última voluntad y lo que menos quería era una dolorosa noche para el final del día.

-entonces dinos quien eres, porque todo lo que dices parece una mentira y aunque mi intuición me dice que no mientes no logro entenderte, algo me dice que eres verdaderamente preocupante! – Giotto por fin noto que estaba acorralado y por la actitud de los guardianes por estar sacando sus armas pude notar que estaban preparados para literalmente capturarme o en el peor de los casos matarme.

-… tengo mis razones para no decir algunas cosas – como alterar el futuro – pero nada de lo que he dicho es mentira y créeme cuando te digo esto, nunca, nunca lastimaría a los Vongola, después de todo, son mi familia – aunque odie admitirlo, el hecho de volverme el jefe de la mafia me volvió extremadamente feliz, conocer amigos, personas y gente realmente increíble y admirable… porque destruir algo que me trajo tanta felicidad?

-y entonces porque retener información? – parecía realmente herido… pero aquí el mas herido y enojado soy yo.

-porque si hablo los estaría lastimando a ellos y daría mi vida por protegerlos, por proteger a mi familia – por favor, no me hagas ver que no estoy con nadie, no me hagas recordar que mi familia no está en esta época.

-si no puedes hablar… no puedo ayudarte.

Mas rápido de lo hubiera pensado, la familia de Primo me sometió e hiriéndome más, pude ver como mi familia, los Vongola, me llevaba nuevamente a una celda para ser interrogado y posiblemente torturado.

… odio decirlo, pero tendría que huir de mi propia familia, si quería protegerla, si quería proteger a mis amigos… tendría que irme…

Amigos…

Quiero regresar.


	9. Herida

Estaba en algún lugar subterráneo de la mansión Vongola y realmente quería llorar, enfrente de mí estaban Alaude a mi derecha, Deamon a mi izquierda con su guadaña y justo en medio, se encontraba Giotto.

Yo me encontraba sentado en una silla de metal con las manos esposadas detrás del respaldo de la silla, mi playera estaba abierta completamente y bueno, estaba completamente empapado, me habían tirado una cubeta de agua helada para despertarme después de haberme desmayado hacia unas dos horas… sinceramente no quería recordar esa sesión de tortura.

-déjalo entrar – dejo Giotto refiriéndose a la lectura de mente de Deamon.

-ni siquiera sé como no lo dejo entrar – dolía hablar… mi garganta la sentía en brazas por los gritos que antes había soltado.

-dices que es solo instintivo? – dijo Deamon ya más que molesto, fácil llevábamos teniendo esta conversación medio día.

-después de tenerlo a él como familia, creo que se vuelve instinto – le dije con cansancio… si Mokuro está en mi familia… no dudo que se vuelva instinto para protegerme.

-quien es él? – me pregunto Alaude con voz fría como el hielo.

-mi familia – les conteste – uno de mis amigos – mis guardianes y compañeros.

-su nombre Tsuna… danos su nombre – fue lo que me pidió Giotto.

Yo solo me quede callado.

No sé cuantas veces perdí la conciencia ese día, pero sé que fueron muchas… me preguntaban por mí, por mi familia, por mi conocimiento del italiano, por las marcas de mi cuerpo de antiguas heridas que sufrí... pero al final, no podía contarles demasiadas cosas.

Estaba seguro de que afuera seria de noche, pero no sabía ni siquiera que día seria… estaba solo y aun en esa silla, pero ahora sin esposas por alguna extraña razón.

Mire detenidamente el cuarto y pude ver que al lado derecho de la única puerta del cuarto se encontraba mi ropa y mochila colgadas en un perchero… lo primero que pensé fue que tenía que ser esto una trampa… y estaba en lo cierto en cuanto sentí las llamas de la niebla rodear lo que serian mi bolsa y ropa.

Solo mire las cosas con tristeza… acaso pensaban que escondía algo ahí?... lo único que escondía estaba aun oculto en mi mano.

Pensándolo detenidamente… aun tendría los guantes que me dio Leon?... esperaba aun no haberlos perdido al igual que mis cosas, aunque me sorprendía que aun tuviera los guantes que me dieron en cuanto llegue, era raro aun tenerlos en mis manos.

Esa parte es confusa… pienso en mis cosas, pero extrañamente se que están muy cerca de mí, mi intrusión me lo dice, pero no los puedo ver… será por la ilusión? Acaso me están probando?... esa es una posibilidad bastante probable.

Estaba cansado y mucho… no logra pensar con demasiada coherencia… pero si sabía una cosa, mis cosas estaban cerca de mí y aunque podía vivir sin el dinero, sin la ropa de mi época, sabía que tenía que tener mis guantes del 27 y las píldoras de última voluntad, al igual que mis anillos de jefe Vongola.

Tomando una bocanada de aire me puse de pie con dolor, notando como mis huesos crujían bajo mi peso, me concentré en encontrar mis cosas, pronto las encontré en una mesa oculta detrás de la silla donde estaba… para mi completa sorpresa, en la mochila estaban todas mis cosas, solté un suspiro aliviado.

Pero ese alivio o alegría duro poco, puesto que sentí la presencia de los guardianes de Giotto acercarse al lugar en donde estaba.

Sin molestarme mucho en mi apariencia me puse la mochila y sacando mis guantes y quitándome los que me habían dejado, entre en modo última Voluntad.

Apurándome me dispuse a sentir en qué dirección estaba el pueblo y en qué dirección los jardines de la base, al descubrirlos me dispuse a concentrar mis llamas y lanzar un fuerte pero no tan grande y con el tamaño de medio metro de ancho, para disparar un X BURNER creando una buena vía de escape.

Después de dispararlo me di la vuelta y congele la puerta que para impedir que me siguieran tan rápido.

Salí volando por el estrecho agujero y en cuanto llegue a la superficie me concentre rápidamente en encontrar a los guardianes y para mi magnifica suerte el guardián del rayo, el de la lluvia y el de la tormenta apenas estaban saliendo de la mansión, tome la oportunidad y volando cerca del suelo me fui lo más lejos que pude, para cuando me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, yo ya me encontraba en un puerto algo abandonado.

Deje el modo última voluntad y caí rendido al suelo, tendría que seguir moviéndome, pero por ahora solo quería descansar.

Me quite el cansancio con determinación y me puse a caminar por las calles mas vacías del lugar una vez me volví a vestir correctamente.

Caminaba lentamente, pero seguía caminando, empecé a sentir como desaparecían mis llamas, como eran absorbidas y me dejaban vacio… ya no solo me dolía mi cuerpo, también me dolía todo mi ser, pero aunque me doliera todo, seguí caminando… aunque me doliera caminar, respirar y quisiera gritar tan fuerte como para desgarrarme mi garganta, seguí caminando.

Antes de que me diera cuenta me había quedado dormido y solo la luz golpeándome mi cara me despertó y me hiso darme cuenta que seguía caminando… me sorprendí enormemente al encontrarme en algún lugar de Italia, había seguido caminando mientras me encontraba inconsciente!

Para mi gran sorpresa estaba en un bosque que quien sabía donde estaba.

Caí al piso después de tropezar con una de las raíces de un árbol, tan cansado estaba que cuando quise levantarme me volví a caer, así que lo único que pude hacer fue arrastrarme como pude al tronco del árbol y sentarme en el piso y recargarme en él.

Quería dormir, pero sentía tanto dolor que me mantenía despierto… así que esto sentiría cada vez que entrara en modo última voluntad y usara mis habilidades al mínimo… ciertamente me hacia replantearme volver a usarlos.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentre… al parecer los Vongola aun no daban con mi ubicación… pero podía sentir una llama del cielo muy cercas de donde yo estaba y aunque no era fuerte ni intimidante, era amable y estaba lastimada… por extraño que pareciera me recordó a Dino-san.

Podía sentir como lentamente esa llama se acercaba a donde estaba… me habría preocupado si fuera realmente una amenaza, pero mas bien, parecía un animal lastimado intentando huir.

Al final apareció la persona dueña de la llama del cielo, venia de la parte de atrás del árbol donde descansaba y aunque me doliera admitirlo, el chico estaba seriamente lastimado... pero yo estaba más cansado.

-te morirás si no te sientas a descansar – le dije con voz segura, pero me salió mas como un quejido.

Se espanto al momento de escuchar mi voz y sacando de su ropa una pistola, apunto en todas direcciones hasta que dio conmigo.

-yo no parezco un muerto – dijo con desdén.

-pero yo viviré al día de mañana, pero si sigues así, seguro que tu no – le conteste mientras miraba al cielo… seguía siendo demasiado temprano, si acaso llevaba unas dos horas tirado en el piso.

-si descansó estoy muerto – dijo mientras regresaba su mirada a la dirección de donde venia.

-nadie viene… puedo decirlo… lo siento y mi intuición también lo siente – dije mientras cerraba mis ojos, no podía sentir ningún instinto asesino a lo lejos.

-como puedo confiar en ti? – parecía desconfiado y su mano en el gatillo me lo demostró.

-si dijera que soy parte de los Vongola me creerías? – su cara de asombro era real y eso me agrado.

-te creo – dijo para después sentarse a mi lado… después de eso una ligera tranquilidad me llego y el sueño me atrapo.


	10. Tiene que ser una broma

Desperté bien entrada la tarde, para mi sorpresa el chico también se había quedado dormido y su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro.

Cerré nuevamente mis ojos y para mi completa desgracia encontré a las posibles personas que seguían al chico, su ansiedad e intenciones asesinas eran demasiado fuertes.

-despierta, se están acercando las personas que te buscan – dije mientras lo movía ligeramente.

El chico se despertó de golpe y miro a los lados alarmado, después enfoco en mi persona y retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta chocar con otro árbol.

-bien… vámonos – le dije mientras me ponía de pie… sentí como mis músculos se tensaban ante el movimiento y que mis huesos crujían ante el peso.

-te vez mas lastimado que antes… puedes caminar? – me pregunto el chico… chico, chico, chico… ya me arte.

-sí y tu… cuál es tu nombre? – estaba empezando a hartarme el no poder llamarlo de alguna forma.

-mi nombre es Dillono Cavallone – así que Dillono Cavallone… CAVALLONE!

Mi cara debió haberse girado tan rápido al escuchar su respuesta que estoy seguro que abría terminado con el cuello roto.

-… ok, Dillono tenemos que irnos antes de que nos atrapen – dije tratando de ocultar lo mejor que pude mi sorpresa.

-bien, que camino tomamos? – mire a mi alrededor y siguiendo mi instinto nos fuimos a nuestra derecha.

Corrimos lo mejor que pudimos, tomando en cuenta las heridas de Dillono y mi cuerpo agotado, ya era un milagro que corriéramos.

Corrimos por un largo tramo y fue entonces el momento en que mi intuición me alerto de forma brutal.

-espera! – le grite y mire a mi alrededor… maldición, ya nos habían dado alcance.

-estamos rodeados… puedes pelear? – le pregunte mientras me ponía en posición de pelea.

-no durare mucho – parecía molesto, pero igual se puso en posición de pelea – si tan solo hubiéramos podido correr más rápido.

-si… pero ahora solo nos queda luchar… antes de que termine con mis fuerzas, me ayudaras a llevarme algunos al otro mundo? – no piensen mal, yo me refiero al mundo de los sueños, yo no mato a personas.

Para mi molestia e irritación de Dillono, no duramos demasiado en la pelea y nos dejaron inconscientes a los dos.

Cuando desperté era bien entrada la noche y nuevamente me encontraba despojado de mis cosas… fantástico, simplemente fantástico.

Nótese mi sarcasmo.

-auch – escuche a mi espalda, al parecer me habían amarrado las manos junto con las manos de Dillono, estábamos sentados en el piso y si mi visión no era mala, estábamos en algo parecido a un almacén.

-shhh, no queremos que sepan que ya despertamos – le susurre y él al asentir ante mi idea nos dedicamos a escuchar la conversación de nuestros secuestradores.

"-y pensar que encontraríamos algo mucho más valioso que al líder de los Cavallone – llamémosle secuestrador 1.

-pero realmente es esa persona? – dijo secuestrador 2.

-idiota, que no vez el parecido? – dijo el secuestrador 1 molesto.

-ok, hagamos como que es cierto… que hacemos ahora con él? Solo teníamos planeado lo de secuestrar y extorsionar a la familia Cavallone – dijo secuestrador 3 con mirada irritada.

-torpe, podemos hacer lo mismo con él otro – dijo el secuestrador 4.

-contactar a la familia y decir lo del secuestro y extorsionarlos?... SERAS IDIOTA! Estamos hablando de los Vongola! – dijo molesto el secuestrador 2.

-el tiene razón, antes de que les mandemos las negociaciones, nosotros terminaríamos completamente molidos por su guardián de la niebla – dijo con cierto deje de desesperación y miedo el secuestrador 3.

Internamente les di la razón… quien rayos se enfrentaría a los Vongola siendo más que una mísera organización o una pequeña mafia… para enfrentarla se tenía que tener a gente y mucho, mucho valor… o imprudencia, pero aun así, era demasiado tonto.

-y si les damos una amenaza?... no sé, algo como un dedo o sus ojos? – dijo el secuestrador 1… un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda… jamás me pondrían un dedo encima a mi o a Dillono, aun si eso conllevaba a usar nuevamente mi última voluntad.

-no es tan mala idea! – dijeron los demás a coro, pude sentir como también a Dillono le recorría un escalofrió por su espalda.

-en ese caso, vamos y hagamos los preparativos y mañana pensaremos que parte entregar – dijo el 3."

Tengo que admitir que cuando se fueron del lugar y deje de sentir su presencia pude soltar la bocanada de aire que estaba inconscientemente reteniendo… lo cual me alegraba, aun no estaba acostumbrado a los secuestros y de verdad apreciaría nunca estarlo.

-tienes algo para soltarnos? – le pregunte a Dillono, pero no pudo contestar – oye! Despierta, tenemos que salir de aquí!

-ha! Si, salir…. En mi cinturón esta una cuchilla oculta, puedes alcanzarla? – genial, teníamos algo con filo, podríamos cortar la cuerda y salir seguros en la oscura noche.

Tante su cinturón por lo que me parecieron horas y mi instinto me dijo al igual que mi intuición, que me diera por vencido, porque dicha cuchilla no estaba.

-… alguna otra idea para salir…. Puedes pararte? – si no podíamos cortarla, caminaríamos hasta encontrar a alguien que nos liberará.

-sí, pero como nos ponemos de pie? – parecía pensar lo mismo que yo.

-recargando nuestras espaldas y poniendo presión en nuestras piernas mientras intentamos levantarnos… no podemos dejarnos caer o no podríamos pararnos nunca – era una alternativa y la que mejor me convenía… sentía mi llama rugir en mi interior, pero no podía liberarla tan abiertamente.

Para mi suerte mi intuición me obligo a ver en una dirección… al parecer los idiotas secuestradores, seguían siendo idiotas, ahí estaba mi mochila y si mi intuición no mentía, los idiotas aun no la revisaban.

Con más trabajo del que quisiera admitir nos pudimos poner de pie, pero cuando intentamos dar un paso al frente, mi intuición me grito "escóndete!", tenía que ser una broma, como rayos corro a esconderme si apenas podía caminar?!

Sintiéndome molesto y arrinconado, tome la iniciativa y cargando a Dillono en mi espalda cuando me puse en una posición de casi 90°, lastimándonos los brazos y manos en el proceso, pero eso no me importo, corrí hasta mi mochila y tomándolo con los dientes me adentre en el bosque de cajas de madera del lugar, pronto escuche como abrían la puerta del lugar.

-bien, empecemos, tenemos que cortarles unos dedos y asegurarnos de que no mueran por eso – dijo alguien, pero pronto su voz me hiso odiar estar acorralado – NO ESTAN. ENCUENTRENLOS, NO PUDIERON IRSE MUY LEJOS! – demonios.

-tenemos que irnos, ves una salida? – le susurre con un cansancio, quería, de verdad quería que mi intuición me dijera que había otra salida aparte de "esa".

-estamos acorralados, no puedo ver la salida – tenían que estar bromeando!


	11. Me muero

Tenía que descansar, en verdad tenía que descansar o moriría.

-te estás muriendo verdad? – me pregunto Dillono que se encontraba a un lado de la camilla.

-dime algo que no sepa… estas bien? – le dije con cansancio, pero él pareció divertido ante mis palabras y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Si se preguntan cómo llegamos a la base de los Cavallone, puedo decir que no fue de la mejor forma ni tampoco recibimos la mejor de las bienvenidas.

Estaba que me quería morir, me había sobre exigido demasiado.

 **Flashback de hace dos días.**

-bien, empecemos, tenemos que cortarles unos dedos y asegurarnos de que no mueran por eso – dijo alguien, pero pronto su voz me hiso odiar estar acorralado – NO ESTAN. ENCUENTRENLOS, NO PUDIERON IRSE MUY LEJOS! – demonios.

-tenemos que irnos, ves una salida? – le susurre con un cansancio, quería, de verdad quería que mi intuición me dijera que había otra salida aparte de "esa".

-estamos acorralados, no puedo ver la salida – tenían que estar bromeando!

-Natsu! Impídeles el camino – ordene mientras quemaba las cuerdas y me cargaba a Dillono en la espalda sin que él siquiera pudiera registrar lo que pasaba.

Entonces salí volando hacia el techo de madera… mientras destruía el techo escuche el rugido de Natsu, segundos después el había vuelto a esconder en el anillo… volé lo más lejos que pude del lugar.

Cuando aterrice, lo primero que hice fue literalmente tirar al piso a Dillono y vomitar sangre en el segundo siguiente.

Sentía que me estaba muriendo y no era para menos, en cuanto mi llama desapareció, también lo hizo mi conciencia.

Solo alcance a escuchar el grito de Dillono que gritaba preocupado… pero no me preocupe mucho en lo que decía, mas porque no le entendía a que me importara, yo solo quería descansar.

 **Fin del flashback**

-recuérdame otra vez como llegue a la enfermería de tu familia – le dije a Dillono sin verlo, mi vista estaba concentrada en el techo que aun se movía.

-te desmayaste así que tenía que llevarte con algún medico y mientras trataba de hacerlo, me encontré con mi familia y ahora estamos aquí, a salvo – su voz era solemne… pero yo no estaría a salvo en este tiempo ni ahora ni nunca, si quería seguridad, tenía que regresar a mi tiempo.

-… gracias, cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? – le pregunte… pero porque evita mi mirada?

-casi dos semanas - … DOS SEMANAS!

De pura impresión me había levantado de donde estaba y estaba casi seguro de que mi llama estaba más que lista para luchar, se podía decir que tenia la misma cantidad que cuando llegue, pero regresando, cuando quise ponerme de pie Dillono me tomo de los hombros y literalmente me estampo contra la camilla.

-no te muevas, aun no tienes la aprobación del médico – parecía más preocupado que molesto.

-no necesito su aprobación, tengo que moverme o ve ha saber que pasara después – para mi incredulidad, me dejo pararme y vestirme… mi ropa estaba limpia… eso significaba que nada ocultaba mi rostro… rayos.

-por que no me dijiste que eras familiar del Primo Di Vongola?

-… acaso importaba? Yo no busco que me rapten ni que me usen – y en parte era cierto en esta época, en la mía sabía que si pasaba, habría gente que me rescataría… pero aquí, ni mi familia parecía apoyarme.

-contactamos con los Vongola, teníamos planeado hacer una alianza con ellos, pero adelantamos la reunión para que pudieras verlos pronto – parecía contento… bueno, cualquiera lo estaría, menos los que estuvieran en mi situación.

-gracias… pero no creo que les haga ilusión verme… es más, creo que tengo que irme antes de que lleguen – no quería ni saber que pasara si me vieran.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-algo malo paso? – era buena su intención, pero no era bueno que se enterara.

-no, solo no quiero verlos… como dije, no quiero estar metido en esto de la mafia o grupo vigilante – al menos no en esta época.

-te entiendo… antes de que deje que te vayas… los Vongola son alguien de confiar? – esa pregunta no me la esperaba.

-porque hacerme esa pregunta? Si técnicamente soy parte de ellos, cualquiera te diría que sí – estaba un poco confundido… es que acaso no quería tener la alianza?... pero era una de las familias con quien más años de amistad teníamos.

-no me fio de muchos… pero tú me inspiras confianza – guau.

-si confías en mi, puedes confiar en los Vongola… los Vongola son personas que arriesgarían su todo por un amigo, confía en ellos y ellos confiaran en ti – era verdad, en ningún registro apareció algo como una pelea o problema con los Cavallone y Vongola.

-Gracias…mmm… cómo te llamas?

-jajajaja, dime Tsuna.

Al poco rato ya estaba enfrente de las puertas de salida y justo cuando estaba por salirme, que tocan a la puerta… mi intuición no mentía… habían llegado los Vongola.

-tienes alguna salida de emergencia? – estaba entrando en pánico.

-he?

-olvídalo, solo saldré como me dijo una vez Dino-san – susurre mientras corría a una salida subterránea que habían hecho en ese lugar, si Dino-san no mentía, podía escapar por ahí.

…

Y volvía a maldecir a Dino-san otra vez en mi cabeza, esa salida de emergencia, en este momento solo es un mini cuarto en donde te puedes esconder del maldito papeleo!... como rayos salgo ahora de aquí?! Siendo que la sala de reuniones de este tiempo está en la puerta de salida de mi escondite? Y que ahora ahí está la familia Vongola?

… viendo mis opciones, me doy cuenta que estoy lamentablemente acorralado y de la forma más patética si se puede decir.

Me mantuve callado y relajado, no me interesaba la reunión de los Vongola con los Cavallone, pero la voz y apariencia de los Vongola logro preocuparme y concentrarme en ellos.

 **En la sala de reunión.**

Giotto al igual que todos sus guardianes, tenían una pésima cara, todos sin excepciones tenían las ojeras marcadas, su piel había perdido varios tonos de color, volviéndose casi enfermizo y se podía ver a kilómetros lo cansados que estaban todos.

Y solo una cosa pasaba por la mente de todos ellos… "¿Dónde estaba Tsuna?".

Lo que no sabían, era que estaba a unos metros de ellos observándolos por su deplorable aspecto que había logrado captar su atención.


	12. Extra 2

**CAPITULO EXTRA. PUNTO DE VISTA DE REBORN :3**

Tenía una reunión con los demás ex-arcobalenos en uno de los laboratorios de Verde; la razón, simple.

Teníamos solo unos dos años a lo mucho de haber roto la maldición y solo teníamos apenas la apariencia de unos niños de tres años… nadie estaba feliz con esto, así que le pedimos (le obligue) que hiciera algo para volver a nuestra verdadera apariencia.

El muy feliz (aterrado) acepto la idea y se puso a trabajar en dicha poción o medicina.

Y hoy por fin tenia lista la medicina, justo el día en que mi Dame alumno tenía planeado salir a comer en los sakura con sus guardianes… en pocas palabras, estaba ocupado y no se enteraría de nada.

Mientras caminaba para llegar al laboratorio de Verde pensaba en las decisiones de mi Dame alumno… ir a la escuela siendo ahora el blanco de muchas familias enemigas, salir a comer bajo los sakura con sus guardianes… simplemente aun no comprende del todo su posición como Decimo Vongola o mejor dicho Neo Vongola… aun me divertía recordar la cara que puso Tsuna cuando le dije su nuevo título.

Cuando llegue tengo que admitir que me llego cierto arranque de fastidio, como podíamos vernos de la misma forma que hace mas de 10 años siendo que ya estaba rota la maldición?

No fui el único en pedirle (exigirle) a Verde que nos diera el bendito remedio.

El solo nos extendió un vaso lleno de un líquido morado traslucido de aspecto grotesco y ni se diga de su aroma.

-se tardara en al menos unas horas en hacer efecto… asumo que harán efecto a las 3:30pm del día de hoy – dijo Verde para después como si de un brindis se tratase, todos nos tomamos el vaso al mismo tiempo.

-sabe horrible, que es esta cosa? – pregunto mi lacayo.

-no lo entenderías – fue la cortante respuesta de Verde.

A los segundos sentía como mi cuerpo quemaba, como si mis huesos se derritieran y mi alma se partiera a pedazos… nadie pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor ante el sufrimiento de nuestros cuerpos.

…

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había perdido la conciencia, pero no me gusto la sensación.

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré mareado, desorientado y… desnudo… ya, mi antigua ropa debió de romperse cuando crecí, porque ahora tenía mi verdadero cuerpo y no me moleste en ver a los demás, solo saque mi ropa de una maleta que había traído antes por precaución a que esto pasara… doy gracias a eso mentalmente y de forma rápida y silenciosa, me vestí.

Después mire a mi compañero León… seguía siendo el mismo.

Cuando camine por primera vez, tengo que admitir que me sentí un poco mareado por la diferencia de altura y aunque me encantaría probar mi fuerza, se bien que eso no era lo más importante ahora.

Con paciencia espere a que todos estuvieran visibles y fue entonces que sentí como todo me daba vueltas.

 **POV Autor (para quien no lo sabe, cuando pongo un "POV Autor" significa que se cambiara a una historia contada en tercera persona :3)**

Todos los ex-arcobalenos empezaron a tambalearse y sus caras se podían apreciar unos ligeros sonrojos, sus miradas se suavizaron y una tonta sonrisa inundaba sus expresiones.

Pronto Skull al intentar caminar o simplemente dar unos pasos, se tropezó consigo mismo y cayó al suelo… la risa tonta y carcajadas al aire no se hicieron esperar.

Para quien no entienda estas palabras, tengo que decir, que de alguna forma, de manera casi inexplicable, todos, las personas más fuertes en el mundo… todos estaban borrachos.

Extrañamente, esta no era una simple borrachera, no, todos estaban consientes de lo que hacían y de lo que pasaba, pero de alguna forma, algo parecido al sentimiento de estar viendo un video tuyo en alguna cámara y querer cambiar tus acciones les pasaba.

En algún momento de sus movimientos y palabras sin sentido, al más inteligente y al más sádico se les ocurrió una idea para poder entrenar a los amigos y alumno del último… en respuesta, recibió el apoyo de todos con una sonrisa y un sentimiento de lo más tonto.

Cuando tuvieron todo planeado, se pusieron en marcha para ir en busca de los que serian entrenados.

Pero mientras caminaban o mejor dicho corrían a la velocidad de la luz y aun con esa increíble velocidad, terminaban haciendo tonterías de borrachos y riendo como tontos… pronto llegaron al lugar donde creían que estaban todos y o sorpresa… algunas personas conocidas los vieron en ese deplorable y sorprendente estado.

Sin dar tiempo a que ellos siquiera los pudieran saludar o al menos decir algo con respecto a su nueva apariencia, los más fuertes del mundo les empezaron a atacar!

Si se preguntan porque de sus acciones, bueno, puedo decir que les parecía divertido y aunque reían como tontos borrachos, sus golpes no eran nada tontos ni mucho menos débiles… pronto todos los "amigos" fueron derrotados después de causar una gran nube de humo que logro que más de uno se pusiera a reír como locos histéricos.

Cuando el humo se disipo pudieron verse las caras de sorpresa y asombro de los "alumnos" del mas sádico y sin que nadie siquiera pudiera decir algo, todos se pusieron a atacar al que tenía el mismo tipo de llama y aunque suene sorprendente, el guardián y ex-acabalen de la nube, estaban peleando en igualdad de fuerza! Y mira que era también sorprendente ver la pelea de los del rayo!

Pero sin que ninguno de los jóvenes pudiera siquiera darse tiempo para poder ver lo que pasaba realmente; su amigo, el más joven recibió un fuerte golpe y su contrincante dejándolo por un momento inmóvil, se dispuso a buscar algo dentro de ese extraño cabello… sacando así una bazuca de un extraño color morado.

-tengo lo necesario – dijo Verde con una voz que a más de uno logro helarle la sangre… aunque quisieran negarlo.

Y después de esas palabras, de la capa de la ex-arcobaleno salieron diferentes mochilas o bolsas de piel que fueron lanzadas con fuerza contra todos los jóvenes Vongola, dejándolos desconcertados por unos segundos.

-no vuelvan hasta ser mas fuertes! – grito el mas sádico del mundo, quien en algún momento tuvo un pacificador amarillo… la mirada de esa persona era de completa y absoluta diversión al más puro estilo suyo.

Y después de eso… solo logro escucharse una fuerte explosión por todo el lugar… dejando una estela de humo rosado en donde alguna vez estuvieron los jóvenes Vongola.

Minutos después, todos los ex-arcobalenos cayeron al piso perdiéndose en la completa oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Horas más tarde todos despertaron con una sola pregunta en mente "¿Qué hemos hecho?!".


	13. Lo siento

**POV Giotto (regresemos unos días o tal vez semanas? :3)**

No podía dormir… bueno, tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo.

Me sentía mal, pero verdaderamente mal, mi intuición me decía que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto y que si seguía así, las consecuencias serian terribles… pero entonces porque sentía que hacia lo correcto al interrogar a Tsuna?... pero ese no es el problema, sin sus ojos… sus ojos me hacían sentir verdaderamente mal!

Los ojos de Tsuna, sinceros, fuertes y determinados… joder!

Siguiendo mi intuición y mi sentimiento de culpa me pare de mi cama y para mi sorpresa ahora todos mis guardianes estaban afuera de mi cuarto… todos tenían la misma cara.

-no es justo… extrañamente me siento como si hubiera traicionado a una parte de mi – dijo Lampo con la cabeza gacha.

Todos entendimos sus palabras… jamás debimos de desconfiar de ese chico, algo en el nos hacia quererlo, pero por tontos enterramos ese sentimiento y sensación y aun así lo tratamos de esa forma… no puedo creer incluso que lo torturamos… dios, me odio.

Salimos todos en dirección a donde se encontraba Tsuna, sintiendo como me odiaba mas conforme pasaban los segundos y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estábamos corriendo todos.

Pero una explosión en los jardines nos desconcierta y sintiéndome peor aún, mi intuición me dijo que esto lo había provocado yo… yo había llevado a Tsuna a esto.

-Giotto nosotros iremos a los jardines, tu ve a liberar a Tsuna! – antes de que pudiera decir algo, mis guardianes me hicieron dejar de pensar y con un asentimiento me fui a donde estaba Tsuna… el ambiente que sentía enfrente de esa puerta de metal era fría… casi como si estuviera enfrente de la muerte, quise abrir la puerta, pero me fue imposible.

-quien está ahí?! – esa la voz de G?!

-esta Tsuna bien?! – fue lo primero que conteste… por favor, que este bien.

Lo que siguió después de eso, solo causo que me diera a mí y a mis guardianes una serie de ansiedad y preocupación.

De alguna forma la puerta estaba congelada y la explosión fue de cuando literalmente crearon un túnel para llegar al cuarto… ahora la pregunta que todos teníamos… quien querría lastimar a Tsuna y con qué propósito?

Nos habíamos destrozado el cerebro tratando de encontrar a Tsuna y salvarlo de quien sea que lo tenía atrapado… pero mi intuición me decía que algo en esa suposición estaba mal.

Y aunque sabía lo que estaba mal, quería negarme esa respuesta… no quería saberla, no quería verla.

Con el paso de los días mis guardianes y yo nos empezábamos a sentir más muertos que vivos y para nuestro completo fastidio, recordamos que teníamos una junta para formar una alianza con una familia de nombre Cavallone al siguiente día y tardaríamos uno completo en llegar, así que contra todos nuestros sentimientos, nos subimos al carruaje y nos fuimos a la base Cavallone.

Al atardecer del otro día ya estábamos afuera de la casa de los Cavallone… si yo sentía que mi cerebro se derretía, estaba casi seguro de que mis guardianes no estarían en mejores condiciones.

Cuando nos abrieron la puerta, pude ver como el actual jefe de la familia parecía verdaderamente desconcertado.

-sucede algo? – pregunto Asari con amabilidad.

-he?... a lo siento, es que un amigo salió disparado por los pasillos antes de que pudiera presentárselos – estaba mintiendo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estábamos adentro de la mansión en la sala de juntas… solo para ese momento me di cuenta de que el mismo jefe nos había recibido… eso sinceramente, era muy descuidado.

-bueno, primero que nada, gracias por aceptar mi solicitud de alianza – dijo Dillono Cavallone.

-Claro – dije pero, no me agradaba que lo primero que me dijera fuera una mentira… algo en él no me gustaba… que estaba buscando en la pared?

Porque cada cinco minutos miraba la pared con cierta inquietud… pasaba algo en esa pared?

-perdonen, puedo hacerles una pregunta? – dijo algo incomodo Dillono.

-por supuesto – cualquier cosa para quitarme esta sensación de molestia.

-qué rayos le hicieron a Tsuna? – su voz era molesta.

Decir que a todos nos tomo por sorpresa la pregunta, sería poco… como rayos conocía el jefe de los Cavallone a Tsuna?

-puedo preguntar primero, como conoces a Tsuna? – esa era una pregunta que también tenía yo Asari, gracias por decirla en voz alta.

-le conocí hace unas dos semanas en uno de los bosques cercanos a la costa… él estaba recostado en un árbol, parecía seriamente lastimado – la respuesta no nos alentó mucho, eso si mis cálculos no fallaban, era más o menos unos días antes de que desapareciera de la mansión.

-ya veo… antes de eso lo conocía? – esta vez fue Lampo.

-no y tengo que admitir, que jamás pensé que fuera familiar tuyo Primo… cuando lo vi, me pareció una persona que tendría que ir directo al hospital o terminaría muerto… pero regresando, ¿Por qué Tsuna no quiere verlos? - … no quiere… es comprensible, después de todo lo que le hicimos – no lo entiendo, es parte de los Vongola, pero no quiere estar con sus familiares… les pregunto esto, porque simplemente no entiendo su actitud.

-… el dijo que era de los Vongola? – la pregunta que dijo G, era algo que simplemente ninguno podía creerse… no podía ser… no después de todo lo que paso.

\- si, Tsuna dijo con una sonrisa que era de los Vongola y que podía confiar en ustedes… lo que me lleva a lo mismo, si es de su familia ¿por qué no quiere verlos?

Ninguno nos atrevimos a decir algo… nos sentíamos mal, como la culpa nos carcomía… no podíamos criticar a Tsuna si no quería vernos, pero aun sintiendo todo esto, sentía alegría al escuchar que Tsuna aun decía pertenecer a los Vongola.

-… quizá fue porque lo culpamos de algo que no era verdad y lo castigamos injustamente – mi voz salió sin siquiera proponérmelo, la verdad que no quería aceptar… salió de mi boca sin permiso.

-y porque no se disculpan?... Tsuna tampoco me culpo o se enojo cuando nos atraparon… él solo me prestó su fuerza y me ayudo a escapar… y cuando estuvimos a salvo, ni siquiera parecía molesto cuando despertó, incluso me pregunto si estaba bien, siendo él el que parecía estarce muriendo.

Quería contestar, quería preguntar, pero un fuerte ruido de la misma pared que antes Dillono no paraba de mirar, me detuvo, después una gran nube de polvo nos impidió saber qué pasaba.

-TE MALDIGO DINO-NI! – el grito enojado de Tsuna resonó por toda la mansión y antes de que supiera que había pasado, un Tsuna paso tan rápido a mi lado que no pude estar seguro de que lo había visto hasta que escuche sus pisadas a lo lejos.

-TSUNA! – gritamos todos los que estábamos en el salón.

Y pronto lo estábamos persiguiendo por toda la mansión.

 **POV Tsuna**

-TE MALDIGO DINO-NI! – grite cuando encontré lo que era un suministro de bombas en el maldito cuarto… esto era un almacén de armas para casos de emergencias!... cual maldita salida DINO-NI!

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y conteniendo mi molestia ante mi salida y mi desconcierto y alivio por las palabras de la primera generación, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, yo solo quería salir… estaba demasiado avergonzado y también cansado… ahora solo quería evitar a la primera familia, sabia de alguna forma (intuición) que si me quedaba, algo malo con mi familia (la decima generación) saldría perjudicada.


	14. Y ahora los Varia

Corrí tan rápido como si el mismísimo diablo me estuviera pisando los talones… cosa que no era tan rara si recordaba la forma en cómo Alaude y Reborn se empeñaban en entrenarme o debería decir "casi matarme?"

Para mi sorpresa y gran alivio pude encontrar la puerta del patio trasero de los Cavallone, corrí, corrí y volví a correr una vez había pasado la barda que señalaba el final del patio, pero no por eso me detuve, continúe corriendo.

Llego un punto en el que aunque mis piernas me dolían, los pulmones me gritaban y mi sentido de la orientación se había vuelto nulo, pero aun así, seguí corriendo o al menos eso hubiera hecho de no ser que chocara y callera encima de lo mismo con lo que había chocado.

-que daño – una débil y dulce voz se escucho justo debajo de mí y aunque me costó unos momentos procesar lo que pasaba, no pude quitarme de encima, estaba demasiado cansado.

-perdón… pero ya… no… aguanto… más – de las palabras termine en un ligero susurro y suspiro, antes de perderme en la completa oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

…

Sentía un ligero calor recorrer mi mano derecha, un calor agradable y confortable… ahora sentía como una ligera y tímida caricia recorría mi brazo derecho, subiendo por mi hombro, siguiendo por mi cuello causándome ligeros choques eléctricos en la columna vertebral, después esa caricia paso por mi rostro, primero mi mentón, luego mis mejillas, para después definir mis cejas y para después recorrer el trayecto por unas cuantas veces más… era agradable, si, pero esos choques eléctricos más que nada eran reconfortadles… quería abrir mis ojos y ver a quien causaba eso, pero la oscuridad volvió a llamarme y me trago por completo la inconsciencia.

…

Cuando desperté me encontré con la imagen del techo iluminado por la luz nocturna que debería estar dando las estrellas y la luna en el exterior… el olor a medicina me indicaba que estaba en la cama de algún hospital o medico… pero fue ahí cuando sentí ese cálido y reconfortante calor trepar por mi mano derecha, cuando fije mi mirada en esa dirección, me lleve la mayor sorpresa de mi vida!

Quiten el conocer a Reborn.

Quiten el saber que sería el próximo jefe de la mafia.

Quiten el momento en el que supe que moría en mi pequeño (catastrófico) viaje al futuro.

Quiten cualquier momento de sorpresa en mi vida, ni siquiera el encontrarme con primo podía superar esto!

Ahí, sujetando mi mano derecha, completamente dentro del mundo de Morfeo, dándome una sensación pacifica y agradable.

Una chica estaba tomando mi mano mientras estaba dormida, sentada en una pequeña silla y sus dos brazos cruzados tratando de hacer almohada para su cabeza aun mientras tomaba mi mano… era… era verdaderamente loco, no, sorpresivo!

Sentí mi cara arder por la cantidad de sangre que ahora estaría conteniendo… quien era ella y porque me sostenía la mano?!

Estaba seguro de que había entrado a mi modo Dame… pero estaba tan sorprendido y abrumado que no podía reaccionar.

Acostado y completamente tieso me quede en la cama en la espera de que la luz del día llegara y con ello, que pudiera despertar a la persona que me acompañaba.

Pero en el momento en que los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a verse pude ver como la chica se removía incomoda.

-mmm auch – dijo mientras se estiraba como si de un gato se tratase… no negare que sus acciones fueron bastante tiernas - … veo que ya despertaste, como te sientes? – su voz era cálida y reconfortante.

-bien, gracias… esto, puedo preguntar dónde estoy y quien eres? – las palabras salieron sin permiso de mi boca… me sentí un poco avergonzado, pero preferí hacerme el tonto.

-… no me tienes miedo? mejor dicho, no sabes quién soy? – sus preguntas me desconcertaron tanto que no supe muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-perdona… pero tengo que conocerte? – me sentí tonto a más no poder, pero creo que mi sinceridad la convenció de que decía la verdad.

-no… bueno, quizás un poco o al menos reconocer este lugar – dijo confundida o eso era alivio?

-sé que estoy con algún medico, pero no te reconozco… soy Tsuna – era mejor presentarse y al extenderle mi mano, note nuevamente que traía mis guantes… es que acaso no podían quitármelos?

-yo soy Azure, chocaste conmigo en el bosque y te desmayaste después de decir que no aguantabas mas - … dije eso? No lo recuerdo – por tu cara no lo recuerdas… verdad?

-sí, perdona si te cause problemas – porque se sonroja?

-ha! Tome prestado del dinero que tenias en tus cosas para poder pagar los gastos médicos – dijo mientras sacaba de detrás de ella mi mochila.

-está bien, gracias – tome la mochila con tranquilidad, pero la verdad es que estaba nervioso… seguirían mis cosas ahí?

Solo por respeto y prudencia no revise mi mochila, además mi intuición me decía que todo estaba bien.

-veo que por fin despertaste joven – dijo un hombre mayor con mala cara… como puede ser medico si pare enfadado cuando su paciente está bien? – si es así, largo!

… no supe exactamente qué cara hice, pero logre hacer reír a Azure.

Después de eso, tengo que admitir que no se cómo termine llegando a una casa casi a punto de derrumbarse.

-puedes quedarte aquí si quieres – dijo Azure mientras salía de lo que parecía ser ahora mi cuarto.

-oye… - quise llamarla, pero porque tenía que tropezarme con mis propios pies y caer encima suyo?

Y para colmo, nuestras caras a centímetros de distancia.

(Si están leyendo esto mis guardianes, háganme un favor, tápenle los oídos a mi yo pasado, cada vez que mencione o este con Azure)

-y los tortolitos están con lo mismo otra vez – una voz empalagosa y burlona se escucho a lo lejos, pero tenía cierto pánico por la cercanía de nuestras caras que no me atreví a moverla.

-míralos, ni siquiera se mueven con nuestra presencia – esa era más bien una voz algo molesta o debería decir irritada – si quieren privacidad, al menos cierren la puerta.

-jajajajaja – esa era una risa estridente.

-no sería mejor quítalo de encima de ella? – por favor! Yo no me atrevo a moverme.

-no, déjalo así, es divertido – demonios, que parte de esto es divertido!

-no, oye ayúdalos.

-que! no, ayúdalos tu.

-es tu culpa, así que ayúdalos.

-y que monos pinto yo con la pareja? – dijo una chica, la primera chica desde que empezaron a hablar, pero porque no dejaban de pelear y venían a ayudarme!

-tú los encontraste primero, así que ahora ayúdalos - …. Si nos habían encontrado antes, porque no evitaron que esto pasara?

Una vez que me ayudaron y tanto yo como Azure no pudiéramos dirigir la mirada a nada más que a nuestros pies como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo para de esa forma no mostrar el increíble sonrojo que tendrían nuestras caras en estos momentos, fue que pude ser presentado ante todas las personas.

-primero que nada, bienvenido a la sede de los Varia! - …. LOS VARIA!

El mundo me odia.


	15. Mi familia

Estaba acostado en lo que se suponía era una cama… no era ni cómoda ni incomoda, serbia para lo que estaba hecha, aunque de un modo ineficiente puesto que a los minutos uno terminaba adolorido… llevaba acostado una hora desde que había despertado… y es que no podía evitar preguntarme lo que estaba pasando y con ello lo poco que entendía del porque estaba yo ahí.

Empecemos por las cosas que entiendo, porque si empiezo por las que no entiendo, nunca terminaría.

… estoy en el pasado

… me buscan los Vongola de la primera generación

… me encontré con el primo Cavallone

… me volví amigo del primo Cavallone

… pensándolo, me delate frente a Dinollo

… hui de una explosión en casa de los Cavallone

… y de alguna extraña forma estoy con los Varia

Ok… las cosas que entiendo son tan pocas que hasta me doy lastima.

Las que no entiendo son mas, de eso estoy seguro.

… no tengo ni idea de cómo llegue aquí

… no entiendo porque mi intuición me dicta que me aleje de los Vongola

… no quiero ni pensar en lo que les dirá Dinollo sobre mis habilidades a los Vongola

… no entiendo qué rayos le pasa a mi cuerpo y a mis llamas

… que tiene que ver el maldito anillo que no puedo quitarme

… como fue que me convencieron los Varia para que me quedara?

… porque sigo aquí?

En definitiva no le veía ni pies ni cabeza a cómo resolver mis incógnitas… necesitaba al menos algo que me dijera o me diera una pista para poder resolverlas… o al menos me dijeran por dónde empezar.

Ni los anillos, ni del pasado ni de mi intuición… nada de eso le veía sentido.

Pero con respecto a Dinollo, los Vongola y los Varia, al menos podía intentar averiguar algo… después de todo, aun desconocía porque estaba en el pasado y como regresar… aunque pensando más a fondo en todo esto… que día es hoy?

Sé que es Italia, sé que estoy con la primera generación… pero que día en especifico es hoy?

Rayos, tengo que pensar las cosas más a fondo y no todo por partes!... rememorando, esa parte complicada la veía Gokudera… extraño a mi familia.

Más por trauma que por otra cosa, me levante de la cama para que nadie viniera a despertarme y de alguna forma me sentí extraño porque no sabía en donde o mejor dicho, no sabía qué hacer ahora.

En definitiva, estaba un poco perdido en mis ideas y en la prioridad de las cosas… tengo que cambiar eso.

 **POV Giotto**

Estaba en uno de los cuartos que nos dio el primo Cavallone para descansar… y aunque no estaba planeado que nos quedáramos tanto tiempo con la familia Cavallone, lo hicimos para estar más cerca de donde Tsuna había estado antes… aun ahora me cuesta creer las palabras de Dinollo.

 **Flash back**

-TE MALDIGO DINO-NI! – el grito enojado de Tsuna resonó por toda la mansión y antes de que supiera que había pasado, un Tsuna paso tan rápido a mi lado que no pude estar seguro de que lo había visto hasta que escuche sus pisadas a lo lejos.

-TSUNA! – gritamos todos los que estábamos en el salón.

Y pronto lo estábamos persiguiendo por toda la mansión.

… pero a los minutos de persecución, nos dimos cuenta todos que no teníamos ni idea de que dirección había tomado y aunque buscamos por toda la mansión, no logramos dar con él.

-si logro salir, tuvo que ser por el jardín trasero, pero si salió como lo hicimos en nuestra huida la ultima vez, ya estuvo que no lo alcanzamos – dijo Dinollo para desconcierto nuestro.

-de que estás hablando? – ese fue Alaude que por su expresión estaba algo fastidiado – algunas de las cosas que mencionaste… a que te refieres conque el chico lo atraparon y cómo es eso de medio muerto… explícate – pensándolo bien, yo también tenía esas dudas… tengo que pensar fríamente y ver las prioridades de las cosas.

Tengo que poner más atención a las cosas.

Y de esa forma nos conto Dinollo como conoció a Tsuna y la forma en cómo estaban atrapados y la sorpresa que se llevaron los secuestradores al pensar que era un familiar mío... pero lo que si nos dejo en verdadero estado de shock fue la forma en cómo lograron salir.

-… estás diciendo que Tsuna, ese chico que parecía estarce muriendo, te cargo en su espalda y salieron volando?... es eso lo que nos estas tratando de contar? – el escepticismo en la voz de G era palpable y hasta cierto punto, todos estábamos incrédulos de sus palabras, puesto que hasta donde sabia, era la única persona que podía volar… claro, con ayuda de mis guantes y mis llamas… aunque también está mi mejor amigo y sus llamas de la tierra... pero Tsuna volando?

No puedo ni imaginarlo.

-llamame loco si quieres, pero salieron llamas de sus manos y salimos volando hasta literalmente caer a la tierra y si no fuera porque ese chico me protegió con su cuerpo, yo no estaría tan tranquilo… a ese chico tuve que llevarlo al médico de forma urgente puesto que se estaba muriendo literalmente, estuvo semanas inconsciente!

 **Fin del flash back**

Simplemente Tsuna ocultaba demasiadas cosas o simplemente yo no le di la oportunidad de contar bien las cosas… con un suspiro que representaba todo mi cansancio, me dispuse a salir del cuarto para poder hablar con mis guardianes y planear como encontrar a Tsuna.

 **POV Autor**

Se podía ver claramente en dos lugares diferentes, en dos personas diferentes pero casi iguales en apariencia y personalidad… se podía ver a estas dos personas suspirar con fuerza por los problemas en los que estaban metidos y por la forma en cómo habían ocurrido las cosas… estos dos aunque de forma lejana eran familia y aunque uno lo supiera, eran verdaderamente idénticos.

Tsuna y Giotto estaban meditando acostados en una cama, pensando en sus problemas, suspirando por frustración y por último, parándose de su lugar para salir de donde estaban… uno para darse cuenta que no tenía ni idea de que hacer y otro para encontrarse con sus amigos y guardianes… si, eran iguales, pero al mismo tiempo diferentes y no es que la época de donde vinieran fuera la culpable… no, lo que los diferenciaba eran únicamente que uno estaba solo y el otro no.

Pero dejando eso de lado, en otra parte de donde se encontraba un distraído y hasta cierto punto perdido Tsuna, también se encontraba un grupo de personas que se hacían llamar Varia… que estaban recordando la primera vez que hablaron en presencia del chico… justo para desgracia de una chica.

Que no dejaba de pensar y suplicar a cuanto dios conocía que sus amigos y también compañeros de trabajo la dejaran de una buena vez en paz.

Pero para su serte o para suerte nuestra, eso no paso, dándonos a nosotros más diversión al saber como ella tiene que sufrir grandes cantidades de sangre en su cara por los fuertes sonrojos que le provocan sus amigos.

Pero de eso se enteraran en una semana, puesto que este capítulo ya se acabo.


	16. Soy Azure

**POV Azure**

-Dios me odia….- era lo que pensaba mientras escuchaba lo que me había pasado frente a mis amigos… que pensándolo bien, con amigos como estos, para que quiero enemigos.

Estábamos lo que considerábamos nuestra sala de estar… un lugar donde solo estaba un montón de paja para sentarnos o acostarnos y las paredes y piso sin pintar o algún decorativo… solo en el medio del cuarto esta una lámpara de aceite que ilumina el lugar.

Ahí nos encontramos ahora, mientras los demás recrean la escena que viví el día anterior.

-y los tortolitos están con lo mismo otra vez dije cuando abrí la puerta –dijo un chico de cabellera y ojos cafés claros, con expresión divertida y maliciosa… a su alrededor se podía sentir como si de una tormenta se tratase… un sentimiento algo extraño, pero típico de ese chico… mi amigo Jin.

-míralos, ni siquiera se mueven con nuestra presencia – eso lo dijo mi amigo Sam…– si quieren privacidad, al menos cierren la puerta - en ese momento, estaba más avergonzado que otra cosa, él es el más tranquilo de todos, pero lo oculta bien por su actitud irritada... era como un día soleado oculto por la niebla.

-jajajajaja – esa era una risa estridente… mi amiga Sol… su voz venia con bocina incluida... tan brillante como el nombre que tiene, sus cabellos y ojos dorados le quedaban como anillo al dedo.

-no sería mejor quítalo de encima de ella? – el pequeño del grupo… aunque sea sarcástico porque es el más alto de todos… mi amigo Mario, de ojos verdes y cabello café oscuro… el más tierno de todos los que estamos aquí… aunque siempre te sacara los sustos más fuertes de tu vida… como un imprevisto rayo que suena a lo lejos, pero que ilumina todo a su paso.

-no, déjalo así, es divertido – ese tenía que ser Alan… mi peor mejor amigo… no sabía si odiarlo o quererlo, tan distante como una nube y tan metido en si mismo que no sabías que pasaba por su cabeza… Alan, chico de cabello negro y ojos amarillos… un autentico lobo si solo vieras sus ojos.

-no, oye ayúdalos – pidió un poco desesperado Mario.

-que! no, ayúdalos tu – esa era mi mejor amiga… tan… rara y buena a su estilo, a veces tan agradable y otras tan desastrosa… como si de las gotas de una lluvia se tratase, a veces tranquilas, otras desastrosa, de ojos azules y cabello café claro, mi amiga cual gota de agua Elen.

-es tu culpa, así que ayúdalos – que tenia de culpa Elen? Mario.

-y que monos pinto yo con la pareja? – como dije, Elen era especial… de un momento a otro podía explotar, pero en realidad, era la persona más tranquila que pudiera encontrar en mi vida.

-tú los encontraste primero, así que ahora ayúdalos - … así que eso lo dijo Alan… maldito, el solo evadió el tema y se lo dio a otro… me las pagara después también tu Elen.

-y fue ahí donde se dignaron a ayudarnos verdad? – dije molesta.

-te vez tan linda cuando haces un puchero! – Elen… muérete.

-muérete – le conteste.

Logrando que todos mis amigos se echaran a reír de mi.

-ok, ok… cambiando de tema, que se supone que haremos con ese chico? – Alan tenía que tocar un punto que no tenía respuesta.

Suspire con frustración cuando vi que todos mis amigos ahora me miraban con seriedad en espera de mi respuesta.

-no lo sé… algo me dijo que si dejaba a ese chico solo, todo terminaría mal… - respuesta demasiado ambigua, pero desgraciadamente cierta.

-es de confianza? – pregunto con voz tranquila Sol, denotando la seriedad del momento.

-mmmm no muestra hostilidad hacia nosotros… incluso cuando le dijimos que éramos Varia, él solo pareció asustado y luego preocupado… aunque entiendo sus razones, parecía más bien extrañado con nuestra presencia – en realidad no entendía su reacción ante nosotros porque no parecía mostrar miedo ante nuestra presencia.

-bueno… en esa parte estoy de acuerdo, pero que hacemos con él? No podemos dejarlo en nuestra base y ya – en eso concuerdo Sam.

-pero tampoco podemos llevarlo a nuestro trabajo – ese también era un punto importante Mario y un silencio incomodo se planto en el lugar.

-… lamento interrumpir, pero el desayuno ya está listo – todos nos volteamos en dirección a la voz de nuestro inquilino que estaba asomando la cabeza desde una de las puertas del salón en donde estábamos.

-he? – fue lo que dijeron mis amigos, aunque Jin era el más desconcertado.

-… el desayuno… si no se apuran se enfriara – dijo para luego desaparecer.

… esta de mas decir que todos estábamos desconcertados por lo sucedido… si, lo que acababa de pasar no tiene sentido, cuando un grupo de asesinos están discutiendo que hacer con su nuevo inquilino improvisado y luego llega este diciendo que te hiso el desayuno?... es desconcertante.

De muchas maneras.

Pero lentamente, después de salir poco a poco del shock que tuvimos, salimos del lugar pero en el momento en el momento en que se abrió la puerta completamente, fuéramos recibidos por un delicioso aroma… no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando mi estomago rugió de forma ruidosa al igual que la de mis amigos… que al mirarnos después entre todos y soltando pequeñas sonrisas tontas y vergonzosas nos fuimos siguiendo el delicioso aroma.

 **POV Tsuna**

Decir que estaba completamente ido, sería decir poco.

Estaba haciendo el desayuno casi en modo automático, puesto que mi cabeza y mis pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

Si se preguntan en que estaba pensando exactamente, les puedo decir que en los Varia… o al menos en su historia.

Si mal no recuerdo, en los registros de Vongola se explica que Varia fue fundada por Xanxus durante su pubertad y fue aprobada por el nono Vongola… pero recuerdo vagamente que la palabra Varia aparece en otros documentos de nuestra historia… pero eso es algo que en realidad no me cuadra mucho.

Varia fue fundada en todo su esplendor en la época de nono, pero eso no explica que este la palabra Varia en otros documentos históricos de mayor tiempo de antigüedad… y para colmo solo cuenta que el grupo de Varia había logrado grandes cosas… pero vuelvo a lo mismo, Varia no era parte de Vongola, sino que era alguna familia aparte que estaba unida? O era un grupo que contrataba Vongola?... que era Varia antes de fundarse?

… la palabra nada bueno me viene a la mente… cosa que me inquieta un poco.

Para mi completa sorpresa, termine de hacer el desayuno y servirlo en ocho platos diferentes distribuidos por la única mesa de la decadente cocina… el delicioso aroma del desayuno no concordaba con la imagen del lugar… negué con la cabeza al notar mis pensamientos y me dirigí a donde mi intuición me decía que estaban los demás.

Cuando llegue a la puerta y estuve a punto de tocar, escuche lo que discutían en su interior.

… decir que me sentía incomodo y algo preocupado seria mentir, puesto que sus pensamientos eran coherentes y hasta cierto punto aceptables de acuerdo a mi posición.

Pero compréndanme, tampoco es como si pudiera decirles que venía del futuro y que era el jefe de los Vongola!

Eso seria suicidio.

Así que tomando el incomodo silencio, me decidí a entrar y llamar su atención de la forma más rara que pude imaginar, pero alegría la mía, logre desconcertar a los Varia.

Jajajaja


	17. Extra 3

**POV Gokudera**

Estaba que explotaba… literalmente.

La razón… había pasado que un idiota me hiso enfadar y al lanzarle una dinamita, olvide que estaba en una bóveda llena de pólvora… mi error… pero había matado al tipo que había insultado a mi Juudaime así que valía la pena… jajajaja… si me vieran, seguro y se enojarían por no preocuparme por mi seguridad, pero lo que menos importa ahora era eso puesto que ya tenía por donde salir.

El problema ahora, era saber porque estaba aquí.

Recapitulando los hechos ocurridos en las últimas horas, sería decir que estoy en problemas, puesto que ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue aquí en un principio.

Y la verdad sería estúpido pensar que fuera obra de la vaca estúpida y su bazuca, porque el tiempo establecido para mi regreso, ya fue vencido hace muchas horas… dando como resultado que algo me retenía en este tiempo al igual que la vez pasada… pero de ser así, no tenia en parte sentido, puesto que la tecnología hace unos 400 años atrás en mi época, la tecnología no daba para eso así que niego esa parte… dando como resultado, algo que realmente no entiendo, cosa que me frustra y me enoja.

Regresando al principio, desperté en una calle oscura y sucia con una mochila llena de ropa, dinero e instrucciones inútiles que después de leerlas y memorizarlas me dispuse a ignorarlas.

Nótese que lo único que hice caso fue ponerme el anillo que según la carta, era regalo de mi Juudaime… así que me lo puse, aun cuando ahora dudo de que fuera regalo suyo y también el consejo de ocultar mi cinturón Vongola debajo de mi ropa, consejo que considero hasta ahora bastante útil.

… lo primero en mi lista por hacer era saber donde estoy, lo siguiente es saber que día es (sé que estoy en el pasado por la vestimenta y las construcciones de las casas) y por ultimo y discutí conmigo mismo demasiado tiempo para poner esto como tercera prioridad… lo siguiente seria encontrar al Juudaime, pero sería lo más importante encontrarlo primero, pero no le serviré de nada si no sé nada de la situación actual!

Irritado ante mi último pensamiento al saber que podría serle inútil, me moleste mas… salí de la zona explosiva y me dispuse a ver a mi alrededor… no tengo ni idea de en qué país o ciudad estaba.

Y eso solo empeoraba, puesto que yo no sabía todos los idiomas del mundo… a lo mucho unos cinco, pero no todos.

Así que caminando lo más tranquilo que pude, puesto que mi cabello al parecer llama demasiado la atención aun cuando una boina lo ocultaba ligeramente, pero aun asi me dificultaba escuchar las conversaciones de las personas y así poder averiguar qué idioma hablaban.

… tuvieron que pasar tres horas para al fin sabe qué idioma y en lugar en donde estaba.

Estaba en Francia en un lugar llamado Lyon… si mi memoria no me faya… estoy relativamente cerca de Italia… pero la sede de los Vongola está en Sicilia y eso en esta época, estoy seguro y me llevara varios meses poder llegar ahí.

… solté un supero cansado… odio estar solo… bien, no tengo que pensar en eso, solo me queda emprender mi camino para llegar lo antes posible a la sede Vongola.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera ponerme en marcha, unos gritos de dolor llamaron mi atención… esos gritos no eran producto de una simple pelea a puño limpio… esos gritos eran causados por algo mas terrorífico.

Al acercarme al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, me lleve una sorpresa nada agradable… el guardián de la lluvia de la primera generación estaba literalmente, cortando a unos tipo… y no es que me moleste ver a tipos medio muertos por cortes, no, veo cosas perores por mis expresiones, pero la presencia del tipo de la lluvia me irrita.

Así que diciendo hacer caso a los concejos de mi Juudaime, me di la vuelta e ignore al guardián, no tenía ganas de pelear ni mucho menos de encontrarme con el… al menos no por ahora… tal vez algo de de la intuición del Juudaime se me está pasando… eso sería genial.

Alejándome del lugar y luego de comprar comida y direcciones para poder saber por dónde ir… realmente estaba lejos de mi hogar.

Porque bueno, eso era Vongola para mi… un hogar… una familia.

Para mi desgracia, justo después de ponerme en camino, me encuentro nuevamente con el guardián de la lluvia… problema… supongo que tendría que alejarme y esperar a que fuera de noche para poder irme… fantástico, un día completo desperdiciado.

Maldito idiota de las espadas, solo arruina las cosas.

Y de esa forma busque un árbol junto con algunos arbustos para poder ocultarme y me senté en sus raíces… esperando que el guardián no me detectara y si en dado caso pasaba, ya tenía una bomba de humo preparada para de esa forma poder salir del lugar sin que pudiera perseguirme.

Para mi mayor alivio, el guardián solo se fue por otra dirección y cuando oscureció y las sombras de la noche llenaron el lugar, me dispuse a irme de mi improvisado escondite para poder seguir mi camino.

Se suponía que en unas cuatro horas más, encontraría el siguiente pueblo si seguía caminando… cosa que no paso y me tarde toda la noche en llegar a la siguiente cuidad o pueblo o como se le llame a estas cuatro casas con un minúsculo mercado… en todo caso, comí un poco y tome provisiones como… en esta época no se tomaba agua verdad?... el agua era un medio de enfermedades de gran magnitud… odio el vino, pero lo mas saludable en esta época… así que tome unas tres botellas de vino y cuatro barras de chocolate y carne seca… provisiones que en mi opinión parecen de un soldado en guerra… pero es lo más aceptable en esta época.

Contra mi buen sentido de la alimentación (efecto producido por las constantes preocupaciones de Juudaime sobre nuestra salud alimenticia y nuestra salud en general) así que tome las cosas y las guarde con sumo cuidado… para mi sorpresa fue mucho más barato que mi desayuno.

… pero ahora verdaderamente se me antoja un café… o una buena botella de agua… pero me tuve que conformar con unos tres tragos de un vino amarguísimo!

… pero se me quito la sed.

Continuaba caminando durante el día y solo descansaba cuando me daba hambre y después dormía hasta que fuera de noche… si seguía caminando, seguro y terminaba acabándome estos zapatos y terminaría usando los de mi época… cosa que no seria muy buena idea… unas botas militares no estarían mal, pero tampoco es una opción.

A la semana de haber llegado al pasado, me encontré con una persona que esperaba no volver a ver.

Asari… guardián de la lluvia de la primera generación.

Y el problema no era verla de lejos, no, el problema es que este tipo te tire al piso y te amenace con su espada muy cerca de tu cuello… tenía ganas de hacerlo explotar, pero preferí guardarme mis insultos… algo me decía que era mejor no hablar con el… Juudaime, gracias por pasarme un poco de su intuición, durante esta semana me a ayudado mucho.

Pero pudo ayudarme antes de que me encontrara a este tipo!

… aunque también es mi culpa por hacer explotar a unos idiotas que intentaban asaltarme… mmm bueno, también cuenta que pude ganarles con mis puños, pero no tenía ganas, así que es mi culpa por lanzarles una bomba de doble carga… mi culpa, pero ni loco le digo que tuvieron la culpa esos tipos, tengo que quedarme callado aun cuando el infierno se habrá ante mis ojos!

No pienso hablar con este guardián!

-puedes explicarme porque los hiciste explotar? – su seriedad parecía una pésima broma… solo le mire irritado y me mordí la lengua para no decir nada.

-no dirás nada?

Interpreta mi silencio idiota.

-… te llevare conmigo, algo me dice que uno de mis amigos querrá conocerte – estuve muy tentado a gritarle que yo no quería conocerlo, puesto que ya los conocía a todos y ninguno me agradaba!

Y con las manos atadas, separado de mi mochila y verdaderamente molesto, fui literalmente llevado en contra de mi voluntad a subir a un carruaje y a un barco… sentía mi ira concentrarse en mi cuerpo… y estoy seguro de algo, nada bueno saldría cuando llegara a la base Vongola… y si estaba en lo correcto, aria explotar ese lugar aun cuando lo considero mi hogar.


	18. El tiempo pasa

… ni siquiera yo sé como termine así…

Estaba dormido lo juro… pero como rayos termine así?

Ni la más recóndita idea.

Perdón, estoy empezando a tomar la manía de hablar conmigo para tratar de entender cosas que no entiendo, pero bueno… como explico la situación en la que me encuentro?

Bueno, pues estoy en un cuarto completamente cerrado y sin ventanas o puertas visibles… además de que estoy amarrado de manos y pies y que por lo que siento, fui brutalmente golpeado en el estomago y en el lado derecho de mi rostro… cosa que me hace pensar que me golpearon y me hicieron desmayarme… pero ahora la pregunta crucial aquí es, donde esto y como llegue aquí?

Mmmm

Recuerda Tsuna, recuerda….

… pensándolo bien, acabo de darme cuenta que no quiero recordar… mi intuición me dice que no lo piense.

Y bum!

Una fuerte explosión en el techo del lugar me da la razón a mi intuición… lo mejor será quitarme mis ataduras, solo para estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

… después de unos minutos ya me encontraba caminando por todo el cuarto para revisarlo… aunque uno no quisiera, se acostumbra a cosas que no entiende y trata de sobre llevarlas.

Ahora, mi pregunta es, como llegue aquí y como salgo de aquí, como no puedo ver ni puertas ni ventanas, solo me quedan dos opciones, una entrada desde el techo o una desde el piso, porque dudo que esto sea obra de los de arcobalemos de llama negra… al menos los de esta época.

… ahora la duda es descubrir en donde está la dichosa entrada y salida de este lugar.

Además de saber porque me han estado molestando las llamas de otras personas fuera de estas paredes… mmmm me pregunto que estará pasando afuera?

Será algún entrenamiento? Alguna pelea?... aunque no siento ningún instinto asesino o algo parecido… tal vez si sea entrenamiento.

Aunque ablando de entrenamiento, yo también tengo que practicar, aunque no me guste la idea, mi llama apenas es estable por los efectos del anillo y si la uso demasiado, terminare literalmente muerto un día de estos.

Cosa que no me agrada mucho… no quiero dejar nuevamente a mis amigos sin un cielo.

Así que bueno… viendo el resultado obtenido de mi investigación del lugar y que estoy cansado de pensar en cosas deprimentes, supongo que solo me queda esperar a que las personas que me trajeron aquí se muestren… de ser así, supongo que puedo entrenar un poco con meditación... eso tal vez me de alguna idea de cómo entrenar.

… ok, pensemos un momento en mis llamas… llamas del cielo, llama que es única y difícil de encontrar en las personas, además de que esta puede en el caso de cajas armas, esta puede abrir la de todos los demás elementos… tomando por otra parte, mi llama es hasta donde recuerdo, demasiado pura a comparación de otras.

…ok, ok… que puedo hacer ahora con mi llama… tengo solo cuatro técnicas de ataque, cuento con dos de defensa y el punto cero… ok… teniendo en cuenta que mis técnicas de ataque son devastadoras, mis puntos defensivos son pésimos puesto que puedo recibir daño e incluso uno me lo exige y la desventaja del punto cero es que tengo que estar cerca de mi objetivo, cosa que me deja expuesto junto con el tiempo que me toma prepararlo… después está el hecho de que puedo volar que me vuelve más rápido que los demás y me permite lidiar con oponentes voladores...

Si pensamos de modo objetivo, me gustaría más poder ser como Gokudera-kun, puesto que usar todas las demás llamas es mucho más fácil y puedes lidiar con problemas específicos, además de que tienen propiedades beneficiosas… mmm sería posible?

Bueno, sería posible volver mi llama del cielo a otras?

No sé, modificarla… alterarla para que sea una llama tormentosa, endurecerla, tranquila, sanadora, lejana o engañosa… sería posible?

Solo me queda probarlo… espero no matarme en el intento… pero antes, no podrían llegar los tipos que me trajeron aquí? Tengo hambre.

Y como si los invocara, llegaron los Varia… bueno, los Varia de este tiempo.

-Tsuna! – gritaron todos.

Yo solo me dedique a mirarlos raro, parecían cansados y preocupados… realmente me habían secuestrado?

Ni idea, pero ahora me sorprende que ellos parezcan tan preocupados siendo que solo los llevo conociendo hace unos días.

-estas bien? – pregunto Sol.

-sí, estoy bien gracias… como llegaron aquí? – no quería sonar tonto, pero al parecer mi pregunta lo fue para ellos.

-te secuestraron torpe, como no querías que llegáramos? – me encaro Jin.

-ok… nos vamos a comer?

-tienes hambre?! – al parecer mi tranquilidad los sorprendió tanto que parecía que me había crecido otra cabeza… o eso expreso Mario.

-si… vamos – dije con una sonrisa y nos fuimos de ahí… tal vez regrese otro día a entrenar.

…

… si no lo estuviera haciendo ahora, no creería que fuera posible, pero lo hice.

Cambie mi llama del cielo a una de lluvia… pero si dejo de concentrarme vuelve a ser del cielo… es complicado, pero es posible!

Estoy sorprendido y shockeado aun cuando fue mi idea desde un principio... mira que pensé que sería imposible.

… ok, ok… ahora, veamos qué puedo hacer con esto, durante… los próximos cinco segundos.

 **POV Tsuna del pasado (por favor, no olviden que casi todo está escrito en un diario)**

-es posible! – grite consternado ante lo escrito en el diario… bueno, en mi diario - … así que realmente se puede hacer…

-explícate Tsuna – me pidió o mejor dicho me ordeno Reborn mientras me apuntaba con un Leon convertido en pistola.

\- HIIII… tenía tiempo pensándolo, pero cada vez que lo pensaba, desertaba la idea por ridícula – termine de decir, pero ahora más tranquilo, sabía que era posible… el problema ahora al igual que con lo que leímos en el diario, seria que no sé cómo usarla ni mucho menos controlarla!

-espera, dice que ha estado pensando en esto desde hace tiempo, pero en lo que aparece escrito, parece que es la primera vez que lo piensa – dijo Gokudera mientras observaba detenidamente el libro.

-me imagino que se debe a que nunca me he dedicado a pensarlo tan detenidamente, solamente lo imaginaba y me preguntaba cosas como… ¿Qué pasaría si lanzara un ataque con llamas de trueno? o ¿podría volar con llamas de lluvia?... cosas así, que después descartaba por imposibles puesto que soy de llama del cielo y hasta donde sabia, no podía cambiarlas – soy yo o me esta influenciando mi yo del diario y estoy empezando a ser mas objetivo?

-… hey pequeñin, es eso posible? – pregunto Yamamoto.

-no sé de nadie que pueda hacer eso… o al menos que lo intentara – dijo Reborn con simpleza, pero pude notar preocupación e inquietud… tal vez después le pregunte.

-no me gusta la idea – mue lo que dijo Hibari para sorpresa de todos, puesto que sus palabras no venían con una amenaza de muerte.

-a que te refieres alondra – dijo sin mala intención Mokuro, aunque solo yo y Hibari lo notamos.

-que es lo que altera tanto a ese omnívoro como para no querer usar sus llamas, sino otras? – esa era una pregunta que no quería saber su respuesta… y estoy seguro por intuición que no tenía nada que ver con el anillo que le dieron en ese tiempo.


	19. Vongola llama

… ok, era raro tener este puesto en Varia… bueno, tal vez era más raro que yo tuviera un puesto en Varia.

Mi puesto era el cocinero.

Al parecer les tomo la manía a los Varia de pedirme que cocinara… aunque tengo que admitir que mi comida era demasiado simple y buscaba por todos los medios de ahorrar dinero, cosa que les gusto mas a los Varia, dándome el puesto de cocinero.

Daba un poco de gracia.

Aunque bueno, tampoco era muy divertido que dijéramos… después de todo, terminaba no solo haciendo de cocinero, sino que también de medico… al parecer estos Varia también hacían de asesinos o algo así, porque había ocasiones en que llegaban muy heridos y al parecer, ninguno podía sacar sus llamas, cosa que en realidad ayudaría por la llama del sol.

Para mi buena suerte, estoy empezando a practicar con eso… pero no me va muy bien que digamos.

Tengo problemas con las llamas aunque ya las puedo mantener, no sé cómo usarlas de manera correcta y creo muchos accidentes.

Por ejemplo, intente hacer un mini disparo con la llama de la tormenta… destruí un edificio entero, tuve que salir corriendo de ahí.

Después cuando intente sanar un árbol con la llama del sol, no solo sane al árbol, sino que cree una onda de la llama, haciendo que el pasto creciera tanto que me tapara la vista!

Y ni se digan las llamas de la lluvia, trueno, neblina y nube… termine causando accidentes que en realidad no quiero mencionar, pero que quedaron marcados en el periódico!

El problema es cómo solucionar esto!

… por ahora, lo primordial es practicarlas todas… no quiero más accidentes, además de que algo me dice que necesitare de ellas pronto... por otro lado, al parecer el anillo que me quita mis llamas, no reacciona a estas, asi que solo me deja agotado cuando uso las del cielo… un descubrimiento bastante bueno… o eso pensaba hace tiempo.

Porque para mi sorpresa y tristeza, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Puesto que desde que había llegado al pasado, ya habían pasado tres años.

… supongo que es mucho tiempo… tiempo que aunque no desperdicie, tampoco había descubierto nada para poder volver a mi hogar, para volver con mi familia y amigos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo.

-Tsuna! Tienes el periódico? – me pregunto Alan.

-si… aquí tienes – le dije mientras se lo pasaba… yo no quería molestarme en ver la fecha siquiera del periódico, puesto que me aria entrar en pánico como la última vez que lo hice.

Ese día entre tanto en pánico, que termine desmayándome!

En todo caso, prefería evitar volver a ver un periódico.

-… exploto un barco hace unos días en el mar… según esto, nadie sabe qué fue lo que paso – dijo Sol mientras le quitaba unas hojas al periódico, logrando molestar a Alan aunque este no lo expresara.

Otra cosa que los Varia estaban sorprendidos de mi, era de mi facilidad para saber que eran las cosas que pasaban por sus cabezas y es que no me malinterpreten, pero eran más fáciles de leer que mis propios guardianes, aunque los Varia quisieran demostrar lo contrario… cosa que me divertía un poco.

-el barco era pesquero? – pregunto Mario mientras desayunaba un pan con mermelada.

-no… bueno, aquí no dice – le contesto Sol mientras leía mas atentamente la noticia - … al parecer todos los del barco salieron ilesos, pero el barco fue destruido completamente… si me preguntan, eso no tiene sentido.

Instintivamente me vino a la cabeza la imagen de mi amigo Gokudera… el podría hacer eso, pero era imposible que estuviera metido en eso… verdad?

Mi intuición solo me dijo que era mejor no ir, así que solo me puse a cocinar lo que sería para la comida de los demás.

Puesto que aunque siempre llegaba primero Alan, Mario y Sol, no tardaban ni unos cinco minutos para que llegaran los demás, dándome pocas opciones de preparar sus desayunos, puesto que todos desayunaban cosas diferentes para mi mala suerte.

Así que siempre tenía en la mesa unos pequeños aperitivos para distraer sus estómagos en lo que yo terminaba de cocinar.

Pronto tenia a todos los miembros de varia sentados en la mesa que por mi propio esfuerzo termine reparando y mejorando, logrando que ahora todos pudieran sentarse en sillas aunque diferentes servían para su propósito y la mesa bueno… era un frankenstein en toda regla, pero era una mesa que funcionaba y estaba limpia!

Si miraba bien la cocina, hasta cierto punto hasta yo me sentía orgulloso, ese lugar estaba mucho mejor que la primera vez que la vi, ahora era verdaderamente funciona!

Cuando termine de dar los desayunos y sentarme con ellos, pude escuchar algo que hubiera preferido no saber… o mejor, no estar presente.

-hoy iremos todos a ver a los Vongola… al parecer quieren una alianza con nosotros – dijo Azure mientras comía unos huevos revueltos con pan.

-qué tipo de alianza? – pregunto Jin.

-al parecer nos quieren como parte interna de Vongola… aunque pensándolo bien no entendí muy bien la carta… toma, léela – dijo ella mientras se la extendía a Jin.

Que para mi sorpresa la leyó en voz alta… cosa que no me agrado, acaso piensan llevarme con ellos a la mansión Vongola?!

Así que cuando termino de leer, me dispuse a aclarar mi duda… al menos diciendo de una forma no tan obvia sobre no querer ir.

-y cuanto tiempo se tardaran en regresar? – les pregunte, las caras que me dieron, fue mas respuesta de la que quería.

-tu vienes con nosotros Tsuna, no podemos dejarte solo, además eres parte de Varia – dijo Azure con una tierna sonrisa.

No lo negare, me agrado que me trataran como parte de su familia, pero yo no quería ir.

-además, como quieres que te demos solo si en estos tres años ya van cinco veces que te secuestran? – ese fue un duro golpe Sam.

-fueron cinco? No eran más? – estoy casi seguro que Elen lo dijo sin la intención de ofenderme o lastimarme.

Cosa que no logro.

-no tienen que recordarme eso, pero regresemos al tema… yo no quiero ir a Vongola – dije con seguridad, logrando llamar la atención de todos.

-puedo saber tu razón Tsu-kun? – la única persona aparte de mi mamá que me llamaba así, era Sol… cosa que al principio, logro sonrojarme tanto que pensé que me desmayaría, pero después descubrí que lo hacía para molestarme, así que termine ignorando su forma de llamarme.

-no es que sean personas malas, ni tampoco que sus objetivos sean malos… solo que yo no quiero ver… a mi familia – dije con duda lo último, porque aunque eran mi familia y mis predecesores yo no dejaba de ser parte de los Vongola y familiar sanguíneo, pero muchos años después!

-eres parte de Vongola! – gritaron todos con sorpresa mientras se levantaban de sus asientos… puedo decir que estaba algo sorprendido y asustado, tal vez no debí decirlo de esa forma, aunque sea verdad.

-soy algo así como un sobrino lejano del jefe Vongola… no lo sabía hasta que me lo dijeron a los quince años – dije mientras los veía con una expresión ofendida, cosa que en realidad no sentía.

-eres familia lejana del jefe Vongola… y que mierdas haces aquí?! – me grito un Jin sorprendido o shockeado… alguno de los dos.

-no quería ser parte de su mafia, es mas no quería saber nada de ellos y cuando me fui… bueno, puedo decir que termine mal y luego ustedes me encontraron – era mentira, era una pésima y tonta mentira, pero era lo único que podía pensar.

-está bien… te quedaras aquí, pero con una condición… no seas secuestrado Tsuna – quería reírme, lo juro, pero la seriedad de Azure me lo prohibió… al menos por ahora.

-gracias, es una promesa – le conteste con seriedad… en cuanto se fuera me reiría.


	20. Los Varia en Vongola

**POV Azure**

Después del desayuno con Tsuna… desayunos que tengo que admitir, eran deliciosos; nos fuimos de nuestra base y nos encaminamos a la mansión Vongola.

Aunque francamente, estábamos preocupados por la seguridad de Tsuna… porque aunque era un chico adorable y verdaderamente lindo, el chico era demasiado emmm inocente, dejarse secuestrar tantas veces, era una pésima broma.

Lo que me llevaba a algo que no entendía, como es que siempre que lo encontrábamos, estaba sano, sin ataduras o alguna muestra de lesiones… no importaba si le preguntábamos, él solo evadía la pregunta.

-me irrita dejarlo solo – dijo Sol para sorpresa de todos… bueno, tal vez no tan sorpresivo, puesto que al parecer Sol había desarrollado una actitud de hermana mayor hacia Tsuna.

-no podemos hacer nada, además, nos tomara dos semanas enteras llegar a la mansión Vongola y volver… aunque no queramos, el chiquillo no quería venir – en eso tenía razón Jin.

-dijo Tsuna que se fue… por qué creen que se haya querido ir de donde estaba? – esa era una buena pregunta Mario.

-no lo sé, pero hasta cierto punto se que estaba mintiendo – dije en voz alta, logrando llamar la atención de todos – al menos esa parte en la que se fue, lo que me preocupan son esos "termine mal" y "me encontraron"… quiere decir que huía? De ser así, de quien o quienes?

Tsuna era un enigma, pero para ser sincera, ninguno sentía la necesidad de meterse en su pasado, era extraño… de alguna forma sabíamos que podíamos confiar en él, sabíamos que él no nos traicionaría… era un sentimiento extraño.

Para mi sorpresa, pasamos casi los cuatro días de viaje hablando sobre Tsuna, desde su comida, hasta su decadente sentido de auto protegerse… era divertido hablar de él, aunque fuera una lástima no poder comer de lo que cocinaba, aun así, era fácil extrañarlo sin darse cuenta.

Para cuando llegamos, nadie nos preparo para lo que veríamos.

 **POV Giotto**

Hacía casi dos semana desde eso… diez días para ser exactos!

Había mandado a Asari a una misión de encontrar a la persona que había estando explotando edificios y muelles… pero al tercer día, me llega un mensaje diciendo que lo había encontrado y que lo llevaría para interrogar… después de eso, sucedió la explosión en el barco por el que sabía, se encontraba Asari y el detenido… y hacia unas horas había llegado un Asari con ropa quemada y claramente molesto… aunque intentara ocultarlo.

Y aunque intente decirle algo en cuanto llego, corto todas mis palabras y las de cualquier otro con una mirada afilada como sus espadas y solo dijo con una voz tan fría que pensé que empezaría a nevar.

-ahora no… me retiro a mi cuarto.

-"espeluznante" – fue lo que todos pensamos en ese momento, en la vida habíamos visto a Asari tan molesto… que rayos había pasado?!

Mi estrés no podía llegar a mas o eso pensaba, pero el mundo me odia y me contradijo… hoy llegaban los miembros de la familia de Varia... aunque para mi gran alivio, llegaban en la noche y esperaba que para la tarde, Asari ya se encontrara mejor y me pudiera compartir lo que había pasado durante su misión.

…

Daba gracias a dios, porque Asari había bajado a comer ya mucho más tranquilo y actuando como era normalmente.

Y aunque me costara a mi hacerle la tan ansiada pregunta, no me atrevía a decirla, pero para mi gran alivio, otro se ofreció de sacrificio.

-y que te paso? Acaso te vencieron espaditas? – me habría reído por las palabras de G, pero la mirada fría y el habiente que se abalanzo sobre nosotros de una forma tan pesada y asfixiante… me lo impidieron, todavía aprecio mi vida.

-el muy… cuando encontré a la persona que hacia explotar cosas, lo atrape y me disponía a traerlo… pero no supe que paso en el barco, un momento estaba bien y al otro ya estaba lanzando bombas a diestra y siniestra… lo último que recuerdo antes de que el barco se empezara a hundir y caer a pedazos fue su grito… "no insultes a mi jefe!"

-… y quién es ese jefe? – pregunto Lampo después de bostezar.

-ni idea, incluso cuando lo encontré, lo atrape y lo trasporte, nunca escuche su voz… y la verdad, incluso pensé que sería mudo – le contesto Asari.

-si es así, como sabes que fue él quien grito? – pregunto

-fácil… todos los demás estaban gritando de miedo – Asari parecía incluso divertido ante la respuesta, tal vez demasiado tonta.

Era una explicación de lo más rara.

-… cuantas personas dijiste que capturaste? – le pregunte sin poder dar crédito a lo que creía escuchar.

-uno… y si tu pregunta es, ¿Cómo pudo destruir un barco entero? Te puedo decir que fue con muchas dinamitas y ni me preguntes de donde las sacaba, según yo lo revise y le quite todo, pero incluso lo que le quite lo perdí cuando el barco se hundió, así que no tenemos nada para localizarlo – así que eso era lo que enojaba a Asari, lo había perdido y no sabía de donde había sacado sus armas… bueno, cualquiera estaría enojado.

-cuantas bajas? – pregunto Alaude.

-cero… increíblemente nadie murió y solo se encontraron muchos heridos, pero nadie grabe – eso era extraño.

-espera… con una explosión y un ataque de ese tipo, todos debieron de morir – aunque no me gustara decirlo y ni lo diría, Demon tenía razón.

-eso es cierto, pero todos estaban vivos, incluso yo me sorprendí – dijo Asari con sorpresa y con alivio, a él tampoco le gustaba ver a la gente morir.

-Alaude, investiga el caso, algo me dice que no será el único suceso extraño por aquí – le dije y de esta forma terminamos la plática y la comida, ahora teníamos que prepararnos para la llegada de nuestros próximos invitados… los Varia.

 **POV Azure**

Estábamos justo enfrente de la mansión Vongola y tengo que decir… este lugar era impresionante!

Cuantos cuartos tendría este lugar? Seguro y Tsuna se perdería en su interior… dios, tengo que dejar de pensar en él!

-en que estas pensando Azure, estas muy roja… no te abras enfermado? – me pregunto Mario.

-jijiji estará pensando en su enamorado verdad? – dijo de forma risueña Sam, la cual solo logro hacerme sonrojar mas.

-como sea, entremos de una vez! – dije tratando de cambiar de tema… solo logre que se rieran de mi mis amigos.

Después de tocar la enorme puerta, esperábamos a un mayordomo o algo parecido, pero quien nos abrió fue un Tsuna rubio!

Estábamos todos en shock.

-Tsuna? – dijimos todos en un susurro y por nuestras mentes pasaban preguntas como "¿se hiso más grande? ¿Cómo se cambio el tono de su cabello? ¿Qué hace aquí?"... y cosas parecidas, pero en cuanto vimos el anillo nada disimulado en su mano, supimos quien era y quien fue a abrirnos la puerta.

El Primo Vongola en persona… y Tsuna era su vivo retrato, no, yo diría que hasta reflejo si no tuvieran edades diferentes y tono de cabello y ojos diferentes… pero eran técnicamente iguales.

-perdón?... ustedes conocen a Tsuna?! – parecía asombrado y aliviado.

Pero por mi mente y por la de mis amigos llegaron el recuerdo de las palabras de Tsuna "me fui… termine mal"… acaso él, el Primo Vongola seria la causa, todos nos pusimos alertas, aun cuando Tsuna dijera que confiaba en ellos, nosotros no lo haríamos y trataríamos de ayudar a nuestro amigo, aun si teníamos que luchar con Vongola.


	21. Tsuna

Hacia unas horas que se habían ido los de Varia y en el momento en que salieron de mi rango de llamas (puedo sentir ahora llamas aunque no sean muy fuertes a una distancia de 10 kilómetros a la redonda), me pare de donde estaba y me fui de la base.

Había guardado ya mis cosas antes, así que solamente salí de ahí sin molestarme en regresar la mirada… lo siento chicos, pero no puedo cumplir mi promesa de quedarme a esperarlos.

Mi intuición me dice que tengo que irme y es mejor hacerlo ahora que nadie me lo impide.

Me sentía mal, dejar a los míos sin decirles nada, era casi como huir y hacia bastantes años que había dejado de huir… además, eran mis amigos y parte de mi familia… me sentía destrozar, era como si me arrancaran parte de mi ser.

Pero no volteé ni una sola vez, yo solo seguí caminando.

Solo hasta que llegue a lo que yo conocía como "Gran canal de Venecia" me di cuenta que estaba perdido… donde rayos estaba?

Y como rayos había llegado aquí?

Mierda, tengo que prestar atención a este tipo de cosas por dios.

Me encantaría poder comprar un mapa del país, pero estoy seguro de que nadie los venden y para colmo, tampoco tengo muchas intenciones de que alguien sepa que pase por aquí, no quería dejar rastro… así, que ¿Qué hacer?

Mire las casas… al parecer estas casas ya estaban hundidas en mi tiempo, puesto que no reconocía ninguna… de ser así… entonces busquemos algunas casas que ya estén en estado de hundimiento y que no tengan a personas adentro, quizás ahí pueda quedarme por ahora.

Camine durante un rato y para mi sorpresa, encontré lugares así, casas que tenían sus piso inundados hasta la altura de la rodilla y algunos hasta la cintura… como se supone que duerma aquí?

Mmm rayos, no había pensado en eso… seré idiota.

… y si traía una de esas canoas, trajineras o como se llamasen y durmiera ahí?

Pero no sería robar?

… no puedo robar… alguna tienen que haber tirado, tal vez pueda modificarla y volverla algo como una pequeña barca donde pueda acostarme a dormir.

Colgué mis cosas en una parte oscura de un cuarto, oculta de la vista y lo bastante alto para evitar que se mojara, salí de la casa que utilizaría y me dedique ahora a buscar restos de madera que pudiera usar para poder dormir en él, al igual que comprar un martillo y unos cuantos clavos, al menos con esto podría unirlos… ahora solo queda encontrarlos.

Me tarde un poco más de cuatro horas lograr encontrar y construir un lugar que pudiera mantener mi peso y que simplemente no lograra matarme cuando yo despertara.

… un verdadero logro, aunque tengo que agradecerle a mi mamá por sus habilidades con las manos y algún que otro curso por internet para saber cómo construir cosas… tenía que sobrevivir de alguna forma a los entrenamientos de mi tutor en habientes como estos!

Una vez verificado su resistencia y firmeza, pude sentarme y acostarme en el artilugio improvisado… ya estaba oscuro el cuarto y afuera en las calles aun podía verse un poco de luz… ok, nota mental, conseguir alguna vela o algo que pueda alumbrarme sin tener que usar mis llamas.

Por ahora supongo que usare la de lluvia, puesto que me da miedo saber que podría pasar si uso otra, después de eso me dispuse a buscar en mi mochila algo que cenar, una vez encontrado, me fui a dormir tapado por una sola cobija o manta y usando mi mochila de almohada, me quede dormido.

Al despertar, mi primer pensamiento fue "me duele todo" para mi sorpresa me encontraba en una posición que yo diría imposible de no ser porque la estaba haciendo, como había terminado así, quien sabe.

Después de ese extraño despertar y de desayunar algo, guarde todas mis cosas y me fui.

Siguiendo el consejo de mi intuición, sabía que aun me quedaba mucho camino por recorrer hasta encontrar un lugar donde pudiera quedarme un tiempo ahí.

Mientras más caminaba más me daba cuenta de una cosa… no estaba acostumbrado a caminar por tanto tiempo.

Pronto me tuve que detener en el primer poblado que encontré ya bien entrada la mañana, en ese lugar descanse y me senté para descansar a mis pies, después busque algo de comida que pudiera llevar y aunque no me gustara, también tenía que comprar vino para poder tener líquidos… odio esta época, el agua no puede estar más contaminada… dejando eso de lado, me quede en el poblado hasta que empezó a oscurecer, sentía que era mejor ahora ocultarme y salir cuando el sol empezara a ocultarse… la razón quien sabe, yo solo seguiré a mi intuición y ya.

Y cuando encontré un lugar donde podría ocultarme, descubrí porque mi intuición insistía en que lo hiciera y en que no saliera hasta el anochecer.

Frente al callejón (lugar donde estaba escondido) estaba pasando Lampo con una bolsa en mano… no quiero saber que hace aquí, pero si están los Vongola involucrados, nada bueno saldrá para mí.

Lo quisiera o no, sabía que tendría que esperar y era aburrido hacer solo eso, por eso el destino (llamémosle así, porque no se me ocurre que otro termino puedo usar para esto), me lanzo a la cara, literalmente un periódico… así que un poco ofendido, me dispuse a leerlo, evitando continuamente leer las fechas y todo tipo de números.

Para cuando había terminado de leer el periódico me di cuenta de que tan "Dame"… yo no necesitaba de ver una fecha para saber en que día estaba, gracias a mi torturador… perdón, gracias a mi tutor Reborn termine adquiriendo está molesta memoria, yo ya sabía todo lo que pasaba e iba a pasar en Italia… así que, leer el periódico solo logro que me diera cuenta de dos cosas.

Tenía que salir de aquí y no podía acercarme a las fronteras tanto marítimas como terrestres, al igual que no acercarme al mar… en esta época durante unos veinte años, Italia estuvo de cabeza por alguna extraña razón y tenía que evitar muchos lugares… ahora entiendo porque me falta mucho para encontrar un lugar seguro.

Gracias intuición… otra vez.

Así, siguiendo las instrucciones de mi intuición, salí de mi escondite improvisado y me fui.

Si mi memoria y mi intuición no me mentían, aun me faltaban cuatro días más para llegar a lo que sería mi destino.

Y asi inicie mi pequeño viaje que para mi sorpresa y completa desepcion, no seria nada tranquila y todo tenia que atribuirse a las distintas familias mafiosas aliadas con o que se aliarían con los Vongola rondado por los lugares.

Además, no podíamos olvidar que aun tengo que entrenar y para mi completo fastidio, me di cuenta que si quería dominar completamente las otras llamas tendría que volverme más fuerte físicamente, puesto que ninguna llama estaba adaptada a mi forma de pelear, así que tendría que aprender a pelear con ellas y para eso necesitaba ser mas fuerte físicamente.

Por los días caminaba.

Por las tardes descansaba.

Para el anochecer yo ya estaba caminando.

Al caer la noche me encontraba entrenando.

Y para cuando ya no podía mas, caía desmayado.

… así eran mis días y para mi sorpresa, así serian mis días una vez llegara a mi destino.

Porque quien diría que encontraría a otro maestro espartano ahí…

En definitiva yo no.


	22. Extra 4

**POV Yamamoto**

… estaba en el mar, eso podía verlo, pero como había llegado aquí?

Digo, nunca me he dedicado ni me dedicaría a la pesca, pero despertar en un bote a la deriva en el mar… solo pude reír por el suceso… estaba nervioso.

Mire a mi alrededor y solo pude distinguir una mochila algo extraña puesto que estaba hecha de piel y con una funda para espada saliendo de ella.

Mire en su interior y di gracias por encontrar mi Shigure Kintoki, si la perdiera, papá me mataría… me fue inevitable sonreír ante la idea.

Jajajaja

-"bueno, bueno… que tenemos además aquí adentro?" – pensé mientras veía el interior de la mochila.

Muchas… se le llaman cantimploras verdad?, muchas de ellas llenas de agua.

Una carta.

Un anillo.

Ropa de lo más extraña.

Dinero que no supe identificar de que país era, pero que según la fecha esto era más bien una reliquia de dinero.

Un poco de comida seca.

Eso era todo… bueno en realidad eran cosas bastante curiosas a mi parecer… primero veamos la carta, tal vez en el mejor de los casos me diga porque estoy en un bote.

…

Ok solo son una serie de nombres de familias, una serie de instrucciones y ya… y ahora qué?

… lo mejor por ahora era hacer lo que me pedían.

Me cambie de ropa, escondí mi collar debajo de ella, me puse el dichoso anillo y luego queme la carta… olvido algo, olvido algo… a si, recordar los nombres de la carta!

Rayos, ya se termino de quemar… o bueno, no sería nada importante.

Mmm ahora qué?

Durmamos un rato a ver cuando llego a tierra.

Y de esa forma, me quede dormido.

Pero mi sueño no duro mucho tiempo, puesto que pronto escuche un fuerte sonido que me alerto y logro levantarme con arma en mano esperando algún enemigo.

Lo que vi, me dejo mas asombrado de lo que quisiera.

Un barco que seguro se parecía al Titanic solo que más pequeño y con dos chimeneas gigantes… estos barcos siguen funcionando?

Al parecer sí.

Pronto el barco estuvo tan cercas de mi que podía tocarlo si extendía mi mano y para mi sorpresa, la escalera improvisada que lanzaron a mi cabeza, indicaba que querían que subiera… el golpe fue tan fuerte que pensé que me desmayaría.

Me tomo por sorpresa… sonreí ante mi torpeza.

Tome mi espada adentro de su funda, la mochila y subí la escalera.

Cuando estuve en… le dicen cubierta si mal no recuerdo.

Cuando estuve en cubierta, puedo decir que mas shockeado no podía estar… la gente estaba haciendo una película antigua!

Las mujeres usaban vestidos de los que antes se usaban en Francia, de esos que parecen pomposos y están llenos de adornos y los hombres usaban mayas o trajes de gala estilo pingüino!

Dios mio!

Me eche a reír a todo pulmón, había terminado en una película antigua!

A mi lado me palmeo un hombre el hombro deteniéndome de mi ataque de risa y haciéndome voltearlo a ver.

El hombre era mayor, su cabello empezaba a volverse gris, pero sus ojos verdes me decían que era alguien de verdadero valor; le sonreí esperando a que me preguntara algo…cosa que no espere mucho, pero no entendía nada… que idioma era ese?

…

Ha!

Francés!

Rayos, el francés no se me da bien, me cuesta mucho trabajo acostumbrarme a su idioma!

Cuando le pedí que me repitiera su pregunta, el hombre se sorprendió, al parecer no esperaba que supiera el idioma.

-te pregunte si estabas bien? – dijo el hombre más lento.

Yo solo pude reír y decir que estaba bien y pregunte la dirección que tenia este barco y en donde pararía.

… al parecer regresaban de Inglaterra para volver a tierras francesas.

Bueno, de ser así, terminaría llegando a Italia dentro de poco.

Le pregunte al hombre el día que era y al saber la respuesta, solo atine a reír… esta era una muy pésima broma… el pasado, estaba en el pasado!

Caí desmayado y cuando desperté me encontré en un lugar deplorable… y si mi memoria no me falla, estaba en el sector más bajo del barco, para mi felicidad, mi mochila (con todo en ella) y mi espada estaban a un lado de lo que era la cama.

… tome aire y solté un largo y pesado suspiro, esto era un verdadero problema.

Estaba en un barco, dirección a Francia y en una época antigua y para colmo de males, no tenía ni idea de que hacer ahora… quizá lo mejor sería volver a Vongola, a la sede para ver si puedo contactar o al menos encontrarme con alguien y pedir a todo ser divino que conozco que mis amigos y Tsuna también estén ahí y estén bien.

… pensando en eso, me preocupa el niño… estará bien la pequeña Vaca?

-veo que despertaste – la voz fría y monótona me tomo tan de sorpresa que lo único que pude hacer fue saltar de mi improvisada cama y caer al piso, para después voltear a ver a la persona que me hablaba.

Y o sorpresa… estoy muy, pero muy lejos de mi tiempo.

Frente a mi esta el guardián de la nube de la primera generación.

Alaude.

… no sabía si reír o sonreír como vil idiota ante mis nervios por tenerlo frente a mí… para después darme cuenta de algo simplemente crucial para el momento.

Tenía mis manos esposadas… cosa que significaba que estaba en problemas y lo peor de todo es que lo tenía con "él"… quise reírme ante mi propia estupidez, como no pude notar esto antes?

Solo pude mirarle con diversión desde el piso, no sonreí ni tampoco me reí, sabía que si hacia eso, me parecería más al guardián de la lluvia de esta época y por muy raro que parezca eso era algo que no quería que viera, así que tome la actitud que me había instruido Reborn que tomara cuando estuviera en problemas, además de que de manera disimulada y aparentemente desinteresada, revise que mi collar Vongola estuviera aun en mi cuello… para mi gran felicidad, si.

-tengo preguntas que hacerte y es mejor que las contestes a la primera si no quieres morir – dijo con voz fría y sin emoción, pero en realidad no me importo ni tampoco me moleste en prestarle verdadera atención.

Así que de forma lenta mire atreves de la pequeña y única ventana del lugar y vi con felicidad que me había desmayado por tanto tiempo que ya estábamos en tierra.

-si intentas escapar, puedes irte despidiendo de la estúpida idea, terminarías muerto en segundos – dijo Alaude y aunque sonara igual, sabía que le divertía la idea de que intentara huir.

Yo solo sonreí, tome mis cosas y con una última sonrisa en mi cara que demostraba confianza, le mire de frente y dije.

-intenta atraparme si quieres, pero yo me voy con mi familia – y destruí el lugar y las esposas con un movimiento de mi espada… Alaude ni siquiera pudo darse tiempo a atraparme o seguirme, porque el barco ya se estaba hundiendo cuando se dio cuenta y yo ya estaba a kilómetros de ahí muy lejos de su ira.


	23. Reborn 2

Cuantos días llevaba caminando?

No tengo ni idea.

Pero sé que han sido muchos.

No puede decirme de una vez mi intuición que ya llegue a mi destino? En vez de perderme por todos lados?

Cada que llegaba a una división en mi camino, mi intuición me decía por donde tenía que ir y por cuánto tiempo hacerlo y la verdad es que hasta cierto punto ya estaba harto de todo esto!

Caminar no me molesta, entrenar menos, las comidas no me interesan, pero ya me canse de estar caminando solo sin ninguna compañía! Me sentía como la única persona en el mundo!

Estúpido lo sé, pero ya estoy cansado de tanto silencio… estar con mi familia era mucho más divertido… su discusiones, sus peleas… prefiero todo eso y más papeleo por sus destrozos que estar más tiempo sumido en estas caminatas en completo silencio.

Hasta que un objeto tirado en el piso logro llamar mi atención… pero más me llamo el hecho de que parecía estarse retorciendo.

Cuando estuve cerca del objeto en cuestión pude ver con verdadera duda al hombre tirado en el piso con muchos hematomas en su cara y con ropa muy gastada… extrañamente en vez de seguir las costumbres humanas que sería dejarlo ahí tirado, mi intuición me insistió en que sería una buena idea ayudarlo… no tuve más opción que hacerle caso.

-se encuentra bien? – pregunta tonta, es claro que no está bien, si lo estuviera, no estaría tirado en el piso.

Me sentí tonto pensando ese tipo de cosas, así que decidí que lo mejor era tratar de curarlo y refugiarlo del sol… bien, primero veamos si no tiene heridas grabes, quizá mi pueda ayudarme la llama del sol una ligera capa en mis manos será suficiente para saber si no tiene heridas internas.

… al parecer para su buena suerte sus órganos más importantes están intactos, pero tiene algunas fisuras en los huesos de sus brazos y en su pierna izquierda. De ahí en fuera, solo tiene muchos hematomas y algunas pequeñas cortadas… bien, tomémosle de su torso y arrastrémoslo hasta la sombra de algún árbol.

Tengo que buscar algunas tablas para sus brazos y piernas para que no sanen mal o terminen de romperse… también necesito encontrar algunas plantas para crear alguna medicina para las cortadas y moretones… suspire y solo pude dar gracias a los entrenamientos infernales de Reborn por haberme enseñado como sobrevivir en campo abierto.

Me tarde más de una hora en poder curar al hombre y estar completamente satisfecho con mi trabajo… bien… ahora tengo que buscar algo que comer o me terminare mis raciones cuando el hombre despierte… estaría genial si pudiera conseguir un poco de pescado.

Me tarde otra hora en conseguir un poco de comida con carne… odio de ahora en más el conejo, jamás, jamás de los jamases vuelvo a casar mi propia comida!

Casi vomito mientras me preparo mi propia comida!

El día empezó a enfriarse y volviéndose más oscuro, dentro de unas horas empezaría a anochecer… y al parecer hoy tendría que acampar aquí… mmm o mejor dicho, hacer guardia mientras que mi "paciente" duerme con mi única manta!

Suspire y fui por más leña para mi fogata.

Una vez bien entrada la noche mire al cielo y me distraje viendo sus incontables estrellas… eso es algo que disfruto mucho de este tiempo, sus cielos nocturnos.

-auch – escuche y dirigí mi mirada al hombre tirado… dentro de unos minutos despertara y seguramente me mirara como si estuviera loco por haberlo ayudado.

-no debería moverse mucho – le dije en voz baja, casi susurrando puesto que estaba casi seguro de que tendría una seria jaqueca en ese momento y no quería empeorarla, además no debía mover sus brazos ni pierna demasiado… le dolería.

-que el idiota que me atropello, no espere vivir mucho tiempo, que lo mato – murmuro el hombre mientras con dolor mal disimulado notaba que le dolía mover sus brazos.

El hombre me volteo a ver después de que pudiera enfocar y distinguirme en la luz de la fogata que se interponía entre los dos.

-quien rayos eres niño? – decir que me esperaba otra reacción seria mentira, sus anteriores palabras me hicieron darme cuenta que recibiría más fácilmente de ese hombre un golpe que un gracias por ayudarlo.

-la persona que lo curo – le conteste sin verdaderos ánimos… para que rayos quería mi intuición que ayudara a este hombre?

No tengo la más remota idea.

-entonces eres un inútil, me duele todo aun – dijo molesto el hombre y yo en vez de molestarme como creyó el hombre, yo solo sonreí ante sus palabras.

-si se está quejando significa que aun está ahí y que tiene suficiente fuerza como para molestarme… me alegro que este bien señor, soy Tsuna y estaré con usted hasta que el sol salga, después de eso, puede hacer lo que usted guste – las palabras ni siquiera las pensé, solo salieron de mi boca y ya… y al parecer eso era parte del plan secreto que se negaba a contarme mi intuición.

Y aunque me molestaba no saber todo lo que planeaba mi intuición con respecto a este hombre, me agrado ver la cara de desconcierto del hombre cuando escucho mis palabras, de alguna forma disfrute su expresión de desconcierto.

-me abandonaras? – su pregunta me desconcertó un poco… acaso piensa que no noto su diversión en su mirada?

-es correcto, no lo conozco y tampoco confió en usted… solo estoy aquí ahora porque no quiero que muera, mi conciencia no me lo permitiría – conteste sin mirarlo, pero sabía que no se movía, aun estaba alerta y al parecer eso al hombre le saco una sonrisa.

-eres divertido niño lo admito y hasta cierto punto interesante… dime niño, a que te dedicas, porque se ve a la distancia que no eres un granjero o comerciante – hombre inteligente y suspicaz… como lo noto?

-me alegro hacerle el momento divertido – dije con sarcasmo demasiado marcado, logrando sacar una sonrisa más grande del hombre – pero no pienso contestarle su pregunta, como dije antes, no lo conozco a sí que no tengo por qué contestarle a su pregunta – le dije viéndolo como si lo analizara y algo en el me llamo la atención… este hombre desprendía sienta aura amenazante muy parecida a los de los Varia de mi tiempo.

Este hombre es peligroso.

Pero lo era menos que mi tutor.

-eres precavido… incluso con un hombre que no puede pararse de donde esta tendido en el suelo… no cualquiera desconfía tan fácil, volveré a preguntar, quien eres chico?

A sí que fue de esa forma que supo que no era alguien normal… tendré más cuidado la próxima vez, me mantendré alerta de una forma más discreta.

-usted podría pararse si quisiera, solo que aun no lo hace… por esa razón, me mantendré en silencio, después de todo, no quiero pelear con alguien tan peligroso como usted… además, no tengo ninguna razón por la cual pelear con usted – le conteste y el hombre solo sonrió con mas felicidad, pero su sonrisa solo logro ponerme los pelos de punta.

-niño, trabajas para alguien ahora? – su pregunta me desconcertó tanto que lo mire con una sorpresa muy bien disimulada detrás de una sola ceja alzada – si, niño… estas trabajando ahora para alguien? – me volvió a preguntar divertido ante mi reacción.

Y pensándolo bien, yo era mi propio jefe… después de todo, soy el decimo Vongola jefe de la misma… además, estoy atrapado en el pasado y solo, además de que ahora tengo poco dinero y mi intuición me dice que le diga que no… pero por alguna extraña razón, siento que es muy mala idea decirle que no.

-…no… no, estoy trabajando para nadie – le contesto reteniendo mis intención de temblar como una vil hoja aten una tormenta y miro su rostro… dios mío, jamás pensé que existiera alguien más que pudiera mostrar una sonrisa tan sádica como la de Reborn.

-perfecto niño… mañana empiezas a trabajar para mí.

Solo pude lanzar una plegara al cielo mientras pedía que no me llevaran tan rápido, aun tenía que regresar con mis amigos y por alguna extraña razón, quería golpear hasta dejar tirado en el piso y medio muerto a este hombre que me miraba como vil presa.


	24. Maldigo al entrenamiento

Mmmm creo que han pasado unas semanas desde que conocí al tipo ese… maldito viejo embustero y rastrero… trabajar para él, que pésima broma!

Bien, ahora… quiero arrancarle la piel y cortarlo en pedacitos!

Mira que meterme en esto!

-disculpen! Ya me duelen mis manos, pueden bajarme?! – les pregunte entre fastidiado y cansado, ya llevaba al menos unas dos horas colgado del techo y con mis manos amarradas mientras las sujetaba el gancho con cadena que me mantenía suspendido en el aire.

-CALLATE! – fue lo que recibí de respuesta y después un golpe en el estomago que fácil me saco el aire y me dejo columpiándome, lastimándome más las muñecas.

-"Rayos, eso duele" – fue lo que pensé después de que pude respirar.

Bueno, como sé que me dejaran suspendido aquí otra hora más, tratemos de recordar sin soltar mi ahora descubierto instinto asesino, como rayos fue que llegue aquí!

 **Flash back**

Estaba caminando por las calles de un pequeño pueblo por el cual pasaba, aunque intentaba por todos los medios de ignorar mi fastidio y al hombre que insistía en seguirme.

-vamos niño, trabaja para mi, deja de ser tan testarudo! – me dijo por quien sabe cuántas veces el hombre.

-deja de fastidiar! – le conteste con molestia, ya tenía días con lo mismo y aunque tenía una tremenda curiosidad por saber cómo se había curado tan rápido puesto que ahora podía correr como si nada, jamás trabajaría o querría tener algo que ver con él!

No me daba buena espina!

Y no es que mi intuición me lo dijera, pero no confió en este tipo!

-vamos, trabaja para mí!

-NO!

Mi fastidio era demasiado grande como para caer por mi curiosidad, este tipo ya me tenia arto!

-… oye niño, te dejare, te contratare de verdad si me encuentras después… no falles niño – después de eso, se dio la vuelta y se fue… que mierdas había significado eso? Yo para que rayos lo buscaría?... tipo raro y fastidioso.

Me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme, pero en la primera esquina que crucé, mi intuición me alerto un poco tarde, no pude evitar el golpe que me propinaron y que me mando a la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

 **Fin del flash back**

Y ahora estoy aquí… mmm y tengo la ligera sospecha (intuición) de que la culpa lo tiene el tipo fastidioso… si lo encuentro, deseará haber conocido mejor a mi tutor!

…

No, no puedo pensar así, ya me estoy pareciendo a mi mano derecha… será por usar últimamente sus llamas?... eso no importa ahora, tengo que dejar de pensar en cómo matar al tipo que me metió en esto y ponerme en pensar cómo salir de aquí.

… estoy cambiando… y tengo que admitir que no me gusta el cambio, pero ya no recuerdo como era antes, será por estar lejos de mi familia? Por estar en otro tiempo? Por lo que pueda pasar con los Vongola mientras estoy aquí?... odio este cambio, me doy cuenta que me cuesta sonreír ahora… es posible dejar de ser el cielo que fui?... de solo pensarlo me preocupa.

-que dice el diario, algo interesante? – pregunto un hombre, logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos pesimistas y también darme cuenta que no he pensado en como escapar.

-otro barco fue hundido, uno francés… al parecer no hubo heridos o muertos, casi parece un milagro no crees? – dijo burlón el hombre que leía el periódico.

-ni lo digas, parece más bien una amenaza a los dueños de los barcos, aunque no entiendo porque no matar a nadie… quien rayos solo destruye el barco? – contesto otro hombre, pero internamente le conteste "yo y mi familia".

Me dio risa pensar en eso… ya habíamos causado suficientes problemas a los oficiales del lugar a los que iban los miembros de mi familia a cumplir alguna misión, todas las misiones eran diferentes, pero solo tenían las mismas dos reglas, una era no matar a nadie y dos, no destruyas el lugar.

Jajajajaja aun ahora me da risa escuchar la sorpresa de los policías que eran entrevistados en la televisión.

Ese era un recuerdo que me divertía a mí y a toda mi familia… pero bueno, porque me estoy tomando tan a la ligera mi secuestro?

… me estaré acostumbrando?

Eso suena horrible.

… lo que atan mis muñecas son una soga, con la llama de última voluntad podre quemarla… ahora, cuál sería la más adecuada para salir de aquí sin llamar demasiado la atención… niebla, definitiva.

Me tarde específicamente unos treinta minutos en dejar a todos los hombres tirados en el piso con sus manos amarradas a la espalda… luego llamaría a las autoridades, ahora solo tenía que salir de este lugar, que pensándolo bien, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

-pateare al viejo cuando salga – si lograba salir sin destruir nada.

 **(Muy bien, yo sé que muchos tienen sus dudas sobre que pasó con los Varia y los Vongola en su reunión y de cómo reaccionaron después por las acciones de Tsuna, así que les contare a partir de aquí que fue lo que pasó y al final de los próximos capítulos, además de que les contare que paso con los otros guardianes que ya están en este tiempo).**

 **POV Autor**

La tención era palpable en el aire y nadie tenía ni idea de porque era así… o al menos en parte.

Los miembros de Vongola estaban tensos por la simple mención de Tsuna.

Los miembros de Varia estaban igual o más tensos por las sospechas e ideas que tenían sobre lo que le había pasado a Tsuna.

Hasta que un tonto valiente, aunque yo lo llamaría más tonto que valiente; se atrevió a romper esa tención.

-saben dónde está Tsuna? – pregunto un mas dormido que despierto Lampo.

-porque querrían saber donde se encuentra? – pregunto Mario con molestia muy mal disimulada.

-Tsuna es parte de nosotros, tiene que estar aquí – dijo Knuckle con tranquilidad que muy dentro de él, le estaba costando demostrar.

-… él no niega eso, pero su decisión es no estar aquí – dijo ahora un anormalmente serio Jin.

-estás diciendo que se fue de aquí por su propio pie? – pregunto Daemon… mientras pensaba que algo en sus palabras no cuadraba.

-si no fue así, como seria? – pregunto con una ligera nota de insinuación Alan ante la forma en la que pudo irse Tsuna.

-nosotros no sabemos cómo se fue de aquí, estaba encerrado y lo siguiente que supimos es que ya no estaba y el lugar donde estaba, estaba destruido – contesto Alaude molesto ante sus insinuaciones.

-muéstranos – fue todo lo que necesito decir una muy intrigada y molesta Azure… y decir que cuando estaba así, daba mucho miedo, el suficiente para hacer que los miembros de Vongola miraran a su jefe preguntando con la mirada si hacerlo o no.

 **(Y hasta aquí!... los veo en una semana!)**


	25. Date por muerto

Maldito viejo embustero… donde puede estar escondido!

Miraba por todos lados y lo buscaba incluso debajo de las piedras y no lograba encontrarlo… y algo me decía que era mejor buscarlo de esa forma que con cualquiera de las llamas.

Maldito fuera él y su estúpido entrenamiento… a esto ni siquiera se le podía llamar entrenamiento!

Ni siquiera Reborn me ponía a escapar de asesinos seriales para encontrarle!

MALDITO SEA!

…

Me tarde como unas cuatro horas al encontrar al tipo este… y mira que me arrepentí de encontrarlo!

Jamás pensé entrar a un burdel y salir literalmente arrastrando a un tipo más borracho y dormido del lugar, además de evitar continuamente de ponerme del rojo más intenso en mi cara al escuchar las insinuaciones de las chicas sobre mi persona.

Me lo lleve a las afueras del pueblo y me oculte en un bosque cercano, luego de poner un pequeño refugio para evitar que la lluvia que se aproximaba me mojara, desperté al viejo de la mejor manera Reborn.

… creo que estarías orgulloso de mi Reborn.

-… asesino! – me grito el hombre ahora crudo.

-no despertabas – le conteste con simpleza, pero en el interior me estaba riendo con ganas… Reborn, ahora entiendo porque me despertabas de esta forma, es muy divertido!

-te estás riendo verdad – es un hombre inteligente y perspectivo… pero no tanto como yo.

-si quisiera reírme de ti, ya lo estaría haciendo – y lo estaba haciendo, pero muy en el fondo de mi mente.

El hombre lo dejo estar y yo me permití que una sonrisa burlona adornar mi cara, mientras el hombre se terminaba de quitar el hollín de la mi ni explosión que recibió… su cabello quedaría estilo afro durante un muy buen rato, mientras tanto, yo podría divertirme a consta suya durante más tiempo.

Y para mi completa diversión y satisfacción… empezó a llover… y no era una simple lluvia, era una tormenta en toda la palabra y yo estaba completamente al resguardo de mi refugio y el hombre… bueno, al fin podría decirse que se había bañado.

-muévete niño, odio mojarme con la lluvia – fueron sus palabras, pero yo solo sonreí fríamente ante sus palabras.

-si te molesta, créate tu refugio, yo no tengo la obligación de cuidarte, ve y déjame tranquilo – al hombre más que molestarle mis palabras, parecía estar complacido ante mi respuesta… cosa que a mí me molesto, puesto que estoy dejando de lado mi forma de ser.

Lo que realmente quería era moverme a un lado y darle refugio!

Había creado este lugar con el suficiente espacio para los dos… medición! Porque tiene que alegrarse por ese tipo de actitud egoísta?!

-eres bueno mintiendo niño, pero te hace falta mucho para poder engañarme, tus ojos muestran tu molestia y mortificación por mi alegría… ahora muévete, tu niño de gran corazón – mas que sorprenderme, me sentí aliviado de que se resguardara.

Soy llama del cielo al final, siempre protejo y cubro a todos los demás con mi cielo.

Al poco tiempo el hombre quedo dormido y aun cuando el cielo seguía oscuro por la lluvia, yo salí de mi refugio y me fui.

Tenía que entrenar y con el hombre cercas, no podría hacerlo.

Primero, entrene físicamente… me gustaría poder volver a entrenar con Alaude aunque este esté cercas de matarme.

Después de eso, medite un poco concentrándome en las llamas y en todo ser vivo a mí alrededor.

Fue ahí que note que el hombre… estoy cansándome de llamarlo así, necesito preguntarle por su nombre puesto que ya está aquí espiándome!

-te estás divirtiendo acosador? – le pregunte sin dignarme a verlo, seguí con los ojos serrados.

-veo que puedes sentirme… quien te enseño a sentir a las personas? – enseñarme?... no es más intuitivo?... quizá con Reborn así sea.

-nadie… lo aprendí para sobrevivir – era la verdad, la cruel y cruda verdad.

-… eres alguien interesante niño, dime… en que trabajabas antes -… no puedo decirle que era jefe de la mafia o mejor dicho, que soy jefe de la mafia.

-no he trabajado nunca – como tal… era verdad, nunca me habían pagado por trabajar.

-nadie vive en este mundo sin trabajar – eso era verdad, pero bueno… como contestarle?

-acaso importa? Solo sé que ahora no tengo trabajo y mi dinero se está acabando y no me gusta cazar.

-en ese caso, trabaja para mí, yo te entrenare y serás el mejor – el mejor en qué?

-… en que según tu trabajaría? – pensándolo bien, ni siquiera me había detenido a pensarlo.

-soy un asesino – fantástico, otro asesino tutor.

 **(Como dije antes, esto ahora es la continuación de los sucesos ocurridos entre los Varia y Vongola).**

 **POV Autor**

Decir que las quijadas de todos los Varias no estaban en el piso por la impresión, seria mentira… porque bueno, quien no se sorprende cuando ve lo desastroso que estaba la habitación, un gran agujero directo al jardín y una puerta literalmente congelada… cualquiera se sorprende ¿no?

-me quieres decir que Tsuna estaba aquí cuando todo esto paso? – pregunto mas que pasmado Jin.

-es asi como paso, no sabemos que sucedió exactamente, pero las llamas del cielo están presente por todos lados – dijo G con molestia, puesto que no habían podido encontrar nada mas aparte de eso.

-llama del cielo?... algo como esto? – pregunto Azure mientras de su mano salía una llama naranja un poco oscura.

-wou – fue todo lo que se escucho de parte de los Vongola, porque hasta donde sabían eran muy pocos los que podían tener ese tipo de llama y eran mucho menos los que podían controlarlo.

-puedes controlar tu llama? – fue lo que pregunto Giotto entre curioso y sorprendido.

-si… en realidad, todos nosotros podemos, pero no sabía que esto se podía hacer con mi llama – fue lo que dijo Azure volviendo a ver la habitación destrozada.

-en realidad, solo existe o existía una persona que podía hacerlo – dijo Asari mientras veía a su jefe.

-quieres decir que alguien tan fuerte como tu jefe se llevo a Tsuna cuando estaba con ustedes? – la incredulidad en la voz de Sol era muy clara e imposible de no notarla.

-no – fue todo lo que dijo Alaude con un creciente enojo.

-el que causo esto… es más fuerte que yo – dijo Giotto mientras veía la habitación con ira mal contenida.

-alguien más fuerte que tú! – fue lo que gritaron casi todos los de los Varia.

-y estás diciendo que esa persona esta tras de Tsuna?... y si la dirección de esto no me falla, quizá cuando el escapo fue el momento en el que yo lo encontré – dijo Azure mientras veía el lugar con diferentes ojos, el miedo estaba muy en el fondo de su ser.

Puesto que ningún Varia quería pensar en quien era más fuerte que el jefe Vongola y que aparte estaba tras su querido amigo y compañero.

-sé lo que piensan y a nosotros nos pasa lo mismo, estamos preocupados por él, pero también estamos muy curiosos por saber quien lo persigue y porque llego a estos extremos – dijo Giotto mientras veía a los Varia con comprensión.


	26. Ironía

-de que te ríes mocoso – fue su respuesta ante mi carcajada por la ironía… al parecer no le gusto mi reacción con respecto a su profesión.

-jajajaja… dios mío jajajajaja no puedo creer esto – le contesto entre risa, no podía evitar reírme ante la ironía de todo esto… es que acaso atraigo a los asesinos para que se vuelvan mis maestros?

-no me tienes miedo? eso lo veo, pero no entiendo tu risa – fue lo que dijo después de que me pudiera recuperar… la risa había acabado con todo mi aire.

-conozco a peores personas que tu y tengo que decir que dan más miedo… no me sorprende ahora tu profesión… es más, tengo que estarme acostumbrando a estas pequeñas sorpresas… jajaja dios, aun no puedo evitar ver la ironía en esto jaja – digo mientras pienso que si estuviera Reborn involucrado en todo esto, seguro y se estaría riendo también.

-no existe nadie peor que yo! – parecía ofendido, pero la verdad solo pude compararlo con mi tutor… el hombre era por mucho más débil que mi tutor.

-eso no es cierto, pero no creo que debas saberlo… bien, trabajare para ti, pero te lo digo de una vez, yo no mato a nadie, odio la sangre derramada por tonterías – le conteste de forma seria y si me hubiera visto en un espejo, creo que vería a un jefe mafioso dando una orden irrefutable y que dictaba obediencia.

El hombre parecía sorprendido, pero después mostro una sonrisa divertida y tal vez un poco retorcida.

-tienes sangre de Capo verdad?

-me lo dicen a menudo… pero no cambies el tema, queda claro mi nula disposición sobre el asesinato, te ayudare en todo lo demás, pero si matas a alguien en mi presencia, puedes despedirte de mi ayuda – esa era mi orden y nada ni nadie podía cambiarla y él parecía entender eso.

-interesante… trato echo niño, no, Tsuna – dijo él mientras me extendía la mano – la gente me conoce como Buio.

-… "oscuridad" – pensé con diversión – el nombre te queda – le dije mientras le estrechaba la mano y de inmediato lo note… este hombre era un cielo… maldición, ahí lo entendí, mi intuición me llevo a un maestro de llama del cielo!

Solo pude reírme ante la esto.

-lo primero será enseñarte a usar esto – dijo mientras hacía salir de su ahora mano libre una llama del cielo… aunque tengo que admitir que la mía era por mucha más pura que la suya.

-te estás quedando atrás amigo mío – le conteste con burla mientras le mostraba mi llama.

-wao – fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver la pureza de mi llama.

-que sigue? –digo con diversión mientras Buio me mira con interés.

-te arrepentirás de tus palabras niño – fue todo lo que escuche puesto que después nos fuimos a dormir.

 **(Ahora pondré lo de los varia)**

 **POV Autor**

Después de horas de discusión entre los Varia y los Vongola, se podía observar con facilidad, que no habían podido sacar nada en claro y es que una cosa fundamental les impedía llegar a una conclusión.

Nadie sabía nada de la vida de Tsuna!

Y eso solo les impedía saber en qué problemas estaba metido… cosa que en realidad a todos los presentes, les tenia sin cuidado, puesto que ellos se sentían mas enojados consigo mismos por no saber nada del que consideraban su amigo.

-como puede ser que nada mas sepamos su nombre? – fue la pregunta que Sol dio al aire.

-esto es el colmo – fue lo que dijo una voz a lo lejos, logrando que todas las otras personas lo miraran atentamente.

-"quién es ese?" – fue la pregunta colectiva de los Varia en sus cabezas puesto que no lo conocían.

-que te trae por aquí Dinolo? – fue la pregunta cansada de Giotto.

-estoy cansado del papeleo y vengo de visita – dijo con sarcasmo el joven jefe Caballone.

Todos le miraron con claro sarcasmo al entender sus palabras.

-han destruido lo que parecía ser la sede de un grupo, lo interesante es que no se encontraron nada y solo se podían escuchar gritos y explosiones por todo el lugar, para mi mala suerte, no pudimos dar con las personas que causaron tal destrucción – fue su respuesta mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los asientos vacios de la sala de estar.

-sabes cómo se llamaba el grupo que perdió su sede? – pregunto Azure después de reconocerlo como un Jefe de la mafia.

-Varia.

…

El silencio fue bastante incomodo y todo por una simple palabra, pero que guardaba mucho significado.

-QUEEEEE!

Fue el grito que resonó por toda la mansión Vongola.

 **(Ahora pondré por primera vez lo que paso con el primer guardián en llegar al pasado)**

-maldito flautista y su condenado barco… malditos idiotas, mira que mencionar a mi jefe… malditos, se merecían morir, pero si lo hacía, Juudaime jamás me lo perdonaría… lo mejor fue mandarlos al hospital… si, así aprenderán, además, nadie salió herido, no es mi culpa que el barco fuera tan débil que se destruyera con un simple ataque… la culpa la tienen ellos, oído mojarme! Además, ¿Dónde mierdas esta el contiente?!

Era lo que murmuraba y gritaba un chico que nadaba en círculos en el mar… se preguntaran, como termino el chico de plateados cabellos de esta forma… la respuesta es simple.

Exploto su medio de trasporte.

-… odio esto! – grito al cielo mientras frotaba en el mar… se había cansado de nadar sin saber a dónde ir.

-he chico! Estas vivo?! – la voz de un viejo hombre en un bote de remos se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero de alguna forma el chico lo escucho bastante nítida.

El chico no se movió de su lugar más que para mover la mano en forma de saludo al hombre que no había visto y él solo espero flotando hasta que el bote llegara.

-como terminaste aquí pequeño? – la voz del hombre era muy parecida a la que te daría un abuelito cariñoso.

-… tenía que salir del barco, se estaba hundiendo – respuesta sensata y en parte verdadera, pero lo que pasa es que él no tenía ni ganas de seguir con el flautista después de lo que había escuchado.

-chico, ven, te ayudo a subir – dijo el hombre mientras le tendía la mano.

-gracias viejo – dijo mientas trataba de subir sin volcar el bote en su intento.

-jajaja – reía el hombre.

El joven no hablaba mucho, a comparación con el hombre, pero al llegar a tierra y en un pésimo intento en irse… el hombre literalmente arrastro al chico hasta su casa y junto a su esposa, le dieron techo por esa noche.

Y mientras el chico estaba acostado en su improvisada cama pensaba… pensaba fríamente que rayos lo había llevado a todo esto y si todos los demás estarían en la misma situación…

-la mansión no es una opción, ellos no estarán ahí… donde están los demás?... Juudaime… donde esta? – fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormido.

A la mañana siguiente tomo todas sus cosas (que no se confundan, nunca se separaron de él en todo ese tiempo) y se fue del lugar… tal vez si buscaba información de él, tal vez podría encontrar algo… esperaba que así fuera.


	27. Extra 5 (Aviso)

**HOLA!**

 **Hace mucho tiempo que no les hablo.**

 **Soy Yunuen y tengo que darles un aviso.**

 **Por razones de la escuela, voy a tener que tomarme más tiempo en esto, así que subiré capítulos cada vez que pueda y ya no semanalmente como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora, tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos para compensarles, pero no prometo nada… disculpen esto, en serio, pero tengan algo seguro, yo no dejare de publicar.**

 **Con eso dicho.**

 **A leer!**

* * *

 **Extra 5**

 **POV Ryohei**

-… esto esta raro – fue lo único coherente que pude decir… o al menos eso es algo que quiero pensar.

-ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA AL EXTREMO?! – grite cuando me di cuenta que no podía mover mi cuerpo, ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza para ver que me retenía.

… ok… esta horrible que escuche mi voz haciendo eco a la distancia… pero bueno, prestémosle más atención al hecho de que estoy enterrado en el piso hasta el cuello… como rayos termine aquí?

… para que me hago idiota, yo no recuerdo ni siquiera lo que he desayunado hoy… donde está el cabeza de pulpo cuando se le necesita?!

Maldición, quiero insultarlo, pero que gano con eso?... que me de hambre… y no tengo comida a la mano, para empezar, no siento mi mano.

… no es eso malo?

Jajajajaja

¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

Muy bien, preparemos mi mejor grito.

-AYUDA AL EXTREMO! – alguien tuvo que haberlo escuchado.

…. espero.

-madre! Alguien esta gritando! – esa era la voz de un niño!

… pero porque está hablando en italiano? Que no estamos en Japón?... turistas?

Cuando las voces se fueron acercando y la sombra de alguien me tapo el sol, tengo que admitir, que nunca ni en mis sueños más locos, imagine ver esto.

Una abuelita con bastón en ropa de monja venía siguiendo a un niño alborotado de cabellos cafés de ropas más bien parecidas a… diría que es un granjero de hace unos, no se… cien años?

Pero el problema no radicaba en eso, sino en la persona que le seguía a ese par… porque estaba ahí el guardián del sol de la primera generación?

Las alarmas se prendieron en mi cabeza y empecé de alguna forma a sentir cada célula de mi cuerpo vibrar de energía… tenía que salir de ahí a la voz de ya o algo muy malo iba a pasar.

En cuanto me vieron, tupe ver su sorpresa e incredulidad… seguro y yo hubiera puesto la misma cara de estar en sus lugares, puesto que no todos los días ves a una persona enterrada en el piso hasta el cuello!

-O por…! – exclamo la mujer antes de decirle algo al niño y que este saliera corriendo por la misma dirección por donde habían venido.

… yo solo pude mirarlos con suplica, necesitaba que al menos liberaran uno de mis brazos para poder liberarme yo y salir disparado de ahí!

-joven, está bien? Puede oírme? – me pregunto la mujer de forma amable… le abría dicho que si, pero sentía que lo mejor era quedarme callado… cosa de más extraña, porque nunca me callo.

… creo que Sawada me pego algo de su intuición… eso significa que le tengo que hacer caso… verdad?

Así que solo para contestar a la mujer asentí con la cabeza…. Por extraño que parezca, fue en ese momento que sentí como mi mano derecha se cerraba en torno a algo… acaso estaba sosteniendo algo?... ahora que lo pienso… todavía tengo con migo mi anillo Vongola versión X?... estaré muerto si lo pierdo, hasta yo sé que es algo importante!

Tengo que salir de aquí y buscarlo!

-"SÁQUENME!" – grite en lo profundo de mi mente… creo que la mujer vio mi urgencia así que se fue por el mismo lugar que el niño.

Empecé a mover la cabeza y me di cuenta que pude mover los hombros, trato de moverme de un lado a otro de forma frenética, pero una mano en mi cabeza me detiene… me niego a levantar la mirada.

-tranquilo, en un momento te sacamos de ahí, ahora déjame revisarte… soy curandero – dijo el primer guardián del sol.

-"no puede revisarme!" – grite en mi interior sin saber muy bien el porqué de esas palabras.

Sin que me lo propusiera realmente, expulse una onda de Maximum Cannon por todo mi cuerpo y logrando liberarme.

El guardián no pudo más que saltar hacia atrás para evitar algún daño… sin molestarme siquiera en pensar como rayos lo había echo, apreté lo que tenía en mi mano derecha y me lleve la mano izquierda al hombro derecho y busque mi brazalete Vongola… para mi completo alivio, seguía ahí debajo de mi ropa.

Levante la mirada y vi al guardián con una expresión entre sorprendida y sospechosa.

Levante una mano y con una sonrisa en la cara hice lo que mejor se me daba.

… gritar a lo EXTREMO!

-POR ALGUNA RAZON QUE NO ENTIENDO, TENGO QUE ALEJARME DE TI, DISCULPAME CON LA ABUELA! – le grite para después correr como desesperado por lo que parecía ser un bosque, llenando mis piernas de llamas del sol, corrí mas rápido de lo que el primer guardián hubiera esperado, así que aunque sabía que me seguía, pronto lo perdería y después… tal vez me monga a revisar la mochila que traigo en mano y luego… luego veré que hacer.


	28. Siguiendo tu pista

… me estoy arrepintiendo… desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

Que no existirá algún maestro, tutor o lo que fuera, que no sea un asesino y espartano al mismo tiempo?

... tal vez si… pero tengo tan mala suerte que no conozco ninguno.

Rayos… quiero dormir.

-HAAAA! – grite tan fuerte que seguro y espante a todos en el lugar.

-jajajajajajaja – se rio a todo pulmón el maldito que me tenia de esta forma.

-… vuelve a explicar, ¿Por qué rayos estoy haciendo esto? – le dije con ira mal contenida, este tipo me sacaba de mis casillas, cosa que muy rara vez lograba incluso Reborn!

Mejor dicho… solo e sentido ira salir de mi cuerpo cuando Byakuran mato a Uni frente a mi… y me sentí realmente molesto cuando Mokuro utilizo a mis amigos… pero de ahí en fuera, rara vez me he molestado o enojado, tal vez si irritado y exasperado porque la circunstancias me superan, pero de ahí a que me lleven al extremo de querer matar al tipo que tengo enfrente solo para desquitarme… siento que es más una actitud de mi tutor Reborn que una mía.

Tome aire y conté hasta mil de ida de regreso… eso me calmo lo suficiente como para verle sin intenciones asesinas de por medio.

-para hacerte fuerte… y para que me divierta – maldito… vuelve a contar Tsuna, vuelve a contar.

-… en qué sentido me vuelvo mas fuerte al llevar despierto tres días seguidos? – el muy maldito no me ha dejado dormir ni un segundo!

-te vuelves resistente y aprendes a pensar con calma bajo presión… te ayudara a ser un mejor líder - … tendría más sentido para mi si este tipo no tuviera una sonrisa satisfactoria cada vez que me mira.

-y es realmente necesario que me lances piedras cada vez que me quedo dormido… la de hace rato si no la hubiera esquivado por los pelos, tendría el brazo roto – era imposible no quejarme, me había lanzado una piedra del tamaño y peso de un ladrillo!

-… - el muy maldito no me contesto, pero su sonrisa me dio la respuesta.

El solo me las lanzaba para despertarme, si, pero no eran necesarias de ese tamaño y peso, el muy maldito quería divertirse a consta mía!

-cuando esto termine, te are pagar por esto – le dije mientras intentaba nuevamente con todas mis fuerzas no caer dormido.

-inténtalo niño, será divertido – le haré pagar… y tal vez lo haga de la mejor forma Vongola al más puro estilo Reborn.

 **(Adelantemos un poco el tiempo… los Varia junto con los Vongola están llegando a lo que era la antigua base de los Varia)**

 **POV Autor**

El lugar estaba completa y absolutamente destruido, es más, aun podían verse rastros de humo salir de los escombros del lugar.

-… Tsuna! – fue el grito colectivo de todos los Varia en cuanto pudieron reaccionar de su sorpresa al ver su hogar destruido.

Rápidamente todos fueron a los escombros y ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de los Vongola, los miembros de Varia movían pedazo tras pedazo de lo que era antes un intento de casa, buscando algún indicio del chico que consideraban parte de su familia… más de cinco minutos hicieron falta para que los miembros de Vongola también se pusieran a buscar al chico, pero una voz los detuvo.

-no encontraran nada más que escombros y sus pertenencias, ese chico de ojos y cabellos cafés, se fue después que ustedes hace días – dijo una amable abuelita que más parecía triste porque se fuera que feliz de que no estuviera herido – era un chico adorable.

-se fue! – gritaron todos con sorpresa y alivio en sus voces.

-… se fue! – gritaron ahora nuevamente los Varia una vez procesaron correctamente las palabras, logrando enojarse con lo que entendieron.

-nos mintió! – grito Sol con incredulidad.

-tiene buenos instintos, seguro y sintió el peligro… tal vez tenga algo parecido a la intuición del Vongola – dijo Alan ( **para quien no se acuerda, es el guardián de la nube de Varia)**.

-son familia después de todo… pero el muy maldito nos mintió! – grito ahora Jin molesto y un poco herido.

-es familia, pero no se dé nadie más que tenga mi intuición – dijo Giotto mientras intentaba recordar haber visto a Tsuna actuar acorde a su intuición… pero solo lo había visto hacer tonterías.

-… él sabe mentir muy bien… cosa que me molesta mucho, que rayos ocultas Tsuna – murmuro para si Azure, pero todos lograron escucharla.

-disculpe, usted de casualidad presencio el momento en el que fue destruido? – pregunto Asari a la mujer mayor que al parecer, todos habían olvidado que estaba ahí.

-no, pero antes de que todo esto pasara, un chico de mirada molesta e irritada estuvo preguntando por el joven que viva con ustedes – dijo la mujer molesta por recordar al chico, le había dado una muy mala impresión desde que lo había visto.

-como era? – pregunto ahora Alaude.

-… era alto, de mirada hostil y su cabello era plateado, lo llevaba atado en una coleta – dijo la mujer.

-no puede ser… - dijo Asari antes de empezar a desprender instinto asesino, logrando sorprender a sus compañeros y a Varia – me pagara lo del barco – dijo al final con ira.

 **(Aquí la continuación del guardián explosivo)**

Me llevo más de una semana por fin encontrar información de alguien parecido al Juudaime.

Lo único malo, es que la información solo lograba enfurecerme.

Termine interrogando a las personas del bajo mundo para darme una completa ubicación del Juudaime.

Y tengo que admitir que mi ira me sobrepaso cuando supe donde estaba o mejor dicho, cuando supe con quienes estaba!

Varia.

…

Porque demonios en Varia?!

De todos los lugares en el mundo, de todos los mafiosos del mundo… ¿Por qué mierdas en Varia?!

Estuve a punto de crear un cráter en la tierra al tratar de liberar mi ira… pero respire profundo y decidí que lo mejor era liberarla cuando estuviera frente a los Varia.

Me tomo pocos días llegar a la base de los Varia, pero me tomo menos tiempo del que pensé, encontrarme con la sorpresa de que no había nadie en el lugar.

Intrigado e irritado fui a buscar información.

… no me gusto en lo mas mínimo.

No podía herirlos, tanto por ser de la familia como por el simple y verdadero hecho de que Juudaime parecía haberse llevado bien con los Varia de esta época… pero eso no quitaba mi ahora irá dirigida a ellos por no haberlo protegido mejor, además de mi ira contra mi persona al saber el tiempo que llevaba Juudaime en esta época!

Esta iracundo!

Juudaime estuvo solo!

Maldita sea!

…

Para cuando me di cuenta, había estado gritando mis problemas mientras hacía explotar la base… no me arrepentía, pero sabía que Juudaime no estaría feliz por esto… bueno, al menos me alegro de haber sacado todo antes de destruir el lugar… lo ocultare, luego me iré y seguiré a Juudaime.

Espero y no se entere de esto… no quiero que se enoje.

… enojado da miedo… incluso yo tengo que admitirlo.


	29. Jugando al escondite

-maldito viejo… le arrancare la piel a tiras – murmuraba por lo bajo mientras caminaba por las calles.

El muy maldito había vuelto a desaparecer!

Y no importaba en donde rayos fuera a buscarlo… incluso había vuelto a ir a esos lugares de mala muerte para ver si no estaba muriéndose por tomar tanto!

… pero aunque lo estoy buscando, también me pregunto por qué rayos lo estoy haciendo?!

Técnicamente ni le conozco!

… francamente, esta etapa mía de buen samaritano, me cuesta entenderla en esta ocasión… simplemente no me entiendo.

Pero aun le estoy buscando… maldito fuera yo por ser buena persona.

Ni siendo jefe de la mafia dejaba de serlo… algo irónico si lo pienso a fondo… ok, me estoy desviando del tema.

-donde estará ese tipo? – no pude evitar querer comparar su intento por escapar de mi a los escondites de mi tutor Reborn.

… veía imposible que fuera tan solo parecido o siquiera posible que fuera tan bueno en su trabajo como Reborn.

Reborn era el mejor asesino del mundo… no por nada era o mejor dicho, fue un arcobaleno.

Y mientras pensaba todas esas cosas, por el rabito del ojo, note algo bastante curioso… sin moverme ni un poco, dedique mi atención a ese punto sin que nadie que me estuviera viendo lo notara… el muy hijo de su madre, no estaba escondiéndose, estaba siguiéndome y ocultándose mientras yo lo buscaba inútilmente sin sospechar que estaba a espaldas mía.

… maldito

Estas me las cobraría.

Tomando nota de donde estaba y asegurándome de que me seguía, lo lleve a un callejo que había revisado antes, ese callejón daba a un camino sin salida, pero era perfecto para dar emboscadas… y eso era justo lo que quería hacer.

Y en cuanto lo hube sorprendido y acorralado, estoy seguro de que debí de haberle sonreído de una forma bastante diabólica mientras le decía con una voz de ultra tumba.

-te dije que me vengaría, viejo – el hombre por muy asesino que se hiciera llamar, palideció como si fuera un fantasma.

Por un momento dude y pensé en mejor no hacer lo que había planeado, pero en cuanto vi su cara tratando de aparentar una seguridad que no tenia, deseche mis dudas y me dispuse a disfrutar mi venganza.

 **(Regresemos con Varia y los Vongola, pero sin olvidar a un muy molesto Asari)**

 **POV Autor**

-me quieres decir que el tipo que hundió el barco era el mismo que izo todo esto a nuestro hogar? – pregunto Azure no creyéndose que una persona puede hacer tantos desastres.

-es broma no? – pregunto Sol con gracia tampoco creyéndose del todo lo que decía Asari.

-me veo con cara de estar bromeando? – pregunto un muy molesto Asari que tenía todo la intención de ponerse a seguir al chico bomba.

-no, no, no – dijeron todos mientras negaban con la cabeza efusivamente… Asari daba más miedo de lo que pensaban los Varia.

-muy bien, su poniendo que ese chico lo está siguiendo… eso significa que Tsuna está en peligro! – reacciono Mario con pánico.

Y como si fuera una bomba, todos reaccionaron… Tsuna estaba en peligro y aunque había entrenado Alaude por un tiempo, eso no quitaba que era un chico torpe y demasiado iluso para la mayoría.

Dando como resultado el pánico de todos por saber que alguien tan peligroso estaba siguiendo al inocente chico!

-tenemos que encontrarlo! – gritaron tanto los Varia como los Vongola tan blancos como el papel.

Pero lo que ninguno sabia era que alguien los observaba a una muy buena distancia para que ellos no lo supieran.

Esta persona solo pudo atinar a sonreír y negar con la cabeza, había escuchado y presenciado todo lo sucedido y no podía evitar reírse un poco por la actitud que habían tomado los Vongola y los Varia.

Tomo sus cosas en silencio y dirigiendo una última mirada al extraño grupo de 14 personas, se fue.

Tenía mucho camino que recorrer si quería alcanzarlos… o al menos si quería encontrar a uno de ellos, asumiendo que por su lo que vio, él todavía no daba con él y todo había resultado como una catástrofe.

Se rio, cuando diera con él, tendría algo con que molestarlo y fastidiarlo… después de todo, era fácil hacerlo enojar.

Esta misteriosa persona se alejo en completo silencio del pueblo y se encamino a paso rápido en busca del pueblo más cercano, esperando encontrar ahí información de su amigo y también de su jefe/amigo.

 **(Ya escucharon de nuestro explosivo amigo… hora es turno de nuestro risueño compañero)**

Decir que estaba perdido seria un eufemismo, estaba extraviado, no, estaba jodidamente perdido!

Reí mientras me rascaba la parte de atrás de mi cabeza en un tic nervioso… como rayos había terminado en la cárcel?

No tenía ni idea.

Y ni me empezaba a preguntar donde estaban ahora mis cosas, porque ni siquiera lograba recordar donde las había dejado.

Era el colmo.

Necesitaba salir y recuperar mis cosas, para luego buscar a los demás, porque si era algo parecido a lo que sufrieron cuando fueron al futuro, entonces significaba que todos habían llegado al pasado.

Si esa idea era probable, claro.

Puse mi cabeza entre los espacios de barra a barra de la celda… hacia tres días que había llegado en el barco y solo uno en el que había logrado sacarse de encima al guardián de la nube de la primera generación y ahora para mi completa frustración, no recuerdo como rayos termine en esta situación, cosa bastante rara.

Mire de izquierda a derecha tratando de ver más de esta cárcel, pero no lograba hacerme mucho a la idea de donde estaba ni de donde estaban mis cosas… y si accionaba mi collar/anillo versión X de Vongola, estoy seguro de que crearía más problemas que soluciones.

Bueno, por el momento veamos que pasa por este lugar y si no logro dar con mis cosas en lo que resta del día, terminare por irme de una buena vez de aquí para ir a buscarlas.

Para el anochecer que puede ver a trabes de la única ventana con barrotes de mi celda, decidí que tenía que irme, sabia donde estaban mis cosas, pero descubrir que harían conmigo y con mis cosas a la mañana siguiente, no me agrado en lo más mínimo.

… como rayos iba yo a saber que dormir en la calle era un delito en este lugar? Yo solo estaba durmiendo ahí, porque no quería gastar dinero, lo necesitaría para comprar comida durante mi trayecto a quien sabia donde.

Bueno… al menos una cosa salió de todo esto, una vez recupere mi mochila después de destruir las barras de la celda y de revisar que todo lo de mi mochila estaba en su lugar, me di la libertad de ver de qué iba el periódico que estaba distraídamente en la mesa… por la cantidad que había en la mesa, podía deducir que era de hace unos días.

… explosión en un barco sin heridos… esto tenía toda la pinta de mi explosivo amigo… explosión en una pequeña casa y sin heridos… esto fue hace poco, quizá unos dos días.

Salí de la cárcel en la oscuridad de la noche y me dispuse a irme lo más rápido posible y en cuanto encontré a un caminante en el camino a las afueras del lugar, le pregunte si sabía de donde había sido la explosión en la casa, para mi muy buena suerte, había sido a un pueblo de distancia, tardaría un tres en llegar, que suerte!


	30. Secretos, Trucos y mas Secretos

**Regrese!**

 **Hola!**

 **Lo sé… me fui por… cuanto? Casi tres semanas?... diría lo lamento, pero la verdad es que solo siento no haber tenido tiempo para escribir en mi computadora, me duelen mis manos!**

 **Imagínense tener que trascribir todo!**

 **La verdad es que resulta doloroso después de un rato… pero bueno, como prometí y lo prometido es deuda; no deje de escribir y para darme una bienvenida, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida, un regalo para mis lectores.**

 **Estoy de vuelta y vuelvo nuevamente con un capitulo cada semana de ahora en adelante!**

 **(no esperen capítulos iguales de grandes, me niego a volver a hacerlo)**

Estaba feliz y no podía estarlo más… bueno, quizá con otra miradita lo estaría.

Al voltear mi mirada al supuesto asesino aparentando ser una momia, logro alegrarme mucho, me costaba demasiado aguantarme la carcajada que tenia atorada en la garganta.

-mírame de nuevo y te sacare los ojos – me amenazo, pero solo logro que explotara en carcajadas.

-inténtalo! Soy más fuerte que tú! – le dije entre risas mientras corría un poco para alejarme de él, estaba débil por la paliza que le había dado así que le di un poco de espacio… pobre, incluso caminaba raro… no pude evitar reír más fuerte, este tipo no merecía mi lastima y además, era muy gracioso verlo!

En definitiva algo de Reborn y de mis guardianes se me estaba pasando… pero dios, que bien me sentía al haberme vengado de ese intento de asesino.

-niño impertinente, en cuanto me recupere te are suplicar por tu vida – me amenazo mientras intentaba caminar más rápido o normal... depende por donde lo mires.

No pude evitar verlo con una sonrisa en mi cara… disfrutaba esto.

-me alegro poder alegrarte la vida niño, pero en cuanto lleguemos al próximo poblado nos pondremos a trabajar – me detuve en seco… trabajar siempre venia unido con problemas.

Gire lentamente mi cabeza hasta poder verlo por encima de mi hombro… y le mire como si de un interrogatorio se tratara, quería una respuesta sincera y no me detendría hasta obtenerla.

-con trabajo, a que te estás refiriendo? – mi voz sonó más amenazante de lo hubiera querido, pero me importaba mucho su respuesta.

-tenemos que deshacernos de unas personas que están molestando por aquí… es una buena paga niño, solo es eliminar a un grupo de personas y ya – odio la falta de conciencia de los asesinos.

-no – mi respuesta fue dura y contundente para él… casi parecía que le había golpeado en la boca del estomago para sacarle todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-por qué no? – me pregunto o mejor dicho, se atrevió a preguntarme!

-te lo dije antes, en mi presencia no se mata, liquida o desaparece a las personas… no pienso ayudarte, me niego a ayudarte! – me di la vuelta y me fui.

Le escuche decirme algo, pero ni siquiera me moleste en entender sus palabras, solo le ignore y seguí caminando.

…

Para cuando me había dado cuenta, le había dejado muy atrás, dirigí mi vista al lugar por donde había llegado y fruncí el ceño, ese intento de asesino… no me importaba!

Busque un lugar donde pasar la noche y después me dispuse a entrenar con las llamas de otros atributos… y lo abría echo solo que lo único que lograba producir eran llamas de tormenta y de lluvia… maldita sea, tome una profunda bocanada de aire y me dispuse a calmarme.

…

Para mi mala suerte mi conciencia fue en mi contra y me mantuvo dando vueltas toda la noche.

Y todo por una tonta y única razón… me sentía culpable!

Todo era culpa del intento de asesino!

Y maldito fuera yo también!

Me sentía culpable porque el intento de asesino estaba herido y solo… me sentía culpable por dejarle solo!

Maldita fuera mi amabilidad!

JODIDA MI SUERTE!

… Y parándome en mitad de la noche y de muy mal humor conmigo mismo (valga la redundancia) me fui a buscar al intento de asesino… obviamente no olvidemos que mientras lo buscaba me la pasaba maldiciéndolo entre dientes… porque, maldito fuera!

Pero… pero jamás pensé que esa noche, encontraría tal cosa… tengo que admitir que después de esa noche, nunca volví a ser el mismo… incluso ahora, me alegro de que ninguno de mis guardianes presenciaran esas escenas ni que tampoco vieran en lo que me convertí segundos después.

… pero aun así, nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice.

….

Lo que esa noche vi, fue algo… bueno… la verdad es que de no ser por mi híper intuición, nunca abría escuchado o sabido lo que pasaba dentro de esa común y simple casa.

Porque quien pondría atención a un llanto de un bebe?... para uno eso es normal… pero y si después escuchas el sonido de algo cayendo junto con un sonido que nunca podre olvidar por Reborn… ese sonido sería el de un casquillo de bala golpeando el suelo.

… como rayos no podía detenerme en seco y mirar con espanto e irá mal contenida a la casa que trataba de ocultar sus secretos?

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y con sigilo me acerque a la casa… y aunque lo odiara, agradecía a Reborn de que me enseñara infiltración, con esas habilidades fue más que fácil poder entrar a la casa sin que nadie lo notara.

Siguiendo el ruido de las voces suplicantes y de las amenazas logre dar con el cuarto donde todo estaba sucediendo.

Resulto ser que estaban en lo que parecía ser la sala de estar… un cuerpo sin vida estaba en el piso manchando todo el piso con su sangre… era el cuerpo de un muchacho de aproximadamente once años… mire su cuerpo detenidamente y el chico había tenido que soportar más de un disparo.

Detrás del cuerpo del chico estaba un pequeño bulto muy bien arropado… era el bebe llorando.

Más atrás estaban solamente un par… una niña no mayor a los siete años y un chico que parecía tener la misma edad que yo… el chico estaba seriamente golpeado y la niña intentaba por todos los medios no llorar o incluso tratar de ir en la ayuda del que creía era su hermano pequeño que ahora su manta que antes era de un azul celeste pasaba a ser de color rojo por la sangre del chico muerto.

… inevitablemente estuve a punto de gritar a los cielos una orden… logre contenerme por muy poco.

Era una decisión demasiado horrible para mi gusto, pero las enseñanzas de Reborn estaban muy bien arraigadas en mi sistema, así que espere oculto y escuche con atención para saber qué rayos estaba pasando y saber a quien realmente tenía que salvar de esta horrible situación.

Era una sensación horrible de impotencia, pero esperaría; aun cuando lo que más quisiera en esos momentos era salvar a los niños y decirles que no tuvieran miedo… malditas enseñanzas de asesino… tenía que esperar.

-hagan que deje de llorar o los mato todos de una vez! – grito el hombre que sostenía un arma… típica vestimenta negra, pero esta persona era tonta o no pensaba dejar testigos, puesto que su rostro no estaba oculto de ninguna forma, haciendo fácil ver que era un hombre entre sus cuarenta años.

Rápidamente la niña se lanzo sobre el bebe tratando de protegerlo con su cuerpo… aunque me cuesta mantenerme quieto, puedo decir que me alegra que el bebe este bien.

Me alegro de haber practicado con la llama del sol y crear "lazo de salvación" y aunque no me gusto tener que basarme en un antiguo enemigo, no negare que resulta muy útil en momentos como estos.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre esto, no pude evitar llevar lazo de salvación al cuerpo del chico para verlo… la sorpresa fue instantánea, el chico estaba más muerto que vivo, pero aun respiraba!

Le salvaría en silencio, pero aun tenía mis dudas con respecto a esta extraña situación.

 **(muy bien, veamos que paso con los Varia y los Vongola ahora)**

-serán idiotas! – fue el grito en conjunto de los jefes de Vongola y Varia.

-no es mi culpa – dijeron los más jóvenes de sus grupos.

-si no es suya… entonces como explican que estemos en esta situación? – pregunto el guardián de la tormenta del lado de Varia.

Nadie contesto, incluyendo a los líderes… y bueno, se preguntaran en qué tipo de situación están metidos, ¿verdad?

Bueno… en una muy incómoda seria decir poco, puesto que en realidad estaban muy avergonzados.

Incluyendo a los típicos ariscos que intentaban solamente aparentar que nada pasaba (llámense Alaude, Demon, Alan y Sam).

Las catorce personas estaban en estos momentos están colgados de cabeza y en los peores de los casos, con las manos esposadas o inutilizadas de alguna forma.

… como llegaron a esto… la verdad es que ninguno tenía idea, pero parecía verdaderamente divertido mientras pasaba, puesto que en un principio se burlaban de los desafortunados que lo sufrieron primero… pobres diablos, no pensaron que al tratar de ayudarlos terminarían en la misma situación… pobres.

Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera la intuición o habilidades pudieron evitar que terminaran colgados, logrando que los catorce terminaran de la misma forma.

-… alguien sabe como bajarnos? Mis armas sigo sin poderlas tocar – dijo Elen mientras intentaba nuevamente poder alcanzar sus armas que estaban en el piso a centímetros de ella, pero aun fuera de su alcance.

Todos tenían el mismo pensamiento… no tenían ni idea, porque extrañamente, cada trampa estaba muy bien ingeniada, logrando imposibilitar todos los intentos de sus capturados.

-me siento inútil – dijo Sol con molestia mientras intentaba llegar a la cuerda para romperla con sus dientes... pero simplemente no podía por la maldita madera que la mantenía en una posición recta le imposibilitaba esa acción.

-no eres la única, pero esto es excesivo… ¿Cómo rayos no vimos esto cuando llegamos? – pregunto un extrañamente molesto Knuckle mientras intentaba hacer lo mismo que Sol, solo que con las manos que tenia fuertemente encadenadas al piso imposibilitando incluso que flexionara sus brazos.

-no tengo ni idea… para empezar, no estábamos caminando por un camino?... en qué momento llegamos a un bosque? – pregunto Asari ahora mucho más calmado… supongo que estar tanto tiempo de cabeza le ayudo a calmarse.

(Francamente me alegro de eso, Asari da miedo)

-… es un muy buen punto… como es que no lo notaron? – les pregunto G a los amargados… porque bueno… como no estarlo viendo sus apariencias?

Porque seamos sinceros, los guardianes del rayo aun intentaban por todos los medios verlos con seriedad y no echarse a reír!

Pero alguien más ya no pudo aguantarse por más tiempo.

-jajajajajaja LAMBO SAMA ES GENIAL! – se escucho la risa infantil de un niño, logrando silenciar a todos los guardianes.

Más de uno de los colgados no pudo evitar tratar de dirigir sus miradas al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

-calla niño tonto, ahora saben que estamos aquí! – dijo otra voz.

-que importa, quizá nii-san no esté contento por esto, pero vale la pena! – volvió a decir el niño con emoción.

-si ya terminaron de jugar, tenemos que irnos, aun nos llevan mucha delantera los demás – dijo la voz de una chica ahora.

-no quiero recibir regaños de ti – dijo otra voz de un chico.

-no molestes a mi novia alondra! – regaño el primer chico.

-y que aras si lo hago cabeza de piña – dijo el segundo chico.

-no pelen – dijo la chica.

-rápido, tenemos que irnos, los colgados están mirando para acá y quiero encontrar a nii-san – dijo el niño.

-no nos ordenes – dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

Segundos después se escucharon pasos alejarse y la risas del niño y la chica.

Tanto los Varia como los Vongola estaban en shock… unos niñatos los habían atrapado y para colmo, dejado fuera de combate!

Era un duro golpe para los mafiosos.

-me las pagaran! – fueron las duras, crudas y con un siniestro aire asesino las palabras de los guardianes de la nube, niebla, rayo y no olvidemos a los explosivos tormenta de Vongola y Varia.

Seas quienes fueran los causantes de sus males, los pobres seguían colgados y los perpetradores ahora muy lejos de ellos.

…

Cuando empezaba a anochecer, increíblemente todas las ataduras se abrieron, liberando a todos, claro que… seguían colgados de cabeza.

Todos en cuestión de segundos se liberaron y cayeron sobres sus pies en el suelo.

-"quiero vomitar" – fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos… aunque también había cosas como – "me tiemblan las piernas" – o – "alguien arránqueme la cabeza, porque siento que va a explotar" – mientras trataban de sostenérsela con las manos en un vano intento por aliviar el dolor.

-matare al que hiso esto – dijo Demon con odio.

-deja lo de matar, es muy simple, yo les torturare por esto – dijo ahora Sam con ira pura destilando por sus ojos.

Y tal vez las nubes no dijeran nada, pero bien que pensaban en dejar a los culpables cual carne molida por herir tan profundamente su orgullo!

-por ahora, intentemos seguirles la pista, no sabemos cuánto camino han cubierto desde que se fueron – dijo Giotto, pero la verdad es que el también estaba enojado por caer en algo tan bajo.

-no, primero tenemos que saber contra que nos enfrentamos, serán niños, pero pudieron engañarnos… no son simples críos jugando – dijo Azure con irritación, eran en momentos como esos en los que ella odiaba pensar claramente y no poder dejarse llevar por su enojo, porque ganas no le faltaban para ir a por los niños y masacrarlos a golpes.

-… me estoy dejando llevar por mi enojo, tenemos que pensar fríamente… gracias – dijo Giotto a Azure mientras le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonrisa que solo logro que Azure pensara en Tsuna y en lo adorable que se veía cuando este sonreía… muy dentro de su cabeza, oro para que Tsuna estuviera bien y se mantuviera a salvo.

Cuando la inocente (porque no tiene nada que ver que sea parte de la mafia y líder de los Varia) y pequeña Azure se dio cuenta de que pensaba en Tsuna no de una forma en que lo aria una amiga o incluso una compañera, ella se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando y a juzgar por la cara que le estaba dando Giotto, al parecer se malentendieron un poco sus acciones.

Porque vamos! Giotto no era de piedra! Y no es que fuera un egocéntrico sino que pensar que Azure sonrojada era linda lo pusieron en un gran aprieto porque el también descubrió que podía sonrojarse y avergonzarse a tal punto de sentirse mareado.

…

Pero bueno, no olvidemos que todos estaban presente mientras veían a sus jefes volverse unas manzanas… si, tendrían una nueva forma de molestarlos.

Unas dos horas después… se dieron cuenta de que abría sido mejor ir tras los chiquillos que empezaban a odiar.

-bájenme! – gritaron los guardianes del rayo que habían vuelto a caer en un trampa.

-"ni loco/loca te ayudo" – fue el pensamiento colectivo de los que veían la situación con irritación y lastima… empezaban los cielos a cuestionarse ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomaría salir del bosque y poder dar con Tsuna?... era un asco, pero las trampas estaban muy bien escondidas.

 **(Veamos a nuestro risueño amigo, guardián de la lluvia Vongola)**

Seamos sinceros, no esperaba toparme con los antiguos Vongola y Varia en el lugar de los hechos… pero gracias a dios, no supieron que estaba ahí.

Así que me fui rápidamente siguiendo el rastro que dejo mi amigo explosivo… pisotones y algunos cráteres en la tierra… tal vez tenga que cubrir y ocultar su rastro o conseguirá que alguien más lo encuentre… como deshago esto y dejo también mi propia marca para que los demás sepan para donde ir? Porque no dudo que los demás estén también en nuestro tiempo.

Pero regresando a la cuestión, como tapo esto y dejo un rastro fácil de seguir para mis amigos?

…

…. No tengo idea jajaja

Y mientras caminaba un poco sentí como una gota caía sobre mi cara, levante la mirada y vi el cielo… como rayos no vi las nubes de lluvia?

Lluvia… eso es!

Si una lluvia torrencial azota este lugar, tapara los cráteres como charcos o lagos y las pisadas se perderán por el fango!

Eso es!

Sacando mi katana espere y una pequeña lluvia empezó a caer… ahora solo influyo en mi katana mis llamas de lluvia y…

Un tornado está azotando el lugar!

… creo que me sobrepase… jajajajajaja… no quiero pensar en los efectos meteorológicos que tendrá esto…

… definitivamente no quiero pensarlo.

Guarde mi katana y corrí en la dirección que había tomado Gokudera, me gustaba sentir la lluvia caer sobre mi mientras corría.

Pronto se oscureció demasiado impidiéndome ver cualquier cosa mas allá de mis manos, así que tuve que resguardarme debajo de los arboles… espero no resfriarme… mejor seco mi ropa con mi llama.

La lluvia duro toda la noche y la mañana siguiente… lo malo de esto, es que no tenía pinta de querer parar… rayos, cuánto tiempo va a durar?... en definitiva no quiero pensar en las consecuencias de esto.

Después de desayunar algo rápido, volví a correr y aunque terminara empapado, logre dar con el pueblo siguiente.

Para mi completa alegría y alivio, una familia se apiado de mí y me dejo resguardarme de la lluvia dentro de su casa.

Estaba tranquilamente sentado en un rincón de la casa esperando que mi ropa se secara frente al fuego que había encendido la familia… francamente no me importo que la madre me comiera con la mirada aunque eso sí, me incomodo hasta más no poder.

Y me habría querido poner nuevamente mi ropa de no ser por un fuerte golpe que se escucho en la puerta de entrada.

-tenía que llover! Maldita mi suerte! Estaba tan cercas! – esa voz irritada la reconocería donde fuera.

-ma ma, tómatelo con calma amigo mío – le dije desde adentro… a los segundos se escucho unos cuantos golpes y pasos apurados.

-idiota del beisbol! – grito cuando entro al cuarto del centro de la casa.

-es bueno verte Gokudera! – le dije con una sonrisa… dios, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos a mi amigo!

-también estas aquí!... significa que los demás también… el Juudaime no lo sabe! – al parecer su cerebro está procesando información a gran velocidad… veo humo saliendo de sus orejas.

-he, te importaría explicarle a tu compañero mortal que está pasando por esa cabeza tuya? – le pregunte con burla, pero al menos logre sacarlo de su cabeza.

-como no lo entiendes! Que tanto sabes de la situación? No mejor, cuando llegaste? – al parecer entro en modo mano derecha en vez de Gokudera chico explosivo… bien, ahora necesitamos al mano derecha.

-llegue hace como unas dos semanas a lo mucho quizá menos, lo único que sé es que estaba en un bote en el mar con esa mochila y mi katana, al principio quise ir a la mansión, pero me encontré con uno de la primera generación y decidí que era mejor irme y ver si encontraba a los demás – no tenia porque esconder información, además él es el más listo de todos, podrá llegar a alguna conclusión.

-mochila? – se volteo a ver mi ropa colgada junto con la mochila – vístete por dios, asi solo lograras enfermarte, sécate con tu llama.

-jajajaja pero que pasa con las personas? – dije mientras señalaba a la familia que no había dicho nada desde que había llegado Gokudera.

-son una ilusión, estuve practicando con la llama de la neblina – hooo que útil!

Rápidamente tome mi ropa y la seque mientras Gokudera desasía la ilusión de la familia. En cuanto mi ropa se seco me la volví a poner.

-bien, ahora explícame que tenia la mochila – en cuanto me senté nuevamente en el piso, tome la mochila y vacié su contenido sobre el suelo.

-aparte de esto, tenía más dinero, la ropa que traigo puesta, una carta y este anillo – dije mientras señalaba el anillo en mi mano.

-la carta la quemaste? – yo solo asentí con la cabeza – recuerdas lo que decía? – parecía escéptico, pero le daba la razón al no creer que pudiera recordarla.

-la verdad… es que la queme antes de memorizarla – dije sin mirarlo a los ojos… porque vamos, incluso yo pensaba que era algo bastante estúpido.

-es joda verdad?

No quise verle a los ojos.

El solo suspiro con cansancio.

-ok… te repetiré lo que venía en mi carta y al final me dirás si tenía algo diferente a la tuya, intuyo que al menos puedes hacer eso ¿verdad? – como me alegraba de tenerlo en modo mano derecha!

En cuanto empezó a hablar pronto pude recordar el contenido de mi propia carta… pero que raro, en algunas partes no concuerdan… solo nuestras instrucciones son diferentes.

-en mi carta me piden que use este anillo porque era un regalo de Juudaime – dice Gokudera mientras me muestra su anillo.

-a mí solo me dicen que es parte de un encargo, que tengo que mantenerlo conmigo hasta que termine la misión… aunque nunca me dieron una misión, supuse que se refería a estar atrapado en otra época – Gokudera asintió su cabeza en respuesta a mis palabras, él estaba de acuerdo con mi razonamiento.

-tu anillo es parecido al mío a excepción del color de la piedra, el mío es de diferentes colores y el tuyo es completamente azul… rayos, necesito mas información para confirmar las cosas… en las cartas mencionan algunas familias, has tenido contacto con alguna? – por algo era la mano derecha, yo no puedo llegar a conclusiones con tan poca información, yo solo actuó con respecto a las misiones y objetivos.

… misiones?

-espera… misiones… misiones… yo solo reacciono con misiones u objetivos… Gokudera, tu solo reaccionas a lo que dice Tsuna verdad? – si tenia razón, que mas podían ocultar las cartas?

-qué? Claro que yo solo obedezco las órdenes del Juudaime! – maldición!

-nos manipularon – fue todo lo que pude decir, estaba en shock.

-qué?... explícate – me pidió, imagino que mi cara le dijo que descubrí algo importante.

-tu carta dice que era algo de Tsuna y en la mía que era parte de una misión… alguien nos manipulo para que usáramos estos anillos que ahora no podemos sacarnos!... alguien sabe como actuamos y nos manipulo… eso significa que alguien nos trajo aquí por una razón!... y si estoy en lo correcto… Tsuna no es consciente de esto y lo peor de todo, es que los nombres de las familias solo son migajas que nosotros tenemos que seguir! – dije consternado… quien rayos nos mandaría al pasado?!... maldición.


	31. Extra 6

**POV Ryohei**

-… aquí dice que destruya la carta, pero la verdad es que si la destruyo la voy a olvidar… como le hago? – me pregunte después de leer la carta como dos veces porque la primera vez, ya había olvidado que decía al principio, así que no entendía nada y tuve que volverla a leer.

… lo mejor será que guarde la carta muy bien y mantenga mi brazalete del sol versión X oculto debajo de mi ropa... y el anillo, supongo que está bien si solo me lo pongo, aunque me gustaría ponerlo en una cadena y colgármelo al cuello, no tengo ninguna a mano, así que mientras tanto, supongo que está bien que lo use por ahora en la mano.

… mmm que hacer al extremo?...quizá debería ir en busca de los demás… no es tan mala idea, si yo estoy aquí, quizá los demás igual.

De ser así… BUSQUEMOSLOS AL EXTREMO!

… por ahora… corramos en línea recta y veamos que encuentro.

… eso, fue hace como tres días… ahora me doy cuenta que fue una estupidez pensar así.

-estoy muriendo extremadamente de hambre! – grite mientras escuchaba a mi estomago rugir en protesta por mis gritos… tal vez debería dejar de gritar… dios, quiero comida.

-…Kyoko… - recordé a mi hermana con tristeza… ojala ella estuviera aquí y me preparara algo de comer.

Mmm cuanto tiempo seguirá lloviendo?... lleva así unos dos días…. Quiero que salga el sol!

No es que me moleste la lluvia, pero así no puedo moverme libremente, llevo estancado ya un día en el mismo bosque… así, ningún animal saldrá para poder cazarlo.

Mmmm quiero comida y el calor del sol brillante… joder, esto parece más una tormenta que una lluvia… mmm y si lanzo un golpe al cielo, ¿sería camas de liberar las nubes y dejar que el sol salga?

… no suena mal la idea.

Ok, ok… como lo hago sin llamar mucho la atención… aquí no me va a ver nadie, esta tan oscuro como boca de lobo.

… de verdad estoy empezando a aceptar que soy un idiota sin remedio… es peor darse cuenta de esto por uno mismo.

Otro punto importante que no me he dedicado a pensar mucho… como rayos fue que pude salir de la tierra?... ok, he entrenado lo suficiente como para dirigir mis llamas a mis extremidades, pero nunca he podido hacer lo que hice esa vez… esto es tonto, dejare que el cabeza de pulpo lo piense por mi después de que lo encuentre, por ahora… que se haga el sol!

-MAXIMUM CANNON! – grite mientras levantaba mi mano izquierda al cielo… o rayos, he creado un cráter en el cielo… no sé si sentirme idiota o estar feliz de al fin ver un cielo limpio.

… cielo… estará Sawada bien?

Es seguro que si, ese chico es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Mmm ok, por ahora solo busquemos el pueblo mas cercano y veamos que puedo encontrar por ahí.

-… como que dejo de llover muy espontáneamente no? – esa voz la conocía… kami-sama, dime que estoy imaginando cosas y no es quien creo que es.

Lentamente mire detrás de mí y entre los arboles vi a un grupo que hubiera preferido no ver en mi vida (o al menos de momento, porque de la impresión estoy seguro que casi muero!).

Ahí frente a mi estaban los Vongola primera generación!

Retrocedí sin darme cuenta y termine chocando con un árbol… que idiota, el sonido que hice al chocar fue tan fuerte que llame su atención!

-ha! – dijo el guardián del sol… claramente me recordaba… maldición.

Por obviedad, hice lo más lógico del mundo… salí corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello y aunque lo dudaba, tenia cierto presentimiento de que así era.

-espera!

-alto!

… ni siquiera un yo sería tan idiota como para detenerme! Y para empezar como rayos me detendría si me están persiguiendo moustros como ellos!

-ni muerto! – grite con todo el aire de mis pulmones e implemente mis piernas de energía del sol y corrí mas fuerte… pero porque el guardián de la nube es tan insistente en perseguirme?!

Joder!

Corre más rápido, yo!

Sin percatarme de mis pasos ni tampoco de la dirección que tomaba, no pude darme ni siquiera cuenta de que había llegado a un poblado y o sorpresa, paso lo inevitable si estas más pendiente de tu retaguardia que de tu delantera… choque con alguien y terminamos en el piso.

-fíjate por donde caminas estúpido… cabeza de césped? – esa voz irritante y fácil de hacerla explotar…

-cabeza de pulpo!

-a quien llamas cabeza de pulpo?! Cabeza de césped! – ese era mi explosivo amigo!

-maa, maa, es mejor que se levanten, tenemos compañía Gokudera, senpai… y no es de la agradable – dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada de bambú.

Tenia razón, aunque quise perderlos… estos tipos seguían siendo la primera generación… la más fuerte de todas.

Me puse en posición de pelea y el cabeza de césped se levanto con dinamita entre sus manos.

-serás idiota, mira que traerlos – créeme que pienso lo mismo de mi en este momento amigo mío.

Decir que los Vongola de la primera generación estaban pasmados era decir poco, después de todo, quien esperaba ver a los chiquillos que los habían humilladlo? Mas siendo que no hace poco habían podido salir de todas las trampas que otros niños les habían puesto y que se habían atrevido a herir sus orgullos de mafiosos.

No era difícil adivinar que aun estuvieran enojados por las trampas, pero encontrar a estos chicos que solo les habían causado problemas… digamos que ya encontraron con quien desquitar su ira.

Asari miraba a Gokudera mientras sacaba sus katanas.

Alaude se ponía en posición de pelea, mientras miraba de forma asesina a Yamamoto.

Knuckle y yo nos poníamos con la guardia alta.

Nadie se movía.

Por quizá dos razones… los demás guardianes estaban pasmados, esos chicos se parecían demasiado a ellos!

G ni siquiera podía ni quería aceptar que ese chico de cabellos platinados se le parecía!

-no creo que sea momento de decir que estoy en malos términos con el japonés verdad? – dijo Gokudera como quien no quiere la cosa.

-y que yo lo estoy con el nube? – eso era malo Yamamoto.

-con el nube?! Acaso te volviste loco! – le gritamos los dos a Yamamoto sin quitarle la mirada a nuestros enemigos.

-… voto por una confrontación sin batallas – dije yo.

-a favor – dijeron los dos.

-si ya terminaron de hablar, nos gustaría que se rindieran y se dejen arrestar, tenemos muchas cosas que preguntarles… aunque hoy, extrañamente tengo ganas de una buena pelea – ese guardián de la lluvia lo recuerdo más sonriente… que pasa con ese instinto asesino?

-lo siento flautita, pero pasamos – dijo Gokudera y antes de que la nube pudiera moverse, una explosión de las bombas del cabeza de pulpo los detuvieron y otra de humo nos dio tiempo de salir corriendo de ahí… ahora solo es escondernos… odio esto.


	32. Verdades

-"….… alguien… necesito que alguien me ayude!" – grite con todas mis fuerzas al cielo que estaba tan oscuro como boca de lobo, ni una estrella podía verse… - "ayuda" – dije con sollozos mientras apretaba contra mi cuerpo el frio cuerpo del niño… su sangre me manchaba, pero no me importaba… - "ayuda… por favor!"

Desperté sobre saltado… una pesadilla… otra maldita pesadilla!

Mire el cielo y odie su oscuridad, ni la luna, ni las estrellas podían verse… si en mi fuera, maldeciría a las nubes de la tormenta que lleva cayendo desde hace unos días… pero de tan solo pensar en maldecir esas nubes, siento que maldigo a mis amigos, pensamiento que me hace sentir tonto por pensar y cansarme más de lo que ya estoy.

-aun no puedo creer lo que hiciste niño – me dice… no puedo llamar maestro a este intento de asesino.

-no era eso para empezar tu trabajo?... te tardaste mucho – le dije sin mirarlo… francamente no quería pensar en lo que hice.

-y de quien es culpa?... de todas forma… es bueno que recapacitaras – este tipo está buscando enojarme?... "olvídalo Tsuna, estas cansado y no quieres pensar en eso" me dije mentalmente.

-francamente, hubiera preferido no tener nada que ver – dije con sinceridad.

-hiciste lo correcto

-pero aun duele

-… dolería mas si no hubieras hecho nada

-….. es verdad – soy un chillón por naturaleza, pero porque ahora que me siento tan atrapado, tan triste… porque ahora no puedo llorar?

Busque el lado positivo de lo que hice… salve a unos niños, a muchas familias en realidad.

… y aunque el costo no fue mucho, siento que en realidad fue muy alto para mi, siento haber perdido algo muy importante.

-deja de pensar en eso niño, es mejor dormir

-si las pesadillas no me persiguieran lo aria – era la verdad.

-te acostumbraras

-no quiero acostumbrarme a esto.

-a que exactamente no te quieres acostumbrar?

-… - no tenía el valor para decir lo que en verdad me perturbaba.

-la muerte del niño no es tu culpa.

-pero la de sus asesinos si… yo… yo los mate… - "y estoy feliz por hacerlo" pensé con dolor… si, ese día me había costado mucho.

 **(escuchemos que paso después del peculiar encuentro)**

-detesto a ese chico de cabello platinado! – exclamo un furioso Asari.

-ese chico corre muy rápido – dijo Elen tratando de recuperar aun el aliento… por la persecución.

-… era yo o se parecían a ustedes – dijo Mario con un toque de incredulidad en su voz mientras señalaba a los guardianes Vongola.

-si no lo hubiera visto, no me lo creería – dijo Lampo con asombro… - "dos G, dos gritones… eso era horrible!" – pensó después con miedo.

-búsquenlos… tal vez tengan algo que ver con que Tsuna se parezca a mi – dijo Giotto con duda.

Porque vamos, quien no piensa que es raro que alguien se parece a ti y no tenga lasos sanguíneos contigo?

Sin que nadie dijera nada, se dividieron y se fueron a buscarlos… ya que era extraño para todos, buscas a alguien que apenas conoces de unos segundos y que para terminar están huyendo de ellos por quien sabe porqué.

Lluvia con lluvia, rayo con rayo y así sucesivamente los elementos de Vongola con los de Varia empezaron a buscar por todos lados.

-como rayos pueden desaparecer tres chicos? – pregunto Jin exasperado.

-a mi me lo preguntas?! Yo quiero saber porque están huyendo para empezar! – dijo un muy irritado G

En otra parte, muy cerca de la salida del pueblo.

-no lo entiendo – dijo Azure.

-que sucede? – pregunto ahora Giotto.

-no entiendo porque Tsuna estaría involucrado con esos chicos – dijo Azure con decisión.

Aunque tenemos que aclarar que para Azure todos los chicos se veían como demonios a excepción de Tsuna y sus compañeros de Varia y ahora los de Vongola también.

-… lo que yo no entiendo, es porque esos chicos que saben quiénes somos y que al parecer se han encontrado con mis guardianes, no han peleado, los informes solo dicen que hicieron un solo movimiento y fue para huir – no podían culpar a Giotto por no entender.

-es extraño… pero tendría sentido si estuvieran con Tsuna – dijo Azure.

-con Tsuna?

-Tsuna es parte de Vongola, así que no puede herir a su familia, eso sería traición, incluso si él no quiere ser parte de la misma.

 **(ahora desde el punto de vista de nuestros amigos)**

-los perdimos? – pregunto Yamamoto.

-no los veo por ningún lado – dijo Ryohei asomando muy poco la cabeza para ver a los lados.

-ahora… cabeza de césped me podrías explicar a qué se debe que te siguieran? – pregunto seriamente Gokudera.

-me arte de la lluvia, así que abrí el cielo, luego descubrí que estaba muy extremadamente cerca de ellos, al verme me siguieron hasta aquí - dijo Ryohei solo lo esencial.

-te los encontraste antes? – pregunto Yamamoto.

-solo a mi antecesor

-como rayos hiciste que dejara de llover? – pregunto Gokudera.

-la mi máximo pucho al cielo – aunque lo dijera Ryohei de forma simple, incluso él pensaba que era un poco tonto.

-… eso explica que dejara de llover tan rápido… alguien se acerca – dijo Yamamoto mientras se preparaba para tomar nuevas medidas defensivas.

Los tres se ocultaron más en su escondite improvisado, esperando que los que llegaran no fueran los guardianes que les perseguían.

-que mala suerte tenemos – susurro un extrañamente tranquilo Ryohei.

-no lo entiendo – dijo la chica.

-que sucede? – pregunto ahora Giotto.

-no entiendo porque Tsuna estaría involucrado con esos chicos – eso más que molestarles, les extraño… acaso ella conocía a Tsuna?

-… lo que yo no entiendo, es porque esos chicos que saben quiénes somos y que al parecer se han encontrado con mis guardianes, no han peleado, los informes solo dicen que hicieron un solo movimiento y fue para huir – los tres se miraron entre sí preguntándose lo mismo… porque ni ellos mismos sabían porque estaban huyendo de ellos.

-es extraño… pero tendría sentido si estuvieran con Tsuna – dijo Azure.

-con Tsuna?

-Tsuna es parte de Vongola, así que no puede herir a su familia, eso sería traición, incluso si él no quiere ser parte de la misma.

Los tres se miraron con una sonrisa… en parte era verdad esa afirmación, pero ahora tenían unas cuantas preguntas que les gustarían hacerles a ese par… y tal parece que la lluvia y la tormenta tienen una muy buena idea.


	33. Explicaciones

**(En esta ocasión nos saltaremos la parte de Tsuna en el pasado, porque me interesa más que vean otra cosa al final de este capítulo.**

 **Así que iniciemos con los Vongola)**

-supongamos que tienen razón y por eso huimos, pero y si la verdad es otra? – dijo una voz detrás de los jefes de Vongola y Varia.

Al voltear para ver al dueño de la voz, fue inevitable que se sorprendieran.

Frente a ellos estaba el chico que tenía un perturbador parecido al guardián de la lluvia Asari.

-y cuál sería la verdad? – pregunto seriamente Giotto.

-el que debería responder serias tú, porque Tsuna no está con ustedes si es que los conoce… acaso se fue? – pregunto el chico con una tonta sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la seriedad y una promesa de muerte si no le gustaba la respuesta.

-y no sería lo mismo para ustedes? – pregunto Azure.

-eso sería imposible, nosotros somos su familia – dijo el chico que se parecía G, mientras aparecía detrás del otro chico.

-Tsuna pertenece a los Vongola – dijo seguro Giotto.

-… y que te hace pensar que nosotros somos diferente? – pregunto ahora un chico de cabello blanco y que según el informe era muy explosivo, así que verlo con tanta tranquilidad, era perturbador.

-nunca los he visto en mis filas – dijo Giotto con severidad.

-nunca te obedeceríamos si fuera así – dijo el pelinegro.

Tanto Giotto como Azure se sorprendieron por su respuesta, si eran parte de una familia, siempre tenias que obedecer a su jefe… y ahora estos chicos decían que eran de Vongola, pero que no obedecían a su jefe?

-la familia obedece al jefe, estas contradiciéndote niño – dijo Azure poniéndose en posición de pelea, pensando que eran renegados.

-nunca dijimos que él fuera nuestro jefe… o si? – dijo el peli plateado con burla, logrando desconcertar mas a los dos jefes de la mafia.

-explícate – decir que Azure y Giotto estaban verdaderamente confundidos seria decir poco, puesto que estos chicos solo lograban contradecirse.

-somos guardianes que protegen a la familia y nosotros siempre protegeremos a nuestro cielo… pero a ti, no, tú no eres ni serás nuestro cielo nunca – dijeron los tres mientras el peliblanco señalaba a Giotto mientras negaba su existencia como su cielo.

Después de esas sorpresivas los tres chicos desaparecieron en el aire… los jefes habían caído en una ilusión!

Y para rematar, no estaban a las afueras del pueblo, sino que estaban en el centro del mismo!

En qué momento se habían movido?!

-los encontraron – fue la voz de sus guardianes de la tormenta la que saco de su sorpresa a los dos jefes.

-… si y no – fue la sincera respuesta de los jefes después de lanzarse una mirada en la cual expresaban toda su confusión.

Y cuando llegaron todos los demás guardianes y los jefes les explicaron lo que habían visto y escuchado de los chicos, decir que ahora todos estaban más confundidos con respecto a los chicos, era decir muy poco.

 **(Ahora, porque no vemos esto desde el punto de nuestros desastrosos amigos?)**

-wuau… no es tan mala la idea idiota del beisbol – dijo el mas inteligente del grupo.

-bien, pongámonos en esto – dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa.

-me adelantare y ubicare a los demás – dijo Ryohei mientras salía sigilosamente del escondite.

-ok, salgo en tres… dos… ahora – dijo Takeshi saliendo del escondite, exponiéndose a la mirada de primo Vongola y la muchacha.

Gokudera mientras la lluvia los distraía, él con la llama de la niebla empezó a copiar los alrededores lo mejor que podía y cuando lo logro, creo una ilusión de sí mismo, dándole la señal a su compañero y este volvió a esconderse, pero dejando una ilusión de si mismo detrás.

-bien, falta el cabeza de césped para que empecemos – dijo Hayato mientras veía aparecer al extremo a lo lejos.

-tenemos el camino libre al extremo! Los guardianes están muy separados, no se enteraran de nada – decía mientras se acercaba.

Hayato al escuchar esto, empezó a hacer el movimiento y la ilusión del Ryohei apareció ante los que le seguían.

-le sigues la conversación? – le pregunto Hayato a la lluvia.

-sí, tu solo concéntrate en la ilusión – le contesto Takeshi, mientras veía como poco a poco el primo Vongola y la chica se iban caminando poco a poco del lugar – ustedes salgan de aquí, yo les seguiré y me reuniré con ustedes al anochecer, enciendan sus anillos, de esa forma los encontrare – decía mientras se alejaba para seguir escuchando.

Al caer la noche la tormenta y el sol estaban ocultos en la profundidad del bosque cercano al pueblo y mantenían una muy pequeña llama en sus anillos (si así se le puede llamar a un cinturón y una pulsera).

-fue una buena idea usar una llama tan pequeña, cualquier otro no la vería… bien pensado – dijo el espadachín mientras se sentaba entre ellos, para luego repetir la conversación y de lo que se había enterado después de que todos los Vongola se reunieran.

-… no puedo evitar preguntarme porque no podemos estar con ellos? – se pregunto Ryohei.

-intuicion… o algo parecido – dijeron los otros dos.

-por otra parte sempai, también recibió un anillo y una carta cuando llego aquí? – pregunto Takeshi.

-sí, mira – contesto mientras sacaba la carta de su mochila y le enseñaba el anillo.

-tienes la carta! – dijo la tormenta mientras se la arrebataba para poder leerla.

-el anillo tampoco sale… usaste tus llamas? El anillo era amarillo? – le pregunto la lluvia al sol.

-la verdad… no lo recuerdo extremadamente!

 **(muy bien… esto es lo importante… veamos que paso con la decima familia que está leyendo el diario!)**

-juudaime a… - ni siquiera Gokudera podía terminar la palabra.

-…. Imposible – dijeron Ryohei y Yamamoto.

-herbívoro – dijo Hibari con decisión.

-pequeño/jefe – dijeron las dos nieblas.

Pero al pequeño cielo, a Tsuna no podían quitarle esa mirada perdida y rostro pálido… porque quien podría creer que alguien como él, que se negaba a pelear, que se negaba a ser parte de una vida de sangre… él no podía haber matado a nadie… no podía!

Mas sin embargo, ahí, escrito en ese diario, estaban la imposible verdad, él había matado a alguien y estaba feliz por haberlo hecho!

-deja de preocuparte Dame-Tsuna, tú no eres él – dijo Reborn después de golpear a su estudiante logrando que también su cara chocara duramente contra el piso… acción que logro sacar a todos de su shock por lo del diario.

-como no soy él, si soy él! – dijo Tsuna sin entender, aun estaba muy impresionado por sus propias palabras.

-si te digo que no eres él, es porque no eres él, este Tsuna es de un mundo paralelo a este – dijo el asesino sin rastro de duda… pero solo logro confundir mas a todos.

-no entiendo – dijo Tsuna sin miedo, era más importante entender sus palabras que temerle, quería entender.

-… arriba de cada página se te olvido leer la fecha, Dame-Tsuna – dijo el asesino, logrando llamar la atención de todos, que regresaron rápidamente su mirada al diario y ver la verdad con incredulidad.

-…20 de junio del 2015 Nanimori, Japón... 14 de octubre de 1619 Sicilia, Italia… pero hoy es… 5 de agosto del 2016… Reborn… que significa esto? – dijo Tsuna con temor… estas fechas simplemente no cuadraban!


	34. Una súplica al cielo

**(Hoy volveremos a dejar la parte de Tsuna, además de la de los Vongola y Varia… todo esto, porque sé que muchos ahora quieren saber a qué se refiere Reborn en el capitulo pasado).**

 **Así que iniciemos con nuestros guardianes favoritos.**

-y dice algo con respecto a porque estamos aquí? – pregunto Takeshi.

-ni una palabra… pero tengo que admitir que tenias razón… nos manipularon y mira que esta carta solo tiene sentido si la lees pensando como el cabeza de césped – dijo Hayato.

-pero si esta fácil de leer extremadamente! – dijo Ryohei mirando la carta con extrañeza, puesto que para él estaba clarísima.

-y que tiene que ver ser extremo con estas familias y con ser un mejor boxeador? – le pregunto Hayato sin afán de ofender por una vez… solo que él no entendía esa mentalidad tan… extrema.

-… esa… es una pregunta que no me habia planteado – dijo un shockeado Ryohei.

-ok… dejemos eso aparte, la carta dice en pocas palabras lo mismo que la de nosotros? – pregunto Takeshi.

-si… lo único diferente que encontré seria que esta aparte de los nombres de las familias viene el símbolo de la misma familia – dijo Hayato.

-pregunta… dice algo sobre este anillo? llevo rato intentando quitármelo, pero no puedo – pregunta un Ryohei viendo con fastidio al anillo.

Para alivio de los otros dos, parecía ser que había olvidado la anterior pregunta sobre su extrema persona… puesto que si cambiaba por eso, dejaría de ser divertido tenerlo cerca.

-ok… regresando a tu pregunta senpai… no, no dice nada… pero es idéntico al que nosotros tenemos y que igualmente tampoco podemos quitárnoslos – dijo Takeshi mientras lo intentaba… solo logrando herirse el dedo mientras lo intentaba.

-alguno intento llamar a sus cajas arma? – pregunto Hayato… empezando a pensar en una teoría de lo que podrían ser o lo que serian los anillos.

-no – respondieron los dos.

Al momento los tres llamaron a sus cajas armas de sus anillos… o que gran error habían cometido este pequeño grupo.

…. Media hora después de que los llamaran y que estos se fueran.

-nos hemos echo mas fuertes… porque de no ser así, nos abríamos desmayado – dijo Ryohei al aire.

-pero si nos desmayamos cabeza de césped – dijo Hayato sin molestarse en verlo, no tenía fuerzas para eso.

-jajajaja… que dolor… no volvamos a hacerlo – dijo Takeshi con preocupación, llevaban más de diez minutos tirados en el piso y aun no podían moverse.

-tal vez… dentro de un tiempo lo volvamos a intentar – dijo Hayato – cuando seamos más fuertes puede que no nos pase nada… aunque solo es una suposición.

-más tarde lo intentaremos al extremo – dijo Ryohei siendo el primero en caer dormido… porque solo dios sabia que tan cansado era todo esto para ellos.

 **Ok, ahora sí, veamos a los Vongola que lee el diario.**

-significa que ese Tsuna no es este Dame-Tsuna – dijo Reborn.

-no entiendo a lo que te refieres Reborn… explícalo por favor – dijo Tsuna con gran confusión.

Aunque bueno… seamos sinceros, ninguno de la decima generación entendía.

-por eso eres Dame, Dame-Tsuna – dijo Reborn antes de sacar de quien sabe donde un pizarrón – bien ahora pon atención a esto, que no lo voy a repetir otra vez.

Después de un asentimiento colectivo, Reborn paso a escribir una serie de líneas y nombres y fechas en el pizarrón… pero al finalizar, solo logro que todos (menos uno) miraran el pizarrón con duda, puesto que no sabían qué rayos estaba escrito ahí y como rayos resolvería eso su duda sin aumentarla más.

-lo entienden ahora? – dijo un muy malvado Reborn que sabía que no habia logrado entenderle nada.

-… "no quiero decirle que no entendí nada" – se negaba mentalmente Tsuna.

-si me permite Reborn-san, yo lo explicare simplemente para que la vaca estúpida y el cabeza de césped lo entiendan – dijo Hayato con respeto… aunque por accidente insulto a los demás, puesto que nadie más que él había logrado entenderle.

Un duro golpe a la nube y niebla en su orgullo.

Reborn solo asintió con la cabeza y Hayato le dio la vuelta al pizarrón para poder escribir en él.

-ok, primero pongamos a aquí a dos Juudaime's, el de la derecha es el de nosotros, el de la izquierda es el del diario… hasta aquí van bien? – pregunto con tranquilidad mientras veía a los tontos, aunque también vio que todos asintieron en respuesta a su pregunta – ok… están de acuerdo conmigo que el tiempo siempre corre en un solo sentido? – pregunto ahora a todos.

-explica esa parte – dijo Takeshi.

-… ok, de forma simple seria que hoy son las 4 y mañana y ayer serán siempre las cuatro… es decir que siempre el tiempo se mueve aunque sea para atrás o para adelante en un mismo sentido, no importa para donde te muevas, siempre te darán las cuatro… me entiendes? – pregunto Hayato, recibiendo un asentimiento por el beisbolista – bien… siguiendo esta lógica, podemos decir que tanto este Juudaime como el de nosotros tendrían el mismo tiempo… pero de acuerdo al diario este tiempo es diferente… pongamos aquí las fechas – dijo Hayato mientras en el lado derecho escribía la fecha de ese día (05/08/16) y del lado izquierdo escribía la fecha del diario en el que empezó a escribirse (20/06/15) – de acuerdo con la teoría del tiempo, este hecho debería ya de habernos pasado, pero esto nunca ocurrió por alguna razón que aun no logro entender – dijo Hayato con duda – lo que nos lleva a pensar que esto fue lo que paso.

Tomando el pizarrón dibujo una línea que se dirigía del Juudaime de la izquierda a la parte de abajo y escribía la fecha del pasado (14/10/1619) y ponía la palabra "diario" junto con un símbolo " " para después poner el mismo símbolo junto a los dos Juudaime's y escribía del lado derecho un sí y del lado izquierdo un no y luego unió con una línea la palabra "diario" con el Juudaime de la derecha.

-cuando este Juudaime escribió el diario cambio el pasado, logrando que este llegara a este mundo alterno y no al suyo… pero ahora lo que me hace preguntarme es porque los sucesos pasaron en tiempos diferentes a los nuestros y cómo fue que lograron su viaje al futuro siendo que nosotros fuimos los únicos en poder salvarlos? – dijo Hayato mirando a Reborn que solo se encogió de hombros ante su ignorancia, para resolver preguntas tan complicadas, necesitaría de la presencia de Verde para resolverlas.

-de todas formas… si esto ya paso y a nosotros no nos afecta, porque estamos leyéndolo entonces? – pregunto un serio Lambo, logrando sorprender a todos por su inteligente pregunta.

-… no estoy muy seguro Lambo, pero tengo el presentimiento de que puedo ayudar… además de que algo en este diario me pone nervioso y ansiosos… como si suplicara por ayuda – dijo Tsuna mientras miraba con nerviosismo el diario en sus manos.

Tsuna inconscientemente empezó a acariciar el lomo del libro y este hiso un pequeño "clic" separándose del libro, logrando llamar la atención de todos; Tsuna tomo el que antes aparentaba ser el lomo del diario que ahora resultaba ser un compartimiento secreto que dentro ocultaba algo que perturbo de sobre manera a Tsuna.

-esto no puede ser lo que creo que es… verdad? – dijo con suplica en su voz.

-diría que es imposible… pero… no, ahí está Tsuna – dijo Takeshi también sorprendido.

-así que este es – dijo Reborn sin tocarlo, pero en su interior pensaba llamar a Verde para que investigara dicho objeto.

-si… son mi anillo Vongola y el anillo que describe el diario… - dijo Tsuna mientras tomaba el anillo Vongola con sus manos temblando.

Cuando se puso el anillo en su mano izquierda, porque en la derecha tenía el suyo y ahora se negaba a quitárselo… sucedió algo inédito… cuando encendió la llama de ese anillo, no solo se encendió ese anillo sino que también el suyo y ante la mirada atónita de todos, Tsuna fue encerrado en una cúpula de llamas del cielo tan fuertes y gruesas que impedían que nadie más viera a su cielo en el interior de dicha cúpula.

Dentro de esta cúpula Tsuna estaba viviendo el evento más perturbador y terrorífico de su vida, mientras que el anillo de su mano izquierda lentamente se convertía en llamas que eran lentamente absorbidas por su anillo de la mano derecha.

Cuando la cúpula se deshizo, los guardianes y el arcobaleno vieron con preocupación a su jefe y amigo en el piso inconsciente, con rastros claros de lágrimas en su rostro.


	35. Quiero saber

**(Ok, regresemos a nuestro anterior modo de historia y veamos que paso con el Tsuna del diario.)**

Oscuridad… eso era lo que sentía que me consumía… me sentía frio, solo… pero extrañamente feliz por estar ahí… ilógico, lo sabía, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que estaba ahí por algo bueno.

Ahora recuerdo un dicho que decía mi madre cuando era pequeño "no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan mala"… cuantas cosas "malas he hecho?" me pregunte mientras veía la infinidad de esta oscuridad.

-Mocoso, despierta… tenemos trabajo – dijo mi intento de asesino… se me quedo el apodo jajaja.

-solo descansaba un momento – dije mientras abría mis ojos… no puedo decir que estaba soñando porque no lo era… yo diría que estaba meditando.

-tus ojos volvieron a cambiar niño – su comentario me sorprendió un poco… solo un poco.

-mas oscuros? – dije con una sonrisa triste.

-si… dentro de poco pueden incluso a llegar a negros… es preocupante niño, nunca había escuchado de alguien que cambiara de color de ojos – estaría un poco preocupado, pero ya se bien que no es por enfermedad.

Mis ojos que alguna vez fueron cafés se habían vuelto de forma permanente en naranjas hace no más de unas dos semanas, justo un día después de matar a esos inútiles.

Pero desde hace una semana mis ojos naranjas han empezado a oscurecerse… ahora son casi del color negro claro, pero presiento que si esto sigue así, mis ojos llegaran a un punto en el que sean tan oscuros y profundos como los de Reborn, cosa que me perturba demasiado.

-ahora que lo pienso, cual es el trabajo? – pregunte.

-es ir a casa – dijo el intento de asesino con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-menos mal – dije yo con felicidad – extraño a los niños.

-me imagino, después de todo, fuiste tú el que les salvo la vida… a todos ellos – dijo con nerviosismo lo último.

-lo admito, jamás pensé que con ayudarte terminaría siendo responsable de tantos niños – le dije al recordar ese hecho.

Y era verdad, desde que había matado por primera vez, lamentablemente no pude detenerme y durante el proceso fui inconscientemente rescatando a muchos niños que estaban en momentos difíciles por las personas que había asesinado, logrando de alguna forma volverme algo así como su hermano mayor o su padre… un acontecimiento extraño, pero me alegraba que por las muertes de esas personas pudiera salvar a más gente inocente.

… mire al cielo y de cierta forma me molesto… el cielo era brillante y sin nubes… me molesto su claro color… extrañamente empezaba a gustarme más el oscuro cielo nocturno.

 **(Ok, veamos a nuestros Vongola y Varia de primera generación ahora)**

-no se ustedes, pero a mí me dan mala espina – dijo Elen.

-y concuerdo, se contradicen demasiado – dijo Asari.

-nunca los he visto en nuestras filas – dijo G.

-porque no lo están – dijo ahora Alaude logrando llamar la atención de todos.

-estás diciendo que mentían? – le pregunto Alan.

-eso no es posible, aunque fuera una ilusión, se que sus palabras no contenían mentiras… esa es la razón por la que estoy tan confundido – dijo Giotto.

-solo es una suposición, pero es factible que estén usando alguna otra familia el nombre de Vongola? – pregunto Azure.

-no, nuestra red de información nos niegan esa suposición, así que no es posible que exista otra Vongola – dijo seriamente Deimon.

-no lo entiendo… demonios, nos falta más información para saber de que están hablando esos chicos y también saber si de alguna forma tienen algo que ver con Tsuna – dijo Jin.

-entonces dividámonos en dos grupos, uno que busque información sobre estos chicos y otro que se encargue del seguimiento de los mismos y de Tsuna – dijo Giotto.

-me parece justo… déjanos a nosotros el seguimiento de ellos – dijo Azure con seguridad.

-bien… sé que no es el momento, pero gracias por aceptar nuestra unión Azure De Varia – dijo Giotto mientras extendía su mano en dirección a Azure.

-… sin problema Giotto De Vongola, desde este momento puedes contar con el grupo de asesinos de Varia como una parte de tu familia – dijo Azure mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Giotto.

Una vez terminaron esto, se separaron las dos familias (ahora vueltas una) y se dispusieron a encontrar que más podían esconder estas personas.

Pero aun así, las dos preguntas que prevalecían en los dos grupos eran:

-"¿qué descubriremos al buscar a esos chicos?"

-"¿qué conexión tiene Tsuna en todo esto?"

… y aunque como escritor lo tenga que decir yo… estas personas no tienen ni idea del grupo con el que se están metiendo (la decima generación) y los secretos que esta guarda con recelo.

El secreto de cómo es que llegaron!

 **(Veamos ahora a nuestra querida decima generación (lluvia, sol y tormenta) aun es muy pronto para mostrarles a los otros cuatro)**

… decir que estaban confundidos era decir poco, estaban realmente perdidos!

Porque seamos sinceros, ninguno de los tres tenía idea de que rayos significaba lo que estaban escuchando.

-…déjeme ver si le entendí anciana, está diciendo que una noche llego un justiciero y se deshizo de todo un grupo de gente mala? – dijo Hayato en casi shock.

-sí, si… ese pequeño justiciero, dios, se veía tan tierno antes de que saliera bañado en sangre, fue terrorífico – dijo la señora – pero después, cuando me vio solo sonrió de la forma más tierna que creí posible y dijo "ahora todos estarán a salvo"

-… perdone señora… cree que pueda describirnos nuevamente a ese "justiciero"? – pregunto Takeshi.

-claro! Era un chico pequeño de cabello café alborotado y uno ojos de un suave color cobre, si no fuera porque pienso que es muy raro, incluso me atrevería a decir que sus ojos eran del color naranja que toma el cielo cuando amanece – dice la señora feliz ante el recuerdo de su pequeño justiciero.

-se que suena tonto pedirle que me lo diga otra vez, al extremo… pero me podría decir otra vez que fue lo que sucedió después de que ese chico se fuera? – dijo Ryohei francamente a un tramo de entrar en shock, solo su insistencia en negar sus suposiciones le impedían desmayarse.

-después de eso?... llego un grupo de seguridad del gobierno y quemaron la sede del grupo con todo y cuerpos… pero también preguntaron si le conocíamos y si sabíamos su nombre… nadie de este poblado confía en los del gobierno, así que todos le dimos mal la información y después, hace como unos dos días antes de que llegaran pusieron esos horribles carteles! – dijo molesta la mujer al final mientras señalaba un grupo de carteles de "se busca" que estaban pegados en la pared.

-hace cuanto fue el incidente? – pregunto Hayato.

-como unos siete días atrás – dijo la mujer.

-ok… solo dos preguntas más… ¿sabe en qué dirección se fue y como se llama el chico? – pregunto Takeshi.

-solo sé que después de reunir a todos los niños que se habían vuelto huérfanos, los tomo bajo su cuidado y se los llevo… pero a donde se los llevo, lamento no poder ayudarlos con eso… y su nombre… su nombre nunca lo podre olvidar, ese chico se llama Tsuna – dijo la mujer mientras recordaba al chico feliz.

Pero a los otros tres, la impresión fue demasiada y uno a uno fueron cayendo al piso desmayados.

-"Tsuna había matado." – pensaron sorprendidos.

-"Tsuna… que tanto daño te has hecho?" – pensaron los tres con sus últimas fuerzas, antes de caer en la completa oscuridad.


	36. Extra 7

**Hoy es fin de semana y el cuerpo lo sabe!**

 **Y por esa razón, nos toca por fin al grupo de peligrosos y ruidosos guardianes.**

 **E aquí el especial de la nube, las nieblas y el ruidoso trueno!**

 **Den un fuerte aplauso!**

* * *

 **POV (Nagi) Chrome**

Al abrir mis ojos lo primero que pensé fue en "¿donde estaré ahora?", mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

Estaba en un bosque acostada en un campo de flores y cuando quise tocarme la cara, me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban siendo fuertemente agarradas por otras manos.

Mire y vi a dos personas que nunca podrían estar juntas.

De mi lado derecho esta Hibari-san y de mi lado izquierdo estaba Mukuro-sama y para mi sorpresa sus manos no solo sostenían las mías, sino que también sostenían las del pequeño trueno.

Con cuidado me solté de sus manos y me puse de pie para mirar mejor nuestro entorno.

Junto a los pies de todos había una especie de mochila, pero aparte de eso, el lugar parecía de lo más tranquilo… me fue inevitable volver a preguntarme "¿Dónde estábamos ahora?".

Con cuidado abrí la mochila y vi una muda de ropa, una carta, dinero y un anillo plateado, con un diseño de cadenas entrelazadas conteniendo una piedra trasparente.

Por instinto revise mi mano y vi ahí el anillo Vongola, suspire aliviada, lo había olvidado.

Tome el otro anillo y me lo puse para no perderlo.

Revise la carta y no tenia remitente o marcas, así que solo la abrí con cuidado y leí su contenido.

 **(Yo no le veo razón a volver a escribir la carta, siendo que todos ya sabemos cómo va.)**

Al terminar de memorizar toda la carta, la queme… para mi sorpresa después de fijarme detenidamente en el anillo me di cuenta que su piedra ahora era de un tono índigo, muy parecido al color de mi llama, lo mire con duda, pero la mande al fondo de mi mente, ahora tenía que preocuparme de las personas que están despertando.

-oya? Donde estamos pequeña Chrome? – dijo Mukuro-sama.

-esto no es Nanimori – dijo malhumorado Hibari-san.

-mamá? – dijo el pequeño Lambo.

-estamos solos aquí, el bosque es bastante silencioso, no parece haber nadie cerca, además de que el aire aquí es diferente… no siento la contaminación – les dije con tranquilidad mientras me acercaba al niño para levantarlo – estas bien? Tienes hambre?

-estoy bien… donde está Tsuna-nii? – pregunto el pequeño.

-no lo sé – le dije con simpleza, mire a los otros dos que ahora estaban teniendo una guerra de miradas – a sus pies había una mochila… les recomiendo que la vean.

Al decir eso, logre que ambos de manera simultánea lanzaran una mirada a sus pies y vieran la dichosa mochila y lentamente, pero sin ocultar muy bien su interés por ella, se agacharon para ver su contenido.

Diez minutos después de que igualmente Lambo leyera su carta, los tres la quemaron.

Y el silencio tenso se apodero del lugar… nadie compartió lo que había en sus propias cartas, pero si estaba en lo correcto, era mejor estar juntos.

-no quiero ir a casa… Tsuna-nii dice que es mejor seguir la intuición y la mía dice que no vallamos a la mansión Vongola – dijo Lambo.

-lo primero es la ubicación, si queremos movernos, necesitamos primero saber dónde estamos – dijo Mukuro-sama.

Yo solo asentí ante sus palabras y al parecer los otros dos estaban de acuerdo con eso.

Mmm quizá en sus cartas decía algo con respecto a cooperar… es muy probable.

….

Caminamos durante un rato hasta que dimos con un pueblo y justo a tiempo, porque de la nada habia empezado a llover.

Nos cubrimos de la lluvia bajo una casa abandonada, parecía haber sido destruida.

-…esto no es lluvia normal, la hizo el herbívoro – dijo Hibari-san.

En cuanto lo dijo, todos lo notamos, las gotas de agua tenia llama de lluvia… guau, Yamamoto-san se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

-si es asi, andando, tenemos que encontrarlos y esta lluvia no puede hacernos nada en realidad – dijo Mukuro-sama mientras salía y se iva caminando.

Al tiempo vimos tambien a un grupo caminando por la lluvia… y o sorpresa, por la miradas de Mukuro-sama y Hibari-san se estaban dando, significaba que tenían un plan los dos, pero fue peor cuando vi al pequeño niño lanzarles una mirada divertida a los dos… por sus miradas, era fácil saber que sufrirían esas personas.

Una media hora despues de preparar las trampas.

Podemos ver a un grupo de doce personas colgadas boca abajo.

-jajajajajaja LAMBO SAMA ES GENIAL! – dijo Lambo sin poder aguantase la risa.

-calla niño tonto, ahora saben que estamos aquí! – dijo Mukuro-sama viendo divertido al ilusionista de la primera generación.

-que importa, quizá nii-san no esté contento por esto, pero vale la pena! – dijo Lambo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de la risa.

-si ya terminaron de jugar, tenemos que irnos, aun nos llevan mucha delantera los demás – les dije pensando que Yamamoto-san estaría bastante lejos de nosotros… aunque también espero que este con alguien más.

-no quiero recibir regaños de ti – dijo Hibari-san con mirada divertida mientras veía a los colgados.

-no molestes a mi novia alondra! – amenazo con su tridente Mukuro-sama.

-y que aras si lo hago cabeza de piña – saco sus tonfas Hibari-san.

-no pelen – les dije yo mientras tomaba al niño de la mano.

-rápido, tenemos que irnos, los colgados están mirando para acá y quiero encontrar a nii-san – dijo Lambo mientras corríamos los dos.

-no nos ordenes – dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

Era divertido verlos coordinados.

…. Después de unos días el cielo se abrió de golpe.

-esto lo hizo impulsivo-niisan – dijo Lambo refiriéndose a Ryohei-san.

-como lo sabes? – le pregunto Mukuro-sama.

-… porque lo están persiguiendo, mira – dijo el pequeño mientras a lo lejos vimos como la primera generación perseguía al susodicho.

-herbívoro – dijo Hibari.

Y así, lentamente seguimos al grupo y aunque nos quedábamos atrás, no los perdíamos de vista.

Pronto cuando cayó la noche nos pusimos a buscar información de los Vongola… eso de que estuvieran buscando a Tsuna no era una buena señal y esa sensación de peligro a ninguno de los cuatro nos gusto.

Encontraríamos la verdad sobre lo que había pasado aquí, aun cuando eso significara torturar en sus sueños a mucha gente.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina mi último especial de la familia Decima Generación Vongola en el pasado.**

 **De ahora en mas, mis especiales serán de dos cosas, la primera del Tsuna y su familia en el presente y la segunda es de lo que paso Tsuna con Azure… porque díganme, quien no se quedo con la tentación de saber que paso con esta pareja?**


	37. Cuentame que sabes

… **soy mala persona o no lo soy?... si lo soy, asi que hoy se quedan sin Tsuna del diario y sin Tsuna del presente.**

 **Porque?... porque así es más divertido.**

 **POV Gokudera**

Me sienta confundió y muy, muy preocupado.

La razón del porque estaba así, era fácil de saber… era Juudaime el responsable.

Pero ahora lo principal era encontrar información con respecto a él y encontrarlo.

Lo primero era encontrar a Juudaime, después… después seria encontrar una forma de ayudarlo y por último, encontrar una forma de regresar.

-es como si desapareciera – dijo Yamamoto con frustración.

-nadie sabe nada al extremo – dijo molesto Ryohei.

-no podemos exponernos tanto para buscar información, pero tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de no buscar… si tan solo estuvieran el cabeza de piña y el loco carnívoro podríamos hacer algo mejor… nuestras aéreas no son de investigación – la frustración y la impotencia me golpeaban duramente en mi orgullo.

-entonces es bueno que Lambo-sama este aquí! – el grito de la estúpida vaca me desconcertó mas que enojarme.

-Lambo! – dijimos mientras girábamos nuestras cabezas para ver en la dirección de la voz.

De la oscuridad de la entrada de la casa (casa vacía que encontramos para nuestra buena suerte) aparecían cuatro personas.

Las nieblas, la nube y el molesto niño… pero ni aunque me torturen diré que estaba feliz por volver a verlos.

-es bueno verlos – les dijo Yamamoto.

-herbívoros – contesto Hibari.

-es bueno saber que no pueden si nosotros no Chrome – dijo el cabeza de piña.

Pero para aliviar mi estrés, la chica no le siguió el juego.

-encontramos información, algo de lo que dijeron los Vongola con los Varia nos había molestado e investigamos… no les va a gustar lo que descubrimos – dijo la chica enojada… cosa rara y quizá un poco intimidante.

-siéntense, tenemos que reunir primero la información que tenemos, después no informaremos de lo que sabemos de la situación actual con respecto a nuestro jefe – era mejor empezar de forma ordenada.

Y aunque los tontos cabeza de piña y la alondra se disponían a pelear, con la ayuda de Chrome se impidió y pudimos empezar con esta… llamémosle junta de información.

 **POV Vongola y Varia (contada por autor)**

-no me lo explico – fue lo que dijo Azure a Giotto en la junta informativa que tenían.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que se habían encontrado los chicos de gran parecido a los guardianes de Vongola y esa junta se había fijado pensando que tres días eran suficientes para saber como mínimo algo.

O gran mentira, nadie sabía nada.

No habían podido dar con ninguno de los chicos que seguían, por alguna extraña razón sus métodos para encontrar y seguir a sus "presas" no les habían servido a los Varia.

Y los Vongola tampoco podían decir nada, porque información… ellos no contaban con ninguna maldita información!

De donde era? Como se llamaban? Sus edades?... preguntas tan simples ni siquiera podían saber su respuesta, nadie sabía nada de ellos y lo único que obtuvieron los Vongola era como los conocieron y eso no era nada de información!

Podían seguir sus pasos hasta hace tres días, pero lo único que indicaba era que de alguna forma se dirigían al mismo lugar… y esa información no les serbia de mucho.

-ninguno de los aquí presentes se lo explica Azure – dijo Giotto irritado.

-y es que como tres personas desaparecen o mejor dicho se esfuman como el aire? – se pregunto irritado Jin.

-deja el cómo lograron evitarlos, simplemente explica que nadie sepa de la existencia de estas personas? – expresó desesperado G.

-… muy bien dejemos eso, o terminares todos mas frustrados que ahora… mejor empecemos con lo que encontramos por el momento – propuso Giotto cansado.

-bien, en un principio, en la búsqueda de los tres chicos y Tsuna descubrimos que la información es incongruente, alguien les está ayudando a darnos pistas equivocadas y que perdamos el tiempo… y cuando damos con una verdadera pista, esta incluye trampas más que molestas… lo que nos hace suponer que el grupo de chiquillos que nos pusieron anteriormente de cabeza también están involucrados con los otros tres chicos… de Tsuna, el parece que fue tragado por la tierra, aun buscamos mas información de él – dijo Azure con ayuda de Alan.

-mmm eso quiere decir que buscamos un grupo de, que?... siete personas? – dijo en voz alta Asari.

-siete personas que dicen ser de Vongola, pero que al mismo tiempo dicen que no obedecen a su cielo?... son problemas – dijo un extrañamente molesto Lampo.

Nadie dijo nada… por dos razones, uno estaban sorprendidos y dos, porque no sabían que decir después de esa afirmación tan… fuerte.

-oook… mmm bueno, de nuestra parte tampoco logramos mucho, nombres, edades o simplemente de donde son, nos fue imposible de saber, así que empezamos desde el momento donde vimos por primera vez a los tres primeros y solo por necedad antes de saber la anterior información, también investigamos el lugar donde nos vimos atrapados por las trampas de los cuatro chiquillos – dijo Giotto.

-solo logramos descubrir pequeñas cosas – dijo Alaude sin realmente dar la información, así que con un chasquido de lengua de un irritado G tomo la palabra.

-empecemos por la forma de como los conocimos – dijo él para después contarlo (no pienso escribirlo, siendo que todos saben cómo llegaron Hayato, Takeshi y Ryohei y como también se encontraron con los Vongola) – de estos extraños encuentros solo logramos dar con dos cosas.

-la primera es que de alguna forma simplemente aparecían de la nada – dijo Asari recordando al explosivo – y la segunda es que misteriosamente se dirigían al mismo lugar.

-al mismo lugar? – pregunto Elen.

-sí, misteriosamente se dirigían al mismo lugar… solo logramos encontrar un poco de información sobre el chico de cabellos platinados y el de cabello negro – dijo ahora G.

-estaban los tres en lugares completamente diferentes cuando supimos de ellos, pero de alguna misteriosa manera terminaron reuniéndose… pero lo que sorprende es que estaban en situaciones extrañas dos de ellos – dijo Knuckle – el primero, el de cabellos negros, estaba en un bote vagando en el mar y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba y el de cabello blanco, yo lo encontré extremadamente enterrado hasta el cuello en la tierra.

-eso es muy extraño – dijo Sol con un poco de sorpresa – y los otros, que tipo de información encontraron aparte de esa?

-el de cabellos plateados estuvo en muchos lugares después de la explosión del barco, al parecer siempre se movía de un lugar a otro después de preguntar por un chico con la misma apariencia que Tsuna y el pelinegro al parecer estuvo encerrado en una cárcel por un evento menor, pero solo estuvo ahí unos días, después de eso, escapo y se fui sin desvíos hasta los cuarteles destruidos de Varia, después de eso… la información da a entender que se encontraron con el de pelo blanco cuando nosotros le seguíamos – dijo G.

-pero aun así, eso no nos explica cómo es que se conocen ni tampoco porque están tras de Tsuna – dijo Azure irritada, la información no serbia de nada! Y su grupo tampoco había dado con ellos!

-por mucho que odie decirlo… tendremos que esperar hasta volver a encontrarlos y poder descubrir mas de ellos – dijo Giotto con irritación, se sentía atrapado.

-se dice por las calles que tienes una buena intuición – le dijo Azure a Giotto con seriedad – si es así… sientes que esos chicos le hagan daño?

-… no… mas bien, siento que están muy, muy preocupados – dijo Giotto – pero algo que no entiendo es que tengo la sensación de que necesitan ayuda.

-cuando los encontremos y les capturemos, sabremos porque sientes eso – dijo Azure mientras era seguida por las afirmaciones de todos los demás.


	38. Carta problema

**Ok**

 **Veamos que paso esta vez… con…. Ninguno! Hoy no tienen capítulo Jajajajajajaja!**

 **Mentira… empezaremos con el cielo nocturno hoy y porque soy cruel, les dejare este capítulo solo a él.**

 **POV Tsuna**

-dejen de escalarme! – les grite a los niños que no dejaban de subirse a mi cuerpo y que también me mantenían atrapado, por mantenerse fuertemente abrazados a mis piernas, imposibilitándome moverme… igual que los dos niños en mis dos brazos.

-ATAQUEN! – grito una niña de pelo café oscuro con una sonrisa en su cara… luego me las pagarías María.

Después de ese corto aviso fui literalmente tacleado por un grupo de niños menores a los diez años, logrando tirarme al piso, siendo aplastado en el piso por los revoltosos críos que me había propuesto cuidar.

… empezaba a arrepentirme de mi decisión.

-pensar que un grupo de niños son suficientes para dejarte indefenso… es realmente sorprendente – dijo el intento de asesino que estaba viéndome desde mi costado derecho.

-cállate… si no se quitan de encima mío no podre hacerles de comer – les dije en tono tranquilo, pero era una clara amenaza de que se quedarían sin cenar si no me soltaban.

Al segundo siguiente de escuchar mi amenaza los niños me soltaron y se alejaron de mi como si tuviera la peste… sonreí ante la simpleza de los niños.

-bien, ahora… donde están los mayores? – les pregunte a los diez niños.

-en sus cuartos, llegaron el otro día de su misión! – dijo un niño de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro.

-gracias Alan – dije mientras me dirigía a la casa de niños y niñas grandes… explico, mayores a los doce años.

-salgan de una vez! – les grite desde afuera de la casa de tres pisos – la comida estará dentro de una hora! – grite al cielo sabiendo que todos estaban escuchándome.

Al terminar me fui de ahí y me dirigí a la casa que había vuelto una gran cocina y almacén… me tarde exactamente una hora en terminar la comida para las quince personas del lugar, incluyéndome a mí y al intento de asesino.

Cuando toque la pequeña campana que estaba en una de las ventanas de la gran cocina, rápidamente el grupo de trece niños y niñas llegaron corriendo y se pusieron a acomodar la improvisada mesa (que eran como tres mesas juntas y con varias reparaciones), junto con sus sillas, platos y vasos… al final los tres mas grandes me ayudaron a llevar toda la comida a la mesa.

-Itadakymas! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo (los obligue a aprender a decirlo) y empezamos a comer.

Durante la comida tengo que admitir que la palabra caos no sería la más apropiada para nombrar al evento que pasaba frente a mis ojos… seria más bien… una guerra?... suena tonto, pero sus tontas discusiones y su infantilismo me hacia recordar a mi familia.

Me sentía feliz por estar ahí… por poderlos recordar.

-cuando terminen, les toca limpiar a los menores – dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a lo que era mi cuarto… una casa que estaba en el fondo de la calle.

Y si es que no me entienden, déjenme explicarles.

Yo, el intento de asesino y todo este grupito de niños vimos en lo que fue un pueblo abandonado, conformado por cinco casas que rodeaban una pequeña fuente inservible.

La casa de al fondo era mía, del lado contrario estaba la del intento de asesino, después en mido de estas dos, estaba la gran cocina y comedor común… y las otras dos casas más grandes eran la de los revoltosos niños.

La casa en donde yo vía es de un solo piso y cuenta con tres cuartos, un baño al estilo japonés que me tarde en fabricar casi medio año y un cuarto y una diminuta sala con una mesa, cuatro sellas y un librero.

Al cabo de una hora de irme a mi casa y acomodar la información que había adquirido en mi anterior mision en el estante de un librero con toda la demás información, llegaron los tres niños más grandes.

Los chicos se sentaron en los lados y dejaron a la niña enfrente de mí.

-encontraron algo? – les pregunte con tranquilidad.

-nadie sabe nada de un tal Talbot en el sur-este de Italia – dijo el más grande, con trece años, Mario.

-en el sur nada – dijo la chica, Alma.

-eso es porque está en el sur-oeste – dijo Ren.

-bien… nadie los siguió o pregunto por ustedes?

-no – dijeron los tres y supe que por intuición que era una verdad a medias.

-porque mienten si saben que no sirve?... me conocen desde hace un año y aun lo intentan… no sé si llamarlos tontos o tercos – les dije con diversión.

-tienes 21… como es que no podemos engañarte? – me pregunto Ren un poco irritado.

-en realidad tengo aun 20 años, no me agregues mas… pero no me cambies de tema niño, que fue exactamente lo que paso? – les dije con seriedad.

-nadie pregunto por nosotros ni nada, pero alguien más está preguntando por ti – dijo Alma confundida.

-el mismo grupo de personas? – les cuestione… era mejor no meterse con los Varia.

-no… eran personas normales, pero parecían muy preocupados por ti… decían algo de llevarte con tu familia – dijo Mario – pero eso es imposible, puesto que tu dijiste que no tenias familia… al menos no de sangre.

… eso significa que estaban usando a personas ajenas para encontrarme… muy listos, habían mejorado en estos dos años y medio desde que me fui de la base Varia.

O al menos eso me decía mi intuición… que esas personas eran de Varia… aunque bueno, aparte de ellos y los Vongola con sus familias aliadas, quien me buscaría?

Razón lógica, pero de alguna forma incompleta, mi intuición me decía que más personas me estaban buscando.

-notaron algo más? Tuvieron problemas? – les mire detenidamente, pero no veía gran cambio en ellos.

-nada interesante – dijo Ren.

-demasiado aburrido – dijo Mario.

-para mí no lo fue – dijo Alma mientras sacaba un sobre de papel de entre su ropa y me la extendía – me encontré con esto afuera del cuarto que estaba tomando durante mi tiempo de investigación.

El sobre era normal para la época, pero cuando le di la vuelta, tuve que hacer esfuerzos para no saltar de la silla y alejarme lo más que podía de dicho sobre.

Si se preguntan el porqué… bueno es que el sobre tenia escrito en tinta mi nombre.

Y es que nadie sabe mi nombre!

Los Vongola, los Varia, los Cavallone y el intento de asesino eran los únicos que sabían de mi nombre real, las demás personas habían empezado a llamarme Yoru… extraño, porque es nombre japonés y no italiano, pero así me llaman.

Pero regresando al sobre.

El sobre no solo tenía mi verdadero nombre sino que también el de Alma.

-vez, dice de Alma R. a Tsunayoshi – dijo Alma confundida – yo no conozco a ningún Tsunayoshi.

-déjame dárselo yo – le dije con una sonrisa cálida.

Después de discutir algunos planes a futuro y su enseñanza en defensa del día de mañana, los chicos se fueron y yo mire con sospecha y duda al maldito sobre.

Maldito… bueno, no podría describirlo de otra forma después de ver su contenido.

Puesto que adentro solo había una hoja que tenia escrito.

"misión arcoíris, reúnete conmigo en ***** dentro de tres días cuando el sol este en lo mas alto, no es posible faltar o rechazar esta misión Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Atentamente: Checker Face"


	39. Mensaje salvacion o

**Hoy los are sufrir, para que estemos parejos.**

 **Me queme el otro día y me costó infiernos poder escribir a gusto.**

 **Así que ahora les toca a ustedes sufrir conmigo.**

 **POV Gokudera**

-GAAAAAA! – grite al cielo con desesperación.

Dos años… dos malditos y jodidos años!

Y no sabíamos nada de nuestro jefe!

-cuando rayos aprendió Tsunayoshi a ocultarse?! – grito con irritación el cabeza de piña.

Joder, todos estábamos desesperados!

-tenemos otro problema – dijo el lluvia… Yamamoto Takeshi había cambiado demasiado y ya no lograba saber en qué rayos estaba pensando.

-ahora qué? – les pregunto la vaca estúpida.

-un mensaje horrible al extremo – dijo ahora el cabeza de césped.

Tome el papel que me extendió el cabeza de césped y en cuanto vi las primeras letras, supe que era lo más horrible que había visto en un papel desde que habíamos llegado a este tiempo.

-por tu cara, no dice nada bueno – dijo la vaca.

Y aunque la nube y las dos nieblas no hubieran dicho nada, aun sentía su mirada penetrante… ellos también querían saber lo que decía el mensaje.

-"hola! Miren que son muy molestos y difíciles de encontrar Vongolas!

Tengo que decirles que… ESTAN CORDIALEMENTE INVITADOS A ASISTIR A ESTA MISION!

Y cuando digo cordialmente, es que no tienen otra opción.

Misión arcoíris.

La localización y la hora es *******.

Espero con diversión poder ver la reunión entre ustedes y un oscuro cielo.

Atentamente Checker Face."

El silencio en cuanto termine de leer el supuesto mensaje (que me sonaba más bien a amenaza) el silencio reino… un silencio pesado y molesto.

-soy yo o nos quiere volver bebes? – pregunto Lambo con sorpresa en su voz.

-yo diría más bien… que de alguna forma sonaba a amenaza… porque sonaba a amenaza? – pregunte ahora yo, volviendo a leer el mensaje.

-una misión… lo escuche del arcobaleno cuando trabaje con él… ellos hicieron lo mismo antes de transformarse – dijo el cabeza de piña.

-dejen eso al extremo! A quien rayos se refiere con cielo oscuro? – pregunto ahora el cabeza de césped.

-"Ese es un muy buen punto a tocar cabeza de césped!" – fue lo que pensé en cuanto lo escuche.

-… no se estará refiriendo a "Yoru"? – dijo el frio de Hibari con indiferencia.

-Yoru?... eso no es japonés? – dijo Chrome extrañada.

-por lo que recuerdo, es un asesino que solo trabaja en las noches sin luna y que siempre se lleva a los afectados – dijo ahora Yamamoto.

-pero porque en japonés el nombre? – le pregunto la vaca.

-eso es porque es lo único que escucharon que dijo ese asesino antes de que se llevara a un par de niños con él – le conteste.

-no entiendo porque ese tipo quiere reunirnos con "Yoru" – dijo irritado (aunque aun con una sonrisa) este Mokuro.

-… se que suena tonto, pero no es posible que ese extremo hombre nos quiera reunir con alguien que nos pueda ayudar? – dijo el cabeza de césped en uno de sus arranques de inteligencia.

… esos arranques nos dejan a todos los demás en shock, puesto que en primera es raro verlo tranquilo y después que diga algo tan inteligente!

-… estás diciendo que Yoru nos puede ayudar? – pregunto Yamamoto.

-lo dudo, además ese Checker Face es un timador, que nos dice que no nos está poniendo en la lista para siguientes arcobalenos? – pregunte al aire.

Era imposible no dudar de las verdaderas razones de dicho mensaje… tomando en cuenta quien nos lo estaba mandando y en la época en la que estábamos.

-entonces no vamos? – pregunto la Vaca.

Una pregunta difícil de contestar en otras sircustancias, pero si con ir logramos sacar algo en claro de todo nuestro problema del tiempo y encontrar a Juudaime… nuestra respuesta será siempre la misma y sin tenerla que pensar, Vaca estúpida.

-claro que iremos! – le grite mientras incendiaba la carta con mi llama de la tormenta.

-haaa! – gritaron todos los demás al ver mi acción.

-estupidera! Como rayos vamos a saber donde era! – me grito la Vaca.

-es extremadamente cierto cabeza de pulpo! – me rompió los tímpanos el cabeza de césped.

-me creen idiota? Recuerdo todo lo que estaba escrito… pero no podemos dejar que nadie sepa de su existencia, por lo que es mejor quemarlo – dije con tranquilidad y me dispuse a buscar el lugar indicado en un mapa que habíamos hecho.

-entonces… cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar? – pregunto Yamamoto.

-dos días… si salimos mañana – dije con irritación, eso no nos daba tiempo… maldita sea.

-tenemos lo suficiente herbívoro – es raro escucharlo hablar en una conversación.

-bien, si es así, saldremos mañana al alba – dijo Chrome con energía.

Por la noche, a todos nos fue imposible dormir.

Y la razón de nuestro insomnio era muy obvia para todos que estábamos ahí, en el cuarto de juntas tomando Vino como si de agua se tratase.

"esperanza"

… todos teníamos la esperanza de ver a nuestro cielo… de ver a nuestro amigo.

Vamos, la verdad es que a ninguno le importaba quedarse atrapado en esta época si es que teníamos a nuestro cielo con nosotros.

…

Al final terminamos todos terriblemente borrachos y salimos al anochecer del otro día.

Pero mientras caminábamos, yo mire el cielo oscuro de la noche solo iluminada por la luna e internamente rece que Kami-sama fuera bueno con nosotros y nos permitiera volver… volver a esos días en donde estábamos todos juntos y reíamos por estar con nuestros amigos.


	40. Carta problematica

**POV Giotto**

El tiempo no ayudaba… solo empeoraba las cosas.

Los años habían pasado y simplemente empezábamos a pensar todos que la existencia de Tsuna y los misteriosos chicos eran solo una muy real ilusión o un sueño.

-Giotto, acaban de llegar los Varia – me dijo un G igual o más cansado que yo.

-bien… terminemos rápido con esta junta y decidamos olvidar todo esto o seguir con ello – le dije mientras me levantaba de mi lugar de trabajo.

Cuando llegamos al salón de conferencias, termine viendo al grupo de asesinos sentados en los que se habían vuelto sus lugares a través de estos años, todos ellos tenían una mirada extrañamente seria y contenta.

-sucedió algo bueno? – me fue imposible no preguntar al ver sus caras.

-no sabría decirte si es algo bueno o no, Vongola Primo – dijo su líder Azure con seriedad.

-explícate – le pedí mientras tomaba asiento.

-en nuestro tiempo tratando de encontrar a dichos chicos y a Tsuna nos topamos con esta persona – dijo Jin mientras me pasaban una carpeta llena de hojas… no esperara que lea todo esto ahora verdad?

Pero solo con ver la primera hoja, que era algo parecido a un registro con una gran imagen en una de las esquinas, fue suficiente para que llamara mi atención.

-Yoru – dije con sorpresa – el nuevo asesino "justiciero"? – dije con incredulidad, puesto que ningún asesino podía ser llamado justiciero en esta vida o en la siguiente.

-el mismo y aunque concordamos contigo con lo de justiciero, es increíble que la gente le llame así – dijo Mario con cansancio.

-al nombre en japonés?... yo siento que le queda bien – dijo con inocencia Asari mientras sonreía.

-aparte de que sea en japonés Asari, se referían al título de justiciero – dijo Elen con una pequeña gotita sobre su cabeza al pensar en lo inocente que era el guardián de la lluvia.

-pero que tiene que ver al extremo con lo que buscamos? – pregunto Knuckle extrañado.

-mira la descripción de la persona – dijo Alan.

Y leyéndola en voz alta, no pude hacer más que sorprenderme.

-esa es la primera descripción que salió de su persona… en las demás dice que usa algún tipo de capa con capucha para evitar que sea vista su cara – dijo Sam.

Pero estaba seguro de que todos tenían el mismo que pensamiento que yo, esa persona, "Yoru" era idéntica a Tsuna!

-lo han encontrado? – les pregunte.

-imposible, oculta todos sus pasos y sus crímenes son descubiertos días después – dijo Alan.

-pero después encontramos o mejor dicho, recibimos información bastante peculiar de una fuente… que yo llamaría dudosa – dijo Sol con duda mientras sacaba una hoja que estaba doblada a la mitad y me la extendía para que la tomara.

Al abrir la hoja solo pude leer su contenido con cierto grado de intriga y extrañeza, pero cuando leí el nombre de la persona que lo mandaba, solo puedo decir que entendí menos la carta.

-que se supone que significa esta carta? – les pregunte luego de leerla por segunda vez.

-si tu no la entiendes, como esperas que nosotros podamos? – le pregunto con burla y cierta parte de cinismo porque también se estaba insultado solo Jin.

-… ok, entonces veamos que podemos sacar de aquí entre todos… tengo demasiada curiosidad de saber que esconde esto si verdaderamente lo escribió Tsuna – porque al pie de la hoja decía claramente "De parte de: Tsunayoshi… Tsuna".

La carta decía algo así:

"Hola miembros de Varia y Vongola, lamento tener que decir que no estoy muy feliz de tener que escribir esto.

En todo caso, ya me tome las molestias de lograr que les llegue esta carta, así que continuando con esto.

Los sito en este lugar ***********.

Ni se les ocurra no ir, necesitamos resolver esto y los necesitamos a ustedes y a la decima generación de su tiempo… mira que meternos en este problema, Bebe idiota…

Lo lamento, empecé a divagar y como esto está escrito por tinta y me da flojera escribir otra vez la carta, lo dejare como esta.

En que iba?

A si… nos hurgue que vengan al lugar, Juudaime dice que quiere salvarse, así que… bueno… no piensen en no ir.

Atentamente: Checker Face, byakuran, Gokudera y Tsunayoshi…Tsuna."

…

-lo siento, simplemente lo único que entiendo es que quiere que vallamos a un lugar – dijo G con diversión al escuchar la carta.

-no quiero ir… suena sospechoso – dijo Lampo extrañamente serio.

-no eres el único que piensa eso… pero tengo demasiada curiosidad por saber quiénes son las personas que lo mandaron – dijo Elen intrigada.

-… deja eso, parece que lo escribieron tres personas diferentes – en eso tenia razón Sam, la carta parecía tener tres tipos diferentes de escrituras… porque alguien escribiría así?

 **(lo que no sabían ellos es que en realidad la carta se la habían estado arrancando entre ellos para escribir algo y que para su suerte, esa era la… bueno, quien sabe cuántas cartas habían tenido que escribir para llegar a esa, porque las otras o terminaban rotas mientras las jalaban o quemadas mientras tenían una "pequeña" discusión por sus diferencias de opinión… nótese el sarcasmo, terminaban peleando!)**

-ok… dejemos eso por el momento… tenemos que saber que aremos con lo que nos dice esta carta – dije con seriedad – iremos o no?

-decídelo tú– dijo Alaude con molestia, aunque podía verse (al menos para mí) que estaba interesado en ir.

-ustedes ya pensaron en algo ¿verdad? – les pregunto G a los miembros de Varia.

-nosotros iremos – dijo Azure con seriedad.

-entonces iremos nosotros también… protegeremos nuestras espaldas mutuamente – dije con seriedad – Daemon has todos los preparativos necesarios en caso de una emboscada, Alaude investiga el perímetro y a las personas, Lampo quiero que vallas y revises a las personas, cualquier sospecha te comunicaras con Alaude – dije con autoridad.

-si es así, que también vallan Alan, Sam y Mario con ellos, es mejor prevenir que lamentar Vongola – dijo Azure con seguridad.

-bien, quiero todo esto resuelto para dentro de dos días! Porque en tres días des de hoy nos vamos! – grito G con fuerza.

… bueno, veamos a donde nos llevara todo esto.


	41. Extra 8

**Hola! Ok… empezare este capítulo explicando algo.**

 **Sé que muchos se quedaron con la duda e intriga por saber qué rayos había pasado con el Tsuna de nuestro tiempo… bueno, en este capítulo lo explico, además de explicar el porqué de los sucesos que sufrieron los viajeros en el tiempo y la primera generación tanto Vongola como Varia.**

* * *

 **Dejando eso a parte, el 02/Oct/** es el cumpleaños de mi mamá, así que le dedico un… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAMÁ!**

* * *

 **Con eso dicho…. Empecemos!**

 **POV Tsuna**

-"no… no… por favor… NO ME DEJEN SOLO!" – abrí los ojos con desesperación y me sentaba rápidamente… no quería seguir estando en esa oscuridad.

-Tsuna/Juudaime! – escuche el grito a mi alrededor… pero… porque no veo nada!

-donde están?!... porque no puedo verlos?! – tenía miedo… sentía como si la oscuridad estuviera tragándome.

-estamos aquí! – dijeron las voces y al mismo tiempo, siento que mis manos y mis hombros poco a poco son invadidos por un cálido y agradable calor.

De mi completa oscuridad, poco a poco empecé a ver un pequeño rayo de luz, para después ser un brillo enceguecedor, pero era reconfortante estar en esa luz.

-… no puedo ver nada – dije con ironía.

-si dejaras de llorar dame Tsuna podrías ver – dijo mi espartano tutor.

Quería reír… pero simplemente las lagrimas venían a mi… aun recordaba esa oscuridad.

-… que me paso? – les pregunte mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-no lo recuerda Juudaime? –… perdón Gokudera, pero si lo recordara no estaría preguntando!

Me sorprendió mi propio pensamiento y rápidamente negué con la cabeza.

-no… perdón… no logro recordar – dije mientras intentaba recordar que había pasado antes de quedar en la completa oscuridad.

-lo que pasa Tsuna, es que nosotros tampoco sabemos que te paso – lo sentía… Yamamoto intentaba calmarme atreves de sus llamas que intentaban entrar en mi inútilmente… aun cuando su mano estaba en mi hombro, podía sentir como sus llamas no me alcanzaban.

-… Reborn, Ryohei… estoy bien? – eran técnicamente los únicos médicos cercanos a los que les pudiera preguntar… mi extraña reacción a las llamas de Yamamoto.

Pero nadie dijo nada… porque se quedaban callados… y cuando rayos voy a dejar de llorar!

Ha!... otra vez…

-algo me paso verdad?... HA! – grite de dolor mientras sostenía mi cabeza con mis manos… un tonto intento por detener el punzante dolor.

" _por favor… por favor… no quiero estar solo._

… _que se supone he hace un cielo sin cielo?... por favor… por favor… yo… no puedo estar sin mis compañeros…. Por favor._

 _Perdón… perdón… yo… no tenia opción… perdónenme… lo siento…_

 _No quiero… no quiero… por favor… no quiero estar aquí… sálvenme… sálvenme…"_

-HAAAA! – la oscuridad… esa era… era mi voz la que salía de la oscuridad… estoy llorando… suplicando.

" _ayuda… ayuda…_

 _¿Qué significa ser bueno?... si la respuesta está unida a la sangre?... no quiero más sangre._

 _Pesadillas… pesadillas… porque me torturan?... YO SOLO QUIERO REGRESAR!_

 _Perdón… perdón… tenia… tenía que matarlo… perdón._

 _Sus gritos… sus lágrimas… no… por favor… no me torturen mas… AYUDA!_

 _Su sangre… yo les mate…_

… _recuerdos… sus recuerdos… ellos me mantienen a flote… donde están?_

 _Sálvenme… sálvenme…_

 _Lluvia, nube, rayo, tormenta, el sol y la neblina… porque ya no los siento?..._

 _Porque… yo ya no veo?_

 _Oscuridad… torturadora… no llorare… no llorare… NO QUIERO LLORAR MAS!"_

Sentía mis lagrimas resbalar por mi rostro… pero no me había dado cuenta que estaba gritando… dolía… dolía mucho… tanto dolor… terminaría volviéndome loco…

Me encogí en mi propio cuerpo, con mis rodillas tocando mi cabella mientras gritos desgarradores salían de mi garganta… yo no quiero saber de esto… por favor, alguien… alguien… AGUIEN AYUDELO!

" _Para que dormir… si la oscuridad está conmigo todo el día._

 _Los recuerdos… los recuerdos… no son suficientes._

 _Parece una vida diferente… un mundo diferente… por favor… alguien… quien sea… mátenme._

 _La muerte… la muerte me dejara verlos… la muerte me dejara estar con ellos… por favor… por favor… mátenme."_

Su dolor… siento como el corazón se me oprime… como el aire deja mis pulmones… siento su soledad y su insoportable dolor.

Pero de algún lugar… de alguna parte de mí, la furia me atrapo y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-NO PUEDES MORIR! – grite con enojo y dolor… mi cabeza y mi cuerpo dolían… era peor que cuando utilice por primera vez la bala reproche… mucho peor… pero no caería en la oscuridad.

" _por favor… ayuda… alguien… ayúdeme"_

Y lo ayudaría.

" _quiero volver a mi mundo… con ellos… con todos ellos"_

Volvería

" _no quiero… no quiero… por favor… no quiero volver a la oscuridad"_

Lo llevare a la luz

" _ayuda"_

Te salvare… no, te salvaremos, no importa que!

"… _gracias"_

No permitiré que mueras… no para verlos

" _gracias"_

Volverás a verlos… en tu propio tiempo…

-Lo prometo – dije en cuanto el dolor desapareció y mi mente se tranquilizo.

Mire a mí alrededor y vi las caras preocupadas de todos… sonreí mientras les pedía perdón.

-necesito su ayuda… ese Tsuna… murió para ver sus guardines… no puedo permitir que muera por dolor y locura… ayúdenme a salvar a esa familia – ellos se miraron entre si y aunque podía ver su sorpresa, luego de unos segundos me miraron y sonrieron.

-dalo por echo… un cielo sin sus guardianes no es un cielo… y los guardianes sin un cielo… no son nada – dijo Gokudera con seriedad – díganos que hacer Juudaime, nosotros le ayudaremos.

-gracias

* * *

… **ok, este no es el final de este capítulo, esperen la siguiente parte la próxima semana :3**


	42. Extra 81

**Empecemos entonces con la continuación.**

* * *

 **POV Tsuna**

… no pensé que fuera tan complicado.

Aunque pensándolo un poco, me siento un tonto por pedir algo que puede rallar con lo imposible.

Porque… ayudar a mi otro yo, que no solo está en otra dimensión o mundo alterno (como quieran llamarle) sino que también está en otro espacio tiempo!

El pensamiento racional seria "es imposible" pero una vez que pierdes el sentido común con los Vongolas, siento que esto es en realidad lo más complicado que me he puesto a hacer junto con todos los demás.

Ni pelear, ni viajar al futuro ni volver a pelear, ya fuera con amigos o con bebes… simplemente esto resulta mucho más complejo.

-que sabemos de esa época que nos pueda ayudar? – pregunto Yamamoto con tranquilidad.

-deja la época, como cambiamos a otro mundo paralelo? – pregunto Lambo extrañamente interesando.

-las dos son importantes – dijo ahora Hibari… increíble, incluso se introdujo en la conversación!

-el problema radica en cómo juntarlos – dijo ahora Mukuro con tranquilidad… eso de no ver ni pisca de sadismo o burla, es raro.

-sí, pero si lo logramos… como regresamos? – pregunto ahora Ryohei… eso yo jamás lo había pensado.

-incluso si piensas en eso, como será el futuro al que regresaran los de ese tiempo? – comento Crhome… eso también era un problema.

… que hacer?

-tengo una idea, pero no estoy seguro de que tan factible sea – dijo Gokudera mientras apuntaba en un pizarrón algo… de donde rayos había salido ese pizarrón?

Porque hasta donde sabia, en mi casa no había tal cosa.

-que tienes en mente Gokudera – le pregunte, mientras en mi cabeza aparecían diferentes efectos colaterales de introducir nuestra persona a otro plano… siendo como ejemplo al que fue el alguna vez el guardián de Byakuran… Ghost.

-tenemos dos problemas que se entrelazan entre sí, interponiéndose en nuestro cometido… el tiempo y el mundo alterno… conocemos a dos, no, a tres personas que pueden ayudarnos; con el tiempo, los mismos anillos nos ayudan, además de que puede quizá saber algo Talbot-san al respecto o el mismo Kawahira, aunque lo dudo mucho… y lamentablemente, todos sabemos que el único que sabe como comunicarse con otros mundos alternos es Byakuran, ahora el problema radica en cómo unir estos dos y no salir afectados – el problema era que pasaba después… aunque Gokudera es mejor en pensar las cosas racionalmente, yo siento que algo falta en sus términos.

-no creo que sea buena idea ver dentro de los anillos… o al menos no con el mío – dije en voz alta mientras lo veía… aun sentía esa irracional sensación de peligro viniendo de él.

-le sucede algo a tu anillo niño? – me pregunto Reborn con una mirada sospechosa.

Suspire cansado y me quite el anillo lentamente y lo coloque sobre la mesa… lo que paso después ni yo mismo lo esperaba.

El anillo, su metal literalmente se puso al rojo vivo y quemando la madera de mi mesa; termino atravesándola! pero cuando toco el piso, una llama del cielo se extendió de forma excesiva hacia arriba, pero su llama, su llama del cielo no solo era de una pureza increíble, sino que increíblemente parecía estar contaminada con la llama de los Vindice y unirse perfectamente entre sí… era una visión espeluznante.

-QUE DEMONIOS! – gritaron Reborn, Gokudera y Ryohei con sorpresa, mientras que los demás, incluido yo, mirábamos en shock lo que sucedía.

-… ahora entiendo porque me sentía diferente… la llama está contaminada – dije en voz baja después de razonarlo.

Levante mi mano a la altura de mi cara y me concentre… pronto mi llama apareció, pero con una pequeña variación… empezaba a ver esa llama contamina.

-rayos – dije al verla, tratando de concentrarme en purificarla, pero un pesado sentimiento se quedo atorado en mi pecho, impidiéndome hacer lo que me proponía – maldición – me fue imposible no maldecir.

-explica esto Tsuna, que rayos le pasa a tu anillo y a tu llama – dijo Reborn mientras me apuntaba con Leon en forma de pistola.

… extrañamente y al mismo tiempo, perturbadoramente, me sentía tranquilo y fastidiado por la actitud de mi tutor.

-no es necesario que me apuntes sabes… - en cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca, me pregunte internamente "¿que acabo de decir?"… y por la mirada de incredulidad de todos mis amigos y tutor, ellos estaban igual de impresionados por mis palabras.

-he Tsuna, estas bien? – me pregunto Yamamoto preocupado.

-… no sabría decirles… la verdad… - dije mientras me agachaba para tomar el anillo que en cuanto toque su llama, esta poco a poco disminuyo hasta que se apago, dejándome tomar el anillo – si lo tengo que explicar de alguna manera, seria que el otro Tsuna está en parte dentro del anillo tratando de adentrarse en mi, compartiéndome sus emociones – dije incomodo mientras dudaba en volver a ponerme el anillo o no.

-sus emociones? – pregunto Crhome.

-cuando me desmaye se introdujeron dentro de mí y por eso de alguna forma mi actitud y llama se están viendo afectados; por eso necesito ayudarlo, no puedo dejar que termine como termina – era una explicación simple, pero era la que mejor podía explicar lo que sentía dentro de mí.

-entonces no podemos confiar con tu anillo – dijo Ryohei con seriedad – no quiero que te lastimes – eso fue un mal intento de murmullo nii-san.

Pero extrañamente sentí mi anillo arder, como si estuviera diciendo, "yo quiero salir!"… Natsu.

Me puse rápidamente el anillo y ante la preocupada mirada de los demás, convoque a Natsu… mi sorpresa y la de los demás, ahora llegaba al punto del desmayo.

Qué rayos significaba esto!

Frente a nosotros estaban siete, repito, siete leones contando a Natsu el león del cielo… junto a él también estaba un león de Tormenta, Lluvia, Rayo, Nube, Sol y Niebla… todos, frente a mí ordenados a los lados de Natsu.

Ok, mi cerebro sufrió una sobre carga, me doy por vencido; me desmaye de la impresión sobre la mesa… el golpe dolerá después cuando despierte.

* * *

 **Ok soy cruel, les acabo de dejar con una enorme… mejor dicho, unas gigantescas ganas de saber que pasara ahora.**

 **Pero el capitulo termino y como yo lo veo, el siguiente capitulo también será una continuación; porque en mi opinión, no he explicado nada y e confundido mas.**

 **Bueno, en todo caso nos leemos en una semana.**


	43. Extra 8,2

**POV Tsuna**

Estoy otra vez acostado… acaso me pegue tan duro? Siento como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera pesado, además de entumecido.

Sin abrir mis ojos me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo no es que este mal, sino que está siendo aplastado por siete pequeñas masas… una en mi cabeza, una en cada brazo y pierna, una en el tórax y la ultima en mi estomago… ahora, eso también explica porque tampoco puedo abrir los ojos… están siendo aplastados!

Moví lentamente mis manos, tanteando lo poco que podía por su movilidad, pero creo que eso fue suficiente para que los demás lo notara… fuera donde fuera que estaba, ellos estaban observándome.

-Juudaime! – grito Gokudera – quítense de encima de Juudaime! – así que si tengo algo encima.

Extrañamente, siento que estas siete presencias emiten un ligero temblor en mi cuerpo… como si de un ronroneo se tratase.

-no me gruñan! – volvió a gritar Gokudera exasperado.

Ho… no era un ronroneo, sino un gruñido… internamente me rei un poco ante mi pequeño descubrimiento.

-*pueden quitarse de encima mío?... me cuesta respirar un poco* – intente decir… pero solo salieron sonidos raros de mi obstruida boca.

Pero gracias a kami o a una buena suerte, las cosas que me aplastaban se dispersaron y dejaron mi cuerpo libre de su peso, dejándome abrir los ojos que veían lucecitas por ser aplastados y sentarme lentamente en el lugar en donde estaba.

En cuanto mi vista se estabilizo me di cuenta de dos cosas… una, yo ya no estaba en mi casa ni en mi cuarto y segunda, estaban frente a mi no solo mis guardianes a alejados a una buena distancia de donde estaba, sino que también estaban esos curiosos leones viéndome a mí y a mis amigos sucesivamente.

Más que extraño, diría que la imagen que tenía frente mío, era bastante graciosa.

-dejen de amenazarlos, Natsu, tu sabes que son amigos – les dije a los leones para después centrarme en mi compañero Cielo.

Luego para mi sorpresa, todos los leones me miraron, para después cada uno poco a poco acercarse a mí y rodearme, tenia frente a mí a Natsu y siguiendo la forma de las manecillas del reloj, le seguía la tormenta, la lluvia, el trueno, el sol, la nube y la neblina.

Los mire extrañado para después quedar shockeado.

Los leones expulsaron una fuerte llama y una cúpula de llamas me atrapo y separo de todo lo demás.

Lo último que pude escuchar fue el grito desesperado de mis amigos.

 **POV Autor.**

Tsuna había vuelto a ser tragado por esa extraña cúpula de llamas y junto a él, también estaban esos leones.

Sus amigos/guardianes y su tutor, veían con preocupación (aunque algunos trataran de disimularlo) la cúpula de llamas… esperando y rezando que su amigo y jefe no sufriera nuevamente como la vez pasada.

-… estará bien verdad Reborn? – le pregunto Lambo al asesino no como molestia, ni tampoco con su típico tono superior… el pequeño necesitaba que alguien le dijera que su "oni-chan" estaría bien.

-es un debilucho, pero dudo que falle en lo que esté haciendo ahora – dijo el asesino con decisión, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado esperando que el otro Tsuna no fuera más fuerte que la mentalidad sincera y simple de su torpe estudiante.

-Juudaime es el más fuerte de todos, vaca tonta, el estará bien – dijo con severidad Gokudera, tratando de auto convencerse de que su jefe volviera siendo el mismo.

-Tsuna volverá, no te preocupes pequeño – dijo Takeshi, aunque su sonrisa estuviera más tensa de lo quisiera aceptar.

-Sawada es la persona más extrema que conozco… el podrá con esto – dijo Ryohei con seriedad, pero con una firme confianza en su mirada.

-es un omnívoro – dijo con simpleza Hibari, pero sus palabras tenían mucha confianza y resolución en ellas.

-él no es alguien tan aburrido ¿verdad Chrome? – dijo Mukuro sonriendo, pero sin su típica voz sarcástica y cruel… él simplemente tenia seguridad ante la seguridad y bienestar de su jefe… ese chico simplemente era muy difícil de matar o persuadir.

-si, Mukuro-sama… boss siempre volverá a nosotros – dijo Chrome tranquila, pero sus ojos mostraban la confianza que tenía en su jefe.

Y aunque todos sentían que había pasado una eternidad desde que Tsuna había sido envuelto por esas llamas, cuando se deshicieron, no pudieron evitar soltar todo el aire que inconscientemente contenían… su jefe estaba o parecía estar bien físicamente… y cuando este levanto la mirada y todos pudieron ver ese brillo en sus ojos y esa tonta sonrisa en su cara, sabían… que frente a ellos estaba su amigo y compañero.

-sé cómo podemos resolverlo… mi otro yo lo pensó, pero nunca pudo ponerlo a prueba… - dijo mientras se paraba y para sorpresa de todos, cuando estuvo completamente erguido, su anillo mostro una muerte llama del cielo mucho más pura de lo que antes era y después, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, la llama del cielo lo rodeo de los pies a cabeza para después formarse una ligera onda… todos sabían que estaba haciendo!

Estaba llamando a los cielos del tri ni sette!

-vamos a un lugar más grande, vamos a necesitar mucho más espacio para poder caber todos… Mukuro, no te importara compartir un poco de tu guarida para eso verdad? – le pregunto, aunque ninguno sintió que realmente pudiera negarse ante la petición de este Tsuna tan decidido.

-huhu… suena divertido… cuenta con ello – dijo como si no le intimidara (ni muerto admitiría que se sentía intimidado).

-bien, vamos… en el camino les explico en qué consiste todo esto y como arreglarlo – dijo Tsuna mientras tomaba su mochila y la llenaba de unas hojas y sobres – Gokudera, llama a Giannini, Irie y Spanner, nesecitaremos su ayuda… Reborn, crees poder reunir a los Arcobalenos?

-será complicado, pero los traeré – dijo Reborn con una sonrisa… su tonto estudiante era divertido cuando entraba en modo jefe sin estar en su última voluntad.

-Juudaime, los tres están muy cerca de nosotros, nos reuniremos con ellos en el parque de Nanimori que está de paso a Kokuyo Land – dijo Gokudera después de serrar su teléfono.

-bien, andando – dijo Tsuna encabezando la salida de su casa.

Y aunque la alondra y los nieblas se fueron por separado al odiar a las multitudes y a las molestias, aun así llegaron al punto de reunión.

A las tres horas, increíblemente estaban reunidos todos los arcobalenos, estaba Yuni con Gamma, Byakuran con Bluebell y los tres ingenieros de Vongola reunidos.

-acérquense, tengo que mostrarles el porqué les llame de forma tan repentina – dijo Tsuna mientras acercaba las manos a los dos cielos, que vieron extrañados como sus manos no estaban para recibir la suya, sino que parecían señalar su cabeza – así es más rápido, no se espanten – dijo Tsuna para después ante la sorpresa e incredulidad de los demás, les lanzo una pequeña oleada de llamas del sol a los dos, haciendo que estos retrocedieran unos pasos para después sostenerse la cabeza como si estuvieran mareados.

-… que intentas niño! – dijo Gamma y los arcobalenos al ver a Yuni así.

-esperen… Tsuna, es verdad lo que nos mostraste? – pregunto Yuni mientras levantaba la mirada y veía con tristeza al joven jefe.

-si – dijo simplemente él.

-ahora entiendo el porqué llamarnos, su vida es un asco – dijo con irritación Byakuran, ante la incredulidad de todos, puesto que era difícil hacerlo enojar.

-estoy de acuerdo… ayudaremos en todo lo posible Tsuna-san – dijo Yuni con decisión.

-bien, este es el plan – dijo Tsuna, para después exponer ante todos, las locas e increíbles ideas que había pensado su otra parte y que había estado ideando él junto a su familia durante el trayecto y la espera a la llegada de los demás.


	44. Tercera llamada

**Hola! Por fin dejo esos extras y nos volvemos a centrar en la historia.**

 **Aquí les dejo (después de tanto tiempo) en el pasado… y porque digo pasado, bueno, es que trata de Vongola, Varia, los Vongola decimos y Tsuna.**

* * *

 **POV Autor (estamos con Vongola y los Varia)**

Estaban a horas de llegar al punto donde de acuerdo a la extraña carta, nos reuniríamos.

Todos miraban con seriedad y la guardia alta, en espera de algún ataque sorpresa…

El lugar al que tenían que llegar, era un viejo teatro que en esos momentos no se usaba por alguna extraña razón… sus gran espacio solo daba grandes oportunidades para emboscarlos por todos lados y al estar los asientos a su paso, solo entorpecerían su escape o lucha… pero aun así, ellos fueron y se adentraron en el teatro… encontrándose con una curiosa notita en donde anteriormente vendían los boletos para los eventos.

La notita decía.

"-bienvenidos a una reunión entre tiempo!

Contamos con dos palcos principales… el del lado izquierdo, es de Vongola 1° y los Varia, el palco principal del lado derecho, es de los viajeros en busca de su preciado cielo… en cuanto lleguen los dos grupos, será la tercera llamada para que inicie la reunión!

De: Chacker Face y Tsuna."

Tanto los dos grupos (Varia y Vongola) miraron extrañados la nota, pero aun con sus dudas e inseguridad al seguir una indicación tan vaga, decidieron seguirla y fueron al palco del lado izquierdo y se sentaron… y esperaron.

 **(Ahora estamos con los Vongola 10°)**

Cuando entraron los siete con paso cansado y más que nada inseguros al teatro, puesto que pensar que podían estar entrando en una boca de un temible lobo feroz, para convertirlos en los próximos Arcobalenos… no era algo que les divertía en lo más mínimo.

Pero al ver la dichosa notita… más de uno pensó… "¿acaso quiere una pelea a muerte o que nos metan a la cárcel?" porque más de uno sabia… que se habían metido mucho con su mafia y los asesinos… y cada vez que se metían no se encontraban en el mejor termino cabía destacar.

Caminaron con pasos sigilosos al taburete derecho y bajo una poderosa ilusión por los guardianes de la Niebla se mantuvieron ocultos… o eso pensaron hasta que una potente voz, que ellos conocían hablo.

-bienvenidos! Esta es la tercera llamada, tercera llamada! Dentro de poco, nuestro oscuro y rescatable cielo llegara, espérenlo!

… más de uno de los presentes (Vongola 10°) tenía una gotita bajando por su nuca al recordar al infantil ayudante de Chacker Face… pero se permitieron conservar su silencio, era mejor que los otros Vongolas no supieran que estaban ahí o su posición, era mucho más seguro para ellos.

 **(Y por primera vez! Veamos a Chacker Face en escena!)(Pero no olviden que sigue siendo POV Autor)**

-"faltaba poco, de acuerdo a mi fuente de información, faltaba poco para la llegada dese chico" – pensaba con emoción y nerviosismo Chacker Face.

Emocionado por conocerlo por primera vez (al menos en este tiempo), porque de acuerdo a la memoria que recibió, ya lo conocía y ese chico en ese momento, era un mounstro!

Su fuerza y la forma en cómo podía unir a las personas, honrando a su llama del cielo cubriéndolo todo, ese chico era simplemente increíble!... o al menos eso es lo que pensaba, puesto que aunque le contaron cómo era, nadie se molesto en explicarle como es ahora en ese preciso momento.

-"segunda llamada" – dijo el que era el ayudante igual o más emocionada que el mismo productor del evento.

 **(Cambiemos al lado de Tsuna)**

Una oscura silueta se acercaba al teatro, tenía una capa negra de cuello alto y con capucha, impidiendo a cualquiera ver su cara.

Esta persona miro el teatro con cierto grado de recelo… no sabiendo que esperar en su interior, así que solo miro el lugar indeciso… pero al poco rato, siguió su camino, pero a la parte trasera del teatro, si le tendían una emboscada, era mejor que no supieran por donde entraba (claro que eso era una tontería, porque los anfitriones sabían dónde estaba)… así que él decidió entrar por una de las puertas traseras del teatro.

Pero en cuanto su pie toco el pasillo, sintió como alguien tomaba sus manos a su espalda y lo inmovilizaba con fuerza contra la pared de enfrente… trato de luchar, pero sentía que no podía moverse… como si su energía fuera drenada… muy parecida a la sensación que una vez había tenido, cuando por primera vez había llegado a ese tiempo y había activado imprudentemente su anillo llamando a Natsu.

Esa persona encapuchada abrió sus ojos como plato al encontrar una respuesta a las sensaciones que tenia… la persona que estaba ahí era quien lo había traído!

 _ **(Digamos que no, pero que estuvo levemente involucrado)**_

-joven Vongola, lo esperan en el escenario – dijo la persona que contenía al encapuchado.

-"TALBOT!" – pensó indignado y muy furioso el encapuchado al reconocer la voz.

Y sin poder poner resistencia la persona encapuchada, fue llevado al escenario, sentado en una silla detrás de las cortinas… su cuerpo seguía sin moverse.

-"damas y caballeros de la mafia… demos inicio a esta estupenda reunión de tiempos! E aquí la tercera llamada! ABRAMOS EL TELON! – fue el grito que se escucho por todo el teatro y el encapuchado lo único que pudo hacer, fue ver como esa pesada cortina se iba elevando poco a poco del piso.


	45. Regresar al lado de nuestro cielo

**POV Autor (veamos primero a Tsuna)**

Las luces segaron momentáneamente a la persona sentada en el centro del escenario… muy dentro de esa persona, maldecía su suerte y contenía lo mejor que podía su ira, que solo aumentaba con forme pasaban los segundos.

Segundos que no tardaron en ser llenados con fuertes gritos.

-TSUNA/JUUDAIME/SAWADA! – fue el grito colectivo de al menos 22 personas.

Pero la persona en la silla no pudo escuchar los gritos… increíblemente, en el lugar en donde él estaba, el sonido era neutralizado de alguna forma.

-por favor, personas presentes, aunque griten y traten de llegar a él, les será imposible lograrlo… él no puede verlos o escucharlo – dijo con tranquilidad el anfitrión – "pero ustedes a él sí – pensó con diversión.

-… no sé quien seas, pero te recomiendo que me sueltes – la voz de la persona sentada era fría y vacía… a todos en el teatro les recorrió un sudor frio por la espalda cuando lo escucharon hablar.

Y cuando levanto la mirada, más de uno, sino que todos contuvieron la respiración al ver esos ojos… esos fríos, vacios y negros ojos.

-soy quien mando la carta Tsunayoshi-kun – dijo sonriendo Chacker Face, aunque por dentro estaba un poco asustado.

El chico de negros ojos lo miro de arriba a abajo y de regreso.

-como rayos me encontraste? He ocultado mi existencia muy bien y e evadido a los Vongola y los Varia cuando me buscaban… quien te hablo de mi y de los chicos? – su voz en vez de vacía, ahora denotaba su profunda ira, logrando estremecer a más de uno.

-con franqueza, tengo que admitir que tú y tus amigos son un grupito muy problemático y difícil de encontrar… pero fue divertido, mas cuando yo también recibí una carta – dijo Chacker Face, extrañando ahora a todos en el teatro – una carta tuya y de tu familia niño.

Los fríos ojos de Tsuna por un momento se iluminaron, pero así de rápido como cambiaron, volvieron a su frialdad.

-eso es imposible… no intentes engañarme, yo estoy solo – más de uno, sintió el dolor y la soledad que cubrían esas palabras… en especial un grupo de siete personas.

-que ganaría con mentirte niño?

-tratándose de ti… nada bueno

Palabras que lograron hacer reír a su familia aunque no se lo propusiera… logrando enojar ligeramente a Chacker Face.

-en otro momento quizá, pero tú y tu familia no son de este precisamente – dijo irritado.

-aunque quisiera alegrarte el día regresando con ellos, no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo! – dijo ahora un también irritado ojinegro… o mejor dicho ojicastaño?

 **(Ahora veamos a Vongola y Varia)**

Un rayo de luz los ilumino… por unos segundos, pudieron volver a ver esos ojos castaños que tanta alegría y tranquilidad transmitían.

No entendían casi nada de la conversación, pero que importaba si podían ver a su amigo Tsuna a salvo.

… aunque cavia destacar que algunas partes que si entendían, les llenaba la cabeza de mil preguntas.

-quien crees que sea su familia? – pregunto Azure con duda.

-Vongola – dijo con seguridad G.

-… entonces ustedes le mandaron una carta? – pregunto ahora Sol.

-no… en realidad, nosotros ni le conocemos – fue la respuesta de Lampo.

-estoy confundida – dijo Elen.

-no eres la única – dijeron todos los demás al unisonó.

-realmente creen que no podamos ir por él? – dijo Asari, pero todos le miraron sin entender – digo, esa persona nos dijo que Tsuna-kun no podía vernos ni oírnos… pero dudo que nosotros no podamos acercarnos a él para rescatarlo en cuanto todo esto termine – la cara de todos al entender sus palabras eran muy divertidas… ninguno lo había considerado.

Y de forma silenciosa se encaminaron a la puerta de salida del balcón… pero su sorpresa e irritación fue mayúscula al notar… que la puerta estaba reforzada con llamas del rayo y del cielo, imposibilitando destruirla o simplemente salir.

Después, intentaron salir por la parte abierta del balcón… pero esta tenía otro truco… estaba imbuida con llamas de la niebla, de la nube y de la lluvia… logrando que si caías, siguieras cayendo una y otra y otra vez sin poder en algún momento tocar el piso.

Logrando como resultado… frustrar a las irritables tormentas y enojar a las nieblas y nubes por sentirse encerrados y herir su orgullo.

Las catorce personas frustradas, enojadas e impacientes, solo pudieron hacer dos cosas… volver a sentarse y prestar atención a lo que pasaba frente a ellos.

-… "espero que este bien" – pensaron casi todos con la esperanza de que Tsuna no saliera herido de ningún modo.

-aunque quisiera alegrarte el día regresando con ellos, no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo! – dijo Tsuna y aunque parecía molesto, ellos notaron cierto grado de alegría y esperanza en sus ojos que nuevamente volvían a tomar ese hermoso color castaño.

-porque creen que no pueda regresar con su familia?... ustedes lo buscaban, porque ocultarse de ustedes? – pregunto al aire Sam viendo a los Vongola, pero ninguno supo realmente que contestar.

-… eso es porque él tiene una familia antes que la nuestra – dijo Giotto, sorprendiendo a todos – o al menos eso me dice mi intuición.

 **(Veamos ahora a los Vongola futuristas)**

Todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros… la razón?... era muy simple, estaban tan felices por saber que su amigo estaba a salvo y frente a ellos que era inevitable no sonreír y aunque en algunos puntos les preocupo y perturbo a partes iguales, ellos seguían estando felices porque estaba ahí su cielo.

-aunque quisiera alegrarte el día regresando con ellos, no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo! – al ver esa alegría y esperanza en su mirada, todos decidieron encontrar una forma de salir de ese balcón sellado para ir junto a su amigo.

-alguna idea, cabeza de pulpo – dijo Ryohei con seriedad, mientras veía como nuevamente empezaba Tsuna una absurda discusión con Chacker Face.

-una… que dudo que funcione, pero no perdemos nada intentándolo – dijo con resolución Gokudera mientras llamaba a Uri e incrementaba sus llamas – todos, incrementes sus llamas, saturaremos las llamas que nos contienen para que se destruyan al no ser tan fuertes como las nuestras.

Una idea muy simple, pero ninguno objeto… todos llamaron a sus animales e incrementaron su energía… ninguno dudo de que esa acción traería consecuencias graves por esos molestos anillos que habían obtenido cuando llegaron a ese tiempo, anillos que después de mucha investigación por parte de la tormenta, descubrieron que eran anillos de contención y acumulación de energía.

Para que las acumulaba? No tenían ni idea, pero eso ahora a ellos no les importaba, solo querían ir al lado de su cielo!

-no me importa quedarme seco! Pero quiero ir con Tsuna-nii! – grito Lambo con fuerza, aumentando sus llamas del trueno.

-me niego a perder una vez más a mi amigo! – dijo con decisión Yamamoto, sus llamas brillaron con pureza y fuerza.

-no pienso abandonar a la persona que me nombro como parte de su familia! – grito un irracional Gokudera haciendo a sus llamas explotar en respuesta a su grito.

-no existe nadie más extremo que ese chico! – grito como nunca el intenso sol de Ryohei, aumentando sus llamas en gran medida.

-me niego a volver a la oscuridad – dijeron las nieblas con seriedad aumentando sus llamas de forma intimidante, tanto Chrome como Mukuro.

-omnívoro… si no te alcanzamos, los morderé hasta la muerte a todos – dijo con irritación y gran seriedad Hibari, aumentando más del doble sus llamas.

Y sin proponérselo, todos al mismo tiempo mientras pensaban y gritaban en su interior el nombre de la persona con la que tanto querían estar, lograron lo que para la primera generación fue imposible… destruyeron la barrera que los encerraba y saltando del balcón a la parte inferior del teatro, todos corrieron ante un sorprendido Chacker Face y un shockeado Tsuna.

 **(Mientras en otro tiempo y espacio)**

Un chico de cabellos cafés y ojos casi naranjas sonreía con felicidad mientras veía a sus amigos, para después decir.

-misión cumplida.

* * *

 **NOTA!**

 **Aquí no termina la historia, no se equivoquen, esto aun continua!**


	46. Aire tenso

**POV Tsuna**

Tenía que estar alucinando… me había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza en uno de mis locos entrenamientos y ahora estoy delirando… o estaré muerto?... porque vamos… si no fuera así, como seria capas ahora de ver a mi familia?

Sin proponérmelo, llamas de todos los colores que sabía que podía controlar se juntaron a mí alrededor, logrando liberarme de esa extraña sensación, haciendo posible que pudiera ponerme de pie… y casi en estado zombi puse un pie frente al otro, acercándome a mis estáticos amigos.

Y cuando estuvieron al alcance de mis manos, lentamente extendí mis brazos con intenciones de tocar a mis amigos, pero el miedo me detuvo… que pasa si solo son ilusiones? O si despierto de este sueño?... tenía miedo de saberlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso atrás para impedir que mi temor se hiciera realidad, las manos de todos me detuvieron… sorprendiéndome de gran manera, más que ellos me detuvieran, mi sorpresa era que todos estaban reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Tsuna – dijo Takeshi mientras con su mano derecha me agarraba mi hombro izquierdo.

-Juudaime – dijo Hayato mientras me agarraba mi otro hombro.

-Sawada – dijo con una increíble voz suave Ryohei mientras tomaba mi mano derecha.

-Boss – dijo Chrome con añoranza mientras ella me tomaba con sus dos manos mi mano izquierda

-nii-san – era la voz de Lambo la que me llegaba a mis oídos, el pequeño estaba fuertemente agarrado a mis pantalones y por lo que veía, él intentaba más que cualquiera el no llorar.

Y detrás de mí, sobre mis omoplatos, estaban las manos de mis amigos Hibari y Mokuro.

-no te atrevas a irte – dijo Mukuro con decisión.

-ni un paso herbívoro – dijo después Hibari.

Y aunque quisiera evitarlo, aunque tratara de no hacerlo… me fue inevitable echarme a llorar mientras intentaba decirles, implorarles que no se fueran, que esto no fuera un sueño.

-jamás te dejaríamos… nunca dejamos de buscarte – dijo Takeshi y juro por todo lo que conozco, que nunca le había visto llorar en toda mi vida.

-siempre seguimos tus pistas, por mas difícil que fuera encontrarte… nunca dejamos de buscarte – dijo Hayato… jamás pensé que pudiera escuchar una voz tan tranquila provenir de él.

-nunca nos rendimos, somos gente extrema – la sonrisa y la voz de Ryohei era tan suave y tranquila, que bien pasaría por la de una lluvia!

-estamos aquí… no te alejes… Lambo-sama te lo prohíbe – si no fuera por sus lágrimas, bien me habría reído ante su orden, pero incluso yo era consciente que jamás volvería a alejarme de mi familia.

Y aunque la situación me superase y aunque mi razonamiento me decía que podía estar cayendo en alguna ilusión o algo peor, mi intuición me decía que eran ellos, que era mi familia… y yo creía en mi intuición.

Aun con lagrimas en mis ojos y recorriendo mi cara, sonreí como hace años no hacía, sonreí como solo ante ellos podía sonreír.

-me alegro de verlos – dije en cuanto mi voz me lo permitió.

Y para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba yo en el piso, siendo abrasado (o aplastado?) por mis amigos.

Fue en ese momento en el que me prometí, que nunca dejaría a mi familia, nunca más.

-una emotiva reunión… pero están olvidando a los otros – ok… el haberme olvidado de Checker Face y de las personas que le acompañaban… es… sorprendente! Pero no podía sentirme mal, nada podría hacerme sentir mal! Estaba con mi familia, nada podría entristecerme!

-déjalos, son chicos interesantes – eso lo dijo Talbot creo.

-como sea, yo ya cumplí con lo que me pidieron, yo me largo - … me imagino que ese era Checker Face… junto con su extraño ayudante yéndose por uno de sus extraños portales.

-ho, primo Vongola… y compañía… lamento todo esto, pero yo me retiro! - … estaban aquí también los Vongola de la primera generación?... si no estuviera tan sentimental ahora, podría parame a pensar en eso, pero que importa eso ahora Talbot!

-luego me gustaría una explicación Talbot – dijo alguien… pero seamos sinceros, estaba ignorándolos, yo estaba más bien dedicado a respirar y en llorar.

-aléjense… lo están aplastando – esa voz… na, que importa.

-Herbívoro – ok… esa insignificante palabra cargada enormemente de amenaza no puede ser nadie más que Hibari… quien rayos lo hizo enojar en este momento?!

-no respiro – dije con todas mis fuerzas, aunque esto saliera como un susurro.

Al parecer todos lo pudieron escuchar y se levantaron rápidamente de mi… pero después de limpiarme mis ojos para que mis lagrimas me dejaran verlos correctamente, lo único que pude ver bien, fue no su sonrisa, ni nada parecido a la felicidad que segundos antes parecíamos compartir… no, ahora todos miraban amenazantemente a la primera generación por alguna extraña razón que no entiendo.

-Lambo… ve con Tsuna y no te separes de él – Gokudera… que rayos está pasando?

Lambo extrañamente sin oponerse o quejarse se paro frente a mi… que estando yo sentado en el piso, el pequeño me cubría perfectamente… creció.

Lo mire con ternura y después mire a mis guardianes… todos habían cambiado de alguna forma… se veían mas grandes y maduros de lo que recordaba… es incluso agradable ver su madures en algunos, pero estaría más feliz, si no estuvieran todos con un aire amenazante alrededor de ellos… que rayos los puede amenazar ahora?

Trate de mirar atravez de sus cuerpos y descubrí a unos igualmente amenazantes guardianes Vongola y Varia de la primera generación… siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo.

-ne… Lambo, paso algo de lo que tenga que enterarme? – dios! Cuando mi voz se había vuelto tan suave y tierna?!

-… nada! – su grito más que convencerme me alerto de su mentira.

-ellos los lastimaron? – sí, esa voz amenazante y seria era la que había oído hasta ahora, que rayos paso con la de hace un momento?

Lo vi tensarse y no pude evitar saber que tenia razón… me pare del piso, mostrando mi completa altura ante mi joven guardián y mire con atención todo lo que pasaba frente a mí.

Tormenta contra lluvia, lluvia contra nube, nube contra niebla, niebla contra trueno y trueno contra sol… que intensas batallas de miradas se estaban dando ahora.

-puedo saber que paso entre ustedes? – les pregunte… dios, había olvidado que podía tener una voz tan tranquilizadora.

-… te lastimaron – fue la simple respuesta que obtuve de mis amigos… pero ellos me… ha! Ya recuerdo.

-sí, supongo que sí, pero Reborn me hacía más daño de lo que ellos pudieron hacerme, además, todo eso fue mi culpa, saque a Natsu antes de eso y bueno… creo que todos saben que fue lo que paso – al ver como todos asentían y relajaban sus facciones (un poco) fue que pude respirar y tratar de entender mejor todo esto.

-ustedes dicen que son Vongola, pero se atreven a levantar sus armas a mí y a mis guardianes… acaso están levantándose en contra de los Vongola? – no pude evitar levantar una mis cejas ante escepticismo… realmente Giotto Di Vongola acababa de amenazar a mis amigos… acaso quiere morir?

-no olvides que nunca obedeceríamos a un cielo como tú, sabiendo que tú no eres nuestro verdadero cielo – dijo amenazantemente Gokudera… internamente sonreí ante sus palabras, había dejado de llamarme Juudaime para ahora decirme cielo?... sonaba divertido.

Se miraron amenazantemente todos contra todos… esto no podía ser más tenso, pero no pude evitar sentirme molesto ante la visión de que mis antecesores se atrevieran a levantar sus armas ente mis amigos.

Camine hasta ponerme en medio de Gokudera y Takeshi y mire a mi predecesor y a Azure y con mi mejor voz estilo Reborn adulto dije mientras sonreía.

-atrévete a lastimar a mis guardianes y los matare a todos ustedes – sip, pude sentir ese escalofrió grupal justo ahora.


	47. Exploción

**POV Autor (Vongola primera generación)**

Decir que estaban shockeados, sería un eufemismo… estaban seriamente muy cerca de volverse estatuas de piedra!

… pero por donde empiezo, porque primero, se sorprendieron, después se shockearon y por último, entraron en un punto donde su cerebro había dejado literalmente de funcionar.

Porque… como no sorprenderse ante la visión de que unos chiquillos (como ellos le llamaban) lograran destruir esa extraña barrera que los contenía… para segundos después ser shockeados al ver no solo la reacción de Tsuna al ver a esos chiquillos correr hacia él, no, lo que los shockeo de sobre manera fue ver las diferentes llamas rodear a Tsuna, para desaparecer estas una vez Tsuna se puso de pie… pero lo que literalmente había dejado sus cerebros en un estado comatoso, fue escuchar la amenaza que claramente Tsuna le había dado al jefe de los Vongola.

Que vamos, estarían todos shockeados, pero no perdieron de vista el detalle de que en el momento en que los chiquillos llegaron al lado de Tsuna, el campo que impedía que ellos pudieran dejar ese balcón se desvaneció, por lo tanto todos se movieron y saltaron a la planta baja… (lo que ellos no sabían era que solo ellos bajaron, porque los Varia estaban para ese momento en un estado comatoso… por otras razones, impidiéndoles moverse).

Así que cuando ellos rodearon a Tsuna y su montaña de chiquillos que parecían querer aplastarlo, fue que ellos también se pusieron frente a su persona… pero vamos, que una persona tan… inocente como Tsuna amenazara a Giotto Di Vongola sería una verdadera sorpresa que no quedaras en estado comatoso de la sorpresa.

Pero bueno, dejemos eso y veamos que pasa ahora.

-atrévete a lastimar a mis guardianes y los matare a todos ustedes – esas palabras simplemente no entraban en las duras y muy sorprendidas cabezas de los guardianes y jefe Vongola.

-tus guardianes? – increíblemente y para sorpresa (mucho más leve que cualquiera que estuviera recibiendo ese día) el primero en reaccionar y racionar las palabras de Tsuna fue nada más y nada menos que Lampo!

-así es… así como ustedes lo son de Giotto, ellos lo son para mí… mis amigos y mi familia – increíblemente la voz de Tsuna iba relajándose y volviéndose más tranquila… un alivio para los demás que tuvieron un escalofrió cuando los amenazo.

-dijeron que eran parte de Vongola – cuestiono ahora Asari con seriedad y parte de amenaza hacia los guardianes de Tsuna.

-y lo somos – dijeron los guardianes con seriedad y convicción.

-entonces respeten a su jefe – dijo G con irritación.

-eso hacen G – dijo Tsuna divertido ante todo este problema.

-no lo veo así – dijo Deimon molesto.

-es porque no vez las cosas como son Deimon… Gokudera… que día es hoy? – pregunto Tsuna como si su cambio de tema no fuera tan radical como en realidad lo era.

-el día de la tierra… hoy empieza – la mayoría no entendió el significado de lo que había dicho Gokudera como respuesta, pero Tsuna y sus amigos si… claramente lo entendían.

-… a qué hora? – la voz de Tsuna se había vuelto más seria, mas… es complicado de expresar, no era fría ni neutra… solo que daba un aire de sabiduría y algo que te hacia tenerle respeto… su imagen y voz eran algo difícil de explicar.

-en minutos – fue la respuesta dada de Gokudera.

-bien… familia Vongola y grupo de asesinos Varia es momento de despedirnos, fue bueno verlos, pero nos vamos… Mukuro, Chrome una barrera, ocúltenos de vistas indeseadas… Lambo, Takeshi y Hayato, cúbranlos… nadie que intente alcanzarnos sale ileso – dijo en modo comando Tsuna mientras les daba la espalda a los Vongola y Varia de la primera generación – Ryohei, Hibari y yo abriremos el camino… fue bueno verte Azure – lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, por lo que nadie lo pudo oír, pero eso poco importaba, todos los guardianes de Tsuna siguieron sus ordenes al pie de la letra y ante la sorprendida mirada de los Varia y Vongola (los últimos estaba empezando a parecer realmente zombis de tan sorprendidos que bien podían estar a punto de morir del puro infarto) puesto que ninguno espero que reamente las ocho personas desaparecerían en el aire.

Pero dejemos eso de lado!

Lo interesante de este asunto, no es como desaparecieron… no!... lo interesante de esto es que segundos después, sin que nadie pudiera esperarlo… el teatro, literalmente… EXPLOTO!

La razón… bueno, recuerdan esa barrera de llamas rayo, lluvia y tormenta?... bueno… si combinas la dureza con la explosiva y le agregamos un toque de tranquilidad, el resultado es bastante curioso, formando una explosiva y fuerte explosión tardía!... ahora noten que a esto no fue que le pusieran temporizador ni nada, sino que fue algo parecido a un sensor de movimiento y en cuanto uno quiso moverse, bueno… sobra decir que el resultado fue sorprendente.

E intimidante de muchas formas… porque increíblemente si le agregas a esa ecuación mas llamas de la tranquila lluvia, creas un casi indestructible campo de energía… campo de energía que salvo a los Vongola y Varia de salir volando por los aires y terminar todos quemados e inconscientes… aunque dicho campo, fuera creado por accidente y ninguno supiera, realmente como salieron de esa explosión a salvo.

Pero para cuando los shockeados guardianes y jefes lograron salir de su sorpresa e intentaron por unos segundos tratar de entender que había pasado, se dieron cuenta que ahora, literalmente no tenían que investigar, a nadie a quien interrogar y lo peor de todo, es que todos estaban increíblemente cansados psicológicamente hablando por tanta información y emociones en tan poco tiempo.

Así que tomando un profundo respiro decidieron regresar a su base y para poder llegar y descansar como dios mandaba… lástima que no tenían a ningún dios de su lado, puesto que en cuanto llegaron los dos grupos, fueron informados de algo que en segundos les provoco una fuerte migraña… había empezado una guerra de familias en el país.

* * *

 **Corto lo sé, pero en realidad… me encanta dejar a mis lectores con la duda, aunque si leyeron el manga y saben de dicha guerra, tengo que decirles, que sip… los Vongola 10° están involucrados en ella… pero de qué forma! Al más puro estilo VONGOLA!**


	48. Extra 9 (corto)

**Hola!**

 **Hoy toca capitulo extra y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta!**

* * *

 **POV Tsuna**

-"un sueño… por dios, díganme que eso fue solo un sueño!" – pensé desesperado, aun sintiendo mis mejillas arder – "yo no pude… simplemente no pude hacer eso!"

Me tape la cara con mis manos mientras me hacia bolita en mi cama… desde hacía dos días que no había vuelto a tocar mi casa y ayer que por fin podía descansar en mi cama, tenía que tener este tipo de sueño!

Y lo peor de todo, es que no solo fue un sueño, sino que fue un maldito recuerdo!

-te odio… me odio – dije con cansancio mientras trataba con fuerzas inútiles al intentar olvidar el maldito sueño.

-ahora que te pasa dame-Tsuna? – me pregunto Reborn mientras sentía como había aterrizado en mi cama.

-… nada – dije en un susurro, sin importarme si Reborn me creía o no… o si me torturaba o no, puesto que me llevaría a la tumba ese maldito sueño!

-no te creo… no tomas ese color de cara por nada – por su voz pude notar que estaba molesto y divertido ante mi respuesta.

-no me importa… no pienso decir nada – dije sin verlo, es increíble la valentía que me había dado ese diario con sus recuerdos… aunque después pensara que esa valentía era mejor conocida como estupidez.

-te estás poniendo muy altanero dame-Tsuna – por su voz, pude notar su… eso era orgullo? Na, eso es imposible.

-… encontraron a Talbot? – le pregunte, puesto que de alguna forma estábamos un poco al corriente de las cosas que estaban pasando con la familia Vongola del pasado.

-sí, nos dio un punto especifico en el lugar en el que pudo haber estado en ese momento del tiempo… ahora, párate! – diría que estoy sorprendido por la patada de mi tutor… pero después de tanto tiempo con él, incluso me llegue a acostumbrar a sus paradas (patadas) por la mañana.

Así que levantándome del piso me dirigí al comedor y viendo a mí extraña, ruidosa y querida familia sentados en sus lugares… Fuuta tratando de que no molestaran los pequeños Lambo e Ipin con la comida a Reborn o a Bianchi que hablaban tranquilamente en sus sillas… y mi mamá estaba apenas sentándose en su lugar y cuando me vio me dio una de sus tranquilas sonrisas… yo solo pude intentar responderle con una parecida, pero creo que me salió más grande puesto que todos me la regresaron contentos.

Pero yo solo pude pensar en que tan triste seria perderlos a todos ellos como lo hizo mi otro yo… no… yo no podría soportarlo.

Suspire y me senté en mi lugar, volviéndome parte de esa locura de desayuno, más que feliz con hacerlo.

Por la tarde, fui a la escuela tranquilamente para juntarme con mi otra familia (mis amigos) y platicar, jugar y disfrutar… al menos hasta salir de la escuela, porque saliendo es el momento en el que entro en otro mundo… en mi futuro mundo.

Me encontré yendo con mis amigos al antiguo cuartel de Mukuro y digo antiguo, porque ahora todos lo ocupamos, pero ya estaban los planos para nuestro cuartel subterráneo en Nanimori (no era como el del futuro, los nuevos planos tenían algunas modificaciones para nuestra familia, incluidos nuestros miembros mas extravagantes) para alegría de Mukuro, sus amigos y Hibari.

Pero regresemos, cuando estuvimos todos reunidos en lo que era el auditorio del lugar, nos pusimos a ver, hablar y discutir cosas de Vongola, de sus alianzas y amigos… pero lo que era lo más interesante para todos, era ver como esos leones volvían a la vida y mostraban los cambios drásticos que habíamos hecho en esa línea de tiempo.

Por muy extraño que pareciera, los leones que habían salido del anillo Vongola mostraban las imágenes del tiempo que registraban, si estaban todos unidos, formaban algo parecido a un espejo y por el mostraban las imágenes del tiempo, si una llama aumentaba su poder, podías adelantar las imágenes, detenerlas o ver otros sucesos que habían pasado durante ese tiempo… era increíble, pero al mismo tiempo perturbador al darse cuenta de que tan diferente puede ser todo por una sola persona o cambiando un suceso.

Como bien decía el diario… las paradojas espacio-tiempo, son un verdadero dolor de cabeza!

Y aunque habíamos dado con una idea de cómo interferir en el tiempo, no estábamos del todo contentos con el resultado que lamentablemente tendríamos que ser parte, porque aunque quisiéramos cambiarlo, no podríamos, por los efectos colaterales que habían logrado llevar a todos a este momento.

Por más que quisiéramos, no podíamos modificar mucho.

-explícame de nuevo cabeza de pulpo… ¿Cómo lograremos que todo se solucione, que ella muera y que todo siga su curso? – no era la primera vez que Ryohei lo preguntaba, pero tampoco esperaba que fuera la última.

-en términos simples para tu cerebro, cabeza de césped, es… con la ayuda de los bebes malos y sus llamas negras y la modificación de información, además de meternos prematuramente en otros asuntos y salvando vidas de inocentes – ok, seré torpe y Ryohei mas, pero incluso yo lo entendí… o será que lo entiendo mas porque estoy metido de lleno en ese plan?

-… no entendí.

-que importa, solo observa y haz lo que te pide Juudaime – dijo exasperado y muy en el fondo divertido Hayato.

* * *

 **Ahora, quien quiere saber del sueño?**

 **El siguiente extra será para resolver cualquier duda, entre ellas la de arriba, así que pregunten, pregunten cualquier cosa que no entendieran… será divertido, puesto que sus dudas bien pueden tener mucho impacto a futuro!**


	49. Bienvenida

**Al más puro estilo… desastre y diversión… así trabaja la familia Vongola… y he aquí, el inicio de la guerra desde otro punto (a diferencia del manga que muestra la parte de los Vongola de la primera generación).**

* * *

 **POV Autor (Vongola10°)**

… era… una escena conmovedora?... yo diría que esos chicos están cavando su tumba...

Porque vamos, que persona es tan valiente (o tan estúpida) como para al tirar al dúo de la nube y la niebla al piso, mientras un grupo de al menos tres niños por cabeza se tiraban encima de los susodichos en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo… no se ustedes, pero veo el evento imposible… pero es exactamente lo que estaban viviendo los guardianes de nuestro 10° cielo de Vongola.

Pero claramente de alguna forma, el cielo sonreía abiertamente ante la imagen… "¿Por qué?" se preguntaran… bueno, él fue el principal causante de ese evento.

Para que me entiendan, regresemos unas horas atrás.

 **FLASH BACK (ese mismo día unas horas antes)**

-ya suéltenme! – grito exasperado Tsuna puesto que sus amigos y familia no dejaban ni siquiera que caminara puesto que ellos estaban fervientemente agarrados a él… que también, aunque se quejara, no dejaba de tener esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro, quitándole gran parte si no es que toda su amenaza a su expresión.

-a donde nos dirigimos herbívoro? – pregunto Hibari con mala cara, aunque muy en el fondo estuviera divertido por la actitud de los que consideraba un grupo de molestos herbívoros amigos.

-si lo quieres llamar guarida estaría bien, vamos al lugar en donde estuve oculto durante todo este tiempo – contesto Tsuna – llegaremos en un rato, pero creo que llegaríamos más rápido si no estuviera arrastrando a estos cinco – dijo entre divertido y sorprendido al también tener que arrastrar a la tímida de Chrome.

-dejen eso aparte, tengo mucha curiosidad Tsunayoshi-kun… de donde sacaste esas llamas? – y lanzo la bomba Mukuro.

Todo el ambiente se congelo momentáneamente y aunque nadie se atrevió a romperlo, tenían que admitir que Mukuro mas que parecer amenazador como normalmente parecía serlo, ahora mostraba abiertamente su curiosidad.

-… no podía aguantar el drenado de mi llama del cielo continuamente, así que intente otra cosa y ese fue el resultado – dijo seriamente Tsuna – no lo controlo a la perfección, pero al menos me ayuda a infiltrarme y defenderme… - luego miro seriamente a cada uno de sus amigos y luego sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo – pero ahora que están aquí, no veo necesario usar esas llamas, ustedes son después de todo expertos en su área y yo ya no la necesito mas para recordarlos.

Y un silencio mucho más pesado se introdujo en el ambiente… uno mucho mas… incomodo seria la palabra correcta, puesto que todos tenían sentimientos diferentes con respecto a las palabras del cielo.

-ya llegamos – dijo Tsuna rompiendo el silencio y sacando a todos de sus ideas.

-YORU! – cualquiera podría escuchar ese grito a kilómetros a la distancia… y eso se debía claramente por la cantidad de niños que lo gritaron.

-mierda… olvide a los moustros – dijo Tsuna con incomodidad... sorprendiendo a sus amigos en el proceso por su palabras y por su expresión ligeramente preocupada.

-se acercan – dijo un intimidado Ryohei al ver como esa estampida de niños se acercaban rápidamente a ellos.

-… - Tsuna al notar que sus amigos lo habían soltado para ver sorprendido a los "mounstros" se alejo levemente de ellos y con una sonrisa al más puro estilo Reborn puso sus manos en su boca haciendo bocina y grito - ¡TRAJE A CHICOS NUEVOS! – rápidamente todos sus amigos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos por su sonrisa más que infantil y sádica!

Pero rápidamente todos voltearon a ver nuevamente a la horda de niños, puestos que estos no solo aumentaron su velocidad, si no que habían cambiado su rostros a uno que no ocultaba sus malas intenciones… logrando que a más de uno de los guardianes de Tsuna le entrara el pánico.

-HA ELLOS! – gritaron los niños mientras literalmente se tiraban encima de los pobres (y mus sorprendidos) guardianes.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-pesado – fue todo lo que pudo decir Lambo antes de que un ente blancuzco empezara a salir de su boca.

-o se quitan o los exploto a todos – logro decir entre quejidos Hayato, pero aunque quisiera cumplir con su amenaza, no podría porque los niños sostenían firmemente sus manos, impidiéndole moverse aunque él quisiera.

-jajajaja… que bienvenida – dijo con esfuerzo Takeshi y aunque sonreía, se podía ver la tención en ella… al parecer le estaban quitando el aire.

-extremo – era la única palabra que podía decir Ryohei al ser aplastado y retenido por al menos cinco chicos.

Y aunque soy yo el que cuenta esto, desconozco aun el porqué de ello… porque bueno… Chrome tenía la cara realmente roja, pero estoy dudando del por qué?... será por falta de aire llegando a la asfixia? O será porque no está acostumbrada a ese recibimiento… me pregunto cual será?

-jujujuju… no puedo moverme… y mis ilusiones? – al parecer a Mukuro de alguna extraña forma le habían imposibilitado el uso de sus ilusiones.

-… - extrañamente o mejor dicho, increíblemente, Hibari no dijo nada, ni se quejo… el solo despedía un intenso instinto asesino que al parecer los niños eran inmunes.

Y más atrás, estaba un casi muerto de la risa cielo.

-bien basta… levántese niños y busquen al anciano y a los mayores – les dijo Tsuna para recibir un rápido "SI" de parte de ellos.

Y con movimientos rápidos todos se pararon y sin darles oportunidad a los nuevos invitados para que se vengaran, los niños ya habían corrido lejos de ellos.

Que ahora miraban intermitentemente entre el alivio y molestia a su cielo y al lugar a donde habían huido esos niños.

-perdonen su bienvenida… de cualquier forma… bienvenidos a casa – dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa de lo más grande y tranquila.

Logrando que a sus guardianes les entrara una inmensa tranquilidad y olvidaran momentáneamente su enojo con él… pero solo momentáneamente.

* * *

 **Los dejo hasta aquí… porque vamos, tengo que hacer que piensen en más preguntas para el siguiente extra… además de que estoy cansado.**

 **Hoy me borraron dos veces el capitulo y lo tuve que re-escribir!**

 **Nótese que ahora estoy cansado y arto, así que sufran por el error de mi hermano!**

 **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa malvada)**


	50. acercamiento

**Ok, por ahora veamos a los Vongola 1° generación.**

 **POV Autor**

-… alguien pude traernos un poco de agua fría? – pregunto un cansado G con una voz que apenas podía oírse… cosa extraña en él.

Pero a nadie le importo… después de dicha junta, todos estaban entre recostados en la mesa de juntas o recostados en sus sillas, pareciendo más muertos que vivos.

-fue lo correcto? Vongola – pregunto Sam con cansancio **(no olviden, ella es niebla de Varia)**.

-no somos una mafia… somos guardianes del pueblo – dijo Giotto con convicción, aunque su voz cansada le quitaba peso a su intención.

Y aunque estaban de acuerdo con sus palabras, más de uno se sentía inseguro ante lo que podría pasar después… inseguridad que dejaron de pensar en cuanto una de las puertas del lugar se abrieron, mostrando una cara conocida y para uno en especifico, un gran amor se reflejo en su rostro al ver a esa persona entrar al salón en donde se encontraban.

-… tan cansada fue la reunión? – pregunto la joven con diversión al ver a sus amigos y amado en ese estado.

-no… pero ya habíamos llegado cansados – le contesto Asari con una pequeña sonrisa, puesto que estaba tan cansado que ni una sonrisa más grande podía hacer.

-jajaja… el pequeño los canso mucho? – la joven parecía divertida con su actitud tan cansada, así que mas que parecer preocupada, sus grandes ojos verde agua brillaban divertidos.

-ven, yo si lo admito, estoy cansado y te necesito a mi lado – dijo un enormemente (y tonto) enamorado Deimon a su amada.

Que con una ligera risa se fue acercando a la mesa donde todos se estaban recargando de tan cansados que estaban, con pasos tranquilos pero firmes, fue dirigiéndose al guardián de la niebla de los Vongola sin temor alguno, más bien con un gran amor reflejándose en su rostro.

-cariño, no puedes actuar así ante todos… que pasa si alguien ajeno a la familia te ve? Perderías tu reputación de sádico ilusionista – la mujer no parecía para nada preocupada, mas bien, parecía que esperaba que sus palabras se hicieran realidad.

-no me preocupa cariño, los torturaría o mataría para que no pudieran esparcir mi secreto – mas que alegrar a la mujer, la molesto, porque sabía que las palabras de Deimon eran verdad… él aria eso.

-ha… contigo no puedo… hola chicos, Giotto, Azure… es bueno verlos bien – dijo la joven después de suspirar y voltear a ver a todos los demás.

-hola Elena – fue la respuesta en coro de todos, exceptuando a Deimon que ahora la tenia firmemente abrazada por su cintura.

-y con respecto al niño… tengo que decir que es la fuente de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que solo aumento más con la anterior reunión – se quejo Lampo mientras ponía sus manos en sus sienes tratando de aliviar el dolor.

La joven mujer conocida como Elena era una muy buena amiga de todos los Vongola y los Varia, pero más que amiga, era la enamorada de Deimon.

Pasaron un buen rato hablando y simplemente viviendo el momento entre amigos… pero pronto la tarde llego y con ella, una cita que Elena no podía evadir.

-tengo que irme… mi familia organizo otra molesta fiesta de gala – dijo Elena con fastidio.

-te acompaño y te veré en la fiesta – dijo Deimon… con descuido, porque al muy tonto (perdidamente enamorado) se le olvido que no tenía conocimiento ni invitación para dicha fiesta.

-cariño… es una fiesta familiar, una por una tontería que quiere presumirnos mi padre a la familia – dijo Elena verdaderamente irritada.

-en ese caso… suerte y paciencia – contesto Deimon mientras la despedía con un cariñoso abrazo.

La joven se despidió de todos los demás y se fue de la casa… ahora, se preguntaran que tiene de importancia seguir a esta chica en esta historia a su dichosa fiesta… pues le diré que mucho, porque dicha fiesta es en realidad…

-una trampa – dijo Elena viéndose encerrada en lo que era el salón de su propia casa y completamente sola… además de que llevaba puesto un incomodo vestido en su opinión.

-lamento el infortunio señorita Elena, pero teníamos que hablar con usted urgentemente y esta fue la única forma de alejarla de los Vongola y sus amigos – dijo alguien, pero Elena al ver a su alrededor, simplemente se daba cuenta que estaba sola.

-saber que estoy en una ilusión no es muy agradable, pero mi prometido es el mejor en ello y cuando encuentre el rastro de tu ilusión te ara suplicar tu muerte – dijo Elena con orgullo puesto que sabía que si algo le pasaba sus amigos irían en su búsqueda.

-kukuku no se equivoque señorita, nosotros no queremos lastimarla y si por ilusionista se refiere a Deimon, puedo decirle que nosotros somos mejores – otra voz fue la que le contesto a Elena.

-no existe nadie mejor que él – dijo Elena con seguridad, pero muy dentro de ella empezaba a sentir miedo por ella y pánico al no saber qué pasaría ahora si las palabras del desconocido eran ciertas (al menos en la parte en la que era mejor que Deimon).

-no tema señorita… como dijo el piña hace un momento, nosotros no la lastimaremos, son ordenes de Juudaime – dijo otra voz… un poco mas exasperada.

-como puedo creerles si no los conozco? – pregunto Elena con duda y aun con intenciones de buscar una salida segura para poder escapar.

-eso es fácil señorita… usted a escuchado al menos de mi – dijo una voz de otra persona.

Y frente a Elena apareció como si fuera un espejismo una persona, vestido en traje negro, con la camisa blanca fuera del pantalón y con solo la corbata negra y el saco abierto descuidadamente.

Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Elena, sino que lo que la sorprendió fue su increíble parecido a Giotto, era una copia exacta de él solo que en castaño!

-venimos a hablar con usted por asuntos importantes… esperamos su cooperación, señorita Elena – dijo Tsuna… porque esa persona no podía ser otra que el chico de nombre Tsuna que los amigos de Elena habían estado buscando por mucho tiempo.

-te escucho… pero después quiero una explicación a tus acciones… Tsuna – dijo Elena con decisión, ella no saldría de esa sala sin haber antes entendido que rayos estaba pasando.

-de ser así, permítame presentarme a mí y a mis amigos, nosotros somos…

 **Me odian, yo lo sé.**

 **Pero bien que se lo merecen porque también me dejaron abandonado!**

 **Desaparezco dos semanas! Dos semanas y ni un mensaje preguntando que paso?!**

 **No sé si sentirme triste por su falta de preocupación o sentirme feliz de que confían que no he dejado la historia a la deriva…**

 **Bien, como sea… este es el capítulo de la semana pasada, esperen el de esta semana, lo sacare pronto.**


	51. Linda manzana

**Ok, los deje a todos odiándome con el final, pero no se dé que se quejan, si este capítulo continúa en esa parte… (Aunque omitiré cierta información importante para no adelantarles la historia).**

 **POV Autor (nos encontramos con Elena, pero ahora estamos del lado de los Vongola 10°)**

La pobre mujer ya se encontraba sentada en el piso, con varios tonos menos de color y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que ella intentaba inútilmente de disminuir masajeando sus sienes.

-sé que es difícil aceptarlo a la primera, yo también sufrí lo mismo que tu al entenderlo todo – dijo Tsuna con tranquilidad y con cierto deje de lastima ante la pobre mujer que solo parecía querer poner en orden toda la información en su cabeza sin que esta explotara.

-más que difícil, es imposible, incluso loco… si no fuera por esas demostraciones, ten por seguro que no me creería ni una palabra de lo que dijiste tu o tus amigos Tsuna – dijo Elena viendo al joven castaño con cansancio… puesto que ahora entendía en que buen dolor de cabeza se habían metido sus amigos los Vongola, Varia y su amado… en especial su amado cabeza de… ese… se obligo la mujer a soltar mejor un suspiro exasperado antes de seguir por esa línea de pensamiento – se que una disculpa no ayuda, pero lamento todo, pero ahora tengo una duda más… porque me lo cuentan? Vamos, yo no puedo ayudarlos.

-eso es mentira, tu puedes ayudarnos muy bien en nuestro plan – dijo Tsuna, para luego acercarse y susurrarle unas palabras que lograron que la mujer rápidamente se alejara y lo mirara con incredulidad.

-no estarás hablando en serio! – grito Elena.

-muy en serio… con la ayuda de mi niebla tu… amado… no notara nada – nótese que Tsuna tuvo problemas al decir la palabra amado mientras pensaba en Deimon.

-si confió en tu palabra, es seguro que funcionara? – quería creer, Elena verdaderamente quería creer en ese plan tan descabellado y absurdo.

-claro que si, si tu nos ayudas, el plan estaría completo para empezar a moverse, pero si te niegas en ayudarnos… bueno, no pienses mal de nosotros si pierdes la memoria hasta el día que mueras – eso era una amenaza en todo el sentido de la palabra y le daba más peso que lo dijera el guardián de la nube con una perturbadora sonrisa sanguinaria!

-bien… tienen mi apoyo – dijo con resignación la mujer, esperando que fuera su mejor opción.

-aquí tiene señorita, con este collar nadie podrá sentir su presencia y así podrá acompañarnos, mientras su otra yo toma su lugar – dijo el guardián de la lluvia mientras ponía el collar o gargantilla si prefieren llamarla así, puesto que se pegaba al cuello de Elena a la perfección, era una tela café con bordados dorados y una pequeña jema de color verde en el centro.

En cuanto Elena pudo sostenerse sobre sus pies apareció ante ella una copia de ella misma pero sin el collar, la saludo con una ligera inclinación y se retiro por la puerta… Elena solo pudo verse irse con la boca abierta de la pura sorpresa.

-por aquí señorita – dijo Tsuna mientras la tomaba de la mano y todos desaparecían como si de un espejismo hubiera sido todo.

 **(Quien no se quedo con ganas de saber que pasara ahora, de verdad que no le está prestando atención a la historia y mas porque hasta aquí voy a dejar esta parte)**

 **POV Autor (vamos a ver ahora a los Varia)**

Una vez que se pudieron levantar y comer decentemente se habían ido todos los Varia a la sección de la mansión Vongola que se les había asignado.

-aun tengo hambre… - dijo Mario **(guardián del rayo)** para luego agregar con tristeza – extraño la comida de Tsuna.

-no eres el único pequeño – dijo Jin **(guardián de la tormenta)** con cansancio.

-desde que él no está, lo único que quiero es dormir… eso no es sano – dijo triste Sol **(hace falta decir que es la guardiana del sol?)**.

-dejen eso de lado, alguien puede explicarme que mierdas le paso al chico patoso que conocimos para que se volviera esa persona tan… intimidante – dijo irritado y ligeramente triste Sam **(guardián de la niebla)**.

-es perturbador imaginar lo que puede llegar a hacer Tsuna solo, pero ahora, con esas personas que veníamos siguiendo y que resultaron ser sus amigos, resulta peor su poder – dijo Elen mientras se abrazaba tratando de no pensar en que fueran sus enemigos (guardiana de la lluvia).

-Azure estas bien? – pregunto en un susurro Alan a su jefe, que aunque ninguno lo notara más que ella, se escuchaba preocupado **(guardián de la nube)**.

-si… solo cansada – contesto ella.

-para mi que estas triste de que no te diera tu novio un beso de rencuentro verdad? – dijo ahora un burlon Mario.

Logrando como resultado que un cielito de Varia se pusiera tan roja que las manzanas envidiarían su color.

-no… no es mi novio! – grito una ahora roja Azure.

-te apuesto dos botellas de vino a que si lo esperaba – dijo Sam a Jin, que este contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Logrando que solo pensara Azure en una clara imagen de ella tomando a sus amigos por las orejas mientras los zarandeaba y repetía un – "malditos! Ya los quiero ver a ustedes enamorados!"… pero al pensar lo ultimo ella solo podía sonrojarse más, puesto que estaba admitiendo que le gustaba el chico castaño y de hermosos ojos canela… y así siguió sola, sonrojándose más ante sus intentos de negaciones que solo hacían que ella sola se avergonzara ante sus pensamientos.

Pero claro, sus amigos solo podían ver como la pobre chica cambiaba de colores tan rápido y de forma tan fuerte que pensaban algunos que su cabeza misma en algún momento exploraría… pero otros estaban más que divertidos ante la escena.

 **Corto lo sé, pero ya me canse y aun tengo que estudiar para los eximentes, así que los dejo con esto, espero les guste y bye bye.**

 **Por otra parte, no soy hombre, soy mujer desde que nací y lo sigo siendo y no confundan, me gustan los del sexo opuesto; yo uso el término masculino, porque alguien me nombro "Reborn 2" por mi escritura sádica, al dejar a mis lectores con las ansías… y es que eso es parte de mi diversión como escritor.**


	52. Negociación ¿diplomática?

**POV AUTOR**

El clima era helado, tan frio que podría congelar los cuerpos de las personas no solo físicamente, sino que su alma misma se congelaba y se podría decir que su misma historia se congelaba para nunca más volver a seguir.

Extrañamente existían personas vivían en ese desolado y frio lugar, pero después de que te fijabas en esas personas, ya no resultaba tan extraño que vivieran ahí, puesto que se camuflaban con el clima…

Pero nuevamente podías ver algo más extraño ahí, en ese lugar, frente a esas extrañas personas que habitaban ese lugar, ahí habían personas vestidas con ropa tan ligera que parecía que iban a la playa… mirase por donde se mirase, esas personas eran por demás extrañas y muy locas.

-repite tus intenciones aquí humano – dijo con voz oscura y muerta el líder de las personas que vivían ahí.

-como dije, queremos que hagas algo por nosotros – dijo con hostilidad una de las cuatro personas visitantes.

-nosotros no trabajamos para nadie – dijo fríamente el líder.

-lo hacen… aunque aun no lo sepan – dijo otro visitante, con una sonrisa muy mal disimulada en el rostro… no se le daba mucho eso de estar serio enfrente de "ellos".

-lo repetiré porque parece que no lo entienden… nosotros no trabajamos para nadie y por lo tanto, no tenemos porque hacer lo que nos dices – dijo el líder.

-en eso se equivocan… puesto que nosotros tenemos algo que ustedes no – dio el tercer visitante, este si sonreía abiertamente, pero su sonrisa era petulante y macabra.

-… y que sería eso? – mas que interesado el líder, parecía encontrar divertida sus palabras.

-conocimiento del futuro… su futuro para ser precisos – dijo el líder de los visitantes – y nosotros solo queremos que nos hagas tres favores solamente y después te daremos esa información a cambio.

-… no existe nada como las predicciones, no nos tomes por tontos humano o nosotros les mostraremos su futuro más cercano – esa era una amenaza en toda la regla de parte del líder.

-ni siquiera cuando uno proviene de cuatro cientos años en el futuro? – dijo el más hostil de los visitantes.

-no puedes probar tus palabras humano – dijo el líder ya fastidiado.

-… si te damos una probada de lo que eres realmente, nos creerías o nos intentarías matar para silenciarnos? – dijo el visitante ahora sonriendo abiertamente.

-pruébalo – dijo el líder.

-… que tal si dijera "pacificador vacio"? – dijo el visitante de sonrisa macabra.

Y la discusión "diplomática"(?) termino y empezó la hostil.

El líder y sus acompañantes (que era tres) se abalanzaron sobre las cuatro personas visitantes para atacarlos, pero sus ataques solo los traspasaron… dejando a los atacantes momentáneamente sorprendidos.

Pero en cuanto reaccionaron, también notaron algo a su espalda.

-no estamos aquí para luchar… Bermuda – dijo el líder de los visitantes, viendo desde atrás la escena que se presenciaba.

El líder al escuchar su nombre se sobresalta, puesto que nadie sabía su nombre más que sus compañeros.

Y sus compañeros… no estaban en una buena posición, uno estaba siendo apuntado por algún tipo de arma de metal, otro estaba siendo amenazado por un extraño tridente y el ultimo estaba con una espada amenazando su cuello… los habían acorralado, de alguna forma los habían acorralado!

-sabes que podemos vencerte – el líder, ahora conocido como Bermuda trato de sonar seguro de sus palabras y no sorprendido como estaba.

-no podrías… después de todo, ya te hemos ganado antes – dijo el visitante sonriente.

-imposible – dijo el líder.

-no conoces el futuro Bermuda… después de todo, nosotros… íbamos a ser tus sucesores – dijo con tristeza el líder de los visitantes.

Bermuda los vio ahora con interés y sin poder creer aun del todo en sus palabras… después de todo… nadie puede saber el futuro y mucho menos viajar tanto tiempo en el mismo.

-… te escucho, pero quiero esa información – dijo Bermuda con interés.

-te la daré, pero a cambio quiero tu palabra de que cumplirás con mis pedidos – dijo el líder de los visitantes.

-la tienes, ahora… explícate – exigió Bermuda.

-es simple, lo que quiero que hagas es…

 **Y aquí termina el capitulo, corto lo sé, pero era justo y necesario dejarlo hasta esta parte o sino, arruinaría mucho de la historia a futuro.**

 **Ahora, la siguiente semana es 24 y 25 de diciembre y por lo tanto es fiesta navideña y por lo tanto quería regalarles ese capítulo explicando todas sus preguntas… pero me siento un poco triste al ver que realmente nadie (o casi nadie) me ha mandado preguntas… por favor, si quieren saber algo, pregúntenme.**

… **bueno, eso es todo, nos leemos en el siguiente extra.**


	53. Aclaración de dudas parte 1

**Hola, empecemos primero con las preguntas sencillas, luego pondré las que son más extensas y… largas de explicar.**

 _ **brenda1810018**_ _chapter 48 Nov 21_ : fíjate que te tengo que decir que no… lamento decirte que la historia no está orientada al yaoi, en este caso, Tsuna soñó algo a vergonzante que vivió su otro yo con Azure.

 _ **akykuran**_ _chapter 48 Nov 21_ : la respuesta a tu pregunta es, si… los bebes que se mencionan son los de Vindice, ahora la pregunta seria "¿para que los necesitan?"… y esa es una pregunta que no pienso contestar.

 _ **97fizhy03dt**_ _chapter 48 Nov 21:_ me dejaste dos preguntas y una de ella es muy solicitada, así que la contestare al final para todos; después, tu segunda pregunta se relaciona con los cambios que tiene Tsuna, la respuesta a tu pregunta es: primordialmente sus cambios radican en un valor mucho mayor (se necesita eso o mucha estupidez para contestarle a Reborn), su cambio a ya no ser tan… dame, también toma decisiones con la mente fría y de forma calculadora, pero sus cambios más notorios son su mayor aprecio por su familia (Vongola o de sangre o de amigos) y su negativa de dejar el puesto de futuro jefe Vongola… la razón de lo último, no pienso explicarlo, puesto que arruino la historia si lo hago.

 _ **Mikan18**_ _chapter 48 Nov 21_ : me diste tres dudas y por el momento solo contesto una, las otras dos, son demasiado largas para contestarlas en este párrafo… y la respuesta a ¿cómo se toma el cambio de Tsuna su familia (Vongola)?... la respuesta es simple, ellos saben que aunque cambio y es un poco raro, saben que en el fondo es el mismo chico torpe y de gran corazón que los aprecia, estima y quiere como son, a su familia realmente no les importa como cambiara, puesto que para ellos el sigue siendo la misma persona a quien decidieron seguir.

 _ **Joker-san**_ _chapter 48 Nov 21_ : realmente estoy feliz de que preguntaras quien moría. En realidad, esperaba que alguien lo preguntara:3 y la respuesta a tu pregunta es que en ese capítulo no se habla específicamente de Azure, pero te daré una mala noticia y un spoiler de la historia… Azure si muere y no específicamente por causas naturales :3

 _ **OtakuLife121**_ _chapter 50 Dec 11_ :… tengo que decirlo… Villanos, en serio?... soy cruel, lo acepto, pero no tanto. La decima generación no puede, repito, no puede hacer nada malo por el noble corazón de su cielo, la decima generación solo esta haciendo lo necesario para salvar a todos los inocentes que puedan y Elena es un personaje fundamental para lograr su cometido… aunque eso no quiere decir que ellos desistirán de la idea de regresar a su tiempo y aunque no lo parezca, Elena es una parte fundamental para el plan que tienen para poder regresar.

El cómo influye Elena en todo eso… es un tema que no pienso tocar aquí.

 _ **valery-chan**_ _chapter 51 Dec 12_ : primero que nada, no me ofendiste… quizá si me sacaste de onda, pero solo eso, no te preocupes… ahora, con respecto a tu pregunta, te puedo decir que si te dijeran que se traen entre manos, te arruinaría la historia y eso no sería divertido (al menos para mí), así que paso de esa pregunta y sobre lo de fingir la muerte de Elena, la respuesta es sí y no… a que me refiero; si, porque no muere donde debería y no, porque ella si muere, solo que no por las mismas causas por las que debería.

 _ **diyelg**_ _chapter 51 Dec 12_ : mira tú pregunta me duele (en realidad no, me divierte torturar a mis lectores) pero te seré sincera. Azure no puede ir al futuro, ella es del pasado y ella vive y muere (como dije antes) en el pasado, por lo tanto, ella yo no puede ir al futuro con Tsuna y los demás… y si, con respecto a tu otra pregunta, el Tsuna que está leyendo el diario si programo la reunión, con la ayuda de los leones, Byakuran, Talbot, Vindice y Checker Face… él como lo hicieron… esa es una historia diferente.

 _ **Mikan18**_ _chapter 52 Dec 20_ : me dejaste cuatro preguntas aquí… y solo te daré la respuesta de tres en este párrafo, puesto que la última requiere de más espacio.

Tsuna sabe usar a sus leones de otros elementos?... la respuesta es sí, pero como no esta tan entrenado como su otro yo que lamentablemente solo pude usarlos por periodos cortos de tiempo.

Segunda pregunta: la respuesta a esa es no, si te dijera los planes exactos de como los quieren rescatar, te arruinaría la historia y eso no sería divertido, así que con los capítulos solo daré vagas partes del plan y ustedes como lectores tendrán que imaginar como va, aunque al final, yo daré una explicación de cómo funciono… pero ya será o en el ultimo o penúltimo capítulo.

Tercera pregunta: que sueña Tsuna… mira en el capítulo que se menciona el sueño, se trata de algo relacionado a Azure (sueño que pienso explicar mas al rato) pero en particular, Tsuna tiene sueños con respecto a las memorias que recibió… recibe información y detalles que no fueron escritos en el diario por ser demasiado personales, razón por la cual, el pobre termina demasiado avergonzado.

 _ **Victoria Chacin618**_ _chapter 52 Dec 20_ : que planea Tsuna… en términos simples sin repetir lo escrito antes, es que él intenta ayudar a inocentes y regresar a su tiempo… el cómo lo piensa hacer… solo te puedo decir que no será fácil y que para tu suerte, aun me faltan muchos capítulos para explicar cómo lo logra.

 _ **Joker-san**_ _chapter 52 Dec 22_ : primera pregunta… te puedo decir que si participa en la guerra, pero ellos no participan de forma directa, sino que en las sombras de esta y segunda pregunta… en realidad, ellos no revelan exactamente qué pasa, sino que dan algunos datos de como, cuando y quiénes serán los involucrados… pero en si solo dan información de cómo llegar a ese punto de la historia y como podrían no llegar a ese punto (de su venganza) si no los ayudan… en pocas palabras los amenazan con que nunca podrán vengarse si no hacen lo que ellos quieren.

 _ **nicole o.0**_ _chapter 52 Dec 23_ :… ok, tengo que decir esto… me agradas, en serio… pero tantas preguntas ya es pasarse de lanza, no te parece?

¿Con que edades fueron mandados al pasado? Están entre los 15 y 16 digamos que a unos días de la graduación de los miembros de la familia más grandes, llámese Ryohei, Hibari y Mukuro. ¿Qué edad tiene el Tsuna que está en el pasado actualmente y cuantos años han pasado desde que llego a esa época? ¿Qué edades tienen sus guardianes y cuantos años llevan en el pasado cada uno? Mira todos los guardianes llevan el mismo tipo de años en el pasado, por lo tanto siguen teniendo sus diferencias de edades… la única diferencia es que Tsuna vivo casi dos años en el pasado antes de que sus guardianes llegaran , así que cuando todos se reunieron, Tsuna tenía un años más que los más grandes dando 19 o 20… las edades serian: tormenta, lluvia y neblina (Chrome) 17 o 18 años; nube, sol y neblina (Mukuro) 18 o 19 y el más pequeño d años… pongo las dos opciones porque en realidad no me preocupo mucho por sus fechas de cumpleaños, así que no sabría decirte con exactitud su edad, sino solo un aproximado.

¿Si los Vongola primera generación no son una mafia por que optaron por aliarse con los Varia que en ese tiempo si son un grupo de asesinos? Porque en esa época (asumo yo, porque en el manga no mencionan nada) que los Varia si eran un grupo de asesinos, pero estos asesinos nunca mataron a inocentes, en dado caso, solo a personas mataban a personas que no hacían nada bueno por el pueblo.

¿Qué paso con Cavallone luego de que pasara lo del escape de Tsuna?... en pocas palabras el jefe Cavallone recibió un pequeño interrogatorio por parte de los Vongola para saber qué tipo de relación tenia con Tsuna y como se conocieron… y luego de eso y una pequeña explicación por parte de los Vongola para explicar el porqué estaban buscándole, decidieron dar inicio a el tema de alianza entre las dos familias.

¿Qué relación tuvieron Azure y Tsuna?... esta pregunta es difícil de contestar más que nada porque me resulta divertido de imaginar… pero la respuesta seria de novios que se quieren pero no saben que son novios ¿Tsuna gusta de ella? La respuesta es un rotundo SI!

¿Por qué motivo el Tsuna del diario pidió que le taparan los oídos a su otro yo cada vez que mencionara o estuviera con Azure?... porque en esos momentos se pone en modo meloso y la verdad, da un poco de asco para el Tsuna de ese tiempo, así que pensando en eso su otro yo, decidió ahorrarle eso… aunque nunca pensó en que ese Tsuna tuviera sus sueño (recuerdos).

¿Pasaron anécdotas divertidas en el tiempo que Tsuna estuvo viviendo con Varia? Demonios si, seria sacrilegio que no fuera de esa forma… eventos que tal vez en otro extra ponga.

¿Qué soñó Tsuna?... esto lo contestare mas al rato… no desesperes.

¿Qué relaciones se formaron desde que Varia se alió con Vongola y en busca de Tsuna?... solo relación de trabajo y amistad, nada más.

¿Varia viven junto con los Vongola o se les mando a construir su propia base?... les cedieron un ala de la mansión en lo que preparan su propia sede puesto que la suya fue destruida por un guardián un poco… destructivo.

¿Cuál fue el plan del Tsuna futuro para ayudar al Tsuna que estaba en el pasado y como logro llevarlo a cabo?... mira, eso no lo puedo responder o arruino la historia y como dije antes, daré parte de la información, pero no daré detalles exactos de sus planes.

¿Quiénes escribieron la rara carta que le llego a Tsuna y sus guardianes?... es en serio? Es más que claro que Gokudera, Checker Face y Byakuran... por eso terminan discutiendo tanto y casi no se da a entender la carta.

¿Qué planea el Tsuna del pasado y sus guardianes?... esa es información confidencial, no puedo contestar :3

¿Tsuna del pasado podrá volver a su tiempo junto con sus guardianes? Si, el cómo lo lograra, no pienso decirlo. ¿Si lo logran, volverán con las edades que tienen o volverán a las edades que tenían antes de desaparecer?... eso es secreto… y parte de los últimos capítulos de la historia, así que no puedo contestar esto.

¿Tsuna futuro ira en algún momento al pasado? No puesto que terminaría o atrapado o imposibilitado de intentar ayudar, puesto que no solo está el otro Tsuna en el pasado, sino que también está en otro espacio-tiempo y si él intentara llegar con su otro yo, sobra decir que terminaría igual que Ghost.

¿Qué tanto cambiara el pasado y que tanto afectara eso al futuro?... mira, el pasado no puede ser cambiado si quieren llegar al mismo futuro que ellos dejaron, pero eso no quiere decir que los Vongolas decimos se queden de brazos cruzados y no hagan nada… eso no está en su naturaleza… el cómo lo logran… solo puedo decirte que lo tienes que leer en los capítulos siguientes.

…

Bien, aquí termino con las preguntas más sencillas… las más largas que son la del sueño y otras tres preguntas de _**Mikan18**_ … no podre escribirlas en este momento por ser fechas navideñas… puesto que ya me regañaron por estar pegada a la computadora y no con la familia… responderé estas tres... bueno cuatro preguntas más, en el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo.

Y ahora las formalidades, diré FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELICES VACACIONES DE INVIERNO!


	54. Aclaración de dudas parte2 ¡¡feliz año!

**Ok… empecemos con esto y aclaremos las primeras dos preguntas de** _ **Mikan18**_.

 _La primera consiste en como los diferentes tipos de leones llegaron a tener ese tipo habilidad y como la decima generación descubrió dicha habilidad._

"(POV Tsuna

El dolor de cabeza que tenía ahora era algo incluso más doloroso que cualquiera de los golpes que he recibido de Reborn desde que le conozco… y eso ya es decir mucho.

Y tengo que culpar de este intenso dolor a mi querido compañero de batallas… Natsu y sus ahora descubiertos amigos… los leones de diferentes llamas.

-juudaime… se encuentra bien, esta pálido - … creo que tampoco ayuda que mis amigos estuvieran mirándome como si fuera un animal de zoológico.

-estoy bien – dije cansado, solo tenía eso… cansancio y un masivo dolor de cabeza.

-fuiste engullido por las llamas de esos leones, no puedes estar bien Sawada – dijo Nii-san.

-te desmayaste – ok, eso es obvio Takeshi.

-no importa, mas importante, recibí cierta información de ellos que estoy seguro será interesante para todos, además de que será muy útil para nuestros planes – dije con interés intentando llamar la atención de mis amigos para que dejaran de verme a mí y le pusieran más interés a los leones.

Y gracias a Kami que logre mi cometido!

-qué tipo de información? – pregunto Reborn.

-un poder en conjunto que logran obtener todos al usar sus llamas al mismo tiempo… además de que me dan unas muy buenas ideas para usar futuros movimientos… pero para eso necesitaría tu ayuda Gokudera – les dije a todos, pero mire detenidamente a mi amigo explosivo esperando su efusiva respuesta.

-le ayudare siempre juudaime, pídame lo que quiera! – dijo felizmente… perfecto.

-explícate Vongola… que tipo de poder es creado en conjunto? – es sorprendente que esté interesado en esto Mukuro, pero no los culpo, aun yo, después de ver cómo funciona no me lo creo del todo.

-es en mi opinión un poco surrealista, pero que en mi vida no lo ha sido?... de todas formas, el poder que estos leones tienen, es mostrar el tiempo que registraron con sus llamas, tanto en lugares y personas diferentes, además de que podemos detener, adelantar o atrasar las imágenes… algo muy parecido a lo que hacemos con las películas en los DVD… pero en este caso sería suministrando diferentes tipos de llamas para lograr que esto suceda – dije sin guardarme nada de información.

… la respuesta que recibí ante esto, fue que Mukuro y Hibari sorprendentemente me arrastraran ante la sala común de lo que era… espera, donde estoy ahora que lo pienso?... bueno, eso no importa, me llevaron a algo parecido a una sala común, me sentaron y me pidieron que hiciera que los leones se sentaran en la mesa y les mostrara cómo funcionaba… al parecer a todos los tenia verdaderamente intrigados ese poder."

 _La segunda y tercera pregunta consiste en cómo descubrieron los guardianes de la nube, la niebla y el rayo que Tsuna fue maltratado y cómo lo tomaron los otros guardianes al enterarse._

"(POV Autor

Todos estaban tensos, esperando la información que habían descubierto los guardianes de la niebla, la nube y el rayo.

-… a Tsuna… le… - simplemente Chrome no tenía la fuerza para decir lo que sabía.

-le torturaron peor que cuando estaba con el tonto de Reborn! – grito molesto Lambo mientras era rodeado por llamas del rayo, demostrando mas su enojo.

Cabe decir que todos se quedaron momentáneamente sorprendidos por la declaración y la forma en la que fue dada.

-lo que intenta decir el niño, es que al jefe Vongola le culparon de un crimen no cometido y le torturaron… aunque no duro mucho el escapo.

-destruyo parte de su encarcelamiento y encubrió sus pasos… el omnívoro se defendió – dijo Hibari con tranquilidad, pero el veneno que destilaban sus palabras desmentían su actitud tranquila.

-quien lo hizo? – fue la pregunta que dijo Yamamoto con frialdad y con una mirada que enorgullecería al mejor asesino del mundo por la sed de sangre que esta mostraba.

-los Vongola – dijo Lambo con sus llamas más brillantes y puras que nunca.

-están seguros? – pregunto Gokudera con tranquilidad.

-si… torturamos a una persona del servicio, nos aseguro los hechos – dijo Chrome con enojo y asco por lo que tuvieron que hacer… manipular la mente de las personas a tal grado era asqueroso para ella.

-podemos vengarnos? – pregunto seriamente Ryohei, mirando fríamente a Gokudera.

-… no si queremos que juudaime viva… pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos complicarles la vida – dijo con veneno en su voz… tanto veneno que hasta su hermana se sentiría orgullosa.

-que planeas? – pregunto estaba vez Chrome ante la idea de poder vengarse pero sin afectar el flujo de la historia.

-fácil… humillémoslos en su área de trabajo… hagámoslos inferiores… destruyamos su orgullo! – dijo Gokudera con odio, puesto que era una venganza minúscula ante su ira, pero lo menos amenazante ante la vida de su jefe.

-no será suficiente… pero al menos será divertido… luego esperaremos que nuestro jefe nos de indicaciones de como vengarnos de ellos – dijo Yamamoto con frialdad, esperando que ese momento fuera pronto, puesto que sus ganas por rebanarlos no eran pocas.

 _Y la pregunta más pedida fue… "¿Qué soñó Tsuna?"… su respuesta es….una que daré en el siguiente capítulo, la razón de esto, es que es un poco subido de tono el sueño y no va para iniciar el año… así que dejemos ese sueño para el primer lunes del año :3_


	55. El sueño de Tsuna (dudas parte final)

**Y ahora, lo que todos han estado esperando! El sueño de Tsuna!**

* * *

 **POV Tsuna**

Estaba oscuro y no podía sentir nada… era como si simplemente mi mente vagara.

Pero de la nada, sentí algo… y tengo que admitir que era tanto extraño como muy agradable.

Tenía una cálida fuente de calor rodeando mi cuerpo y al rodear con mis brazos dicha fuente pude sentir no solo calidez sino también que lo que tenía abrazado era realmente suave al tacto.

Pero lo que si no esperaba era que dicha fuente se acomodara a mí, se apretara más a mi cuerpo y que para colmo, murmurara mi nombre.

Instintivamente intente abrir mis ojos, para descubrir, que me era imposible!

Quería soltar dicha fuente de calor, pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía… que rayos! Déjenme despertar!

… despertar?

Deje esa línea de pensamiento en cuanto la oscuridad desapareció y me mostro una imagen que hubiera preferido nunca o al menos no por ahora presenciar.

Frente a mi estaba "alguien"… abrazada a mi cuerpo, tapado por una sabana delgada que llegaba hasta nuestras cinturas; dejándome ver su piel nívea y claramente desnuda de cualquier ropa… el pánico me golpeo rápido y fuerte.

Quien era esta chica de largos cabellos negros con rayos azulados y que rayos hacia yo acostado con ella… desnudos!

-mmm – murmuro la chica a mi lado.

Y yo estaba que me llevaba el diablo! El pánico me atrapo, si yo no recordaba nada… ella sí?... esperaba que no… sería considerado violación? DIOS! SALVENME Y DIGANME QUE ESTO ES UN SUEÑO!

-ya despertaste linda? – esa era mi voz… yo había dicho eso? En qué momento? Como lo había echo?... llevo rato tratando de gritar y ningún sonido salía de mi boca y ahora lo primero que me salía era… eso?... estoy muerto.

-Tsuna… buenos días – dijo la chica con una voz que internamente me derritió y me hizo olvidarlo todo.

Ella levanto su cabeza que estaba recargada en mi pecho y me miro… y que mirada; sus ojos azules tan claros como el cielo mismo con pequeñas notas doradas como si los rayos del sol quisieran mostrarse atravez de sus ojos… eran simplemente hermosos y arrebatadores de todo aliento.

-buenos días linda, como dormiste? – mi voz volvió a salir de mi sin mi consentimiento o conocimiento de dichas palabras.

-de lo mejor contigo a mi lado… te mordí en el cuello, espero y no deje marca – dijo ella mientras con una de sus delicadas manos acariciaba mi cuello… y juro por dios, que sentí un rayo recorrer mi columna vertebrar por esa delicada caricia!

-no importa, además yo también te mordía y lamento decirte que yo no espero que desaparezca, quiero que todos vean que eres mía – OSTIA PUTA! YO DIJE ESO?!

Solo pude ver como su rostro se tornaba ligeramente rosado por su vergüenza… y no mentiré, se veía adorable así.

-tonto, yo solo soy tuya, en alma, corazón y cuerpo – dijo sensualmente y vi como lentamente se levantaba un poco para acercar su rostro… increíblemente mi mano derecha que se había negado a obedecerme tomo de forma delicada su cara y la acerco mas…

Admito que jamás, jamás espere que me viera de alguna forma besando a alguien sin poder hacer nada más que sentir todo… y dios, jamás pensé que los labios de otra persona fueran tan suaves.

En algún momento debí de cerrar los ojos, porque para cuando los volví a abrir ella me miraba con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y cariño.

-será mejor levantarnos, no quiero que los demás se despierten y empecen a molestarnos – dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna y juro por dios que yo no quería mirarla cuando simplemente se levanto sin preocuparle su desnudes, pero porque rayos solo podía centrarse mi mirada ahí?! Juro por todo lo que conozco y quiero que yo quería cerrar mis ojos!

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con mis locos pensamientos, vi como mi mano izquierda voló rápidamente a su muñeca y tiro de ella, logrando que ella callera nuevamente en lo que ahora soy consciente que era una cama y para mayor sorpresa mía, mi cuerpo se había movido incluso más rápido y había logrado hacer que el cuerpo de ella quedara debajo del mío.

-y quien dice que dejare que te levantes? – mi voz se había hecho unos grados más grave y brusca… y dios, mátenme, esto no puede estar pasando.

Podía sentir como mi mano derecha descendía por su níveo cuerpo hasta que… solo fui consciente de su suplica.

-Tsuna… por favor….

-tú eres mía Azure… y te lo volveré a demostrar… y no me importaría que se enteraran los demás.

* * *

Abrí los ojos sobresaltado, me senté y mire a mi alrededor alarmado… era mi cama, mi cuarto y estaba solo…

Tenía que ser un sueño… no mejor dicho un recuerdo…

-te odio… me odio – dije después de respirar y notar cierta incomodidad en la parte baja de mi cuerpo… maldito recuerdo de…

-ahora que te pasa dame-Tsuna – me pregunto Reborn… pero ni muerto ni por cualquier tortura del mundo pienso revelar ese sueño.

-… nada

* * *

 **Ok he aquí el sueño… yo me divertí escribiendo esto puesto que no doy a entender nada… si ustedes entienden otra cosa, mal pensados!**

 **Nos leemos en una semana, felices fiestas y diviértanse mucho!**


	56. El inicio de todo

**Hola a todos!**

 **Feliz día de reyes magos (en México eso sería el 6 de enero).**

 **POV Autor**

Ruinas… todo estaba en ruinas y al fondo podía oírse los gritos de dolor de una única voz.

-ELENA! – gritaba la voz.

Se podía ver lo que era antiguamente un cuarto o un salón casi destruido, puesto que solo conservaba dos de sus cuatro paredes y solo una mísera parte de su techo… en ese lugar se encontraba un hombre incado en el piso mientras agarraba con desesperación el cuerpo extendido y sin vida de una joven mujer.

Pronto esos gritos fueron escuchados por mas personas y más rápido de lo que ese hombre se hubiera dado cuenta, él ya se encontraba rodeado… quizá no fueran sus enemigos, pero su corazón había sido cegado por la ira y el dolor… para él todos se habían vuelto sus enemigos y solo los más fuertes podrían convertirse en sus aliados y si ellos no eran fuertes… entonces él los aria a la fuerza!

-Deimon… yo… no sé qué decir… diablos, perdóname… todo esto es mi culpa – dijo uno de los hombres con gran dolor en su voz.

-si… todo esto es tú culpa – dijo con odio y al mismo tiempo con vacio en su voz el hombre aun sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de su amada.

-lo lamento tanto – dijo el mismo hombre con tristeza e impotencia.

 **-en otro lugar-**

-señorita Elena ya es el momento – dijo un joven sonriente ante la mirada de una joven muy viva.

-bien, he estado esperando poder verlo… díganme solamente que cumplirán con su palabra – dijo ella con un toque de alegría y suplica en su voz.

-es una promesa y el jefe nunca ha roto una – dijo otro hombre con seriedad mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo.

-si… he aprendido a aceptar eso, bueno, porque no vamos a buscarlo? – dijo ella emocionada.

-síganos – dijo otro hombre con un tridente en mano, mientras creaba algo parecido a un vórtice por donde entraron las cuatro personas para después desaparecer.

 **-en otro lugar-**

El lugar era frio… tan frio… tan… congelante.

-la hora a llegado… traigan al hombre aquí – dijo el líder del lugar con voz oscura y neutra.

Y sin más dos de sus seguidores desaparecieron por vórtices negros y desaparecieron… solo por unos segundos para volver a aparecer con un hombre encadenado e inconsciente… que deliberadamente dejaron en el piso helado del lugar.

Dentro de poco llegarían sus invitados y con ello, todo el plan daría inicio.

-inicien la extracción y creación de la copia – dijo el líder.

Segundos pasaron y pronto del cuerpo del hombre una llama de color índigo salió para empezar a formar otro cuerpo idéntico al anterior… solo que este nuevo cuerpo tenía como centro una llama negra como la del líder.

-espero y cumplas tu palabra muchacho – dijo el líder sin molestarse en ver hacia atrás… lugar en donde sentía la presencia de ese extraño joven.

-siempre las cumplo… el original a perdido todos sus recuerdos hasta antes del ataque ¿verdad? – pregunto el joven solo para corroborar.

-si… su llama es también su memoria, el no recordara nada… y cuando muera, el será el que verdaderamente residirá en el anillo y no su copia – dijo el líder.

-así tiene que ser – dijo el joven para tomar cual saco de papas al hombre original e irse caminando fuera de la guarida.

-nos volveremos a ver – dijo el líder.

-no lo dudes Bermuda, no lo dudes – dijo el joven mientras iba desapareciendo poco a poco con forme se alejaba.

 **-en otro lugar-**

La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar y las ramas de los arboles impedían que cualquier luz se filtrara para iluminar el camino, pero aun así, la luna fue testigo de lo que paso en las profundidades de ese bosque.

Un agujero negro se mostro y de él salió un hombre… un hombre que despedía odio y sus ojos clamaban por venganza… una venganza por la que incluso vendería su alma al mismo diablo.

-me vengare Vongola… y si ustedes no son los más fuertes… simplemente merecen perecer – dijo con voz gutural el hombre mientras se fundía con la oscuridad del bosque.

Pero más atrás se podía ver una sombra presenciar dicho suceso.

-bien… ahora solo falta salvar a la familia del herbívoro… más vale que cumplan su palabra o que yo los muerda hasta la muerte no será nada a comparación con lo que les haga el omnívoro – dijo al aire el joven oculto entre los árboles.

-en otro lugar-

-"pronto todo estará en su lugar… falta muy poco para que nosotros podamos regresar… falta poco… muy poco" – pensó un hombre sentado en una silla mientras veía atravez de una ventana la oscuridad de la noche.

-boss… todo está listo – dijo una chica desde el otro lado del cuarto.

-vamos, quiero ver si realmente funciona! – dijo emocionado un niño al lado de la chica.

-bien, porque no nos reunimos todos entonces en la sala para ver si funciona? – dijo el hombre mientras se giraba para verlos y sonreírles amablemente mientras se levantaba y caminaba en su dirección.

Segundos después todos salieron del cuarto en silencio.


	57. Nos falta poco muy poco

**Ok, en esta ocasión nos saltaremos un poco de la guerra que tuvieron los de la primera generación y nos iremos directamente a la parte en la que Bermuda se presenta ante los Vongola y Cozart y los mismos aceptan sus términos y por lo mismo separarse; ahora demos inicio a el capitulo para diversión mía.**

 **POV Autor**

Se podía ver detrás de unos árboles a un grupo de personas observar la pequeña discusión que habían tenido los Vongola y el jefe Cozart con el líder de los Vindice.

-se las arreglo de alguna forma – dijo una de las personas ocultas.

-ni que lo digas… solo espero que ahora cumpla con su palabra… solo nos faltan dos partes de nuestro plan y podremos irnos – dijo otra voz.

-… si no han podido venir por nosotros en todo este tiempo, es lógico que nuestro jefe buscara una forma de regresar por nuestra cuenta… estoy esperando poder regresar… aunque sea a costa de su ayuda – dijo la primera voz.

-seria más feliz si no le necesitáramos… pero es necesario su poder… vamos, seguro y nuestro jefe quiere saber lo que ha pasado – dijo la segunda voz.

-… espero y los demás guardianes cumplieran su parte – dijo el primero entre preocupado y resignado.

-no eres el único que lo espera – le contesto otro.

-yo solo espero que no destruyeran nada – dijo el primero antes de desaparecer las dos personas entre los árboles.

 **-en otro lugar muuuy lejos de los jefes Vongola y Cozart -**

-entonces… logramos convencerlo? – pregunto la persona más joven del pequeño grupo.

-si… y mira que regalarnos esto solo para que nos fuéramos… es extremadamente agradable el tipo! – grito con emoción otra persona.

-… yo no me siento muy alegre por eso… mira que parecía enojado con nosotros – dijo la única mujer del grupo.

-estaba enojado? – pregunto el joven.

-pero si solo destruimos la mitad de su casa… no fue para tanto – dijo el otro hombre.

La mujer solo suspiro resignada y mejor se dedico a observar el regalo que obtuvieron de esa persona solo para que se fueran.

-… creen que nii-san estará contento con esto? – pregunto el joven.

-lo estará, era lo que él quería – dijo la mujer.

-esta cosa es dura… seguro y nos aguantara un buen tiempo – dijo el hombre con fuerza mientras miraba con diversión la roca que sostenía la mujer.

 **-en otra parte-**

-recuérdame porque acepte hacer esto contigo alondra – dijo un hombre con frialdad después de aventar al último hombre que había derrotado.

Pero la otra persona no se molesto en siquiera escuchar sus palabras… puesto que estaba más ocupado tratando de ignorarlo y exponer su potente y letal ira en los pobres diablos que su… líder (si tenía que buscar alguna forma de llamarlo a "él")… le había pedido que se deshiciera; pero pronto algo llamo su atención… un grupo que no estaba en la línea eventos… esas personas no… no estaban registradas en la historia.

-se dirigen a la base… - dijo el hombre mientras los veía fríamente.

-ahí solo están los Varia… ellos no estaban en el plan… tenemos que avisarle al Vongola – dijo el otro hombre.

-la historia no debe ser cambiada – dijo el hombre antes de que los dos desaparecieran del lugar.

 **-en otra parte-**

-les destruiremos… sin su jefe y guardianes ahora… no habrá nadie que nos impida destruirlos… ganaremos… les destruiremos! – entonaban un grupo de personas caminando con decisión a la sede de los Vongola… en donde solo aguardaban los Varia.

Pero los Varia estaban no solo en la base porque quisieran… no, ellos estaban recuperándose de sus heridas sufridas en esta guerra y ese grupo lo sabia… ese escuadrón de asesinos no serian nada para ellos, creían… después de todo… que podía lograr un equipo de personas lesionadas?

Y con esos pensamientos el grupo de personas con ansias de sangre y en busca de una ciega y egoísta gloria se encaminaron hacia la base Vongola… sin esperar que se encontrarían no solo con su fin… sino que con alguien que los llevaría a la puerta misma del inframundo.

 **Aquí termina el capitulo, es corto, lo sé, pero es necesario…**


	58. Azure

**POV Tsuna**

Corría… sabia que mis amigos me seguían… pero tenía que correr… tenía que llegar… tenía que correr más rápido!

-corran! Ese grupo de locos no puede morir! – les grito Gokudera a los demás.

Pero poco pude escuchar de su discusión… yo solo estaba centrado en correr… tenía que salvarla!

Tengo que llegar a tiempo… por favor… déjame salvarla!

 **POV Autor**

Se podía ver a un grupo de ocho personas corriendo desesperadamente en una dirección… pero extrañamente durante esa increíble carrera se podía ver como trataban de resguardar celosamente dos objetos… dos objetos que antes fueron uno… mitades de una misma piedra; estas eran piedras de geodas… extrañamente estas gemas no tenían color, pero era exactamente por eso que ese grupo las cuidaba.

 **-en otro lugar-**

La escena era un caos ni el mismo pandemónium podría ser considerado suficiente como para describir la vista.

El olor de la sangre y la muerte estaban presentes… sellándose de forma permanente en las memorias de las personas.

Gritos de dolor, suplicas y sollozos… eran la banda sonora de tan tétrica escena.

Y en el centro de todo ese caos se encontraba un grupo de siete personas tratando de pelear espalda con espalda, codo a codo entre ellos para cuidarse… pero podía verse incluso a la distancia que ese grupo de personas le faltaban las fuerzas y que se encontraban gravemente heridos.

Pero la persona más herida y la que intentaba mas fervientemente de proteger su posición y proteger con todo lo que era su ser y mas a sus amigos y compañeros… esa chica no podía rendirse, puesto que ella era la líder y por lo tanto, tenía que proteger a sus amigos y si ella caía… quien les protegería?

Además, esa chica estaba a la cabeza de la resistencia ante sus atacantes… ella y su grupo eran en si los únicos que impedían que esas personas llegaran a poner un solo pie en la sede de los Vongola y ellos defenderían ese lugar… ese lugar al que ahora ellos llamaban hogar.

Pero en la mente de esas personas, esas fuertes personas, pedían… no, suplicaban, que alguien los salvara!... sus fuerzas poco a poco se iban de sus cuerpos ya cansados de luchar… sus cuerpos heridos… solo pedían descansar, pero al mismo tiempo se negaban a simplemente morir entre las manos de esas personas, así que lo único que podían hacer era suplicar en las profundidades de sus mentes que alguien… que alguien los salvara!

Y su suerte les abandono… porque su líder, la chica de hermosos cabellos negros con rayos azulados e igualmente hermosos ojos azules con motas doradas… ojos que fueron teñidos con el dolor que sufrió su portadora… alguien desde las sombras le había lanzado un cuchillo que había perforado una de sus piernas, logrando que la chica callera al suelo hincada, mientras lanzaba un alarido de dolor al cielo… cielo que pronto fue ocultado de su vista por una persona y dicha persona sostenía una bayoneta… y en lo profundo de su mente la chica vio el recuerdo de la persona que más amo en toda su vida y sin darse cuenta le llamo mientras esperaba su inevitable fin.

-Tsuna… perdón – dijo tratando de disculparse no solo a ella por morir, sino también por dejar a sus amigos y… rayos, ella no podía morir!

Así que llenándose de adrenalina se mentalizo para detener y eliminar a su atacante, pero nunca pudo llegar a poner en práctica sus pensamientos… porque las suplicas que todos pidieron a los cielos en lo profundo de sus mentes, fueron escuchadas... pero no por quienes llegaron alguna vez a imaginar.

-nunca llegue a imaginarme salvando a alguien de los varia… y ustedes? – dijo un joven de cabellos negros.

-nunca – respondieron los demás.

Rápidamente al escuchar la contestación todos los varias voltearon a ver al frente suyo y notaron con sorpresa que habían sido rodeados y ni siquiera lo habían notado!

-Tsuna – fue todo lo que pudo decir la líder de los Varia mientras veía a la persona que le había salvado la vida.

-acaben con todos los enemigos, Lambo y Chrome están a cargo de sacar de la línea de fuego a inocentes y personas heridas, Ryohei encárgate de proteger y resguardar a las personas que necesiten atención medica, los demás, limpiemos el lugar! – grito en comanda el joven de cabellos cafés.

Y al segundo siguiente, todos los que habían rodeado a los Varia siguieron sus órdenes… pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta la única chica del grupo había enterrado en la tierra la mitad de una piedra.

Y como si fuera por obra de magia, los enemigos poco a poco empezaron a caer y la gente herida o simples civiles ya no se encontraban por las calles o el campo que hasta hace unos minutos fue de guerra.

Pero no todo es bueno para los que rescataron el momento… puesto que llegaron los Vongola… y creó una profunda y gran distracción.

Puesto que todos al ser llenados de esperanza y alegría, bajaron la guardia.

Y solo se dieron cuenta de su error cuando ya era demasiado tarde… y un potente grito de dolor se escucho en todo el lugar.

Para después ser seguido por un grito alarmado.

-AZURE!

Lo siguiente que se vio… fue el caos, un caos gobernado por el dolor, resentimiento, tristeza e ira… catorce personas sufrieron esos sentimientos en diferentes proporciones… pero una cosa era segura… el asesino del cielo conocería el infierno en la tierra.

Y sucedió… sin que tuvieran que ver los Varia, una inmensa ola de poder exploto en el lugar, para después ser seguida por otras olas casi tan fuertes como la primera.

Los sellos se habían roto y quien lo hubiera pensado… fue todo gracias a los Varia.

-Azure – sollozaba la persona que provoco la primera ola de poder; el chico sostenía el cuerpo de una semi muerta Azure y aunque se podía ver que estaban rodeados de llamas del cielo, era más vistoso el fuerte resplandor que estaba liberando lo que en algún momento fue un anillo.

-esperaba… estar… más tiempo… contigo… Tsuna – logro balbucear Azure con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban… pero la chica sentía que poco a poco su vida se iba.

-no puedes irte… prometimos estar juntos para siempre – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos el chico.

-volveré… a tu lado… como tu… lo hiciste – dijo Azure con una sonrisa en su rostro – te amo… Tsuna.

-y yo a ti Azure… Azure?... Azure?! AZURE! – grito con dolor Tsuna al saber que la habia perdido.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta y mucho antes de que pudiera superar su dolor… algo terrible paso para él.

Tsuna había iniciado el plan sin que él lo hubiera deseado… y para su mayor consternación, había logrado su cometido demasiado rápido.

La gema que había sido enterrada estaba ahora en su máximo tope… y la otra parte que estaba escondida entre la ropa de Tsuna estaba que casi explotaba de la cantidad de energía que ahora contenía.

Y lo único que pudo pensar Tsuna después de darse cuenta de su inminente partida fue:

-"no quiero irme de tu lado… Azure".

Y ante la sorprendida y atónita mirada de los Varia… las ocho personas desaparecieron en diferentes haces de luz en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

 **OK… Aquí termino mi capitulo, quien no entendió algo, lo explico en el siguiente capítulo, pero pregunten por favor.**

 **Si se trata del plan y todo eso… bueno, eso también sale en el siguiente capítulo… espero no sea muy grande o lo haré en dos capítulos…mmmm**

 **Como sea… solo aviso… el final de esta historia… está muy, muy cerca!**

 **Ahora… me gustaría pedir un favor, el cumpleaños de mi papá es hoy (20/01/de este año) ayúdenme y digan FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**


	59. El tiempo paso

**POV Autor (en algún lugar)**

El tiempo había pasado y en Italia la guerra entre mafias había terminado… y en un lugar completamente alejado se podía apreciar a una mujer gritando e insultando a pleno pulmón a su esposo.

-CUANDO ESTO TERMINE, PUEDES IRTE DESPIDIENDO DE TUS JOYAS DE LA FAMILIA DEIMON! – grito la mujer para después dar un último grito y después suspirar aliviada.

-mi mano – dijo… o chillo el hombre que había sido insultado hasta hace poco y que también había estado sosteniendo la mano de su mujer que no dejaba de estrujarle la suya con más fuerza de la que él hubiera alguna vez imaginado que tenía su amada.

-tío Deimon, los niños están bien, son completamente sanos y Elena está bien, solo muy cansada y si quiere puedo darle algo de agua fría para su mano – dijo una chica con una sonrisa divertida mientras veía al hombre.

-deja, muéstrame a mis hijos – dijo Elena con alivio y gran impaciencia mal disimulada al saber por fin como serian sus hijos.

La mujer que los atendió asintió con la cabeza y fue a por los pequeños… después de todo, a más de uno de los que habían estado durante el parto, se sorprendieron al ver que tenía Elena no uno, sino dos pequeños.

-le hago presentación de su hijo mayor Calisto – dijo la mujer mientras le entregaba a un bebe con un pequeño mechón de cabello rubio oscuro que intentaba no dormirse, mostrando sus ojos tan parecidos a los de su padre – aquí tiene señorita Elena.

La madre solo pudo sonreír con ternura mientras lo sostenía, su mirada expresaba el más puro amor.

-y ahora les presento a su hija menor Felicia – la pequeña bebe tenía un poco mas de pelo que su hermano, pero sus cabellos eran un tono más claro que el azul que su padre tenía y sus ojos tan abiertos y despiertos les mostro un verde tan intenso, tal vez más intensos que los de su propia madre – aquí tiene joven Deimon.

El hombre solo pudo sonreír con nerviosismo mientras miraba al pequeño pedazo de cielo que su amada esposa le había regalado y en lo profundo de su mente él se prometía que aria a su familia la más feliz, las protegería y les daría todo el amor del mundo.

* * *

Y así el tiempo paso en ese lugar y en el exterior de ese vivo y alegre pueblo.

Los Vongola de la primera generación se dispersaron y poco a poco el tiempo fue siguiendo su curso en la historia, sin cambios y sin sorpresas… o al menos así era hasta muchos, muchísimos años después.

* * *

Se podía ver a un hombre felizmente trabajando; esta persona era un feliz padre de familia y tierno esposo, esta persona se ganaba la vida comerciando pinturas, pero extrañamente ese día recibió un extraño paquete en su oficina.

-y esto? – se pregunto en voz alta el hombre al ver que dentro del paquete se encontraba una piedra de buen tamaño y cuando la volteo se encontró con la sorpresa de que era hermosa geoda con cristales de siete colores diferentes!

El sorprendido hombre miro primero embelesado por tan hermosa piedra, pero luego de reaccionar se puso a revisar el dichoso paquete pensando que se habían equivocado de persona o sección puesto que él solo se dedicaba a pinturas… no minerales; pero su confusión fue grande al ver que el paquete no contaba con remitente o algún medio para ubicar a su destinatario… así que solo le quedaba preguntar y su confusión fue en aumento al escuchar de su compañero de trabajo que él nunca había pedido, vendido o recibido dicha geoda.

El hombre confundido no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que llevarla a su casa y ver si de pura casualidad, su esposa se la estaba regalando… lo cual en lo más profundo de su mente dudaba, pero no perdía nada con preguntar, después de toda su esposa era gemóloga.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con su esposa en la cocina a la cual saludo con un tierno beso en la mejilla y después le pregunto por la piedra… pero solo termino el algo más confuso.

En cuanto la mujer vio la geoda se quedo momentáneamente petrificada y rápidamente fue corriendo al pequeño sótano que tenia la casa, sorprendiendo a su esposo por su extraña y rápida reacción.

Cuando volvió se encontraba sosteniendo un papel muy antiguo y gastado y con el también un rectángulo igual de antiguo por lo que pudo ver el hombre.

-mira esto Makoto – dijo ella con nerviosismo mientras le extendía los dos papeles.

El hombre ahora identificado como Makoto miro primero extrañado los papeles, para después verlos perplejos.

El primer papel era una carta con pocas palabras que decía algo así como "en cuanto recibas esta piedra, por favor introduce tus llamas de la tierra, gracias" para después aparecer una imagen de la geoda misma que ahora Makoto sostenía en sus manos.

Y el segundo papel era una fotografía de una grupo bastante grande de personas de las cuales se podía ver claramente a una pareja de adultos sosteniendo a dos bebes en sus brazos y cuando vio la parte de atrás se encontró con una extraña línea de nombres encadenados a otros y así hasta llegar al nombre de su mujer.

-qué hacemos? – le pregunto la mujer a su marido.

-… desde hace cuanto tienes esto? – le pregunto de regreso el hombre al seguir viendo los papeles.

-desde que mi madre murió, esta foto y carta datan de hace casi 400 años… como pudieron llegar a nosotros? – era esa la misma pregunta que tenia Makoto.

-será mejor que lo intentemos… llamamos a Mami y Enma? – le pregunto Makoto.

-… llamemos a Mami, de acuerdo a mi madre, solo las mujeres podemos saber de esto – dijo ella mientras iba por su hija menor.

Y así se hizo… después cuando las tres personas estuvieron juntas, el padre con dudas prendió su llama de la tierra y más rápido que un parpadeo la habitación había sido iluminada fuertemente con siete colores, segando a la familia.

Esa misma noche se podía ver la misma casa, solo que ahora reducida a escombros y a un pequeño niño tratando de no desmayarse y de no hacer ningún ruido para no alertar al asesino de su familia.

* * *

El tiempo vivió a moverse y ahora podía verse en un campo lleno de arboles sakuras, un grupo de personas tiradas en el piso y otro grupo de personas viendo con desconcierto y sorpresa como un fuerte destello aparecía en donde había estado otro grupo de personas.

De la fuente de luz salieron un grupo de jóvenes sorprendidos y cuando miraron en todas las direcciones para ver el lugar, su expresión no era más que la pura emoción y felicidad, pero un llanto se escucho aparte de las exclamaciones de felicidad del pequeño grupo de ocho personas.

Un chico castaño se encontraba incado en el suelo y con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, mientras murmuraba.

-perdóname… no pude salvarte… Azure… Azure – decía mientras en la profundidad de su mente imploraba y suplicaba por su perdón, por dejarla sola, por no estar con ella… por no decirle que la amaba.

El chico estaba tan inmerso en su tristeza que fácilmente no noto la lástima que le dedicaban las otras siete personas… pero solo uno de ellos, el que era su mano derecha tuvo la fuerza para acercarse y tomándolo se su hombro lo hiso voltearlo a ver.

-juudaime, aun quedan cosas por hacer, lo ve? – le pregunto mientras le mostraba la mitad de la geoda que ellos habían traído.

-si…. Tenemos aun cosas que hacer – dijo con tristeza, pero sabiendo que no podía quedarse ahí a llorar… no era el momento ni el lugar para eso – tenemos que llamar a Bermuda, el tiene que tener la información de todo.

-si – le contestaron todos y aunque no se los hubiera pedido, a excepción de su mano derecha que estaba hablando por teléfono, todos los demás se habían dedicado a revisar a las personas que estaban tendidas en el piso y a regañar fuertemente al único grupo de personas que estaban consientes.

-juudaime, ellos nos verán en nuestra cede… la de ese momento – dijo la mano derecha.

-entiendo… Reborn, nos vamos a Italia mañana a primera hora, también viene la familia de Enma con nosotros, yo se lo comunico al nono, solo ten listo todo, porque también vienen ustedes – dijo el castaño con una seriedad y una mortalidad que sería imposible negarse a su orden.

-"Es extraño" – pensó el castaño – "hemos vuelto, pero de alguna forma aun me siento atrapado en el tiempo… luego lo pensare y llorare, por ahora, soy feliz por volver, al fin volvimos!".

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí termina mi historia, gracias por su apoyo y…**

 **Na es mentira, todavía me falta el epilogo y ahora pregunto, quieren que lo suba mañana o quieren que lo suba hoy?**

 **Aparte de eso, quieren que escriva una historia de algun anime en especial?... piénsenlo y me dan su opinión para mi próximo fic,**

 **Por otra parte, démosle un fuerte FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS a "nicole o.0" que cumplió años la semana pasada y por fin llego a la cifra de los 20.**


	60. Epílogo

**Tsuna POV**

Había pasado una semana exactamente desde que mis amigos y yo habíamos logrado regresar a nuestro tiempo y justo ahora estoy por tener otra junta con Timoteo y la nueva familia aliada de los Vongola para aclarar todo el asunto.

Y cuando llegue a la sala de reuniones pude ver sentados ya a nono y su mano derecha, a la séptima y el séptimo y su mano derecha y solo faltaba yo junto con Hayato.

-muy bien Tsuna, puesto que todos ahora estamos reunidos, te importaría explicarnos como llegaron estas geodas a manos de ellos y convencerme de no mandarte a ti o a todos tus guardianes a un siquiátrico por sus locas historias – está más que claro que mi abuelito no se creyó del todo nuestra historia del viaje en el tiempo… pero no me preocupa mucho, puesto que si la geoda esta aquí, será fácil de explicar todo.

-bien, primero que nada, necesito que me regreses esa geoda – le dije a los séptimos… y si se preguntan, porque son séptimos (plural) es que esa familia se rige por gemelos o cuates, pero siempre tienen dos jefes.

-eso no es posible, esa gema siempre ha estado entre las personas de nuestra familia, asi que no – dijo la séptima que era la menor de los dos hermanos.

-no podemos darte algo tan importante, es nuestro por herencia – me contesto el séptimo.

-si ya, entonces solo ponlo en la mesa y esta parte ara el resto – le dijo Hayato mientras ponía en la mesa la pieza que nosotros teníamos.

Mi abuelito miro con duda la piedra, pero los séptimos era fácil notar su sorpresa.

Y con un movimiento mal disimulado por parte de los hermanos, su segundo al mando llevo a la mesa una caja de madera de la cual el hermano saco su pedazo de geoda, que esta al tocar la madera de la mesa rápidamente fue jalada como si de un imán fuese y las dos piedras se unieron y des esta saliera un resplandor blanco para después mostrar un grupo de llamas ante la sorprendida mirada de todos… claro, exceptuando a Hayato y a mí.

-si esto está funcionando, quiere decir que lo logramos… solo una pregunta para aquellos que nos escuchen aparte de mi, se logro el plan CDT? – salió la voz de la llama naranja.

-sí, es correcto, ahora estamos trayéndolos de regreso para su reunión con la persona TS – contesto Hayato con normalidad.

-ahora… antes de que me pregunten algo a mí, les informo que las preguntas se las aran a la llama y la misma les responderá, yo y Hayato nada mas estamos aquí para mantener las llamas – dije con tranquilidad, aunque podía ver la perplejidad en la mirada de todos.

-si ya… pero antes de eso, no esperaba que se hicieran una familia y ni que decir de su apariencia, los dos de cabellos dorados y ojos azules marino… niño, tu peinado estilo punk te queda y la pequeña se parece bastante a ella solo que con el pelo corto… es una visión interesante – dijo la voz que salió de la llama azul.

Los jefes de la nueva familia fruncieron sus seños, pero no dijeron nada… aunque yo internamente pensaba que tenía razón el Takeshi del futuro, esos chicos realmente se les parecen.

-ok, entonces primeramente, que son exactamente ustedes? – esa una excelente pregunta abuelito!

-recuerdos… somos recuerdos encerrados en estos cristales, podemos mostrar nuestros recuerdos cuando estamos reunidos con los creadores de nuestras llamas – contesto la llama roja.

-como lograron guardar sus memorias?…. Además, quienes son? – pregunto la séptima… que aunque quisiera llamarla por su nombre, no lo recuerdo.

-la respuesta más simple seria, con las llamas de la última voluntad, siguiendo los mismos pasos que los Vongola primos con sus anillos y bueno… somos los décimos Vongola – dijo con cansancio y ligera burla la llama verde.

Sobra decir que todos voltearon a verme a mí y a Hayato verdad?

-explica eso Tsuna – esa fue una orden abuelito.

-fuimos enviados al pasado por los inútiles inventos de verde y de no ser por la ayuda de el decimo de otra dimensión, jamás nos hubiéramos encontrado y dado con la solución para poder regresar a nuestro tiempo de forma extrema! – dijo en un grito la llama de tono amarillo.

-explica eso de otra dimensión – pidió mi abuelito.

-simple, descubrió algo que dejamos nosotros y nos… presto su información – ya decía yo que sería imposible que la llama morada dijera que necesitábamos ayuda.

-me estoy confundiendo, no pueden decir todos desde el principio y como terminaron ahí? – dijo un exasperado séptimo… podría jurar que sus ojos están casi dando vueltas.

-kukuku… todo lo logramos por las pistas del otro Vongola, sus cartas y anillos fueron sus ideas, para cargar nuestras llamas y que la extracción al final no fuera tan pesada, además de las cartas que nos decían con antelación donde estaría el Vongola eran muy útiles, pero inútiles al no saberlas usar, así que con ayuda de otra carta que llego muy tarde nos pudimos reunir y al final nos llego una solución por parte de la unión de todos – fue la rápida y vaga respuesta de la llama lila… y aunque yo admito que lo explico todo, también se que no explico nada.

-se explicito por dios! – gritaron exasperados los gemelos… al parecer el carácter de Elena aun prevalece.

-Hayato – dije mientras me volteaba a verlo y el solo asintió y fue a quien sabe dónde y trajo un pizarrón.

-ok, empecemos por esta parte, aquí estamos nosotros ahora, aquí estábamos nosotros antes y por último, aquí están los del mundo alternativo de nuestras personas y luego paso... (Omitiré las partes que ya todos sabemos) después cuando llegamos, pensamos que el anillo y la carta eran de parte de quien nos había mandado, pero eran de nosotros mismos pero de otra dimensión tratando de ayudarnos y después paso que… (otra parte que ya sabemos) cuando nos reunimos y llegamos a la base nos topamos con que habíamos recibido otra carta a nombre del decimo, pero al abrirla esta nos felicitaba y nos daba los datos suficientes para poder formar un plan para regresar a nuestro tiempo, después de eso fue (volvemos a contar algo que ya sabemos) y al destruirse el anillo del decimo al ver a la líder de varia fallecer, todos los de nosotros se rompieron y activaron el dispositivo y de esa forma terminamos volviendo… me entendieron? – yo si… alguno no?... al mirar sus caras pude ver que a duras penas.

-una duda… como lograron regresar aquí, sin ninguna maquina que los ayudara o que su edad fuera modificada? – pregunto la séptima.

-gracias a las llamas de todos fuimos regresando a nuestra edad y atravesando el agujero de gusano espacio-tiempo – dijo la llama de color naranja… suena tonto, pero había olvidado que estaban ahí – sin más preguntas, nosotros desaparecemos, gracias de antemano por reunir a los miembros del plan CDT… cuídenlo, seguro se desmayara – dijo por ultimo y después poco a poco las llamas de todos fueron apagándose y cuando desaparecieron por completo, la piedra volvió a separarse mostrando sus cristales de color arcoíris.

Y justo cuando estaba por decir que me excusaba de la reunión para ver si ya había llegado la familia Simon, la puerta se abre para que uno de los tantos sirvientes de la mansión Vongola dijera que los Simon estaban esperando en la sala.

Para cuando llegamos, también estaban llegando nuestros invitados especiales… tendrían que haberse imaginado la cara que puso Enma y toda su familia al ver a sus familias de sangre sanas y salvas… cabe decir que unos se desmayaron (entre ellos Enma) otros tuvieron un ataque de histeria y los últimos… bueno, se quedaron de piedra del puro shock.

Yo me divertí de lo lindo viendo a mi amigo llorando a mares de felicidad al volver a abrazar a su amada familia… aunque suene feo, tampoco me atrevía a hacercarme mucho… Enma y compañía podían causar una inundación si continuaban asi.

* * *

 **Dos años después.**

Me encontraba disfrutando uno de mis pocos días libres de ser jefe y mientras caminaba sin rumbo en el Parque de los Montes Nebrodi me paso algo que desde que tome el puesto de jefe Vongola no me pasaba… choque torpemente con alguien, tirándonos al piso los dos.

Lo sé… no es uno de mis momentos de mayor argullo, pero estoy feliz por que pasara, puesto que en cuanto abrí mis ojos y quizá ver a la persona con que había chocado y poderme disculpar… fue olvidado al verla… la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo… ahí, frente a mí, con ojos ligeramente llorosos por el golpe y viéndome con sorpresa.

-"al final cumpliste tu palabra… volviste a mi" – fue todo lo que pude pensar para luego reaccionar – disculpa mi torpeza… estaba distraído.

-si… no te preocupes, este lugar es hermoso, cualquiera se distrae con su belleza – dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

-sí, es verdad… pero la tuya eclipsa el mismo parque – se veía hermosa sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-jajajaja…. O gracias…. Soy Nila, tu eres? – Nila… azul en hidi… sigues llegando Azure.

-soy Tsunayoshi, pero puedes decirme Tsuna… quieres recorrer el parque conmigo? Juro que no muerdo – lo último lo dije con intención de bromear y su risa, fue como miel, dulce y clara.

-entonces, Tsuna... andando – dijo ella con una sonrisa que solo pude ven con infinita felicidad… ella realmente había vuelto a mí.

* * *

 **Ok, aquí termina mi historia, gracias a todos por su apoyo y aunque me tarde (culpen a mis maestros de la escuela por dejarme tanta tarea complicada).**

 **Ahora, para las personas que me dieron su opinión sobre mi siguiente historia, tengo que admitir que la idea de YU GI HO es algo innovador, una serie que no veía desde niña, veré que puedo hacer, tu reto me tiene muy interesada.**

 **A la otra persona que me pidió que hiciera de Arslan Senki, tu reto es aún mayor, puesto que nunca he visto la serie y apenas me dio tiempo la escuela y el trabajo, he empezado a leer su manga en el trasporte… es una buena serie, veré que puedo hacer, si no se me ocurre nada… bueno, mi primer one shot seria :3**

 **Por último!**

 **Me pidieron un especial de TsunaxAzure y pienso darlo! Ya lo tenía planeado de todas formas y estará más que nada basado en la despedida de soltero de Tsuna al más puro estilo VONGOLA!**

 **Se despide Yunuen-paisbrada… gracias por seguir mi historia hasta ahora y esperen el extra que saldrá como un two shot la siguiente semana… de verdad, gracias… por todo su tiempo de lectura.**


End file.
